Awake and Alive
by KissKendrick
Summary: Chloe knew before she even saw her, that Beca was the girl she was meant to spend her life with. Beca, was drawn to Chloe, for reasons she didn't understand, nor does she care. But Chloe as well as her best friend Aubrey are not what everyone thinks. They are not regular college students. And an old friend from the past is going to stir up a lot of old feelings, & expose the truth.
1. Meeting Beca

Aubrey shook her head as she organized the multiple stacks of papers sitting on the old fold out table in front of her. As they did every year, students old and new strolled though the spring activities fair at Barden university. It wasn't hard to tell who was returning, and who had just arrived for their first year in college. Some walked around as if they owned the place, some didn't seem to have left high school behind and were goofing off, getting dangerously close to knocking into the stand, which would cause quite the scene with Aubrey. And some, looked terrified at their surroundings. Walking around like lost puppies. The blonde smirked at them.

Yes. They were the smart ones. She looked up from her papers, to the girl next to her. The one that had been the cause of quite the head ache since the day started.

Chloe Beale. Red hair, ice blue eyes, angelic features. She drove the blonde nuts, but she loved her. She would kill and die for the bubbly redhead who stood with her eyes scanning the crowed of students.

At the moment though, she just wanted to kill her.

She looked up again, to see she had her eyes on someone. With a sigh she stepped over and bumped her shoulder, breaking her line of sight.

She gasped and looked at the blonde in disbelief. "Bree! Why did you do that?" She asked.

She chuckled, "Because genius." She started, "You are standing there, staring at people, like a creep. And we wonder why no one has stopped at our booth."

"I'm trying to get people over here." She said putting her hand up. "They aren't going to stop by on their own, get real Bree. It's Acapella."

Aubrey gasped dramatically. "Says the one obsessed with everything acapella." She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I love it. You know that, but how many of these kids, do you really think are going to willingly stop here?"

As much as she hated it, she knew that Chloe was right. However, she still didn't approve of her method to get people to check out their booth.

"Just trust me," she winked as she turned back to the sea of students. Aubrey sighed as she watched the girls eyes scan the crowed before locking onto someone. She smirked as the person began to make their way toward the booth.

An hour later, they had spoke to a good handful of girls that seemed interested in auditioning. Aubrey was getting nervous, thinking they didn't have enough when she heard a slight intake of breath and she looked up to see Chloes expression was blank as she followed someone through the crowed.

Following her line of sight, her emerald green orbs landed on a girl slowly making her way through the mass of people. She didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, nor did she seem to be very interested in any of the booths at all.

She was short, with brown hair, and dark blue eyes, her ears full of piercings, and at least 3 visible tattoos.

At first glance Aubrey wouldn't have ever given her a second thought. But not only could she see the look in Chloes eyes. She could feel the waves coming off of her.

As soon as she was within ear shot, Chloe stopped the girl.

If she could have focused on what they were saying, she would have. But, she was too busy tracking Chloes movements. Her hands were jittery, her breathing game out in quick little gasps. Nothing that the girl she was speaking too would ever notice.

She was smiling and talking to Chloe as if she had known her for years. It was when she saw the tremor go through the redhead, the one that made the her pupils seemingly tremble and grow in size. That she stepped over and subtly placed a hand on Chloes back. The other girl dropped her gaze and stepped back slightly.

"I didn't catch your name?" Aubrey said to the shorter girl, who was now looking questioningly at Chloe,

"Uh, it's Beca." She said and tore her eyes off of Chloe to look at her.

"I'm Aubrey." She said sticking out her hand, hoping that when she took it, she wouldn't feel the tremors going through it.

"Here." She said giving Beca a flyer. "I hope you can make it to auditions, but we really need to be going, it's getting late. Chloe, help me please?" She said.

To Beca her tone probably sounded normal, to Chloe though, she knew that Aubrey was fully aware of what just happened.

"Sure." Beca said hesitantly and Chloe looked up at her once more.

"It was nice to meet you." She said and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl in an unexpected hug.

Aubreys eyes grew and she held her breath, seeing Beca tense. Then, Chloe pulled back with a smile and though Beca seemed a little put off she smiled back and with a small wave. She walked away.

Chloe watched her go, and seconds later she felt a grip on her arm, pulling her away.

She didn't speak, as Aubrey pulled her across the quad to one of the dorm buildings, pulling her around behind it so they were alone.

"Chloe?" She asked cautiously.

The other girl looked up, her pupils fully dilated, only a sliver of the ice blue left.

"Damn it Chloe. You had already gone to far pulling people over to us." She said.

"God Bree, how long until you stop trying to control what isn't meant to be controlled?" She asked. "So what, I used a little compulsion to steer them towards us. Big deal." She sighed.

Aubrey folded her arms, knowing that Chloe compelling the people to approach the booth, really wasn't the biggest problem.

"And Beca?" She asked.

She watched as Chloe visibly deflated, and she looked up at Aubrey with guilt in her eyes.

"I don't know, I've never experienced that before. I knew she was there before I even saw her, Bree, and once I did, I couldn't take my eyes off of her." She explained.

Aubrey nodded.

"I...I didn't compel her to come over to us, I couldn't think clearly enough. She came over on her her own, and I couldn't help but stop her."

"You started shaking, Chloe, and your eyes..." Aubrey trailed off. "It could have gotten very bad, very fast."

Chloe looked down. "I know, I'm sorry."

"What is it you felt?"

She looked back up. "Everything." She said simply. "I felt everything, and I still feel funny. I could hear her heartbeat, and I could see the pulse in her neck." She said looking away.

"What else?"

She looked back. "I could smell her blood, and it was intoxicating, but I had no need to taste it. I have no need to...but, I became so hungry..."She trailed off, confusion feeling her voice.

"What is this, Bree?" She asked.

Aubrey smiled. "This, is the beginning of a giant freaking mess." She laughed.

"I want to see her again." Chloe said.

The blonde nodded. "I know you do. And you will, but maybe next time make sure you are full, in case anything happens. I can't believe you came out today, around all these people..." She scolded.

"I thought I could handle it. I was doing fine until I saw her." She almost poured.

"Still. Better safe than sorry. Your eyes are almost completely black, Chlo, and she noticed them changing." She said as she pulled held out her arm.

Chloe smiled at her great fully, "I'm sorry, I know you hate doing this outside the apartment." Chloe said regretfully as she gently took Aubreys wrist in her hands.

"You can make it up to me later." Aubrey said, her voice much softer than it had been.

With one last smile Chloe brought Aubreys wrist to her mouth and pressed her lips against it.

Aubrey smirked at the action before she felt the sharp pinch of Chloes fangs pierce her skin and her blood being drained. Chloe was always very gentle, and didn't miss a drop. Only taking a pint or so of blood before removing her lips and looking up at Aubrey who chuckled as Chloes fangs seemingly disappeared and she was left with perfectly straight and human looking teeth. The red head looked down as the bite mark left on Aubreys wrist faded away.

"Thank you, Bree." She said as the blackness in her eyes began to fade, and Aubrey was once more met with the crystal blue irises she had known for so many years.

"Anytime love. Now come on, let's get our stuff packed up and head home." She said and they made their way back out onto the quad walking through the crowed, unnoticed. Aubrey feeling slightly hungry, and a bit concerned about this Beca girl.

Chloe feeling full, happy and energized. Beca also on her mind. And how she couldn't wait to see her again.

A/N: this is going to be much different than what I have written so far! And I'm going to keep it as original as I can. Not the cliche vampire story. Obviously ;) please review, let me know your thoughts!


	2. Hot vs Cold

**One month later**

Chloe stood at the window of her and Aubreys shared campus apartment, looking out over part of the quad. Her eyes scanning the faces as they walked to classes or lounged on the grass.

Not seeing the face she was looking for, she groaned and turned around to where Aubrey was sitting at the kitchen table. The surface covered in paperwork that she was trying to focus on, but was finding it hard with Chloe once again obsessing over Beca.

"It's like she disappeared!" She said throwing herself down on the couch.

Without looking up from her work, Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "Or maybe she has no reason to be on this side of campus?"

Chloe looked up from where her face had been smashed into a throw pillow.

"Good point." She said before dropping her face back down. Aubrey chuckled and shook her head.

"Remember what I told you." She said.

With another groan Chloe sat up on her knees and pulled the pillow into her lap.

"I remember Bree." She said. All signs of previous annoyance gone. Her voice serious.

"Good, because if it is what we think... You know the risks." She said.

She nodded.

"I know." She said standing up. "Maybe I should just go to her dorm and be straight forward?"

Aubrey looked up for the first time, her eyes questioning. "Meaning?"

"Ask her out." Chloe laughed, seeing Aubrey relax.

"It's not like I'm new at this Bree." She said taking a seat next to the blonde.

Aubrey sighed and put the cap on her pen setting it down. "I know you aren't. But, you knowing she was there before you even saw her, and the way you described it... I know what this is Chloe. I've been there, and I worry about you, I mean I'm happy for you, it's amazing...but I still worry."

"And I appreciate that." Chloe smiled giving her wrist a squeeze. "how long have we known each other, Bree?" She asked.

"It will be 178 years in May." She smiled.

Chloe nodded. "And you have been everything to me over these last 178 years." She laughed. "My friend, my sister, my mentor, though we became what we are at the same time." She winked.

"I know you are worried about me, and this girl. I haven't even seen her since that day, yet I can't stop thinking about her. And because you have been through this you know. You are also worried that she is going to take me away." She said knowingly and Aubrey blushed looked down.

"I'd never leave you Aubrey. We're are a package deal. And, if the time comes that Beca should need to know about what we really are... You and I will discuss it together. If it isn't safe, or she isn't the right person... We'll erase every memory that has to do with us. And we will go on with our lives."

Aubrey smiled softly at her. "Thank you Chloe."

She nodded. "We're family, Bree. Always and forever." She smiled.

The blonde nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Is there any blood in the fridge?" She asked.

Chloe stood up and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the pitcher with the blue lid on it, before pouring it into a coffee mug and taking it over to Aubrey who looked up gratefully. Chloe could barely see a sliver of emerald circling her dilated pupils. She drank more often, and in smaller amounts. Chloe drank once or twice a week in large amounts so she didn't have to worry about it.

When she finished the cup, Chloe smiled seeing her eyes return to normal before washing the cup and putting it away.

"Thanks, Chlo."

"I wish you would drink more at a time."

She shook her head. "That was enough."

Chloe sighed, "Yeah enough to hold you over for a day. I know you're still hungry."

Aubrey sighed loudly. "Chloe, how many times do we have to go through this?" She asked.

"You take care of me. I'm just trying to care for you. You never drink enough, you need more, but you won't admit it." She said. "Would fresh blood, be better? I know it isn't great cold, I'll give you warm blood, Bree, you just have to ask." She said.

She shook her head, "No. I'm okay." She said.

Chloe sat down next to her again. "The fact that each other's blood makes us stronger and healthier than human blood, is a godsend Aubrey. Read a book, you know that the fact that our own blood is better for us than human blood is pure luck. I have plenty, yet you still practically starve yourself, while you let me take more than enough when I drink. Stop doing this Aubrey. There is nothing wrong with who we are."

She looked up. "I know that. But, I still don't like taking so much of your blood. I wish you'd stop filling that damn pitcher." She said, looking begrudgingly at the fridge.

Chloe frowned before standing up and walking over to the fridge, pulling out the pitcher.

Aubrey watched as she walked over to the sink. "Chloe?"

She asked pushing her chair back.

Chloe looked up, "Well, now it's either fresh blood, or starvation." She said and poured it down the drain.

"And I'm not letting you starve." She said slamming it down a little harder than she meant to, before walking away.

"Tomorrow, when you get hungry, you know where I will be." She said and left the room.

Aubrey sighed, looking over at the sink. She stood up and walked over rinsing the red away.

She wasn't trying to be difficult, and yes, she preferred fresh blood over cold. She just hated taking from Chloe, she always had. She couldn't explain why, no matter how hard she tried. And now, she had no choice. She never drank enough, and she could feel the burn in her throat. She was always hungry, but controlled it well. Until her eyes started to change.

Chloe was right, when they found that vampire blood was like a steroid shot for another vampire, it saved a lot of problems. They hadn't drank human blood for almost a hundred years, and we're able to stay in one place for a lot longer, feeding from each other.

They hadn't aged a day, since 1837. This was their last year in Barden, they had forged the documents needed, and we're able to get into college. Just giving it a try, and found they loved it. They had friends, they had the bellas. But, this was technically their senior year, and they would be leaving. Off to somewhere they hadn't been before.

A/N: This just barely touched on Aubrey and Chloe. I have A LOT more. Their pasts will be explained, and everything will make more sense :) I know it's short. Just accept it. Lol, thank you! Please review!


	3. Living dead girl

**A/N: a few things are going to happen a bit differently here. Im sorry, the beloved shower scene is not going to happen. (Yet) here you guys go!**

Chloe was laying on her stomach on her bed, looking through a textbook, when she heard the front door open and slam. She looked up, at the clock on the wall by her door. Aubrey wasn't due home for another hour. She slowly sat up and listened as something was dropped and footsteps pounded against the floor, heading her way.

It wasn't long before her door was thrown open and Aubrey stood in the door way, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chloe was off the bed and next to her in a second. "Bree what happened? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so difficult." She said and looked up at Chloe. That's when she saw her eyes. Completely black, and she was shaking.

"Damn it." She hissed and moved Aubrey to the bed. "I knew it wasn't enough, did anything happen?" She asked as she pulled Aubreys jacket off.

She shook her head. "N-no. I usually take some from the pitcher, to drink during the day..." She trailed off and Chloe sighed, feeling like an idiot for pouring out the pitcher of blood the night before. She was fully aware Aubrey usually took some of it with her for when she got thirsty during the day.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, that was so dumb of me, I-"

Aubrey shook her head, "it's my fault, I'm sorry, I just hate what happens to you after.." She looked down regretfully.

"Not to make you feel any worse, but if you drank until you were full, like I do, it wouldn't happen... Because you wouldnt need as much." She said, and laid back on the bed pulling the blonde with her.

"Aubrey promise me, that you are going to stop this." She said sternly. "Please? I can't take seeing you like this." She said. Aubrey looked down at her beautiful blue eyes and she couldn't refuse. She knew she needed to stop being so ridiculous. It was only hurting them both in the end, and could lead to hurting more than just them.

"I promise. I'm sorry." She said as she laid down next to her, hovering over her slightly smaller friend.

"Thank you, and I don't give a shit what happens to me for a few hours after... Drink until you are full Aubrey, I mean it." She warned. Aubrey nodded sadly as Chloe moved her hair and tilted her head to the side. They would usually drink from the wrist, but in this case, The vein in Chloes neck would give more blood faster, and she'd need to be laying down.

"I love you, Bree." She said reaching up and tucking s strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Chloe. I'll see you in a few hours?" She nodded.

"Yes, now drink." She said and closed her eyes as she felt Aubrey lean over her, doing what Chloe always did, she left a soft kiss on her neck, before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. She felt Chloes body relax under her as she greedily sucked the warm red liquid from her neck. Her hands held Chloes arms firmly as she began to struggle. The loss of so much blood, being quite painful. It was fine when taken in moderation, but being practically rained, felt like her veins were on fire. It wasn't long before it started to thin out, and right before she fully drained her she pulled back leaving about a half a pint still in her. Chloe stopped struggling and fell still as Aubrey let her arms go. She wiped her mouth in her sleeve, feeling better than she had in a while. Well, since the last time she had to do this. She was feeling strong and alert. She looked down to see all the color drained from Chloes face, and her usually Crystal blue eyes, were a faded grey.

Her bright red hair, was ashen and dull as her eyes slowly closed. Aubrey looked down, feeling the guilt and the self hatred hit her full force.

It would take a few hours, but the remaining blood left in her veins would fully replenish and the color would return, she would be okay. Now though, she looked awful. She looked dead.

Aubrey wiped her tears away and used her sleeve to clean the bit of blood on Chloes neck, before leaning over and kissing her cheek. She then stood up, covering her with the blanket before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

A frustrated yet amused sigh escaped Beca as she looked up at her coworker who was, as usual, doing anything but working. Usually goofing around and making inappropriate jokes, but he was harmless and Beca found herself enjoying his company.

"Hey Beca... I know you turned me down cause I'm packing a little to much down below," he started. She rolled her eyes but let him continue.

"But, when are we gonna go out and meet some girls together? You are the perfect wingman!...woman... Whatever." He said walking over. "If you tell a girl that I'm a great guy, and they should give me a chance, they will probably listen! Isn't it girl code or whatever? And we have like, I don't know... Lesbro code!" He smiled a huge open mouth smile and raised his hand for a high five.

She raised her eyebrows and picked up the crate of CDs she just sorted.

"Uh, no. And don't ever say that again." She laughed as she walked by him, his hand still hanging in the air.

"Come on, I'll help you too! Send some cuties your way!"

She shook her head and chuckled. "No thank you Jesse."

He sighed and sat down in a spinning chair, immediately starting to spin in circles.

"Is it because of the redhead?" He asked, she froze.

"I, what? No, why would it be, I only met her the one time." She said quickly.

He scoffed. "Yeah, and the moment I started hitting on you and you came out, she was the first person you started talking about. Her beautiful red hair, and mesmerizing eyes." He said in a mockingly dreamy voice.

"How, something seemed to pull you to that booth, because you would have never been caught dead there under any other circumstance."

Beca turned around, frowning. "I haven't even seen her one time." She said, and Jesse could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Becs, I didn't mean to upset you." He said sincerely.

She shook her head and dropped down onto the other chair, "it's cool. I mean, this is silly right? I talked to her for a few minutes and I haven't seen her since, yet I can't get her out of my head."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing, Becs. She left an impression."

She looked over. "She is probably straight." She sighed.

"fifty percent chance she's not," he pointed out,

She nodded.

"You know, you could always go to the Acapella auditions, she is obviously going to be there."

Becas eyes shot up. "holy shit, that's right! I completely forgot."

He smiled at her, "Are you that blown away by her, that you forgot how you even met?"

She stood up, throwing a cd case at him. "Shut up," I have to find out when auditions are."

"Tomorrow at four." He said. She turned and faced him.

"how do you know?"

He smirked, "I'm trying out for the Trebles. You know, the awesome group that does synchronized manly dances to manly songs." He said deepening his voice and flexing his muscles.

She looked at him for a moment before slowly backing away. "Uh huh."

He glared playfully. "Hush, it'll be manly once I'm in it." He said.

She laughed and barely dodged the cd he threw back at her.

"Hey! More working, less throwing of the timeless classics!" Like scolded from the booth doorway.

"Yes sir!" Jesse mock saluted as Beca bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing more.

"Sorry Luke." She said as he slammed the door to the booth.

Jesse shook his head and grabbed a stack of cases to put on a shelf, talking away about something or other, while Beca smiled like an idiot.

She had to see Chloe again, she didn't know why, she didn't understand why. she felt like if she didn't, she would never feel normal again. All she knew was she was going to the audition, she was going to see chloe again, and if she felt like it was right, she was going to ask her to dinner.

A/N: so yes, this is very different lol but I'm having fun with it, hope you enjoy it too! Please REVIEW!


	4. The one

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

**The updates will not be frequent for a while. I will post as often as I can! For this as well as my other story. I currently do not have Internet, so posting depends on if I can hack into someone's long enough to update, or walking to my parents to use theirs. Please be patient! As soon as I can afford to get internet of my own, updates will be more frequent. Thanks guys! Also to everyone who faves and followed this, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Okay, here we go! Oh, also to the guest that recommended more details on the vampire aspect of Aubrey and Chloe... Believe me, it's coming :) **

Aubrey sighed as it was announced that the auditions were ending, and Chloe looked down at her papers, not completely disappointed, but not exactly please with the turn out.

She was just about to turn to Aubrey when she got an overwhelming feeling in a location she couldn't pin point, and her eyes landed on the small figure making her way from the side of the stage.

"Oh wait! There's one more," she said, her eyes shinning with excitement and not looking away from the shorter girl.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song," she said, her voice indifferent and her face almost emotionless, though Chloe could feel the waves of her own excitement coming off of her.

Aubrey looked at her questioningly as she knelt down and reached across the gap the separated the stage, from the table that they were sitting at.

"May I?" She asked, looking at Chloe, and not seeing the questioning look Aubrey was giving her.

Chloe nodded and Beca gently dumped out the pens that were in the cup on their table.

She sat back, and crossed her legs, sitting the cup on the floor in front of her.

Chloe watched as she seemed to hesitate before she clapped her hands together twice and then the cup, creating a rhythm, that instant had Chloe smiling. She wasn't prepared however for the voice that was about to fill the room and she didn't even try to stop the huge grin that took over her face as Beca created a beat with the cup, then began to sing.

It was over too soon, though as the cup was set down and the room went silent.

Beca sat back and looked at them both with an almost blank face. Aubrey narrowed her eyebrows at the girl, she was impressed but definitely put off. She hadn't expected that at all. Not to mention, Chloe was radiating waves of happiness, excitement and another feeling, that the blonde really didn't want to be picking up on. She looked to the girl next to her, and could see her pupils beginning to tremble.

Jesse stood off stage, he had no idea his sarcastic coworker could do what she just did and he was very impressed.

XXXXXX

Beca had walked off stage and was about to walk over to the table, but it was empty. She stopped and looked at it confused. They were just there a moment ago, she should have seen them leave. She looked around the auditorium at everyone leaving, but they weren't there. Chloe wasn't there. She felt a surge of disappointment go through her. Her confidence in asking Chloe out had vanished, at seeing that she had left so quickly.

She was sure they clicked that day at the activities fair. She stepped back, dropping her eyes to the floor for a moment. Then, with a sigh she turned to leave the auditorium as well.

That night, she sat at her desk, attempting to work on a mix, but her mind kept wandering to Chloe. She felt silly that she was so discouraged at Chloe leaving so fast after auditions. She didn't even know the girl after all. And besides, she probably wasn't even into girls. She sat back in her chair and took off her headphones, setting them aside and saving her files, before closing her lap top.

She spun her chair around and was met briefly with the annoyed face of her roommate, as well as a flash of red hair before a dark hood was thrown over her head, and she was pulled up from the chair.

"What the hell?!" She cried as she tried to pull away but instantly felt an arm loop around her waist and she was pulled up against the warmth of another body. She froze as she felt someone lean into her.

"Shh, it's Chloe," she said and Beca instantly felt her body relax as Chloe held onto her.

"You're coming with me, cutie." She heard the smile in Chloes voice and smiled herself.

"Thanks Kimmy-Jin. No worries on leaving the door unlocked, she won't be back tonight." She heard Chloe saying as she was lead out of the room.

She heard a grunt then a door slamming.

"She is a real treat." Chloe laughed sarcastically.

Beca laughed as well. "I couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

She heard a snicker as they walked down the hallway out of her dorm building, Chloe kept a firm grip on her and lead her carefully out of the building. Beca couldn't help but wonder how she so easily walked them out, not having to tell Beca where to step or turn. She just moved them, like it was her alone walking out of the building.

She felt the rush of air hit her as they made it outside and walked a few yards.

"Okay, in you go." She said and Beca couldn't stop the slight yelp that escaped her as Chloe lifted her off her feet so she could step into was she was assuming a car. She held still once she was in, until she felt chloe climb up into it, and guid her to sit down.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In a bus. Sorry, you wouldn't have been able to step up on your own with the hood on."

"Thanks for lifting me then, you're pretty strong."

"You don't weigh anything," she laughed. "I've lifted things three times as heavy as you," she said bumping her shoulder.

"Hey!" Came another voice making Beca jump.

"I didn't get lifted in to this thing," Beca turned her head toward the voice, it had a thick Austrailian accent.

"Next time, then." Chloe laughed as an engine started and they began to move.

It didn't take very long to get to their destination, and Beca was fully aware that this was an initiation, but the ride to her, seemed to take forever. Chloe sat next to her and she wanted to ask her why had left so quickly after auditions but she felt silly with the hood on, she she decided to wait.

"Okay ladies, we are here." Came another voice, she recognized as Aubreys. She must have been driving. She felt a hand grip her arm and lift her up as she was guided back out of the bus, again being lifted down. She wondered if all the other girls on the bus had their own personal chauffeur leading them around.

After walking across what she assumed was a grassy lot, they climbed some stairs and were lead into a building she assumed, before being placed accordingly as Aubrey called it. Then before she knew it, names were being stated as well as their roles and her hood was pulled off. She spit out the hair that had been scattered over her face and grimaced at the candles that were a little to close to her arm.

Before looking up to see Chloe smiling at her, in a room illuminated by hundreds of candles. She smiled back and tried to focus on what Aubrey was saying, but she could feel Chloes eyes on her every so often.

They had held onto a yellow scarf and recited a rather disturbing promise to not do anything naughty with a rival group member before Chloe stepped up to her holding a fancy wine glass.

"And now, you will drink the blood of the sisters, who came before you." Aubrey spoke proudly as Chloe smirked and held the glass out for her to take.

Her smile instantly fell, and she looked between them horrified.

"Dude, no!"

Chloe giggled and leaned in with a wink. "Dont worry it's boones farm."

She looked back at her and carefully took the glass, taking a sip before passing it to the girl next to her.

"Not bad, Huh?" Chloe asked quietly.

She chuckled. "Cheap wine disguised as the blood of a bunch of past acapella singers?"

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "Hey now... have a little respect." She said.

Beca smiled and raised an eye brow. "I bought it from the nice side of the grocery store."

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop it as Aubrey who was taking the glass from the girl on the end, though she didn't seem to want to give it up, looked at her.

Chloe bumped Beca with her hip slightly before meeting Aubrey back at the front of the room.

"You are all Bellas now." Aubrey said with a slightly worried smile. The lights clicked on and all the girls cheered happily. Beca stepped aside, as not to get trampled by overly excited girls who chose to jump up and down as they screamed.

Thinking now might be a good time to talk with Chloe she stepped over but she was in a conversation with Aubrey, the blonde holding onto both of her arms, running them up and down, as if comforting her.

She stopped and watched for a moment, before Aubrey turned and announced that there was a celebratory party in the amp theater, that they were required to go to.

That was how she found herself standing just above it, away from the dozens of other acapella newbies. She hadn't been standing there long when Jesse spotted her and began climbing the seats to reach her, calling her name obnoxiously.

He stopped in front of her and swayed slightly.

Little did they know, across the theater they were being watched closely. Aubrey, who was watching to make sure Beca didn't do anything stupid with the treble, for more than one reason, and Chloe who had zeroed in on them both, preparing to intervene.

"She doesn't seem interested Chlo, relax." Aubrey said turning to her friend and handing her a cup. "Here, drink." She said. "I know your plans tonight, and you need to be full."

Chloe smiled gratefully and drank the contents of the cup. "Do you need more?" She asked.

"Do you?" Chloe asked. "You let me drink before we left tonight, and this afternoon. I'm fine, now what about you?"

"I'm okay, Chlo. I don't plan on getting close to anyone tonight that will trigger anything." She winked.

Chloe blushed and looked over to where Beca was talking with another Bella. The treble had wandered off.

"I just want to get to know her," she said innocently,

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "in every way possible?"

The redhead looked back at her, "Eventually. Is this how it's supposed to be?" She asked, seriously and Aubrey felt bad for joking.

A sad look flashed across Aubreys face before she nodded, "You just want to know her? Be around her, talk, listen to her stories and do everything you can to make sure she is taken care of in every way?"

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Yes."

She nodded again. "Thats what it is, Chlo." She looked over at Beca, hoping that she wouldn't mess this up. Not like she had any idea that she had an almost 200 year old vampire that not only planned on claiming her as her own, or that she knew how badly chloe would be shattered if she didn't feel the same. It wasn't like Chloe had a choice either.

She hadn't planned on this, but it happened, it was only a matter of time. The right person. And for Chloe Beale. Beca Mitchell was meant for her.

"Okay, Chlo. Go get her, just, keep in mind,"

"Just because I know she is the one for me, doesn't mean I'm the one for her." She recited perfectly.

Aubrey smiled and shook her head. "Remember, if she is into you, we have a lot to discuss... It is way to dangerous for you both. We'll have to tell her, and let her decide."

Chloe nodded again, seeing that the Bellas she was speaking with was about to walk away.

"I know. Thank you, Bree." She smiled, hugging the blonde.

"Alright, go get your girl, don't get her to drunk of your charms." She winked as she walked away.

She shook her head and looked to see the girl walking away. She could help herself, seeing she was standing alone, even for a few seconds, and made it across the theater in a few seconds, completely unnoticed by the others.

She slowed a few feet from her and when Beca saw her she went to say hi, but Chloe leaned forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward so their faces were barley and inch a part. Her breath caught as she was pulled into the beautiful ice blue irises in front of her.

What she didn't expect was Chloes lips to press against her own.

Her eyes fell closed and her whole body relaxed as the noise and music from the party faded to the back of her mind and all she could feel were a pair of soft lips moving against her own.

Almost immediately though, Chloe yanked herself away, still tightly gripping Beca's wrists.

"Oh my god, im so sorry," she said, her eyes wide. "I honestly didn't mean to do that, I just... I really don't know what came over me.." She said hurriedly, seeing the stunned look on the younger girls face. She wasn't lying, she hadn't meant to do that. It just happened, they were so close together, she couldn't stop herself.

Beca couldn't speak, her brain turned to mush. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, more than okay, that she liked it and she didn't need to be sorry. But she couldn't think, and she had an odd pain in her wrists that was becoming almost unbearable.

She broke her gaze with Chloe and looked down to see Chloes hands holding her wrists extremely tightly.

"I-Chloe, that hurts." She said looking back up. The redhead looked confused for a moment, before she looked down, and gasped instantly releasing her and Beca sighed pulling them away, massaging the circulation back into her hands.

"I-im so sorry, I didn't mean too... I-" she was panicking. How the hell had she managed to screw this up so bad?

"Chloe, stop." Beca said reaching out and putting her hands on the taller girls shoulders. "Please, stop. It's okay." She smiled softly.

"You have a really strong grip," she laughed. "Pretty impressive."

Chloe couldn't help but smile, and feel a little better. Still slightly upset at how this had gone though.

"That kiss..."

She looked at her nervously.

"Was even more impressive. It wasn't how usual first kisses go, but I'd say it was pretty great." She smiled.

Chloe relaxed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're not... Freaked out?" Chloe asked, "I really, I mean.. That wasn't my intention when I came over here."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "It actually probably saved a lot of frustration, and stuttering on my part." She said moving her hands off of her shoulders.

"I was going to ask you to dinner. But, I wasn't sure if you were into girls, now I know for sure." She blushed.

A huge smile appeared on Chloes face as she grabbed Becas hands again and placed them back on her shoulders, before looping her arms around the smaller girls waist and lifting her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes! I'd love to go out with you!" She said and set her back down. Beca stumbled a bit, but was caught by a firm hand on her waist, steadying her.

"Good, then." She laughed. "This went a lot better than I expected. Auditioning was worth it,"

Chloe stopped. "Wait, you auditioned to ask me out?"

With red cheeks, Beca looked down. "I-yeah? I mean, I hadn't seen you since that day at the fair, and i couldn't stop thinking about you. My friend Jesse reminded me of the auditions and that you would be there, so I did it." She looked up to see a soft smile on Chloes lips.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"Really?" Beca asked hopefully.

She laughed, "I drove Aubrey nuts."

They both laughed. "It's weird though, isn't it? We only met that one time...but, I feel like I've always know you, or that I was definitely supposed to know you. And I felt weird, but now, I feel... Complete?" She said.

"It's only going to get weirder from here." Chloe said, a hint of promise in her voice that confused Beca, "but I know what you mean."

From across the theater, Aubrey watched cautiously. Her heart almost exploded when she saw Chloe kiss her. Knowing that wasn't what she had planned. She felt much better now however, seeing them talking and laughing. Beca blushing. She could feel the younger girls excitement, and confusion. And from both of them, the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

This is exactly what she thought it was, and she not only felt happy for her friend. But she feared what might happen. This could end in disaster.

She looked too see Chloe whisper something to Beca and she smiled softly, biting her lip and nodded. She smirked as she saw Chloe once again, kiss her. Respectfully she looked away, down over the party, seeing the enormous amount of people. Knowing they weren't all acapella people, but some students who saw the opportunity for free beer.

One last look at Chloe and Beca, seeing they had broken apart and were talking made her smile as she stood up. And looked down before stepping off the edge of the auditorium landing gracefully three stories down, and walking away toward their apartment. Trusting Chloe would contain herself and make it home, with or with out the girl she knew would most like be joining them, very very soon.

A/N: things are gonna be moving very fast, to get into the story line. And it s pretty much completely AU from here on out. Please review and let me know what you think?! Thanks guys!


	5. Moving so fast

"it's kind of crowded here, do you wanna go somewhere and talk?" Chloe asked.

She and Beca had sat down and been talking, but the party was getting loud and it was tough to have a conversation. She was getting frustrated.

Beca smiled. "Sure," she said standing up and held out her hand for Chloe to take. She took it happily and they walked up the stairs and left the theater.

It was dark, and the further away they got the more peaceful it became. Still being the end of summer, it was warm with a small breeze and they both walked along in silence, not letting each other's hands go.

It wasn't long before they came across a pond that was near the edge of campus, a grassy hill, some picnic tables and a gazebo littered the area.

"This looks nice." Beca said looking out of the pond, the moon reflected off of it.

"It's not exactly the beach, or a romantic lake." She winked playfully.

Chloe laughed and plopped down on the grass. Pulling her down next to her.

"It's pretty, and quiet, and just what I was looking for." She smiled.

"Tell me about yourself?" Beca asked. "Id like to know the girl who I can't get out of my head, and happens to be the most amazing kisser I've ever met."

Chloe laughed lightly and took her hand again. Looking out over the still water of the pond.

"Lets see. My name is Chloe Evelyn Beale, I'm 22 years old,I was born in Tampa Bay Florida. Um, this is my natural hair color." She laughed flipping her hair. Beca laughed as well.

"I didn't doubt it." She said. Reaching out to touch one of her many red curls.

"I'm an only child, sort of. I've known Aubrey since I was five, she was six. We have always been very close, she is like my sister." She smiled, Beca picked up on the adoration in her voice.

"She means a lot to you." She said knowingly. Chloe looked up.

"She has always been there for me, always been whatever I needed. I owe her everything," she said.

Beca smiled, not knowing what it was like to have someone so special like that, but glad that Chloe did.

"Hm, my favorite colors are green, blue, and red. I love music, obviously." She said as she began to fiddle with the bracelets on Becas wrist.

The smaller girl noticed, but didn't say anything, instead just smiled, and looked out over the pond as she listened. Finding all the simplest things about Chloe fascinating, and important. She needed to know these things, and more so, she wanted to know them.

"My favorite flowers are bleeding hearts, my favorite movie is Interview with a vampire."

Beca chuckled. "Let me guess, Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise?" She asked playfully.

Chloe knew that was coming, "No." She said.

"Vampires."

Becas smile faded a little bit. "You like vampires?" She asked.

Chloe wasn't expecting this conversation at all, but she answered truthfully.

"I find the idea very interesting, I've done research, but then, who hasn't these days? The generation of the vampire." She laughed but Beca could hear she wasn't comfortable talking about this.

"I do too. It's fascinating, really." She said, trying to make Chloe feel better.

She looked up with a grateful smile.

"What about you? Tell me about Beca." She smiled leaning over to bump her shoulder.

Beca chuckled and looked down. "Uh, Beca EllaMerie Mitchell. I'm 19. I was born in Portland Maine. I want to produce music and move to LA." She said.

"Is that all?" Chloe asked.

She looked down and nodded. "I don't have much to tell." She said.

Sensing this wasn't something Beca did often, she wanted to make her feel more comfortable. "Music producer Huh?" She asked.

She looked up. "Uh, yeah." She said.

"Tell me more about that. What do you do?"

Beca looked genuinely put off. "You, are you sure? I don't want to bore you." She said.

"It's your future we are talking about, how could it be boring?"

She felt a warmth in her chest at the question. "You're the only one that thinks that. My dad isn't exactly supportive. That's why I'm here."

hearing the sadness in her voice, Chloe couldn't help but move closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"My dad is professor mitchell. He teaches here, and got me in. He said that Djying isn't a career it's a hobby, and that I should focus on college and be grateful that I have this chance. Which I am, but... It's not where I'm supposed to be." Chloe felt the anger at Becas dad grow with each word.

"Beca, I'm sorry he said that. It's not true at all. Promise that no matter what he says, you will never give up on your dream? Too many kids give up their own dreams to fulfill the dreams their parents have for them, and it's not right, if you want to move to LA and become the most badass music producer ever, you will. And I'll help you."

Beca looked up, never having been told this, or having anyone be so supportive of her. Let alone someone she just met.

"Thank you, Chloe. That means a lot to me."

"I don't think you have heard it enough. Don't let your dad control you Beca. Ever."

She felt her eyes seemingly lock into Chloes as she spoke and she made the decision right there, that she wouldn't let her dad bring her down anymore. She wouldn't let anyone get in the way of her dreams to go to LA.

"I promise."

Chloe smiled and blinked, and Beca looked away, feeling a little dizzy.

She looked back up after a moment. "You're really beautiful." She said.

Chloe smiled. "So are you," She said. "The most beautiful girl I've ever had the privilege to know."

Beca blushed and looked down. Wondering when she had become so cheesy, and when she had started to blush.

She felt a finger hook under her chin tilting her face back up and she smiled.

"Can I kiss you?"

she nodded and felt Chloes lips close over hers for the third time that night, and each time it felt even better than before. This time though, Chloe let her tongue slide across her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing her entrance.

The moment their tongues met, Beca let out a soft sigh as Chloe held her face, angling it to kiss her a little harder.

She had kissed girls before, but none of them even came close to feeling as perfect and right, as this. She reached up, tangling her hand in Chloes fiery locks and the girl couldn't help but push her down so she was laying on her back on the grass, Chloe laying over her as they kissed.

Chloe could feel the burn begin in her throat, and she pushed it away as she continued to kiss the younger girl, their tongues in a battle for dominance.

She heard the small moan come from Beca at the same time she had pushed her hand up the smaller girls shirt and began kneeding her through her bra, her back arching into the touch.

The burning was getting harder to ignore and she tried to ignore it by continuing her movements in Becas shirt. But they both were getting drunk off the kiss, neither of them realizing how far it was going, being so lost in the ecstasy of each other's lips.

Until Chloe moved her lips from Becas, down to her neck where she began to suck at the soft skin, her hips rolling down against Becas. She could hear the voice of Aubrey, screaming at her to stop, that it wasn't the right time, but she couldn't. She bit just lightly, to test it, and Beca cried out slightly, her hands grabbing Chloes arms and pushing a little.

"Chloe?" She gasped and that made the girl break away and pull back.

Beca lay panting under her, her skin flushed red, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her shirt still pushed up, where Chloes hand had taken up residence. She hadn't noticed she was ontop of her, or that quite a bit of time had passed. It didn't seem like much, but they could hear birds beginning to chirp, as the sun was just barely turning the black sky to a dull grey before it rose.

"I really like you, Chloe... I don't want it to go like this." She said nervously.

Chloe, thinking she had stopped her because of the bite, sighed in relief.

"I get it." She smiled, pulling her hand out of her shirt, and pulling her shirt back down before leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips. She then sat up, and pulled Beca with her.

"Are you mad?" She asked rubbing her arm nervously, "That I stopped you?"

Chloes smile faltered. "Never. I'm glad you did. I agree, you are special and I want it to be just as special. I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I have a feeling about you." She said and Beca smiled.

"I feel the same. I really like you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her against her.

"And I really like you."

She felt Beca stifle a yawn and pulled back. "And you are exhausted. Come on, let's get you home and into bed."

"Kimmy Jin will be there, I didn't bring a key...I don't dare wake her." She said.

"Then you can come to mine an Aubreys place and sleep in my bed." She smiled as she took her hand and started walking. Beca stopped her though.

"Wait, I... Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I kept you out all night, it's my responsibility to make sure you get the rest you need, and you get it without being torn to shreds by an angry Korean roommate."

Beca laughed as Chloe lead her away from the pond, where the sun was beginning to rise.

They made it to her apartment and entered quietly.

"Aubrey won't mind?"

"Not at all." She said, "Come on, this way." She lead her to her room and gave her a pair of cotton shorts to sleep in. Once she was changed, Chloe pulled back the covers and she climbed in.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to lay with me?" She asked seeing Chloe was about to leave the room.

She smiled and turned back around. "Not at all."

She climbed in beside her and Beca turned to face her, kissing her softly before Chloe wrapped her up, pulling her so she laid with her head resting on her shoulder, her arms looped around her waist.

"Thank you," she yawned and within minutes she had fallen asleep.

It was then, that Chloes thirst was becoming unbearable, and her arms flexed around the small body curled into her.

She could feel Becas steady heartbeat. Her breath hitting her collar bone. She slowly moved her hand up and moved Becas hair from her neck, gently placing her fingers over the vein there, feeling the blood pumping through it.

She felt her eyes dialate at once and she very carefully moved out of under her, leaving her to lay on the pillow, her hair splayed across it, her face relaxed as she slept, and her neck open and unguarded.

She could see the mark she had left at the pond, a small hicky, she hadn't broke the skin.

She smiled softly, letting her teeth bare themselves as she leaned over the unknowing girl below her.

"Chloe. Stop." She halted, inches from piercing the already bruised skin and turned to the door where Aubrey stood. A look of warning and worry on her face.

"Don't, not yet."

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the burn in her throat begin to travel. She was full at the beginning of the night, but being with Beca, being so close to her, kissing her, touching her. It had brought on a thirst she hadn't experienced in a long time.

"You won't be able to stop, Chlo. You could really hurt her. It's not time yet." She said and held out her hand.

"Come on." She looked from Aubrey to Beca, fighting with herself to go to Aubrey, but she so badly wanted to sink her teeth into the soft skin just inches away.

She closed her eyes tightly and leaned down.

Aubreys breath caught, as she prepared to pull Chloe away, the redhead pressed her lips against the mark and sat up, covering her with the blanket before rushing soundlessly from the room.

Aubrey let out a breath, and gave one last look to Beca asleep in the bed. Before closing the door and making her way out to find Chloe.

She found her in the living room by the window.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

Chloe turned to her, her face twisted in pain. "It burns Bree, I don't understand!"

Aubrey rushed forward, to silence her before she woke up Beca. "I do, I do understand, and that's why I stopped you. She is it, Chloe. She is who you are meant to be with, but you have to be careful. She has brought on the biggest obstacle you will face as a vampire. You have to control yourself for a little while." She said gripping her arms.

"Because if you try now, you won't be able to stop. Everything you have taught yourself. All the control, will be lost. Because with her, it's all magnified a million percent."

Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Do I need to take her home? Or can you control yourself long enough to drink from me, and get some rest?"

"I don't want to drink from you. I won't be able to stop, Bree."

"Its either, me or her." She said guiding them to the couch.

"I'll be tired for a few hours. She will die. I choose me." She said sitting down and leaning back, moving her hair.

"So drink. Because I don't want to deal with the mess if you lose control." She smirked.

Chloe blinked back tears. Hating this feeling, it wasn't what she expected. She had no idea how badly she would want to drink from Beca. How badly she needed too.

At the first sight of Aubreys neck, she lunged forward, her teeth sinking in, causing Aubrey to whimper at the impact. They were vampires, but they still felt pain. It took less than a minute to practically drain the blonde and by the time Chloe pulled herself away, Aubrey fell to the side, unconscious.

She looked down sadly, picking her up and taking her to her room to put in bed.

"I'm sorry." She said laying her down. She had never caused Aubrey to pass out, or look like this. And she now understood why Aubrey hated doing it to her.

She felt better. She still had a light burn in her throat, but it was manageable. With a kiss to her forehead, Chloe left Aubrey to heal and went into the living room. She fell on the couch, her mind drifting to Beca.

It had been an amazing night, and though she almost ruined everything, she felt a sense of happiness. In a few hours, they would be awake, and she'd be that much closer to being with Beca in the best and safest way possible.

A/N: told you it would move fast, to get into the story line :) hope you enjoyed :) please review :)


	6. Liquid diet

Beca began to stir a few hours later, and from the living room, Chloe looked up. A small smile creeping on her face as she stood to go say good morning. She eased open the door, however, to find Beca sitting up in the bed, the blankets clutched to her chest and a look of sadness on her face as she looked at the empty spot next to her.

Chloes own smile fell instantly at the negative thoughts and hurt feeling that were radiating from the small body.

"Beca?" She asked stepping into the room. Her head whipped around and the sadness dissipated almost instantly, being replaced with relief.

"Hi." She said softly, her voice thick with sleep.

Chloe walked over and climbed onto the bed, behind her, pulling her to lay back against her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking Becas hands and resting them on her stomach.

"Yeah, I-Uh, I'm fine." She said.

"I wouldn't ever just leave Beca." She whispered in her ear. She felt Beca shudder against her and smiled. "I'm not that kind of girl. Especially to leave one alone in my own bed."

Beca closed her eyes and smiled. "How did you know?" She asked, wondering how Chloe knew her exact thoughts. When she woke up and found the bed empty, she automatically assumed Chloe had left. The phrase 'one night stand' went through end mind and she had been thankful they didn't have sex. She would have felt pretty cheap, if they had.

"I saw your eyes." She said gently, giving her a light squeeze. "Im sorry you thought that."

"Me too." She said and turned her head to be able to look at Chloe.

"Thank you for letting me crash in your bed." She smiled.

"Anytime." She winked and went to kiss her but Beca pulled away.

Chloe pulled back with a look of confusion. "What?"

"I just woke up, morning breath, Ew!" She said.

Chloe couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her. "Oh my goodness, seriously?" She laughed.

"Yeah! That's gross!" She said trying to pull away. "Do you have like, mouth wash I could use or something?"

Chloe smiled and held tighter, "why are you trying to get away from me?" She asked playfully.

"So you don't try to kiss me again!" She laughed still struggling to get away.

"But I don't mind, come on!" She laughed and tried to pull her in again.

Beca eyes grew wide and she turned her face away, putting her hand over Chloes mouth.

"No!" She laughed as she felt Chloe move their positions and she was pinned under her.

"Dammit you are strong!" She said still trying to get away, but Chloe straddled her hips and held her in place, pinning her hands beside her head.

"Come on, gimme a kiss!" She laughed leaning down, loving how natural this felt. To be laughing and joking with Beca as if they had done it a million times over.

Beca yelped and turned her face away, trying not to laugh. "Chloe no! stop!" She cried struggling as hard as she could to get free.

Chloe leaned down and was just about to kiss her when she felt hands on her arms and she was yanked away from Beca and thrown on the ground.

She shot up to her feet as Beca sat up, a startled look on her face, as Aubrey stood protectively in front of her.

"Chloe?" She asked in a shaky voice, seeing the anger on Aubreys face, and having seen her handle Chloe so roughly.

She began to climb off the bed, her eyes on Aubrey, as if she were waiting for her to do something else.

"It's okay, Beca." She said and looked at Aubrey.

"I wasn't.." She said in an almost inaudible tone, but Aubrey heard her loud and clear.

Beca stood up and made her way around Aubrey, a glare in her eyes.

Aubreys face had relaxed, seeing the truth in Chloes eyes, and was now fully aware of the situation she had just created.

She had woken up to hear Beca screaming for Chloe to stop and she panicked.

Chloe understood right away, Beca however only knew that Aubrey had just come in and thrown Chloe on the ground, unprovoked. She was a little afraid of the blonde, but more angry at her for treating Chloe like that.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"Beca, it's okay, she was just-" Chloe started, not really knowing how she was going to defend Aubreys actions.

Beca looked at her, cutting her off. "Yeah, I saw what she did Chloe." She said and looked back to Aubrey.

She stared at her for a moment. "Never touch her like that again." She warned.

Not knowing how to try and explain this away, Aubrey sighed and locked her eyes with Becas. She could t help but admire and be thankful for Becas protectiveness over her best friend. Even if Chloe didn't need it.

"Nothing happened here. You haven't seen me, I wasn't here. I'm asleep in my room and you and Chloe are wrestling on the bed. Do you understand?" She asked,

Chloe looked down, knowing how much Aubrey hated using compulsion, but knowing there was no way to explain why Aubrey had just done that.

"You're asleep in your room. I haven't seen you, we are wrestling on the bed." She said, her voice hypnotic as she stared into Aubreys emerald green eyes.

"That's right." She said and lead Beca to sit on the bed. Then looked at Chloe who nodded and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I'll see you later." She said and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Beca looked at Chloe.

A smile appeared on her lips. "Looks like I won." She said and placed a kiss on Chloes cheek.

She smiled back, but she worried about Aubrey now.

"I have a spare tooth brush, it's red, in the cabinet in the bathroom." She said.

Beca smiled and got off the bed,

"Thanks. " she said as she left the room in search for the toothbrush.

XXXXXX

"So, I'll pick you up at 7?" Beca asked, standing outside her dorm room, her arms around Chloes neck, as her hands held onto her waist.

"Sounds great, what are we doing?" Chloe asked as nonchalant as possible but she worried about the answer.

"I was thinking Dinner, then maybe I could show you some of my mixes, and one other thing.. But that's a surprise." She smiled.

"Um, well... Why don't you eat, and then we can listen to your mixes and do that surprise?" She asked, trying to sound normal, but it came off as something else to Beca, who looked at her confused and moved her arms. "Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"Well, yes." Chloe said, letting her waist go.

Beca didn't understand, and Chloe didn't know what to do.

"So am I, and I'm taking you on a date, so why won't you go to dinner?" She asked. Being Beca, she instantly assumed the worst. And her face fell.

Chloes hesitance to answer seemed to prove her own thoughts right.

"If you've changed your mind about going out with me, you can say it." She said, her voice smaller as she stepped away from Chloe slightly.

"You don't have to go, just because-"

Chloe could feel the embarrassment, and hurt flowing off of her, and they were so strong, she felt the tears that she knew Beca was holding back, well up in her own eyes.

"Beca, no." She said and pulled her into a hug. "Stop, why would you think that?"

She felt two small arms circle around her back and hug her tight.

"I thought you might have changed your mind, I don't want you to do something you don't want too." She said. "Just to spare my feelings. Please don't."

It was then, Chloe realized, that Beca had been hurt in the past, and this was her trying to protect herself from being hurt again. She was literally asking Chloe not to pretended just to spare her feelings.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. Really, I'm so very sorry."

she pulled her back and kissed her lips softly. "I can't go to dinner, because, I'm on a liquid diet."

She made up a lie on the spot. Though, it was exactly a lie.

Beca quirked an eye brow. "A liquid diet?"

She nodded. "The first month of Bellas rehearsals, Aubrey and I both go on strict liquid diets."

She smiled and shook her head, "That must suck." She said.

Chloe nodded, "it really does, but it pays off." She said.

"Okay, well...I guess we'll skip the dinner part of our date. Can I still pick you up at 7?" She asked. Chloe was thrilled that she had bounced back so easily, when moments ago, she looked like she might cry.

"Absolutely." She said and leaned down to kiss her once more. It didn't get to far before the door opened and they pulled apart to see Kimmy-Jin standing with the same bored and annoyed face as always.

"Stay off of my bed." She said before walking out the door and down the hall.

They watched her go barely containing their laughter. "No promises." Beca said and Chloe could hear the honesty in her voice.

She looked at her with a smirk. "What? She calls me white girl one more time, and I'll be sure to deface her desk too."

"You're so mean, I like it." Chloe laughed kissing her once more.

"Alright, I'll see you later cutie."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"I'm so calling you that, just because I now know you don't like it." Chloe said and practically skipped down the hall.

"I'll get you Beale!" She called.

"I look forward to it, cutie!" She called back before disappearing out the doors. Beca shook her head and walked into the room, closing the door and leaning against it.

She sighed with a happy smile. The events of the night before and the morning, fresh in her mind, she hadn't felt like this before. She never felt so happy and free.

And she knew it was purely Chloe Beale, that made her feel like she could lift her arms and drift away.

XXXXXX

"Aubrey, I'm so sorry."

Aubrey looked up from the paper she was writing to see Chloe standing in the doorway, her hands wringing together.

"No, I'm sorry." She said putting the cap on her pen and setting it down.

"I should have never assumed you were doing something wrong, I just... I heard her scream and I just,"

Chloe crossed the room. "You did exactly what you should have." She said engulfing her in a hug.

"And I thank you, for acting so quickly. For protecting her, even from me."

Aubrey nodded as they pulled apart.

"She didn't remember anything?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Good."

Chloe smiled and looked down. "She is amazing, Bree."

The blonde smiled and sat back, patting her lap, and Chloe laid down, her head resting on Aubreys thighs.

"We talked all night. We kissed. She is, incredible. And so sweet. She acts like a badass but she she is such a softy. And so insecure, twice today, she thought I had changed my mind about being with her. You should have seen her face, felt her emotions, it was terrible."

Aubrey combed her fingers through Chloes hair. "Any insecurities she had before, are going to be stronger along with her feelings for you. And she feels strongly for you, that isn't hard to tell."

"She is interested in vampires."

She felt Aubrey freeze and she giggled. "Relax, we were talking about movies. Interview with a vampire. She says she finds them fascinating. Us, she finds us fascinating. If only she knew, how different we really are from all the myths and stories." She laughed.

"Thats really good. Are you going to take her out?"

Chloe smiled. "she is taking me out tonight. She wants to produce music in LA. We haven't been there in like, what, 80 years almost? We could go back, help her live her dream."

Aubrey nodded. "When are you going to tell her?"

Chloe stopped, her smile faltered, "I don't know. I don't know how."

"You know how. You're just worried about her reaction. She wants you Chloe, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She will accept this part of you, and hopefully accept becoming one of us."

"I don't want to get hurt Bree. And I don't want her to get hurt either."

Aubrey nodded. "I know,"

They sat in silence for a while, when Aubreys fingers suddenly stilled in Chloes hair and her body seemed to go rigid.

"Bree?" She asked sitting up, she didn't respond. Her eyes looked like they were watching something. Like they were seeing something that Chloe couldn't.

"Aubrey?" She asked in concern.

She looked at her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

She nodded. "yeah, I'm good." She smiled. "Im just, Uh..."

"Oh shoot! You're probably starving!" She said throwing her hair back.

Aubrey sighed and smiled. "We are using this spot a lot," she said.

"Gives more at once," chloe shrugged and tilted her head to the side as Aubrey leaned in, and bit into her neck.

She winced then relaxed, expecting her to drink fast, to fill herself, after being drained.

Instead she slowly suckled at her neck, taking her time. Chloe smiled, and closed her eyes, relaxing into it, letting Aubrey take what she needed. As she thought about that night. Her date with Beca. And how if it went well, she didn't want to waste any time, and she was going to bring her home and tell her the truth, before giving her the option of letting Chloe bite, and turn her. So they could spent the rest of eternity, together.

A/N: okay guys. The date is next chapter! And some major... STUFF. please review :)


	7. Titanium

"Stop fidgeting, you look great."

Beca looked over to where jesse was laid back on her bed with a pointed look.

"You're sure this isn't too much?" She asked looking back in the mirror and tugging restlessly at the dress she had chosen to wear for their first date. She wasn't usually one to wear dresses, not that she minded them, she just preferred jeans. She wanted to look nice for her date with Chloe however, so she found one of her nicer simple peach colored dresses. It was flowing just around her knees and as Jesse put it,

"Made her boobs look fabulous." He got hit with a pillow for that.

Her hair was up in a half pony tail, her natural curls taking over, a few framed her face.

With jesses help though, she had managed to get ready and not have a panic attack.

"You look beautiful Beca." He said standing up and walking over to her. His voice was free of any flirtiness or jokes.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Chloe is a very lucky lady to have you taking her out." He said.

Beca couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. And thanks for coming over and helping me, I'm sure this is the last thing you want to be doing."

He shook his head, "We are friends Beca. And I respect who you are, I accept it. Even if I'm almost positive you're the girl of my dreams." He winked. "I'll live. And your happy. That's what matters."

She smiled and couldn't help herself. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"She better treat you like the lady you are." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dad." She joked and pulled back.

He smiled. "It's nearly seven." He said handing her his car keys. "Get going before your late. There is a blanket in the back seat, in case you guys end up needing one." He said and opened the door.

"Thanks again, Jess, for letting me use your car." He nodded and left the room as she grabbed her bag, and followed after.

XXXXXX

"It's almost time!" Chloe said happily as she paced the room. Aubrey sat on the couch, watching a movie and chuckled at her friends antics.

"Are you bringing her home tonight?" She asked.

Chloe stopped and looked at her. "I don't know, I mean, maybe?"

Aubrey smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to leave you a glass in the fridge. Drink it, it'll help you control yourself a little better."

"Thanks Bree." She smiled just as the doorbell rang. Her eyes grew wide and shown with excitement.

"She's here!"

"Go have a good night, I'll see you both tomorrow." Aubrey smiled.

She nodded and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Chlo?"

"Yeah?" She asked, turning.

"You look beautiful." She smiled.

Chloe smiled back and blew her a kiss before opening the door.

Her breath caught as soon as she saw Beca. She hadn't expected her to wear a dress, but she definitely wasn't complaining.

"Beca," she said looking her over, "You're so beautiful."

Beca blushed and looked down. "You too, You look amazing, Chlo." She smiled.

Chloes navy blue dress, contrasted with her hair perfectly and made her eyes seem to be even brighter.

"Shall we?" Chloe asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go." She smiled and held out her hand for Chloe to take.

She took it and they left the apartment building, and she lead her to Jesses car.

"I didn't know you had a car." She said thoughtfully as Beca opened the door for her.

"I don't." She laughed nervously. "This is Jesses car, a guy I work with, he let me borrow it, and helped me get ready for tonight."

Chloe couldn't help the jealousy that flared up inside her as she got in and Beca closed her door making her way around to her side.

Once she was in and the car was started, Chloe spoke.

"Is he that treble you were talking to at the party?" She asked, not meaning for it to come out sounding angry, but it did and she saw Beca turn to her questioningly.

"Yeah, we Uh, we work at the radio station together." She said, feeling Chloes anger.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, not moving the car from where it was parked.

"You took an oath, you shouldnt be socializing with Trebles." She said, trying to cover her jealousy.

"Sexual relations, Chloe. That's what I took an oath for, he's my friend."

Chloe turned to her for the first time and saw her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Not angrily, but she was definitely upset.

Chloe instantly felt bad. "Im sorry, Beca." She said reaching over too take her hand and she felt Beca tense.

"Im sorry, I got angry, I... He likes you. And I guess I'm afraid he might try to take you."

Beca relaxed, feeling her earlier upset dissipate. She hadn't ever had someone be jealous over her.

"We're just friends, and he understands that. I like you Chloe, not him. And he knows that, I hope you know that too."

She smiled softly. "I do. And I'm sorry I was jealous."

Beca smirked and squeezed Chloes hand before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I've never had someone be jealous over me." She said.

Chloe smiled, knowing Beca wasn't upset anymore.

"Well, I know it's not the best trait, but I can be a jealous person. Especially if it's going to come to you." She said.

Beca couldn't help her smile. "Just be nice." She said simply, as she drove down the road.

They drove in silence for a little while. Chloe wanted to hold her hand, but she had both hands on the wheel. She reached forward and turned on the radio, finding a station.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as she placed her hand on Becas thigh, needing some kind of contact.

She felt Beca tense for a second, before she smile and relaxed. "Well, dinner is out. So, I brought along some mixes, and I know a place that we can go, that you can hear them, and it might have a pretty view." She said.

Chloe smiled. "sounds perfect." They fell into a comfortable silence as Beca drove, listening to the radio.

It was going very smoothly until the first notes of Titanium played over the radio.

Beca heard Chloe take in a sharp breath and her hand tightened on her leg.

She looked over to see Chloes eyes were locked ahead of her, but her hand had flexed.

"Chloe?" She asked. She looked over and Beca could see her eyes were a it darker.

"Chlo, are you okay?" She asked, looking back at the road for a moment, then turning back to her. Chloes hand inched up a bit and Beca looked down. Then her eyes grew a bit and she looked back to chloe, who had leaned over.

"This song is my jam." She whispered against her ear, making her shiver, and her hands jerk on the wheel.

"My lady jam." She said with a small kiss below Becas ear. Her eyes closed for a second before she realized she was driving and opened them, trying to focus on the road, as Chloe continued to leave kisses on her neck, her hand inching higher pushing her dress up, as it went.

"Ch-chloe..." She gasped. "Driving." She said trying to sound stern, but failed.

Chloe was fully aware of how reckless she was being, but she couldn't stop.

"We're almost there, Chlo... Just a little bit longer." She said and Chloe pulled herself away.

Beca looked over, seeing Chloe was trying to keep her hands to herself.

"Lady jam, Huh?" She asked playfully. Chloe looked over at her. "Do you have any idea, what that song, and you in the same place is doing to me?" She asked.

Beca could see the hungry look in Chloes eyes and she actually felt a bit nervous. Pushing it back though, she turned onto the road she needed.

It wasn't long, before she parking the car.

"Are we here?" Chloe asked looking out the windows, only being met with darkness, and trees.

"Yeah, I'll get your door." She said and for out. Chloe smiled, and held her breath. She knew she needed to calm herself. Beca opened her door, and she stepped out.

The moment the closed, she pushed Beca up against it, her lips crashing against the younger girls almost painfully as she kissed her hard.

Beca not minding at all,wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

They made out against the car for a few minutes before Chloe pulled away, leaving one last peck to her lips.

"Ready?" She asked.

Beca looked at her in shock but smiled, "yeah, let me just grab my bag." She said and opened the back door to grab her bag and the blanket,

"Okay, it's just up this path." She said. Chloe smiled, and took her hand, letting her take the lead. It wasn't long before they could near the sound of water, and Beca smiled.

They entered a clearing to see a small waterfall, and a little Brooke. It wasn't loud, but was relaxing.

"This runs off the river, and it's so peaceful out here. Plus, there is grass." Beca smiled laying out the blanket.

"This is beautiful Beca." She said and they both sat down on the blanket. Beca pulled out a small battery lantern, and clicked it on. That as well as the moon, lit it up nicely. Then she pulled out her iPod.

"So, I made a playlist, of my favorite mixes." She said and got it ready, before handing one of the ear buds to Chloe and putting the other one in herself.

Chloe smiled happily and took it, laying back, and pulling Beca with her, so she rest on her shoulder. Beca smiled and hit play, letting the music flow through the earbuds.

Chloe smiled and listened, closing her eyes. The music blended perfectly. She noted how Beca had taken two songs from two very different genres and managed to blend them into one beautiful song.

They lay like this for a while, listening to the mixes and Chloe asking how she did certain things.

Beca was nervous that listening to her mixes was going to be a boring first date, but Chloe was really enjoying it, and even giving her ideas of other songs she might use.

It was nearing the end of the playlist, and Chloe was running her fingers through Becas hair when one of the last mixes started and they both froze.

Beca had made it just recently, and was very happy with how it turned out. However, she didn't know when she made it, That it was Chloes lady jam.

She felt Chloes fingers still and her breath become labored.

She closed her eyes, and let out a breath of her own. She felt Chloe move and before she could open her eyes, Chloe had flipped them, and was leaning over her, her eyes boring into her own and she shuddered.

"Did you know?" She asked, her breath tickling Becas lips as she grabbed her wrists and slid them slowly up above her head.

"I had no idea." She smirked. Chloe smiled and leaned in.

The music was still flowing into her ear and she was having a really hard time controlling herself, knowing the beautiful sound came from Becas mind.

"Stop me if you aren't ready." She said softly and leaned in, giving Beca time to stop her.

"Im ready." She whispered and closed the distance, capturing Chloes lips in a kiss that was instantly heated.

Chloe didn't waist any time, and slipped her knee between Becas legs, nudging them apart. She felt the moan that Beca let out and she released one of her wrists and reached down sliding it up her thigh, pushing the dress up, until she felt the hem of her underwear.

She moved her lips to the soft skin of her neck, and Beca tilted her head, giving her more access.

The burn was back, but it was bareable and Chloe just enjoyed being able to kiss her and not worry about biting her.

She felt Becas hand slide up her dress, over her stomach and the back of her knuckles skimmed just below her breast.

She moved back up to her lips and grabbed Becas hand, pushing it up the rest of the way.

Her hips rolled down and Beca moaned again, her other hand moving down to grip her hip.

Chloe smiled and moved back, leaving Beca a panting mess below her. She smiled down at the sight, thinking how beautiful she looked. She then reached down and pulled her up, reaching behind her and undoing the zipper to her dress before letting it fall down her arms.

Beca blushed as Chloe pulled it off of her and left her in just her bra and underwear.

Seeing her shyness, Chloe leaned in and kissed her lips before ridding herself of her own dress.

Beca marveled at the flawless sun kissed skin before her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked kissing her once more.

She nodded. "I'm sure,"

with a smile, Chloe flicked the clasp on Becas bra and pulled it off, before laying her back down and removing her own.

Becas heart was beating painfully in her chest, and Chloe could hear it. She knew she was nervous, and she wanted to calm her.

She smiled softly and balanced herself over the younger girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," she said softly and gave her kiss on the lips as she slotted herself between Becas legs, and began kissing down her neck, to her collar bone. She reached up, gently kneading her breast and rolling her already erect nipple between her fingers.

Becas back arched and she sighed as Chloe leaned in and closed her lips over the nipple, sucking it into her mouth.

She began thrust her hips against Becas, as she gasped.

"Mm, chloe, that feels amazing," she said, and the redhead smiled, moving over to give her other breast the same attention as her hand slid down her stomach, and pulled at the hem of her underwear.

She felt an intake of breath and Becas hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, stopping her.

She looked up at her. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

Beca looked shy again. "Um, can you leave them on...please?" She asked.

Chloe smiled and leaned up, kissing her softly.

"Of course," she said. Beca nodded and relaxed as Chloe moved back, and straddled one thigh, moving her fingers down over the cotton material and Beca relaxed further. She could feel the wetness through the fabric and smiled, as she slipped her fingers passed the waist band and carefully ran them through the source of the wetness.

Becas eyes opened and locked on Chloes.

"Chloe?"

She looked up at her. "Yes?"

"This is, Uh... This is my first time..." She said looking away.

Chloe smiled softly again. "I know, love. I'll be gentle, but we can stop if you want."

She shook her head, wondering how Chloe knew.

"Just relax," she said placing gentle kisses on her lips.

She moved her fingers, to rub hard circles on her clit and felt her shudder slightly.

Beca reached up and firmly caressed Chloes breast, and the redhead moaned, arching into the touch and rocking her hips forward, moving her fingers faster.

She could feel herself getting close, just by the feeling of Becas hands on her, the feeling of her hands on Beca, and she pushed it away.

She stilled her fingers, and Beca opened her eyes. "I'm going to put one finger in, now, it shouldn't hurt." She said and kept her eyes on Beca as she slowly entered her. Becas face was nothing but pleasure as Chloe began to move and curl her finger.

"Are you ready for more?" She asked.

She opened her eyes and nodded slowly.

"This might hurt a little." She said, and slowly pushed another finger in. She felt Beca tense and she whimpered squeezing her eyes shut.

She stilled her fingers, letting Beca recover, and get use to the feeling. She was breathing hard and looked up at Chloe, with complete trust.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly kissing end forehead. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

"Ready?" She asked.

She nodded again, and Chloe leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss as she began pumping, curling and twisting her fingers inside of her, using her thumb to circle her clit, and she could feel Beca already tensing under her.

She ground down on her thigh, needing to feel something, as she brought Beca to the edge.

Beca was quiet. Soft moans and whimpers escaped her, and Chloe knew she was close by how she tightened around her fingers, and her breathing came in short gasps.

She was close as well, and she rocked against her, using her hip to push her fingers deeper.

"Ch-chloe, I'm..."

"I know," she panted, feeling Beca dig her nails into her hips.

"Come for me, baby." She whispered in Becas ear and she felt her clamp down around her fingers and go rigid.

A soft cry escaped her lips, and Chloe caught it, kissing her hard as they both fell over the edge.

She fell on her, both of them panting, with content smiles on their faces.

Chloe waited a few moments, before slowly pulling her fingers from Beca and she sighed at the loss.

Chloe smiled and pulled her to curl into her side.

"You are incredible, Beca."

She chuckled, "So are you, thank you... For making my first time so perfect,"

Chloe smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll make every time as perfect as I can for you."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked softly.

Chloe felt the huge smile spread across her face and she held her tighter, kissing her forehead before moving her face up, to kiss her lips.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

Beca smiled and laid her head back down.

They lay like this for a few hours, Beca drifting off to sleep.

It was sometime near dawn, when Chloe woke her up and they got dressed.

Beca was too tired to drive, so Chloe offered to take over.

Before they knew it, the sun was rising and they were falling into Chloes bed. Beca fell asleep almost immediately and as soon as she did, Chloe went to the kitchen, and quickly drank the glass left in the fridge before brushing her teeth and getting back into bed. Beca curled into her once more, and Chloe closed her eyes, smiling happily.

Aubrey had heard her in the kitchen, and waited, just in case. She peeked in the room, to see Beca sound asleep.

Chloe opened her eyes, and smiled at her.

Aubrey gave her a thumbs up, and she nodded, with a smile and a wink, Aubrey left the room.

In a few short hours, they would be revealing themselves to Beca, and giving her the ultimate choice. Aubrey had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she couldn't place it. She tried to shake it, but it wasn't going away. Something bad was coming, and she just hoped it didn't have to do with Beca.

A/N: So that happend. I had fun :) please review!


	8. Forever?

It was almost three in the afternoon when Beca opened her eyes.

The sun was coming through the curtains and she was still wrapped in Chloes arms. She smiled and stretched out her legs.

"Good afternoon." Came a calm voice. She moved her head to look up at Chloe

She was smiling down at her, looking completely relaxed and content.

"Hi." She said softly as Chloe leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

It was then, that the memories from the night before flooded her mind and she froze.

Chloe felt it, and knew what was running through her head. "Last night was amazing, Becs." She said softly. She felt the tension drain from her body and she looked back up at her.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled, nuzzling into her further. They both went still for a moment as Becas stomach growled. Then they both started laughing.

"Hungry?" Chloe asked, as she sat up.

"Apparently." She laughed looking towards the clock on the wall. "Three fifteen? Holy crap."

"I can see if we have anything in the kitchen?" Chloe offered, knowing it was highly unlikely, but she could try.

"It's okay, your on that diet, I'd feel rude eating in front of you."

Chloe sat up as well. "Well, I'm not quite ready to let you leave yet, and you have to eat, so let's see what we have, and if there isn't anything good, I'll run to the store and grab something." She smiled kissing Becas cheek as she got out of bed.

She smiled after her as she left the room, feeling a weird sense of comfort, being in Chloes bed, feeling wanted. She leaned back against the pillows, thinking about the night before.

Chloe walked into the kitchen, hoping they had something she could feed Beca, they usually kept a few things, in case they had guests, but they hadn't had anyone over in a while.

She stopped, and smiled, letting out a breath of relief. Aubrey looked up, from where she was unloading groceries from bags and setting them on the counter, a knowing smirk on her face.

"I figured she would be hungry, and we didn't have anything, so I ran to the store." She said.

"Bree, you are a life saver!" She said walking over and giving her a painfully tight hug.

"Literally." She winked. Chloe rolled her eyes, glaring playfully.

"Well, I'd ask how your night went, but it's not hard to tell their is a freshly deflowered girl in your bed." She joked.

Chloe blushed. "It was amazing. She is...incredible. And she asked me to be her girlfriend."

Aubreys smile grew. "That's great, Chlo."

"So, tonight?" She asked, Aubrey nodded.

"I think so. The sooner the better. Keeping it from her, will only make it harder on you both, and your relationship."

Chloe nodded in agreement, looking over the groceries. "I agree... Hey, do you know how to make this?" She asked lifting a box of pancake mix."

She shrugged. "Shouldn't be too, hard." She said taking the box to read the instructions.

"I'll start some coffee, and make these while you two get cleaned up and dressed." She said turning to find a pan.

"Thanks Bree." She said turning and heading back into her room.

She smiled seeing Beca had stretched out on the bed, smiling at the window, where the sun was shining through.

"I hope you like pancakes, cause Bree, is making you some, coffee too." She said walking in. Beca turned to her.

"Oh, she doesn't have to do that." She said.

Chloe climbed onto the bed and leaned over her, "Try telling her that. She is all about hosting, and you are the guest today." She laughed quickly sneaking in a kiss. Beca gasped and looked at her in shock.

"You sneak!" She laughed and pushed her back. "I'm withholding now," she said throwing her legs off the bed.

Chloe laughed and stood up. "We will see about that." She said. Beca glared playfully as she stood up, she was barely on her feet for a couple seconds before

Her face twisted in pain and she gasped, her knees buckling. Chloes hands shot out and grabbed her before she fell completely.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a panic moving to sit her back on the bed.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm okay. A little sore." She looked up at Chloe, her cheeks tinged red.

"Oh shoot, Becs, I'm sorry I... I think we have some pain killers?" She offered.

She laughed. "It's okay, please don't apologize. I'm sure this is perfectly normal."

Chloe nodded, knowing it probably was and wondering if her slightly added strength had made it worse.

"Do you want to rest?" She asked.

"No, it's okay, just... Help me?" She asked offering Chloe her hand, she nodded and took it, as well as her forearm and lifted her to her feet. She winced a bit but then relaxed.

"I'm okay, thank you." She smiled as they slowly walked toward the door.

She left Beca in the bathroom to wash her face and clean up, and met Aubrey in the kitchen. She had just poured a mug of coffee.

"She okay?" She asked quietly. Chloe nodded sitting down at the center island.

"Yeah, just sore." She said. "I feel bad."

Aubrey smiled understandingly. "It's normal, Chlo. She will be fine."

Chloe nodded, hoping Beca wouldn't mind that Chloe and Aubrey were discussing these things. It wasn't like it could be kept from her, she heard everything the moment Beca stood up.

Chloe was about to ask about the food, when they heard a loud rush of air and the pan on the stove burst into flames.

Aubrey flipped around, her eyes wide.

"Shit!" She yelled, stepping back, not knowing what to do. Chloe jumped up and ran around to the other side, to get the fire extinguisher from under the sink, when Beca came out of no where cutting her off, and quickly turned the stove off, grabbing the oven mitt off the counter and grabbed the pan dropping it into the sink and turning on the faucet. The water extinguished the flames and she turned around to face them.

"You okay?" She asked. Chloe who was knelt by the sink, slowly stood up, and Aubrey looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde said.

Chloe walked turned off the faucet, and looked at the very burnt pan.

"What happened?" She asked.

Aubrey shrugged, "I don't know, I did exactly what the instructions said...well, except for the spray stuff to stop it from sticking. I figured I could just flip it before it stuck." She said innocently.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You thought you could..." She trailed off. "Have you never made pancakes before?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Chloe looked cautiously at Aubrey, knowing she didn't like being called out on things she couldn't do.

"I Uh, well...no."

Beca smiled. "It's okay, here look." She said grabbing a fresh pan and setting it on the stove.

She turned it on, and went to the fridge, opening it and pulling out the new container of butter Aubrey had bought.

"If you don't have cooking spray, you can usually use a little bit of butter. Just put a little in the pan, and make sure when it melts it spreads evenly." She said doing just that. Chloe smiled warmly at her as Aubrey listened intently and watched.

"Then, put a little batter in the middle," she said grabbing the batter next to the stove. After she poured it, she grabbed the spatula.

"And wait about a minute or so." Chloe walked up, wrapping her arms around Becas waist from behind, she rested her chin on her shoulder and Beca smiled.

"Never walk away from the stove, seriously not even for minute when cooking these things." She chuckled. "Lift the edge and see if it's ready." She lifted and peeked at the underside before scooping it onto the spatula and flipping it.

Aubrey smiled almost excitedly at the perfectly golden brown pancake.

"And then do the same until the other side is cooked." She smiled at the blonde who returned it.

"Thanks." She said. "Can I try again?"she asked. Beca smiled scooping the finished pancake out of the pan and putting it on the waiting plate.

"Of course, here." She said. "Add a little more butter."

She watched as Aubrey very carefully put more butter in the pan and spread it evenly. Chloe smiled giving Beca a squeeze. Aubrey looked like a kid learning something new and cool and it was actually really beautiful for Chloe to see. Beca had no idea what she was actually doing. They watched as she poured the batter into the middle and took the spatula, waiting.

She looked at Beca and she nodded encouragingly. "You got this,"

She nodded and looked at the circle of batter, carefully lifting one side and looking at it. Then, to Chloes amusement, she stuck her tongue out in concentration as she scooped it and flipped it over, revealing the perfect color. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at Beca.

"I did it!"

"Awesome, see? Wanna make another?"

Aubrey nodded and prepared to make more as Chloe turned Beca and lead her to the table, grabbing the coffee mug.

She smiled as she took it. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. That was really sweet of you. I haven't seen he get so excited over something like this in years." She laughed.

"If she wants to learn to make other things, I can teach her. I know a few really good recipes." She smiled sipping the coffee.

Chloe couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face.

"That would be awesome, Beca." She said leaning over to kiss her softly.

She smiled and looked at Aubrey who had just flipped another pancake and did a little hop in excitement when she saw it was just as perfect as the last.

XXXXXX

Beca had finished breakfast, or a late lunch, and helped clean up the kitchen. They were now lounging in the living room, talking about anything that came up. Beca learned that Aubrey was from Aiken South Carolina, loved classical music as well as rock and some R&amp;B. She loved dogs, but never had one of her own and she too, preferred girls over boys. She refused to speak of any relationships she had or wanted though, and when Beca playfully tried to get her to talk, Chloe very subtly told her to leave it alone.

They had a quiet and relaxing afternoon and when it began to get dark, Beca sat up from where she had been laying against Chloe.

"I should probably get going." She said. "Before Kimmy-Jin thinks I've run away and changes the lock." She laughed.

Chloe reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No, stay," she asked.

She smiled, "Chlo, I have class in the morning, and work after that, I should probably go home and shower, and attempt some homework so my dads forehead vein doesn't burst when he finds out I'm slacking." She laughed.

Chloe looked helplessly at Aubrey, she wasn't going to force her to stay, but she had to tell her.

"Beca, chloe and I actually have something we need to talk to you about." Aubrey said straightening up. Chloe felt her heart start to beat faster as she too sat up and Beca looked between them nervously.

"Okay?" She asked slowly.

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a second. "Okay, well, Uh... It's actually more of something that we need to tell you."

She began to get a little uncomfortable, with the tone of Aubreys voice and how they both seemed to be suddenly upset or sad about something.

"There is honestly no easy way of saying it, or explaining it, and Chloe and I talked in length before you two got together. I know it's literally been two days, but...you are meant to be with her."

She nodded slowly. "I, am with her." She said her voice laced with confusion.

Chloe looked down, with a sigh.

"No, Beca. She means, you and I, are supposed to be together, forever. You are meant to be with me." She said carefully.

Becas brow furrowed. "Um, I mean I really really like you, I just... Forever is a long time. I..." She trailed off.

"Let me finish." Chloe said. Beca looked up, still confused.

She couldn't speak, or find the words, and Aubrey could feel her beginning to panic. She could feel Beca preparing to bolt. This was freaking her out, and they weren't explaining it right, of course not, why should it go smoothly?

"Beca, Chloe and I are vampires." She blurted and Chloes head whipped around to look at her, Becas eyes grew and she too looked at her in shock.

"Come again?" She asked.

Aubrey sighed. "You're drawn to her, correct? You didn't even know her, and she was all you thought about. You gave her your virginity on the second day of knowing her because you trusted her that much, and you don't trust anyone. Ever."

Beca slowly stood up. "I think I should go,"

Chloes eyes began to fill with tears. "No, Beca please wait, just hear us out?"

She shook her head, "I've heard enough. I really should go."

Chloe stood up too, and Aubrey knew it was about to get very upsetting. She closed her eyes and stood, blocking Beca from Chloes sight and locked eyes with her.

"No. You're going to stay here, sit back down and hear us out. With an open mind. Then you are free to make whatever decision you want, we won't force you to accept this. But at least hear us out."

Chloe looked down, knowing this was wrong, but silently thanking Aubrey for at least making sure she still had the free will of making her own decision.

She nodded and slowly sat back down and Aubrey did as well. Chloe lowered to sit on the opposite end of the couch, giving her space.

"Chloe and I, are vampires. We have been vampires for almost 180 years. We do not age, we don't get sick. Unless we eat human food, but we don't drink human blood to live. Or animal blood. We feed off of each other and have done so most of our vampire lives. We aren't dangerous, and we pose no threat to you. The day we all met at the activities fair, Chloe knew you were there before she even saw you,"

Chloe looked over to see Beca focused on Aubrey not being compelled, but listening.

"This thing happens to us, it's like when the person who we are meant to be with is close, we can't stop thinking about it. Everything is a messy confusing blur, but we know, that the person who we can't stop thinking about is who we are meant to spend our lives with,"

She nodded, "That's me?"

Aubrey nodded, "Thats you. Think of it as if, Chloe is your soul mate, because she kind of is. And you are hers. She hasn't said it, but she knew the moment she saw you, that she is in love with you. As if she has always known you. And how do you feel?"

Beca looked down, then up at Chloe. "I love you too, Chloe." She said, The honesty in her voice made Chloe tear up once more.

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't have let it get even this far." Aubrey said. "And I know you feel the same, I can feel it coming off of you. Both of you."

"Beca, we wanted to tell you now, before it got to far into the relationship. I didn't want to lie to you about who I am, but I am not dangerous. We aren't like the vampires hollywood has created, we are real."

"Please just consider this," she said and scooted over, gently taking Becas hands, her heart flipping when she didn't pull away.

"If you do accept this. Us, for what we are. I can turn you. I can make you like us, and you would always be here, with us. You would be sired to me, forever but it's not a bad thing. We'd take care of each other."

Beca looked down at their hands. She chuckled "a few hours ago, I was teaching Aubrey to make pancakes...and now you are telling me you are vampires and want me to be one too." She said in disbelief.

Aubrey looked to see Chloe frown, her eyes watering.

"Beca, please," she said and Beca looked up to meet her eyes. "Just consider it?"

She sighed and looked down again. She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are there others like you?"

Aubrey nodded, "Somewhere out there, yes."

"And who is after you? Are you being hunted, are their vampire hunters too?"

They shook their heads, "We aren't hunted. No one knows about us, we are safe."

She nodded, "This is, a lot." She said looking at them.

They nodded in understanding,

"Can I please go home, and think about it? Sleep on it?"

Chloe nodded. "Absolutely." She said.

She hadn't expected Chloe to agree to letting her leave, and it made her feel a little better.

"I'll drive you." Aubrey offered.

"No, I'd like to walk. More time to think." She said.

Aubrey nodded, but could see Chloe tense.

"She will be fine Chlo." She said. Beca looked at her in confusion.

Chloe looked at her for a moment.

"Will you let me, do something to insure I know you are okay?" She asked,

Aubrey looked at Beca, hoping she would. Knowing it would make this so much easier now that she knew about them.

"What?"

Chloe took Becas wrist, and lifted it. "Will you let me inject a very small amount of venom into you, so that I will know if you need me? And I can be there in an instant? It won't hurt, and it won't turn you. It'll give me a piece of mind."

She looked at Aubrey, "It's a good idea, Beca, it would give us both a piece of mind." She said. Beca wasn't used to having one person care for her so much, let alone two, and Aubrey was honestly a shock.

"Um, if, if I decide I don't want to do it... Will you still be able to find me or whatever because of this?" She asked,

It hurt a little, knowing that if she didn't choose to be with Chloe, she wouldn't want to be found by her. But she shook her head. "No. I won't." She said honestly.

She took a breath and nodded slightly. "Okay, go ahead, I guess."

Chloe nodded and lifted Becas wrist to her mouth, gently kissing it before opening her mouth, not letting Beca see her fangs as she bit down just enough to inject her.

She winced slightly and it was over before she knew it. Chloe let her wrist go, and sat back.

She looked to Aubrey, gently massaging her wrist, "Okay, I'm going to get dressed and go." She said standing up and leaving the room.

Neither of them spoke, not having anything to say, and soon Beca walked back out, wearing the dress from the night before.

"Um, I'll Uh, I'll call you tomorrow," she said walking over, kissing Chloes forehead, not being able to just leave without at least doing that.

They nodded and she gave Aubrey a tired smile before she walked out.

Aubrey looked over. "Is she telling the truth?"

Chloe nodded, "She's scared, and confused. But, she is curious, and believes that we aren't dangerous, she knows we won't hurt her, or force into this. She will call tomorrow,"

Aubrey nodded, "Good, I'm sorry this didn't really go as smoothly as we hoped."

Chloe shrugged, "I guess I didn't really expect it to go this well. At least she let me track her, that's a good sign, and she still trusts us."

Aubrey nodded, and stood up, but suddenly went stiff. Chloe looked up, to see her eyes focused on something across the room. She looked over, but saw nothing.

"Bree?" She asked standing up. She could see obvious pain in her friends eyes.

"Bree what's happening?" She asked, only to be met with Aubrey dropping to the floor, her fists clenched and her eyes beginning to water as something seemed to be happening to her that Chloe couldn't see.

"Somethings wrong!" She gasped.

XXXXXX

Beca was a few blocks from their apartment, her head down as she walked, deep in thought about everything she had just been told. After the offer they had given her. Eternal life. And she hadn't realized it, though it made sense now, why she was so open and affection at with Chloe. She loved her, and it felt amazing. They were vampires, that had been alive for almost 200 years. And they seemed happy enough, healthy.

And they wanted her, to be like them. Chloe wanted her. She wanted to take care of her, and love her, be with her, literally forever. And she knew she wanted that too, but it just seemed so crazy.

She rubbed her wrist. Where Chloe had injected her. She felt her fangs. They were razor sharp, but it didn't hurt much. She remembered how she had kissed the spot before she bit. And a smile formed on her lips.

It was getting windy, and she knew it was going to get cold soon. Autumn just around the corner.

She loved the season, the leaves changing, it was beautiful. Change. She looked ahead of her, seeing the edge of her dorm building about a hundred yards away. Where her bed would be empty, and cold. Where she would be alone, and it would be completely her choice. She slowed, she didn't want to be alone. With knowing that Chloe wasn't far, and that she wanted her there.

She stopped, her mind racing, so many thoughts. The wind picked up and she felt a chill go through her. She was alone, and it was dark, she didn't like the feeling and knew she could make it go away. She could go back, she could talk to them more, she could fall asleep in the safety of Chloes arms. Warm, and happy. She would be a fool, to continue on, and knowingly torture herself, when it was obvious to her, and them that what she needed. And wanted. And that was to spend the rest of her life, loving and being loved by Chloe.

She smiled and turned around, to go back when she stopped, and the smile died on her lips.

"Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

She didn't feel threatened by the girl that was standing a few feet away from her, she hadn't seen her, or heard her, but she seemed to just be out for a walk.

"Where are you headed?" She asked as Beca slowly walked by her.

Her voice was kind, and almost inviting as she took up stride next to Beca.

She nodded ahead of her, "I forgot something at my girlfriends." She said.

"Let me guess, her?" She asked.

Beca smiled. "Yeah,"

"I like you're dress, were you on a date?"

She nodded. "I was."

She smiled, her eyes trailing over her. Beca stared ahead, trying not to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You're girlfriend is very lucky, you look good enough to eat." She smiled. Beca chuckled lightly, and kept walking.

XXXXXX

Chloe helped Aubrey stand up. "Bree, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Aubrey looked up. "I haven't felt this in so long," She said her hand clutching her stomach.

"What?" She asked.

She looked up, pleadingly. "I think she is here, and she is hunting," she said.

Chloe froze, her eyes locked in to Aubreys, knowing exactly what she meant.

XXXXXX

The girl sniffed the air, "Mm, what perfume are you wearing?" She asked.

Beca shook her head, "I'm not wearing any."

She stopped them, gently taking Becas arm and pulling her around to face her.

"Well, you smell delicious." She said, backing the much smaller girl up against the building next to them, as her hazel eyes bore into Becas dark blue ones.

She was afraid. She knew something was wrong, and she could feel something weird as this other girl trapped her against the wall, her eyes were beautiful and she felt dizzy.

"You're girlfriend should really know better than to let you out of her sight. Especially at this time of night. It's not safe, you know." She said bracing her arm next to Beca, sufficiently trapping her.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She couldn't look anywhere but into this girls eyes. And that's exactly what the girl wanted.

XXXXXX

The moment Aubrey confirmed it, Chloe felt a rush of fear hit her. "No." She whispered.

"Chloe?"

She looked at her. "It's Beca..." She gasped already heading toward the door, Aubrey right behind her.

"She's hunting Beca!"

XXXXXX

Beca was completely frozen in place as the girl trailed her nose up the side of her jaw. "Mm, you do smell amazing," she smirked, baring her fangs.

"It's a shame too," she said tilting Becas head, exposing her neck. "You are definitely nice to look at."

A pained cry escaped Becas lips as she sank her teeth deep into her neck, pinning her against the wall as she greedily sucked the blood from her body.

"Chloe!" She screamed in pain as the girl slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Beca struggled for a few seconds, broken sobs erupting from her as she paled. She felt the life literally being sucked out of her.

A/N: *smiles innocently* hi guys... Please review..and I might update again very soon ;)


	9. Awake and alive

Aubrey was just a second faster than Chloe and slammed into the dark figure that had Beca pinned to a wall, landing a few feet away. Chloe barley caught Beca as she fell lifelessly to the ground. She was able to catch her and carefully lay her down, her tears already pouring down her cheeks. She could hear the scuffle going on between Aubrey and the one responsible for this.

"No, no no!" She gasped cradling Becas head in her hands, seeing her pale skin, and the blood that covered her neck and the front of her dress, her eyes instantly grew dark, her throat burning at the sight of Becas blood. The smell overpowering, but she fought it.

She wasn't moving, she had been drained. She heard a cry and Chloe's eyes flashed up to where Aubrey had her hand fisted in a mess of black hair. The girl now had a angry looking bite on her neck.

She yanked her over, both of her arm secured behind her back, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Hey Chlo, long time, how are you?" She asked as if Chloe wasn't currently on the ground holding the lifeless body of her girlfriend.

"Shut up." Aubrey growled bringing her knee up into her back. She grunted in pain and glared at Chloe.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked, her voice breaking. "What do I do?"

"We need to get back home, quickly." She said. Chloe nodded, lifting Beca easily into her arms.

She was gone before they could blink. "Don't fuck with me, Stacie. You have no idea what you just did." She warned as she forced Stacie forward, quickly catching up to Chloe.

XXXXXX

Aubrey shoved Stacie through the door and let her go. She turned around only to be shoved hard against the wall. "You are in my home, and you will do as I say. Do not speak to Chloe, do not speak to me, unless I speak to you first, and don't even fucking look at Beca. You'll be lucky to survive the night if anything happens to her." She growled. "I won't hesitate to bite you again. That one was just a warning." She said flicking the deep purple bite on the other girls neck. She winced, then smirked.

"Yes ma'am," Aubrey glared and stepped back, heading toward Chloes room, where she knew she had taken Beca.

She walked in to see Beca laying motionless on the bed, Chloe trying to clean the blood from her neck and chest.

"Chloe, " she said walking in.

"What do I do, Bree? She's drained, there is hardly a drop left in her!" She cried.

Aubrey grabbed her shoulders and turned her, taking notice of her eyes. "She isn't gone yet, Chloe. If she was, you would definitely know it. You have to turn her, now."

"She didn't consent!"

"It's this or she dies. Chloe, don't you dare even think about letting her die, if you don't do it, I will, but then she is sired to me, and that would be bad. Come on, Chlo. You have to do this." She said.

Chloe furiously wiped at her tears, then turned around. "As much venom as you can. Then you'll feed from me, to regain your strength. You can do it." She said.

Chloe nodded and looked down at the pale lifeless form of the girl who not even an hour before was full of life, smiling, happy. She leaned over her. "You'll be okay Beca," she whispered kissing her neck before she squeezed her eyes shut and sunk her teeth into her cold skin.

Aubrey watched as she put everything she had into injecting as much venom as she could into the smaller girl.

It took a few minutes before Chloe pulled back, panting. She stood up and turned to Aubrey, her eyes droopy, and darker than ever.

Becas blood on her lips. She wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand.

"Will it work?" She asked.

Aubrey nodded. "It'll work, she's going to be okay, Chloe." She said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. I'm so so sorry." She said.

Chloe hugged her back, feeling anger, hate, worry and many other emotions flowing through her. She tasted Becas blood, it was hard not too, and now, she was famished.

She wasn't thinking when she turned her head and bit into Aubreys neck. She gasped, not expecting it, before relaxing and letting Chloe feed. She knew that as soon as she was done, She would be looking for Stacie.

It didn't take long for her to pull back.

"Better?" Aubrey asked, looking at her worriedly.

She nodded, though her eyes held fury, and Aubrey was almost afraid to let her leave.

"Where is she?" She demanded. Aubrey tightened her grip on Chloes arms.

"Chloe, let me handle her, please? Beca needs you here with her."

She shook her head. "No, you stay with Beca. I want to see her." She growled pulling away from the blonde who watched her go, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

She turned around and grabbed a towel from Chloes hamper, then Sat next to Beca and began wiping the blood off of her.

XXXXXX

Chloe stormed into the living room, to see Stacie laid back on the couch, looking as though it were just another day.

She smirked and stood up as Chloe advanced on her.

"She said she was coming back to see her girlfriend, who knew that it would be you?" She asked as Chloe reached her, grabbed her by the front of her jacket and threw her across the room.

She hit the wall with a thud, and landed with another, but easily got up, only to be slammed against the wall, Chloes hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

"You knew who she was!" She growled.

Stacie just smiled at her, her eyes as red as they always had been. She glared.

"What are you doing, Stacie? Why are you here?" She demanded.

Stacies smile faded and she pushed Chloe back. "I was passing through, heading towards NewYork when I got a lovely pain in my chest and I realized you guys were nearby. I just happened to be on the same street, as your little girlfriend. I was hunting, and she smelled wonderful."

Chloe glared and stepped forward. "I marked her, and you still attacked her, I should rip you apart," she growled.

"Ah, Come on Chlo. After what... Nearly fifty years, this is the hello I get?" She asked sarcastically.

"She was alone, and I was hungry. Yeah, I know she was marked, I could smell you all over her." She grimaced. "Why didn't you just change her, why waste the time?" She asked pushing past Chloe and walking into the kitchen. The redhead followed after her.

"It's none of your business, not like it matters now." She said.

Stacie smiled and lifted herself into the counter. "Did it take a lot of venom?" She asked with a malicious smile.

Chloe stopped herself from lunging at the snarky girl perched on her counter.

"I think you should leave. Get out of here, and don't come back. Before I give you what you deserve,"

Stacie jumped down from the counter, walking straight up to Chloe and looking down at her. "I think I'll stay, I'd like to how your little girlfriend adjusts to this nice little life you have made for yourself." Chloe set her jaw and her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I'll introduce her to her first taste of human blood, you don't mind if I take her hunting do you?" She asked sarcastically as she walked passed Chloe toward the room Aubrey and Beca were in.

Chloes vision blurred and she grabbed Stacie flipping her around and throwing her against the fridge. She threw out her fist and it connected with Stacies face throwing her to the side. She recovered quickly though and slammed into Chloe pinning her on the ground, her eyes blazing as she punched her three times fast as lighting before leaning down and biting into her neck hard.

She screamed in pain as Stacies venom battled with her own and it felt like her insides were boiling.

The last thing she saw was Aubrey pulling Stacie off of her and another pained scream, then a crash, before the pain inside her made her pass out.

XXXXXX

When Chloe woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains and she was on the couch. Aubrey sat in the chair across from her, looking through a book.

She sat up slowly and Aubrey looked up, closing the book.

"You okay?" She asked.

Chloe nodded and touched the sore spot on her neck. She could still feel where stacie bit her, and she glared at nothing in particular.

"How is Beca?" She asked standing up. Aubrey stood too and followed her to the back room.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but take a look."

She opened the door and walked in, looking down at her. She was cleaned up, out of the bloody dress and wearing a t shirt and Chloes sleep shorts. She wasn't pale anymore, she had color in her cheeks, and she looked like she were simply sleeping.

"Thanks for cleaning her up." She said, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

Aubrey nodded. "You're welcome." She said walking over.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked. And Aubrey sighed.

"Still out, on my bed,"

She sat down on the other side of the bed, "I can't believe she is here."

Chloe looked up. "Thanks for pulling her off of me last night."

"She forgets how bad my bite hurts. When she wakes up, I'm kicking her out."

Chloe nodded. "I know you must be pretty-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Aubrey cut her off.

Chloe looked down. "Maybe you should though, Bree."

The blonde sighed in frustration. "No, I shouldn't. She's leaving when she wakes up, that's it. We have Beca to worry about now. There is no time for her or her games."

Chloe nodded sadly, "Sorry."

The blonde looked down. "It's okay, I just... I don't want her here."

She said standing up.

"Neither do I, I'd like to rip into a few pieces though."

Aubrey laughed lightly. "I might let you. I'm sorry she did this. I know it might be hard on Beca when she wakes up, and it's going to be hard on you as well."

She nodded, "We will be okay," she said.

Aubrey smiled. "That's the right attitude." She said. "I'm going to get a few things sorted out, I'll be back."

"Things?" Chloe asked turning as Aubrey walked toward the door.

"We can't stay here anymore, Chloe. With Beca turning so suddenly, we have to keep her away from people for a little bit, we might come back, but for now, we need to leave."

She knew it was true, as sad as it made her. "LA?" She asked.

Aubrey chuckled, "Yeah, why not." She said. "I'll be back."

She left and Chloe looked down at Beca, worrying flooding her. She wanted her to wake up so badly, and at the same time, was terrified for her to wake and realize that she no longer had a choice. She was a vampire.

XXXXXX

Aubrey returned an hour later and she and Chloe were on the balcony that was rarely used, talking and going over a few things, when Chloe stopped and her head turned to the door.

"She's awake."

Aubrey smiled. "Go see her."

Chloe hurried into the house and toward her bedroom door. She took a breath and slowly opened it to find Beca getting out of bed.

"Beca?" She asked carefully.

She looked up, and her eyes met Chloes. They were wide, and confused.

"I-im alive?" Chloe walked forward.

"Yes." She smiled, "Well, sort of..."

Beca looked at her, "That girl, she... She bit me, and I felt my blood..." She looked panicked. "Did she turn me? Am I vampire?!"

Chloe took in the frantic expression and felt her heart plummet.

"Beca, sit down?" She asked and she slowly did, she looked terrified, and like she might run.

"She drained you last night, and you nearly died. I Uh, brought you here, and i injected you with as much of my venom as possible. I turned you..."

She looked up. "You turned me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

She nodded and watched as Beca seemed to process this information.

"Beca?" She asked carefully.

"Get out." She said. Chloes brow furrowed,

"What?" She asked reaching toward her only to have her hand slapped away.

Beca looked up at her, anger in her eyes. "I said get out! Get away from me!" She stood up and walked toward the door.

"Beca wait," she said going after her, to stop her from leaving the room.

She grabbed her arm, and in turn, Beca grabbed her and threw her across the room. She hit the large mirror that hung on the wall above her dresser, shattering it. then landed on the large wooden dresser scattering all of its contents to the floor as she fell with a hard thud.

Becas eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth as Chloe pulled a large shard of glass from her arm.

She stood up and looked at Beca her eyes full of hurt and sadness. "I'm sorry." She said softly and Beca could hear her voice crack. She walked toward the door, her eyes on the floor and stopped when she reached it.

"I'm really sorry, Beca. I couldn't just let you die." She said and Beca watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She left the room and closed the door, leaving Beca standing alone staring at the mess on the floor, knowing that she had just thrown Chloe into a wall, with a scary amount of strength. And she left. Just like Beca asked her too, she left.

XXXXXX

Aubrey heard the crash and was about to enter the room when Chloe walked out, her eyes teary.

"Chloe?" She asked taking her arms and stopping her gently, "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard a crash."

"That was me. She got upset and..." She stopped. "She hates me, Bree." She said, her voice breaking.

Aubrey pulled her into a hug and glared at the door in front of her.

She ran her hand down Chloes hair soothingly. "She doesn't hate you, she is just scared." She said.

"She told me to get away from her, she threw me across the room,"

Aubrey pulled back and looked at her. "She couldn't have meant too, Chlo, she doesn't know or have control over her strength right now." She said, though she couldn't help but feel slightly angry at Beca for doing what she did.

"Just give her a little time, She'll come around."

She nodded. "She'll need to feed soon. Do you think she'll do it?"

"She'll have no choice," she said guiding Chloe away from the door.

"I'm going to go to her dorm, and grab some of her things, to make her more comfortable here." She said. "Is she okay here? With you?"

Aubrey nodded, "I'll look after her. No worries, take your time, and clear your head, maybe I can get her to calm down, and talk with me." She suggested.

Chloe nodded heading toward the door. "That would be great, thank you Bree. I'll be back. Please Keep Stacie away from her."

Aubrey nodded. "I will." She nodded as Chloe gave her a side hug and left the apartment.

With a sigh, Aubrey walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, walking in and looking down at Stacie who was still asleep on her bed. Her neck was a deep purple and she could see the veins through her skin. She worried she may have gone to far, when she bit her, but when she came in to see her on chloe, she couldn't stop herself.

Now, Stacie looked like a regular person, she was as beautiful as ever and Aubrey couldn't help the hurt she felt looking down at her.

She turned as was about to walk out when Stacies eyes opened.

"Even after all these years, I still know when you're nearby. Even when I'm unconscious."

She slowly turned back to look at her. Stacie didn't move to get up, and her voice wasn't sarcastic. She looked tired and her red eyes watched Aubrey closely.

"Back at Ya." The blonde said. "You can leave as soon as you're able."

She turned towards the door again.

"Is she okay?"

Aubrey scoffed. "She is none of your concern." She said reaching the door.

"Im sorry."

She stopped, her eyes stayed on the door.

"For what?" She asked, her voice clipped. "For attacking someone you knew was marked? For doing it, knowing she had been marked by Chloe? For ruining everything we had going here?" She turned around, her eyes full of anger.

"Or are we going back about 80 years?" She asked and Stacie slowly sat up, wincing just slightly, but remaining otherwise expressionless.

"Cause I'm still waiting for that apology. Not that it will be accepted, but you know, it wouldn't be horrible to hear." She couldn't keep the anger from her voice, she knew she was practically yelling. All the pent up anger, and hurt she felt toward Stacie was boiling over.

She stood up and Aubrey watched her carefully. She didn't speak.

"Like I said." She said much more calm than she had been speaking. "When you're able... Leave." She turned and left the room, letting out a shuttering breath as she stopped half way through the living room.

She calmed herself further before walking to Chloes door and knocking twice before slowly opening it.

She looked in to see the bed empty.

"Beca?" She called softy stepping in. She saw movement form the corner of her eye and looked over to see Beca knelt on the floor, picking up pieces of glass and the stuff that had been on Chloes dresser.

She looked up. "Is she okay?" She asked standing up and setting what she was holding onto the dresser.

"I didn't mean too..." She motioned at the mess. "Did I hurt her?" She asked nervously.

Aubrey smiled sadly and motioned for Beca to join her on the bed.

She walked over slowly, eyeing Aubrey, as if waiting for her to freak out.

"She is fine." She started. "She's a little hurt because of your reaction. She was terrified you would hate her, and then, this happened." She motioned to the room.

Beca looked down into her hands.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Aubrey nodded. "Dont apologize to me. Apologize to her. She saved your life Beca, and I know you are confused and scared. But you aren't alone. You have us, and we will help and take care of you. We look out for each other. And like it or not...you're a vampire. And you're sired to her."

She looked up at Aubrey, her eyes worried. "I still want to be with her."

Aubrey smiled softly, "and she wants to be with you. So when she gets back, make it right."

She nodded. "Um, Aubrey?" She asked,

"Yes?"

She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "I, uh... I have this burning in my throat... Does that mean..."

Aubrey smiled. "You're hungry. And you'll need to feed soon. Chloe should be back shortly, I'll call her." She leaned in looking at Becas eyes.

"You're eyes seem fine, how bad does it burn?" She asked sitting back.

"Its bareable. Is that normal?"

She shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know, I do t really remember when I first turned, I don't know how I was."

"I don't want to hurt Chloe, do I have to bite her?"

Aubrey smiled understandingly. "No, she can drain some blood into a glass for you, if you'd prefer that. But, I'm sure she would rather you just drink from her."

Beca grimaced. "I don't know if I can."

With another chuckle, Aubrey nodded. "I get, I don't really like biting her either, but it's better fresh, and you get more. She prefers it that way, but it whatever you are comfortable with."

She nodded. "Thank you... For talking to me." She said.

Aubrey reached over and squeezed her hand. "Of course. We are kind of family now."

She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" They looked up to see Stacie standing in the door way.

Becas eyes grew wide and she was across the room, sinking into the corner before Aubrey even registered Stacie in the room.

She stood up and stepped between them. "It's okay, Beca, she won't hurt you." She said then turned to Stacie.

"I thought I told you too leave." She snapped. "And what did I tell you I would do if you even looked at her again?" She growled baring her fangs.

Stacie for the first time since she had been back, looked scared, and stepped back.

"I wasn't going to do anything Bree." She said quickly.

Beca looked to see this girl who she feared, seemed to be cowering away from Aubrey, just as she was doing from her. She straightened up a bit.

"You lost the privilege of calling me that, I'll say it again. Leave. You aren't welcome here."

She nodded and looked down. "I was just coming to say goodbye, and to make sure she was okay."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop acting like you give a shit about Beca. You tried to kill her remember? You hunted her, knowing exactly who she was."

Beca looked confused and stepped forward.

She didn't make it far before there was a flash of red, and Chloe had slammed into Stacie pinning her to the wall across from Beca. Aubrey was behind her in a second.

"How dare you even think to come anywhere near her!" She yelled, her eyes turning dark with anger.

Beca felt something go through her and she walked over, gently grabbing Chloes arm.

"It's okay, she didn't do anything." She said and Chloe looked at her, surprised that she had spoken to her.

Stacie used this moment when she was distracted to shove her back and Beca held onto her as Stacie straightened back up.

"It's really time for you to go." Aubrey said. No more room for argument in her voice.

Chloe looked at Beca who had cleared her throat and was now gently massaging it.

"It's burning," she said and Chloe easily lead her to the bed.

"You need to eat," she said throwing her hair back.

She shook her head, looking at Chloe pleadingly, "I'm not biting you."

Chloe groaned. "Fuck, Bree can you get me a glass please?"

Aubrey nodded and rushed from the room and Chloe pulled up her sleeve.

Aubrey had just returned and handed her the glass when she looked at Beca.

"Holy shit.."

Chloe looked at her, "What's wrong?" She asked,

Stacie had also walked over and looked just as stunned.

Chloe looked at Beca, who was already being stared at by the other two. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Beca asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes..." Aubrey said, her own never leaving Becas.

She furrowed her brow, "What's wrong with them?"

Stacie turned and grabbed a shard of the broken mirror from the ground handing it too her. Her eyes still wide and confused.

Beca took it and looked at her reflection. A small gasp escaping her lips.

"Oh my god."

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "I don't understand, what's wrong with her?"

Beca looked up nervously, "Somethings wrong with me?" She asked worriedly, getting panicky.

They all looked back at her. When they got hungry, or angry, their eyes turned black. Usually a sliver of their iris was left, but that was it.

Becas were different.

Where their should have been a blue circle from her natural eye color, it was a black where the blackness should have taken over, it was a blinding white.

"They should be black, not white." Aubrey said.

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked. "Can you see okay?"

She nodded, "I can see fine, it's not painful, but the burning is really starting to hurt."

Chloe seemed to remember what they had been doing and instantly brought her wrist up to her lips.

"No." Stacie said. "She'll need more, Beca, suck it up and bite her."

They all looked at her. Chloe glaring. "Don't talk to her."

"Chloe, please, it hurts." Beca said moving over to her. She looked at her,

"You can do it," chloe said tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. Beca leaned in and her lips skimmed the skin, finding the vein, before she felt a tingling in her teeth and she knew what had just happened, she bit down, feeling her teeth tear the skin and a rush of warmth hit her tongue.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she brought her other hand up to cradle Chloes face as she drank, feeling it enter her own blood stream. She let out a small moan of satisfaction as she continued to drink.

After a moment, she felt Aubreys hand on her.

"Don't drain her, Beca, we'll take turns, you can drink from me too." She said softly.

She pulled herself away, seeing the mark she left and ran end thumb over it.

Chloe smiled at her, her eyes slightly droopy. "How do you feel?"

"Awake. And still thirsty." She blushed looking down.

Aubrey sat down, Stacie watched her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Chloe can't give much more, you can't take some from me."

She looked at Chloe. "Are my eyes okay?" She asked. Chloe smiled and reached out, wiping a bit of blood from Becas lip.

"Your blue is coming back, but you should drink more." She said, urging her toward Aubrey.

Stacie shuffled restlessly as she watched Beca move over to Aubrey.

She was getting closer, baring her fangs when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!"

They jumped and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Chloe demanded.

Stacie looked torn, as if something was happening inside her that she couldn't out into words,

"Dont you feel it?!" She asked desperately.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "Feel what?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Focus, Chloe." She said.

Chloe was confused but she opened her senses a bit more, still feeling a little weak from the blood loss.

But there was something. Something that wasn't supposed to be there, in the back of her mind, tied into the same connection as Beca.

Her eyes grew and flashed up to Stacie. Aubrey felt the tension in the room, as if it were a solid object weighing down on them.

"No. No fucking way!" Chloe hissed.

Stacie put up her hands as Chloe stood up. "I didn't do this on purpose, Chloe."

"What is going on?!" Aubrey demanded getting frustrated.

Chloe turned on her, her eyes growing dark again in her anger.

She looked at Beca, "Stacie took her blood and left her venom behind." She growled.

"My venom, and hers are both mingling inside Beca,"

Aubreys jaw dropped.

Chloe turned her glare onto Stacie who stood looking just as stunned and confused as Aubrey.

"She's sired to both of us."

A/N: is that the curveball y'all were lookin for? :) mucho funny moments paired with drama to come :) this should be fun.

There will also be a new cover photo next chapter, so you can see Becas eyes :)


	10. Power play

Beca sat up, looking at the two vampires in front of her.

"Well, that's a plot twist."

Stacies eyes grew and she looked at Beca as Chloe rounded on her, folding her arms disapprovingly.

Aubrey let out a snort of laughter before clamping her lips shut, and looking at Chloe waiting.

"This isn't a joke, Beca." She said. "This is-"

Stacie laughed. "What? A travesty?" She asked in a high pitched mocking voice waving her hands.

Chloe let out of huff and turned to her, clenching her fists. Aubrey stood up.

"Okay, Stacie that's enough."

She smirked. "Yes ma'am."

"Stop calling me that." Aubrey warned holding up a finger pointing to the girl.

She turned to Beca. "What do you feel?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Chloe took Aubreys spot next to her.

Chloe sighed. "Can you feel anything from Stacie?"

She looked at her, "I don't understand." She said.

Stacie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Christ, child. Look at Chloe, not as your girlfriend, look at her as your.. Fuck, whatever you want to call it. Your creator." She said.

Beca looked a little confused but did as she was told, looking at Chloe. The red head was smiling at her.

She smiled back softly. "Now, what are you feeling?"

She looked into Chloes eyes and felt an overwhelming need to as close to her as possible. She felt if she looked close enough, she would see something physically connecting them to one another.

"I feel, complete. Like, as long as I'm with Chloe I can do anything. Like I could and will follow you where ever you lead us." She smiled. Chloe smiled warmly at her and leaned in for a kiss but Stacie spoke again before she could.

"And?"

"And I feel what she is feeling." She said. They looked at her. "You're annoyed, and angry. Confused, worried. But, your happy too. You feel like I do."

Chloe smiled and this time she did press her lips firmly against Becas. Aubrey smiled and looked away, and Stacie sighed.

"Now me." She said.

They broke apart. "What?" Beca asked.

"What do you feel from me?"

She looked at Chloe as if asking permission, and the red head nodded. She looked back at Stacie in the same way she did Chloe.

After a moment, she spoke. "You're there too. Not as strongly, but you're there."

Aubrey put a hand on her forehead. "Is this even possible?"

"Obviously, it's fucking happening right in front of you." Stacie snapped.

Aubreys eyes flashed to her.

"Watch you're tone." She growled, Stacie rolled her eyes.

Beca looked between them.

"Is there something going on with you two?" She asked. Stacie was about to speak when Aubrey stopped her.

"No. She's nothing but an ugly reminder of the biggest mistake of my life. Unwanted, unneeded and giving me a migraine." She said staring at Stacie the whole time.

Chloe looked down, and Stacie's sarcastic demeanor shifted. Beca could feel something settle in her as she looked away from the blonde.

She also felt Chloe tense. She wanted to ask more, but her throat had begun to burn again. She still hasn't eaten enough.

Chloe turned to her. "Are you ready for more?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Sorry." She said with a grimace.

"Don't be sorry, this is life now. It's natural."

Stacie laughed. "It's anything but natural."

"Shut up, Stacie." Aubrey groaned. "Chloe, I'll still do it." She said sitting back down on the bed.

"Do you want to try the wrist?" She asked.

Beca nodded and was about to take her wrist, when once again, Stacie interrupted.

"I'd rather she fed from Chloe."

They looked up at her.

"Well Chloe can't give much more at the moment. So she will feed from me and I'd rather you just kept quiet, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let her feed from you." She said stepping toward them.

Chloe stood up. "Back off." She growled.

"Chloe, step back, or I swear I will bite you again." She threatened and Aubrey stood up. Beca did too, stepping in front of Chloe.

"Do that again, and I will make sure your paralyzed for a week." Aubrey pushed her back.

"I don't care if I'm sired to you or not. Don't threaten her." Beca said, her eyes glaring into Stacies, her hunger and anger at the girls attitude toward Chloe and Aubrey turning them back to the blinding white.

Stacie was quiet for a few moments. "Let me take her hunting."

"No!" Aubrey and Chloes voices echoed in the room.

"She is sired to me too, I have a right to-"

Chloe stepped around Beca, shoving Stacie back. "You don't have anything. You have no claim on her what so ever."

"I don't want her feeding from Aubrey, I have enough of a claim to request that."

Aubrey looked at her curiously. Not understanding why she was so against Beca feeding from her.

"Do I have a say in anything?" Beca asked her voice holding a hint of frustration.

"I mean, do I have any say on anything that goes on with me? Or am I just a piece of property you two are going to fight over?"

Chloe turned to her, she hadn't realized that's how this was coming off to Beca.

"of course you do. It's not like that, Becs, I swear. No body owns you. You have a right to choose whatever you want. And, if you want to hunt human blood, you can. But I will be going with you. Not Stacie. I hope you understand and will accept that." She said and Beca couldn't hear the guilt and apology in her voice.

She looked at Stacie. "I don't want to hunt. I'll learn to survive the same way they do." She said.

She nodded. "Fine. But drink from Chloe please, not Aubrey,"

Aubrey opened her mouth but Beca stopped her.

"Fine," she said. "I won't drink from Aubrey. I'll wait until Chloe can give more."

Chloe looked at Aubrey, this was Becas decision, and they couldn't force her to do it.

"Thank you." Stacie said. She nodded, feeling the relief come off of Stacie at the knowledge that she wouldn't be drinking from her.

"And what about me?" Aubrey asked, eyeing Stacie.

Stacie looked at her in question, and Chloe put a hand to her forehead, feeling the effects of all of this giving her a headache.

"What about you?" Stacie asked. Aubreys eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"You think you can just show up here, ruin everything, and start barking orders at everyone?"

Chloe sat on the bed, pulling Beca with her.

"I don't think so. She needs to drink, now. And Chloe isn't giving her anymore." She said and bit into her own wrist.

Stacie growled deep in her throat as Becas eyes flashed to Aubrey, seeing the blood being to spill out of her wrist. Her throat was on fire at the sight and scent of it.

Chloe couldn't stop the cocky grin that appeared on her face.

"Drink," she urged gently pushing Beca towards Aubrey. Beca couldn't have stopped herself if tried. She was starving and Aubreys blood smelled wonderful.

Stacie glared daggers at the three as Beca took Aubreys offered wrist and brought it up to her lips.

She stepped forward, but Chloe stood between them. "Don't even think about it,"

"Stacie step back," Aubrey ordered, her eyes locking on the angry vampire. She let out a huff and stepped back. The room was quiet aside from the small sounds of Beca drinking. It's wasn't long before she pulled back. Her eyes back to their natural shade of navy blue.

Aubrey smiled and pulled her arm back. "You look better,"

"I feel better, thank you." She said as Chloe wrapped her up from behind, pulling her down on the bed. Aubrey looked at Stacie.

"I'm painfully aware that you are going to be sticking around now." She said. "Sired to her or not, you're microscopic compared to Chloe, so you will not try to undermine her. You will not try and stop Beca from feeding from me, and you most definitely won't treat her as your property. I will figure out how to break your connection, and when I do, I want you gone." She said.

Beca nuzzled back into Chloe, wishing this whole situation could just end.

"Beca." Aubrey said and she looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

She sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry this happened like it has. I'm sure this is very uncomfortable and confusing. I've not heard of being sired to more than one vampire, but I will figure out how to break the connection between you and Stacie. Chloe is your sire. She is your girlfriend, she is everything you need her to be, and you don't have to under any circumstance answer to, or take orders from Stacie. That's not how it works." She turned her glare on Stacie.

"She seems to be taking orders from you just fine, who are you to be telling her what to do?" Stacie asked.

"I don't mind Aubrey giving Beca advice, as long as Beca doesn't mind it," chloe said.

Beca looked up at Stacie. "She's done a good job of looking out for me so far, I'm not going to stop taking her advice now." She said.

Chloe smirked and Aubrey turned to Stacie. "Understand?"

Stacie quirked an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am."

"Well now that that is settled," chloe said,

"Beca, we need to talk to you about something." Aubrey said.

Stacie moved to open the window and sit on the ledge as Aubrey and Chloe sat on the bed, Beca between them.

"What?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe. "We have to leave." Chloe said.

Beca looked from Chloe to Aubrey in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were turned so quickly, we didn't have time to prepare anything, you can't feel it now, because your in here, with us and have been fed. But, you can't be around people for a little while."

She nodded. "That's understandable I guess, but where are we going to go?"

Chloe smiled. "We, are going to LA." She said.

Stacie who had only been half listening looked over.

Becas eyes were wide, "Wait, seriously?"

"Chloe said it was your dream to go there. Live there. So, since we have to leave anyway, we figured we could get a place in or near LA. Get you settled into this lifestyle. Then, if you want, you can try to get your name out there." Aubrey suggested.

Beca looked at Chloe, this was the stuff that only happened in those extremely cheesy and very unrealistic movies. "This is crazy, how could this possibly be happening?" She asked happily throwing her arms around Chloe.

Stacie sat in the window, watching. Chloe smiling happily while Beca hugged her tightly, her eyes tearing at the news. She could feel through the connecting the love and adoration they felt for each other, she could feel that becoming a vampire was easily the best thing to ever happen to Beca, a neglectful family that cared more about themselves than her, and a bunch of judge mental people who pretended to be her friend, was nothing she was worried about losing. She looked to see Aubrey smiling at them as well.

She was happy for them. With them, they were a family. Beca so easily excepted, already comfortable in her new life. She looked down and out the window.

She knew Aubrey would figure out how to break her off from Beca and Chloe, and when she did, she was gone. They'd throw her out the moment it was done. She sighed lightly, staring blankly out the window. She vaguely heard them discuss something before they had all got up and left the room. It was quiet, the tension gone. The breeze coming in through the window hitting her face just lightly.

She was alone. She was always alone. She thought she preferred it that way, after all these years. She didn't like the lifestyle Chloe and Aubrey had become accustomed too. She just couldn't accept it, and in the end it not only shattered her relationship with the two girls she had known for almost two hundred years. It shattered her relationship with Aubrey, and she wasn't going to be forgiven, not that she deserved to be. She didn't, and she knew it. She was alone and would be alone for the rest of her miserable life.

A delicious scent hit her and her eyes locked on a figure out the window. A skateboarder hit a curb, and crashed, his knee scraped and bleeding.

Stacie smiled and bared her fangs, basking in the scent before she swung her legs out the window.

At least while Aubrey found the answers she wanted, she wouldn't be alone. Until then, she would try to stay out of trouble with the blonde. Maybe get back on her good side. Maybe, just maybe...be forgiven.

One thing she knew she couldn't fix however. Was her thirst for human blood, and she was overdue for a feeding. With one last breath she fell from the window, landing on the grass below and turned on all the charm she needed as she made her way to the skateboarder.

All he saw was a gorgeous girl with a heartbreaking smile walking towards him. He never knew she would be the last person he would ever see alive.

Not that he was complaining.

A/N: dedicated to BeastlyDarling! Please review! It'll get more interesting and more detailed from here on! Yes, Beca transitioned easily... I don't think making it crazy and making her completely freak out was a good option, just let them be as happy as they can! :D for now lol


	11. Monster

A/N: okay, this is long, and i just couldn't look at the screen any longer so i apologize for all errors!

"So, how did you become Vampires?"

Beca was leaning into Chloe, the redheads arms wrapped around her as they relaxed on the couch. Aubrey was on the opposite end, her legs tucked under her.

They had left the room, and got comfortable in the living room, none of them realizing Stacies absence. Except Aubrey who was very aware she was gone. She was also painfully aware of what she was doing.

She ignored it as best she could, and her and Chloe had been talking with Beca about their lives, and how they handled being who they were.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and she nodded.

"It's not what you think, that I'm certain of." Aubrey smiled looking down, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"When I was five, the year was 1821. I lived with my family in Aiken South Carolina. We were just like every other family, nothing special. My mother was trying for another child, but wasn't having any luck." She explained.

Chloe rested her chin on Becas shoulder, knowing that Aubrey hated her past. Hated her story, and it was painful to look back on. But, she knew that Beca needed and deserved to know.

"There was this rumor, about this doctor that could supposedly help women get pregnant easier, he had formulated a liquid that if taken at the right time, could help the woman conceive. My mother and father were desperate, and so they contacted him."

She looked down, focusing on the movement of her fingers. Beca could see that Aubrey didn't like telling this story, that she was getting upset with every word.

"Bree, you don't have to tell me, it's okay." She said.

Aubrey looked up, her eyes held sadness but she smiled. "It's okay, Beca. It's the only way I can explain how I became who I am. Who Chloe is. Who you are." She said softly.

Beca nodded and Chloe kissed the side of her head before Aubrey continued.

"So, this doctor, he came to our house to speak with my parents, and I can remember it so clearly, it's like it just happened. He wore different clothes, not like most men wore in that time. And he wasn't as clean cut as my father, and the other people around us. I remember he almost seemed, dirty. Or unkept. I don't know, it was just different."

The front door opened and Aubrey stopped, turning to see Stacie walking in. She had a different outfit on than the night before. To their confusion, she was wearing a leather jacket, and Chaps.

"Why are you wearing that?" Chloe asked.

She looked at the redhead like she was stupid as she fell into the chair across from them.

"Because this is what I wear when I ride." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ride?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie rolled her eyes, tossing her head back in annoyance. "Yes. Ride. As in, when I ride my motorcycle, I wear leather."

Beca perked up. "You have a motorcycle?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Stacie smirked, seeing the look that had crossed Chloe's face.

"I do. It's much cooler, and easier to get around on then a car. I had to go get it," she glared at Aubrey. "Since I was forced to run here last night."

"What kind?" Beca asked.

Chloe didn't even try to hide her annoyance.

"Beca, Aubrey was telling you a story." She said and Beca instantly recoiled, leaning back into Chloes side, a look of apology on her face.

"Sorry Bree," she said.

Aubrey smiled at her softly. "It's okay, Beca we can finish later."

"No, please. Go on, I like Story time." Stacie said smiling at them mockingly.

Chloe took a calming breath and Beca turned to her, kissing her jaw lightly.

"Don't." She whispered. "Don't let her get to you."

Chloe calmed and looked at the younger girl. "Thanks." She said, knowing that if Beca hadn't said anything, she would have let Stacie get under her skin.

Aubrey was glaring at the vampire in question.

"So, anyway," she started. "My parents agreed to try this method, and-"

A loud groan came from Stacie and she stopped, looking over at her again. "This story again?" She asked.

"Leave." Beca growled.

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie all looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked, sitting up straighter.

Beca sat up too, feeling Chloes hand touch the small of her back, she knew she wasn't alone. That Chloe was right there.

"This isn't your home. You are hardly even welcome here, yet she is allowing you too stay. Have some respect. Show her the respect she deserves, or get out." She said sternly and Chloe couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, feeling proud of Beca for standing up for Aubrey, especially against what they considered to be a wild vampire.

Stacie shot up to her feet and had crossed the room, her hand wrapping tightly around Beca's neck as they both flew over the couch, out of Chloes grasp, and she was slammed against the wall.

Chloe and Aubrey were next to her in second, but Stacie had already spoken.

"I don't give a shit that you are freshly turned, or that you're sired to Chloe, I don't even care that much that I'm tied into this. But if you're smart, you won't ever speak to me like that again." She growled. "You have no idea what you are defending." She glanced sideways at Aubrey, who was glaring at her.

Beca couldn't help the fear she felt, knowing that Stacie was obviously dangerous. At the same time, though. She wouldn't back down.

"I don't know what went on between you two, but I still stand by what I said." She hissed and lifted her arm, bringing it down onto Stacies. The taller brunette easily could have kept her grasp on Beca, but, allowed end to break the hold.

"Stop being a bitch, or get out." She said. Stacie smirked at her.

Chloe stepped forward, preparing to intervene if she had too. Aubreys fangs were visible and itching to sink into Stacie, her snarky attitude and lack of respect angering her to no end.

"You know Beca." Stacie said. Beca raised an eyebrow, listening. "I like you," she smiled. "Last night, you were this pathetic scared little girl, screaming for your girlfriend to save you, and now... You're speaking to the person almost responsible for your death as if you have the right,"

Beca was about to speak when Chloe stopped her.

"You only see what you want to see, Stacie. This is who Beca is, all the time. But I'd be scared to if I had something like you draining the life out of me," she said gently pushing Beca back toward the couch. She took the hint and she and Aubrey went back and sat down.

Chloes eyes flashed dangerously as she walked by her. "Touch her again, and it will be the biggest mistake of your worthless life." She growled walking by and sitting back with Beca.

Stacie stayed where she was for a few seconds before returning to her chair, keeping her mouth closed.

"So, my parents, agreed to this method. They saved up every cent they had, we suffered for a good few months. Not having enough space money for food, and things. But every night, my mother would put me to bed with the promise that soon it would be back to normal. That we couldn't be going to bed with empty bellies. And she would soon have another baby."

Beca felt Chloe shift beside her as they listened. Her eyes glancing over to see Stacie was also now listening politely. Her usual smug grin, replaced with a relaxed face.

"Finally, they had saved enough and he came back. He gave her this small bottle, and told her, to take it at the time they would usually..." She trailed off... "You know."

Beca smiled softly and nodded.

"So they did. With the promise, and the belief that it would work."

She sighed and looked up. "Needless to say, a month later, everything was back to normal. The money was used to take care of us. And we all went to bed with full bellies. Except for my mother, who found she still wasn't pregnant. My mother was distraught, my father furious. All the money they had saved, the time spent. And the trust and faith they put into this man, was for nothing."

Beca felt her heart hurting, seeing the look on Aubreys face, knowing she was hurting as well. Even after all this time, she still suffered.

"My parents were not vengeful people. They were kind, understanding people. But, they were so angry." She said. "They spread the word of this doctor who was nothing but a fraud, a liar, and a cheat who would steal your money, and you would get nothing. It wasn't very long before the word spread and he was no the town outcast. He was looked down on, cursed at. He was a tarnished name, and that angered him."

She looked up, meeting Chloes eyes. Chloe smiled softly at her and gave a nod of encouragement, knowing how badly this story effected her friend.

"One night, after my mother had tucked me in, and went to bed...I felt something cover mouth and nose and I tried to get away, only seeing a large shadow hovering over me. But, I passed out."

Becas mouth had fallen open, and she looked at Aubrey sadly. Chloe rested her head on Becas shoulder and looked over to Stacie.

Her face was sad, her lips in a frown as she listened. No matter how rude she was about it, she couldn't deny the upset that this particular story brought on. She could see, hear and feel the pain coming from Aubrey and it was hard to handle.

Aubrey was quiet for a long time, and Beca started to get worried.

"I never saw my parents again." She said.

Chloe nuzzled into Beca, and the shorter girl knew that this was just as uncomfortable for her, as it was for Aubrey.

"I don't know where he took me. I don't remember much of the first few months after it. I know that I was in a room by myself at night, and during the day, I was with him. He would always say that I was going to be the answer to all of his problems, that he was going to make me the answer. He said, that my parents had done wrong, but he would make it right, and I was going to help him."

"How?" Beca asked softly.

She smiled sadly. "He was certain, he could bring the myth of vampires to life. He just needed a test subject, and when my parents ruined him, he took me as punish,net to them, and reward to him. He said, I was perfect for this experiment. For a full year, he tested on me. He injected me with so many different things, thousands of times. I stopped fearing the needles he would bring toward me. I stopped fighting him after a while, knowing it would only earn me being beat until I could hardly move."

Becas eyes narrowed. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She didn't really know what she though Aubrey was going to tell her, but it definitely wasn't this.

"I stopped screaming, I stopped to trying to get away from him. I did what I was told, I obeyed. I would react so badly to these tests, they were so painful. But, he told me they were working. I started craving things, or one thing in particular. Blood."

"What did he use to do this?" Beca asked in shock.

"I don't really know." She said. "He, altered my DNA, he targeted the things that made a human different from the Vampire. He injected me with the DNA of vampire bats, anything really, that fed off of blood."

"That's..."

"Absolutely unbelievable?"

She nodded slowly. "How does that even work, I mean..."

"I don't know, Beca. I really don't, but, it did, it did work. He made me like this. And I let him. I was his perfect subject, until a year later." She said.

Chloe tensed slightly. And Beca looked at her.

"She doesn't like this part of the story." Aubrey explained.

Chloe looked up. "I don't like any part of this story." She corrected.

Aubrey smiled. "I know."

Stacie had rested her head in her hand, as she gazed at Aubrey, listening and staying quiet.

"He, left for a long while. And I had been left int he room I slept in, chained by my wrists to the radiator. When he returned, he came in, released me, and left again.

She looked down. Not long after, the door opened once more and a small, frightened, girl was dropped in front of me. Her face was tear stained, and nearly as red as her hair."

Beca whipped around to face Chloe.

She smiled sadly at her and looked down.

"He told me, she was our new experiment. That I had done well, and now it was time to further his research. That she was my responsibility, and I was in charge of caring for her as he performed tests on her, using the same injections."

She took a breath, "including, my own blood. Altering her DNA, with mine."

Beca looked at her in shock. "He did what?"

"He succeeded with me. I was turning into a vampire. Slowly but surely, and he was greedy. He wanted more, he wanted to create the perfect vampire. So he found another child, and that child was Chloe. He tortured her, pushed her limits, and when he was done, I took care of her. It went on like this for years."

"Aubrey became everything I needed." Chloe said. "She nurtured me, comforted me, taught me everything she knew, and had learned. She protected me from him when he got angry." She said.

Beca looked at Aubrey, feeling a strong sense of gratitude and love for her. She was truly an amazing person...vampire.

"When we were around 18 years old, our fangs grew in. And he was happier than we'd ever seen him. We were no longer able to eat human food. Our eyes turned dark when we're hungry, and our senses were heightened, we were faster, and quick learners. But, above that, we were hungry.. For blood."

Beca had relaxed back against Chloe as she listened. "He fed us his own blood, and it made us stronger. Then as we got older, and stronger, we started talking, thinking. We wanted out. We wanted to get away from him, and we wouldn't leave each other behind. We started planning, started becoming defiant. This didn't go over well with him, and he lost his temper with Chloe. I listened for hours, as he beat, tortured, and did God knows what else to her. Promising worse if we didn't start behaving again. As another punishment, he starved us. For weeks. And the first time he fed us again, it was the most awful experience."

She looked down. "He locked us in a room, and in the room, was a teenage boy. He was bleeding from a wound on his head, and we couldn't stop. We couldn't think or try to reason with ourselves. We smelled his blood, and we were starving. The instincts that he... Forced into us, took over." She said.

Chloe looked down and Stacie shifted, looking away.

"We tore him to pieces." She said, her voice hard and angry and Beca looked up. "We could t control our thirst, and he loved it. He loved knowing that he has this control over us. And that's when he stopped feeding us his own blood. He would starve us instead. And then, bring us another human."

Chloe sighed. "We hated every minute of it. Our human minds, knowing how wrong it was, how horrible. We were monsters and we knew it. But we couldn't stop."

Stacie looked at her, her red eyes, narrowed.

"It was during one of the longest periods, that he starved us, that Chloe was so weak, and in so much pain, from hunger, that I told her to bite me." Aubrey said.

Stacie looked back at the blonde. And Beca nodded. "She did, and almost completely drained me, but she was so strong and alert after it. When I recovered, I drank from her, and we found our own blood, made us stronger than any human blood. It didn't take long to find we didn't need as much either."

Beca smiled. "That was very brave of you."

Aubrey smiled and looked down. "It saved us both." She smiled at Chloe. "It was another week, before the door opened, but we were waiting. We were strong, and he had no idea. So when it opened and a young girl was thrown in, bleeding from her neck, Chloe stood in front of her, as I attacked him. He was caught of guard, and I was able to shove him back enough for Chloe to escape, with the girl."

Beca smiled, as it sounded like it was finally going to become a bit happier, for them.

"I didn't expect him however, to have a needle on him, and he stabbed me with it. I don't know what was in it, but it was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt."

She said. Becas face dropped.

"Chloe heard my screams and came back for me. Ending in us both being caught, and separated. He found out how we had done it, and kept us apart, so that we couldn't feed from each other anymore." She said sadly.

"For almost two years, Chloe and I were kept apart. Neither of us knowing if the other was alive. He fed us the humans he found and over the years, we had completely lost all sense of our human selves. We were no longer humans, we were vampires."

Beca looked down. This was the most insane and terrifying story she had every heard. And to know it happened to the two girls sitting with her, made it worse.

"We were 21 when we stopped aging completely." She said.

"How did you escape?" Beca asked. She was now desperate to know.

Aubrey looked sideways at Stacie who looked away.

"Uh, one day, he... He came and took me from my room, he took me too the room where he would test on us. Chloe was already there." She said.

She looked up. "She was just standing in the corner, looking at the floor. She wouldn't look at me, and no matter how much I tried, she wouldn't speak to me."

Chloe stilled and Beca looked at her. "She won't tell you." Aubrey said. "She still hasn't told me, and it's been almost 200 years." She said softy.

Chloe wouldnt meet Becas eyes and she looked over to see Stacie giving her a pained look.

Aubrey coiled sadly and continued. "He told me, that it was time for the next step. He wanted to see how well he had done." She said.

"He brought out this girl, and stood her in front if me. She wasn't hurt, or crying, she was scared, but she fought angrily against him, and it shocked me, to see her fight him. To be brave enough to spout burst words and attempt to hit him. Until she looked up and our eyes met. That's when she stopped struggling. She was absolutely everything beautiful, at least 18 or 19 years old. And she looked at me in wonder, in fear. She waited. She didn't move, and I neither did I. Until, he ordered me to bite her."

Chloe looked away, and Stacie shifted uncomfortably. Aubrey sat up straighter, determined to get through this story.

"He told me, to bite her, but not drink. He told me to sink my fangs as deep as they would go, and inject her. He wanted me to turn her. She was going to be the first to be bitten by a vampire, one he created, now he wanted me to create my own."

Beca looked up, her eyes wide. "But I refused."

She laughed angrily. "I refused, because I knew it would work, I knew I would be taking this girls life and giving her immortality, and then what? She would be cursed to live like we were. So I said no."

Beca was listening so intently, she couldn't hear anything but Aubreys voice.

"So, he grabbed Chloe, and held this huge, needle to her throat. He told me, if I didn't, he would inject it into her, and she would die. He said, he brought her to life, so he could end her too."

Becas heart sank at hearing this and Aubrey reached up wiping away a tear that escaped from her eye.

"So, to save her... Because she was the only thing I had, I made a last minute plan. And I looked at her, willing her too see what I was thinking, and thankfully, she did."

Aubrey smiled at Chloe who had tears in her own eyes. Beca reached up and gently wiped them away. She smiled at her, and took her hand, kissing it softly.

Aubrey smiled at them, before she continued, "So I grabbed the girl and sunk my teeth into her neck. She tensed and screamed in pain. She tried so hard to get away from me, but I held on, injecting her with as much as I could. And when I was done, I dropped her."

Beca looked as though she were about to cry as well. "As soon as he lowered the needle, from Chloes neck. She turned, and grabbed it. He didn't have time to react, and she stabbed him in the neck with it, emptying it."

Beca gasped slightly. "Did it kill him?"

She laughed lightly. "I don't really know. I know that, I picked up the girl and Chloe and I ran as fast as we could. Hearing him screaming in pain the whole time. We found were were in an old abandon building that had fire damage, somewhere on the west coast. Never really knew where. We just ran, out into the sunlight for the first time since we were children, and luckily we didn't burst into flames."

Beca was pulled back against Chloe as the story came to an end.

"We ran for as long as we could, until we collapsed. Starving and exhausted, we fed from each other and made the promise to always stick together."

Beca smiled at her, knowing that the promise had obviously been kept."What about the girl? The one you took, did she survive?" She asked carefully. Not knowing if it were a sore subject, but she had to know.

Aubrey looked down and Chloe let out a small breath.

"Yeah, she survived." Beca looked over too see Stacie had her yes locked on Aubrey. They were watery, and angry.

Becas jaw dropped. "Wait, you?" She asked.

Stacie turned to her and Aubrey looked down. "Yep. Me. I was the girl, she bite and gave this awesome immortal life, to save her friend." She said standing up.

Chloe watched her, and Becas mind was running a hundred miles per hour. Aubrey hadn't spoken.

"Then doesn't that mean-"

Stacie walked toward the door, and stopped, turning. "Yeah." She snapped, looking at Aubrey. "That's exactly what it means."

Beca looked at Aubrey who still hadn't looked up from her lap. She could feel Chloe seething behind her. She opened the door and stepped out, and before the final slam, She growled,

"Aubrey is my sire."


	12. Becas connection

A little while later, Beca and Chloe found themselves in Chloes bed. Beca on her stomach, her face held by her arms folded under her while Chloe lay next to her, tracing her fingers up and down her spine.

"Is Aubrey going to be okay?" Beca asked as she relaxed under Chloes touch, letting her eyes drift closed.

A little sigh escaped the girl next to her as she began tracing letters and patterns on her back. "She will be. As soon as Stacie is gone." She said.

Beca opened her eyes hearing the acid in Chloes voice. She was met with two ice blue eyes, that were getting darker.

"What happened between them? She asked.

Chloe looked sad for a moment, before the anger returned. "That's Aubreys story to tell, though I don't know if she will. Just...Stacie really hurt her. That's all I can say. And her showing up like this, after so long. And then doing what she did, it's just a lot for even Aubrey to handle."

"Can Aubrey and Stacie feel when they are near? Like I can feel you, and I can kinda feel Stacie, she is nearby." She said.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, they can. Aubrey had been acting funny last night and the day before, but I didn't know why, and I don't think she fully realized it either." She said. "Until Stacie had found you and made the decision to kill you, knowing that you had been marked by me, she could smell it, but ignored it. That choice, to drink from you, the taste of human blood, hit Aubrey hard, and when you realized that Stacie was dangerous, and that you were in danger, I felt your fear through the mark. That's how we knew, and found you."

She reached over and Chloe smiled and closed end eyes as Beca ran her thumb gently across Chloes lower lip. "I'm glad I let you mark me." She said softly.

Chloe gently kissed the tip of her thumb, and opened end eyes. "Me too," she said and moved over gently pressing her lips to Becas.

She slid her hand through the silky red red hair and pulled Chloe closer, until she was on her back with the older girl laying over her.

Chloe smiled as Beca ran her hand up and down her back as they kissed, happy that the subject had been dropped. Not that she wanted to ignore it completely, but it was hard enough having Beca sired to her, and being so close. when it became heated, she was pleasantly surprised when Beca flipped their positions and pinned Chloe beneath her, instantly taking control over the kiss.

Chloe had become used to always being the one in control, the one to take charge and found she didn't really mind Beca switching their positions. She was getting comfortable fast, and that is exactly how she wanted it.

She reached down, grabbing the edge of Becas shirt and pulling it up, the brunette only pulling back long enough to get it off before she in turn pulled Chloes shit away from her body, before resuming the kiss. She could feel Chloes hands slid down her sides, and rest on her hips, so she moved her kisses down her jaw and to her neck, hearing the soft moans coming from the girl below her.

She felt a new sense of confidence and she was very aware that Chloe was enjoying this, as much as she was. The feeling of Chloes fingers digging into her hips, the sound of her moans, and the intensity of the kiss spurred her on further and she rocked her hips against Chloes.

She moaned at the delicious feeling the friction caused and Chloe held her hips steady, as she returned to her lips. Guiding her movements and feeling herself become even more aroused.

She moved her fingers to the button on Becas jeans and broke the kiss.

"Take them off." She ordered, and Beca smirked rolling off of her and unbuttoning the jeans, she had managed to get the zipper down before chloe sat up, her patients non existant as she grabbed her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

Beca raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she removed her own jeans and was soon crashing her lips against Becas again, this time, instantly thrusting her tongue into her mouth, forcing her back against the pillows.

She didn't have time to do much, as Chloe expertly tore her panties off of her and threw them across the room, without Beca even lifting her hips.

"You were holding back that night." She smiled as Chloe rid herself of her own before nudging her legs apart and pushing herself against her.

Chloe just smiled as she ground herself down against Beca, their clits touching, making them gasp and Beca throw her head back.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, and continued her thrusting, her eyes locked on Becas neck, which was arched in her pleasure, her hands on Chloes hips, pulling her closer.

She leaned down and attached her lips to her throat, the same place she had bit her when she turned her. She sucked at the spot, causing another moan from Beca who began to raise her hips, matching Chloes movements, her nails digging into her hips and her leg wrapping around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Fuck Chloe," she gasped as a particularly rough grind hit her in just the right spot.

Chloe detached her lips, letting her tongue soothe the blood red mark she had just created as she moved her lips to swell of Becas breast before grabbing her hands from her hips and pinning them above her head.

Becas eyes opened in surprise to see Chloes black eyes baring into hers as she continued to grind their centers together.

"You are so beautiful, Chlo." She hasped. It was hard and fast, but didn't lack passion, and Chloe felt her heart swell at Beca words. The sweat forming on their bodies, and the flush of their skin gliding against one another.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, Becs," she said, kissing her softly but thoroughly.

She could feel Becas body begin to tremble, and if the heel of her foot digging into her lower back wasn't enough for Chloe to know she was close, the beautiful sounds coming from inside her were.

Small whimpers, loud moans, a slew of curse words and a breathy scream of her name told Chloe that Beca had finished. Her back arching up against the redheads, was enough to send her over the edge right after. Her body stiffening and the explosion in her lower belly had her gasping for air.

She looked down too see Becas head fall to the side, and the combination of her orgasm and hunger from not feeding since she let Beca drink from her, was the cause of her teeth baring as she came, and she sunk her teeth into Becas neck.

She felt her jolt below her, and her hands grasped her shoulders as a small cry came from her, from the force of the bite.

She barley tasted the blood before she ripped herself away.

Beca lay gasping on the bed as Chloe hurried to cover her with the sheet.

"Beca, I'm sorry, I didn't think, it just happend." She said.

Beca sat up and reached out pulling her back.

"Don't." She said, breathlessly. "It just shocked me, I know you're hungry, come on." She said laying back down, and pulling Chloe over her.

"Beca, it's too soon,"

Two dark blue eyes locked on two black ones. "It's not. The initial bite hurt, but... It felt amazing after that. I can do it, come on, please?" She asked.

Chloe still looked torn. "You took care of me," she said. And Chloe looked at her, "now let me take care of you."

She smiled lightly and bent down pressing her lips against Becas softly. "Only a little." She said and Beca smiled tilting her head to give her better access. She leaned back down, kissing her neck gently before she once again bit into the soft flesh. She felt Beca stiffen, and suppress the small cry of pain, before she relaxed and Chloe slowly drank from her.

She felt Becas hand come up and run her fingers through her hair as she drank. She had never in her almost 200 years felt so complete. So secure, and she could feel Beca felt the same. This was exactly what they were both meant to be, and even more so, they were meant to be together. She continued to drink, suppressing a smile, and not long after, she pulled back.

She didn't take much, but the activities before, paired with Chloes drinking from her, caused Beca to fall into a peaceful sleep. Sleep wasn't something they necessarily needed every night, but it was enjoyable and Chloe pulled the sheet further over them, cuddling into her lovers side, kissing her neck once more before she too fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXX

"Do we have to go to LA?" Stacie asked as she leaned up against the counter in their kitchen the next day.

Aubrey looked up at her. "Feel free to fuck off, Stacie. It's not like you were actually invited." She said.

Stacie smirked. "Feisty. As always." She said and watched as Aubrey typed something into her laptop on the counter.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her presence all together. "Besides, I wish I could ditch you pathetic excuses for vampires, but I'm the little girls friends sire as well." She groaned.

"She has a name," she said not looking up.

Stacie looked at her, "What?"

Aubrey sighed and stood up. "The little girlfriend? She has a name, it's Beca. And sire or not. You're not needed and you won't be missed."

"You're pretty protective over Beca." She said, emphasizing her name and Aubrey narrowed her eyes. "I'm starting to wonder if you don't have a thing for her. Would Chloe be okay with that?" She grinned.

"It's not like that at all actually, but yeah, I am, and I will be protective over her, and Chloe. Especially while you're around."

Stacie pushed herself away from the counter. "Now what could you possibly be protecting them from?" She asked, "They can take care of themselves and you know it."

"You, and your sneaky, conniving self. You forget I know you, Stacie, and I'm not unaware of your inability to leave other people's relationships in one piece." She growled and tried to walk around Stacie, not having any desire to continue the conversation.

She felt a rough grip on her arm and Stacie held her in place.

"You really think I'm going to try and break them apart?" She asked. "Beca is nice too look at, and I might have gone for her if she wasn't Chloes, but I'm not going to ruin this for them, Bree." She said. "Even if I felt their activities last night, loud and clear through this fucking connection." She growled.

"I'd like to leave Aubrey, get away from here as fast as possible, but you know as well as I do, chloe too, that I can't."

Aubrey listened, allowing her to hold her there, as she heard the sincerity in her voice, and through their own bond, she knew she was telling the truth.

"I've fucked up Aubrey, we all know that. I live with it every single day, just like you do and don't think for a second that i don't suffer or regret what I did. But I did it, and it's done. I'm sorry I found you, I'm sorry I'm still here and I'm sorry I was a dick the other night. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have attacked Beca. I know that. But I am her sire as well. It doesn't matter how weak it is." She said releasing Aubreys arm.

"I can't leave her, until it's broken, you know this. Though, you didn't seem to have a problem leaving me." She said and walked toward the door.

"I left you because I couldn't bare to look at you." Aubrey called after her. "And you know that, because you can't even bare to look at yourself. You hate yourself more than I do. More than Chloe does, because you did wrong, because you ruined the best thing to ever happen to you. Just like this is the best thing to ever happen to Beca."

She walked across the room and stepped in front of stacie. "This is a new and beautiful start for her, and you know it. That's why your staying around. You are doing exactly what I am. You'll never admit it, but I know. I can feel it. You're protecting them both, from the pain and hurt you know is possible. Sire or not." She said.

Stacies eyes had begun to get watery, and she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't intend for this conversation to happen. But it was, and though she kept adding fuel to the fire, she wanted to stop, to run.

"We are leaving in a few hours. I know you are coming with us, and this is going to be a dream come true for Beca and Chloe. So don't fuck it up." She growled.

She had begun to crack, she saw Stacies tears. She knew guilt and regret were eating her alive. She felt as though she were being punched in the stomach, and it was coming from Stacie. The girls eyes were filled with tears, her lips in a frown, her lips trembled as she tried to keep it together.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few hours." She said and looked away. Aubrey watched as she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

She let out a breath and heard footsteps behind her.

Chloe stood, a sad look in her face, her hand in Becas who was standing just slightly behind her, her eyes full of sadness and concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Aubrey looked at her. "Yeah, Becs, I'm fine." She lied.

She shook her head. "No you're not." She said.

Chloe lead them over and she let Becas hand go to pull Aubrey into a tight hug. When they broke apart, chloe wiped the tears from Aubreys eyes that had been forced out, when Chloe hugged her.

"She felt it, through her connection with Stacie. She said it was as strong as the connection with me. So, I know you're not okay,"

Aubrey smiled softly and looked at Beca. Who smiled back at her, "I don't know exactly what she did, Bree..." She said hesitantly. "But, she regrets it. Even if she is a total bitch and causing trouble. It's a mask. She is hiding from the pain she has. The pain she knows you have. She's completely shattered inside, and I know you know that. I'm sorry, for whatever she did to you, Bree. And she is too." She said softly.

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca and held her close as Aubrey digested her words.

"Thanks Beca." She said after a moment. Beca smiled and nodded once.

"Okay, well, I got everything sorted. We are out of here in a few hours."

Chloe nodded.

"What about the apartment and school and stuff?" Beca asked. "How are you going to explain it all?"

"It's done," Aubrey sighed. "Nothing a little compulsion didn't take care of."

She nodded and looked at Chloe. "Are you sure you want to go to LA? We don't have too,"

"Nonsense." Aubrey said. "We havent been there in forever. I'd like to go back anyway." She smiled.

Beca nodded. "Okay then." She smiled.

"Um, Chlo... I'm a little hungry," she said and looked at Beca. "Is it okay if I feed from her?"

Beca looked confused. "Don't ask me, of course you can, it's what you do isn't it?"

Chloe laughed and took Aubreys hand walking over to the couch. "I'm sired now, it's polite for her to ask your permission." She said as she sat down.

"Oh, well...of course, go ahead. If you need more than she can give, you can feed from me if you want." Aubrey smiled at her.

"Thank you, Beca."

She smiled and nodded as she sat down on the reclining chair as Aubrey took Chloes wrist and kissed it, before biting into it. Chloe winced, but soon smiled and looked over at Beca as Aubreys eyes drifted closed and she fed.

Beca smiled at her, and at Aubrey. This was exactly the life was meant to have, and she had never felt more secure.

She could however, through the happiness of her bond with Chloe, feel Stacie somewhere near by, and she could feel something breaking inside of her. Stacie wasn't doing well, and it was very well known.


	13. Bye bye barden

**A/N: Okay guys, I have had a few of you ask about the third installment to my first fic 'Silence' I have the majority of it planned out. However I won't be posting it until, the end of May at least. Silence was my firs fic and it did well, so did the sequel and I'm so excited to continue their stories! I have two others im writing now, and it's a nice break for now. I needed to work on something else for a bit, but I'm not abandoning it, I will be writing it, and I'm so excited! Been doing a lot of collaborating and planning and hopefully it won't disappoint! So I hope that answered your questions! And thank you everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this! **

**I'm having so much fun playing with them as vampires! **

**Also, I don't own pitch perfect or its characters. Just the plot line :) thanks!**

"Are you sure this is all you want?" Chloe asked as she looked over the three suit cases that were Becas two of them being her laptop and mixing board.

She smiled and looped her arms around Chloes waist as Aubrey exited the apartment building with her last suit case.

Stacie stood leaning on her bike a few feet away, looking bored as she waited.

"I didn't even know you had gotten my things, Chlo, you got all my favorite clothes and my equipment. It's all I need." She smiled leaning up to kiss her softly. "Other than you."

Chloe smiled into the kiss and they could hear Stacie groan.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Beca nodded.

"It burns a little, and I can't believe how delicious human blood actually smells." She said. "But, I'm okay, I can control it." She smiled. "You and Bree gave me enough to keep it bareable." She said. She smiled and kissed her again, until stacie made another sound.

They broke apart and Chloe rolled her eyes as she started helping Aubrey load all their stuff into the back of the SUV that Aubrey had gone to get. Beca was about to ask how she had managed to get it so quick and easily, when she realized how easy it must have been and just stayed silent. Aubrey had informed her that once they got to LA it would be returned to a dealership there.

"So wait, what is this called?" Chloe asked for the third time, as she practically drooled over the vehicle. Aubrey sighed.

"It's an Infinity QX80 probeaza rolul mafiot." She said. "Seriously, that's a mouthful, and we aren't keeping it." She said pointing a finger at Chloe who pouted.

Beca smirked as she packed up her cases into the back and looked over at Stacie who was mounting her bike. She looked at Chloe who was still looking over the car, and decided she would go admirer the bike.

Sticking her hands into her back pockets, she walked over. Stacie looked up and smirked at her. "Wanna ride with me?" She winked zipping up her jacket.

Beca smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I was just coming over to look, if that's okay." She asked.

Stacie motioned at the bike. "Nice, Huh?"

Beca nodded as she circled the bike, she could feel Chloes eyes on her, and Aubrey had stopped to see what she was looking at before whispering something too her and walking around the car to the drivers side.

"It's a Ducati, what kind?" Beca asked looking up at her. Stacie seemed impressed.

"Monster, 821 dark." She smiled proudly.

Beca nodded as she circled back around. "You steal it?" She asked with a knowing smile.

Stacie shrugged as she put on her sunglasses. "He was fun to play with, and later, made a good meal. Couldn't let this beauty just sit around being neglected, could I?" She asked as she started it, and revved the engine a few times.

"Sure you don't wanna ride with me?" She asked. "It's so much more enjoyable that a stuffy car."

Beca smiled. "No thanks, Stacie. But ride safe, okay?" She said as she turned and walked toward the SUV.

Stacie nodded as she pulled out of the space she was parked in, and sped away from the parking lot. She was out of sight before Beca was even in the car.

She opened the back door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Chloe in the back, waiting for her.

She smiled and pulled herself up into the seat and closed the door. "Why aren't you up there?" She asked motioning to the empty front seat.

"Because it's a long drive, and I'll end up draining her, just to keep her quiet for a few hours." Aubrey dead panned from the front seat as they pulled away from the apartment.

Becas eyes grew and she looked at Chloe who looked just as shocked.

Aubrey chuckled from the front seat. "I'm kidding, Chlo." She smiled. "You know I love you and your inability to stay quiet on long car rides."

Chloe glared at her playfully. "I wanted to sit with you, that's why." She smiled as she reached over and pulled Beca to her. She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into Chloes side.

"Uh uh! Seat belts!" Aubrey ordered. Chloe scoffed.

"Seriously Bree? Its not like we'd die if you actually got into an accident." She said as she straightened up and pulled the shoulder belt over her chest. Beca did the same, staying in the middle seat, so she could still lean into Chloes side.

"No, but you're immortality won't save me from a ticket." She said.

"Compulsion will." Chloe shot back immediately. Beca listened quietly as the two bickered.

"No." She said flatly.

Beca cocked her head to the side. "Bree, I get the feeling you don't like using that very much." She said.

"You'd be correct." She said as she neared the edge of campus.

Beca looked out the window, at just the right time. Or, maybe the wrong time.

Chloe heard a sharp intake of breath and she looked in the direction Beca was.

They had stopped at the stop sign, next to the radio station, and Jesse was standing outside it, talking to Luke.

Beca felt Chloes hand on her arm and she slowly looked away. "I'm sorry, Becs."

She shook her head.

"It's okay, I didn't really know him that well. He just... He was the first person to ever accept me, and be so nice right away. Even after i rejected him, he still stuck around." She said.

"Maybe you'll see him again someday." Aubrey said from the front as she pulled away from the sign. She looked back out the window. Jesse looked tired, upset. He walked away from Luke shoving his hands in his pockets.

They turned the corner, leading away from Barden University.

"Maybe," she said looking back at Chloe.

She smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "You're eyes are getting dark, do you want to feed?" She asked softly, and Chloe closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Becas.

"How are you so perfect?" She asked. Aubrey smiled to herself in the front seat.

"I'm not." Beca laughed lightly, sitting up and throwing her hair over the opposite shoulder.

Chloe leaned in, "You're perfect to me." She said gently kissing Becas neck before biting down as carefully as she could. Beca only winced before she relaxed, and let her eyes close as Chloe fed.

Aubrey turned the radio on low, the sun was setting, and they were leaving the place they had called home for the last three years. She wasn't sad, after so long, they had gotten used to leaving after so long. Usually it was at least ten years, before they had to move on. So this, was a piece of cake.

She let out a soft sigh, pressing her foot down a little more, to gain the speed she knew the car was capable of. LA would be fun. The last time they were there it was 1912 and it wasn't even close to what it is now. She was excited, and she knew this would be great for Beca, and Chloe. Beca would get to make her dreams reality, and her and Chloe would definitely find something for themselves as well.

She looked in the rearview mirror to see Beca with the smallest smile on her lips, as Chloe slowly drank from her.

She looked back at the road, it was time to start yet another chapter of their never ending lives. Now they had Beca, Chloe was happy, and Aubrey was thankful that she liked the smaller girl.

Her only problem, was the girl who had to show up at the worst time. Who had to bring back so many feelings, so much hurt. She knew Chloe absolutely loathed the leather clad vampire. She knew Beca didn't. She also knew that that was going to cause serious issues. She only hoped that they could figure out a way to make this work, until she found a way to break the connection, and Stacie could leave. Hopefully, to never come back again.

A/N: short I know...time jump next chapter! They'll be in LA!


	14. Dreams

Beca stood leaning into Chloes side, a content but wondering expression on her face as she watched Aubrey speaking to the realtor a few feet away. They were currently standing in the empty and very large living room of a house that was tucked away in the hills above LA.

They had made it in a little less than three days, and it took Aubrey least than an hour to track down a realtor to show them homes. This was the second one they had looked at and Chloe was already in love.

The house was entirely wood floors, the living room had large bay windows overlooking the city. Four bedrooms, three baths. The third floor was essentially its own little house, which Stacie had taken interest in. Aubrey liked it, seeing as until she could get rid of her, Stacie wouldn't really need to hang around them in the main parts of the house.

It had a pool, and hot tub, which Beca was excited about.

It also had a large round about drive way, that was gated. No entry with out a code.

The realtor nodded and smiled as Aubrey finished talking with her.

"Alright then. We'll take it." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled happily and squeezed Beca in her excitement.

"Ow, easy Beale." She laughed. "You trying to crush me?"

Chloe smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to Becas to quiet her.

The realtor stopped and stared at them, her face taking on a look of distaste. They broke apart and Beca looked at her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, recognizing her expression right away.

She had been looked down on her whole life. It got worse when she came out, and she had always stayed as silent as she could when she was given these looks or people would torment her. Now, she didn't feel the need to stand for it. And she wasn't going to.

"No. Not at all. I just didn't realize." The lady said, her voice which had been friendly and welcoming in the beginning took on a snarky tone.

"Well, now that you do, I would suggest you smile, and get Aubrey the necessary forms she needs in order to buy this lovely home. I'm sure it would be just horrible for you, if you're boss found out you lost a sale simply because a gay couple showed a little affection in the house they were prepared to buy."

They all looked to see Stacie standing in the doorway, her eyebrow raised challengingly at the lady. She had frozen in place, as she listened to Stacie speak. Not only was what she said, completely accurate, she would probably be fired. But, the vibrant red color of Stacies eyes, that were locked onto her own, was intimidating alone. She knew they had to be contacts, but they still frightened her non the less.

"Of course. I'll just, get that paperwork and we can finish up here."

She said and hurried passed them, inching by Stacie who glared at her the whole time.

Aubrey was stunned into silence, not expecting Stacie to stand up for them like that. Beca gave her a thankful smile, and Chloe, while she was great full for what Stacie did, couldn't get passed the hatred she felt for her.

She simply huffed and turned to look through the large windows.

"What's gotten into you?" Aubrey asked once they were alone.

Chloe walked over to the windows, to get a better look and Beca followed, knowing she didn't want to know, nor did she care what Stacies reasoning was.

"Nothing, I just can't stand people like her. Who is she to look at them or anyone for that matter, the way she was?" She asked and walked passed Aubrey toward the large stairs case.

"I'll be up on the third floor. I'm assuming that's where I will be staying."

Aubrey nodded. "Yep."

She turned without another word and walked up the stairs. Aubrey let out a breath and looked around at what soon would be their new home.

"So, how long do you think we will stay here?" Beca asked looking out at the breathtaking view.

"Well, we all pass for 21 years old, we can always lie if we need too. But, at least 15-20 years. If we choose." She smiled down at her.

"I figure it'll take a week or so to get settled, to get the place furnished. To get you fully comfortable being around people. Then, we can get going on starting new lives."

Beca smiled, knowing that meant she would be heading into the heart of LA, in search of a job at a record label.

"This is a dream come true." She said and leaned up, kissing the redhead happily.

"So I'm thinking a sectional."

They turned in confusion to see Aubrey standing at the head of the room, her hands out and open as she pictured the furniture placement of the room.

They turned and smiled at her.

"What do we do about money? Until we get jobs?" Beca asked.

Aubrey chuckled and looked at Chloe. "Forgot about that one." She laughed as she turned.

"Flat screen above the fireplace." She said to herself.

Beca looked at Chloe in confusion. "We have money Becs, plenty of it."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Story time, come sit on the balcony with me?" She asked, Beca nodded and followed her out as Aubrey continued to figure out the furniture arrangement.

They walked out onto the stone balcony, the black iron bars that surrounded it gave it an elegant look. Chloe hoisted herself up onto the corner, where it was a square stone pillar, and pulled Beca up to sit next to her.

"We have been alive for so long." She said. "And at first, we didn't do much, we just lived. But after 20 years or so, of compelling people out of their money, guilt began to set in, and so did the realization that, we were never going to die. We would always be here, forever seeing and experiencing the changes in the world. So, we decided if we had this amazing opportunity to live so long, this unlimited time. We should use it, and use it well. So we went to school, and we got our diplomas. High school, was a breeze, we didn't have any excuse to fail, so we didn't, we graduated top of our classes. Multiple times." She laughed.

"You've repeated high school?" Beca asked in amusement, remembering her awful four years in high school.

"It was fun, seeing how different everything was year after year, getting to experience high school in the 50's, was a blast!" She laughed. "We knew the material, it was just fun for us, meeting new people, making new friends."

Beca smiled at the loving look Chloe wore as she spoke about their past adventures.

"Then, we went to college. Aubrey was excepted to Harvard law in 1962 She went on to be one of the best lawyers in the state of Alaska." She winked. That place was beautiful while we were there. The money she mad from that, we just put away, we didn't need much of it. While she studied to be a lawyer, I studied psychology, and and sociology and worked with children that had had troubled pasts. Everything I earned, went away. In the near 200 years we've been around, we've traveled, so our names wouldn't be known. But, Aubreys been a lawyer, me, a counselor. In the early 2000's We lived in Arizona, and Aubrey has a PHD. She was a neurologist for like, ten years. At that time, I worked as a pediatrician. I love children." She smiled.

Beca smiled at her, this was amazing to hear, all this time they had been around, and instead of choosing to just live the high life with nothing to show, they educated themselves, they helped people. They made something of themselves. Something more than Vampires. That alone was incredible to Beca, but knowing the lives they had lead, was phenomenal.

"That's, really admirable Chloe. You guys have done amazing things." She smiled.

Chloe smiled and leaned over, kissing her gently.

"Anything we've ever dreamed of doing, we've done, because we have this amazing opportunity, and unlimited time. That's why we are here. It's your time now. You are apart of this, and now it's your turn to do what you've always dreamed of. You are going to be the most bad ass music producer on the west coast." She smiled.

Beca smiled, feeling butter,dies erupt in her stomach at the thought of this new and amazing life she was just brought into. She looked out over the place she had always wanted to call home, and now she could. She sighed happily and Chloe pulled her close, kissing her temple as they enjoyed the view.

XXXXXX

Aubrey was busy typing away on her laptop when they re entered the house.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey looked up over the lid, with an expression that easily read 'isn't it obvious?'

"Ordering furniture." She said.

Chloe nodded, "Ah, yes. Well, Beca and I are going to go relax in the hot tub, if you would like to join."

Aubrey looked up. "Beca, you have a bathing suit?" She asked.

She shook her head, "Chloe is going to let me borrow one of hers."

She nodded looking back to the laptop.

"Uh, no I'm good, you two have fun."

They smiled and were about to head over to where the suitcases sat beside the door when Stacie landed at the bottom of the stairs. Not having walked down, but jumped.

"What you guys up too?" She asked.

Aubrey didn't even look up from the laptop, and Chloe ignored her presence as well. Beca looked over, "We were going to go relax in the hot tub, you can join us if you want?"

Chloe stood up, her head whipping around to face her shorter girlfriend. "Beca!" She hissed. Aubrey looked up at hearing the invitation and looked hesitantly at Chloe.

Beca looked at a chloe as well, seeing the anger rising in her eyes, she lowered her own gaze,a strong feeling of hurt consuming her, and Stacie spoke.

"Calm down, red. No need to freak out on her. I'm heading out anyway, I was just being curious." She said.

Aubrey relaxed in her seat and Chloes face softened.

"Thanks anyway, Becs. I appreciate it," Stacie said as she walked passed them and out the door.

Chloe looked at Beca who still had her eyes on the floor. Aubrey looked at her sadly. She knew exactly what Beca was feeling, and Chloe did too. It was the same thing that happened to Stacie when Aubrey got angry with her, it tied into the connection, being sired to her, cause a heavy emotional attachment. The moment Chloe got angry or had any feeling of displeasure, Beca felt it, and it wasn't an enjoyable feeling. The only way Aubrey could think to describe it, would be the look and physical reaction a dog might get when they disobeyed their owner. She hated comparing Beca to a dog, or using Chloe being her owner as analogy because that wasn't the case, but she had no other way to describe it.

It didn't take much either, and with the amount of hate that Chloe had for stacie, hearing Beca being so kind to her, inviting her to do something with them, caused her to lose her temper quickly.

"Beca, I'm sorry." She said softly. Beca raised her eyes to meet Chloes, and could see the apology swimming in them.

"We are living together. I was just trying to be nice, we might as well while she is here. Why add more tension?" She asked softly.

Chloe sighed and Aubrey looked down.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said. "I know you don't know the full story behind Stacie, and even though we aren't very pleased to have her here, she hasn't really done anything to earn your hate. Other than you know, trying to kill you,"

She said. Beca nodded, "At least it brought us to this point." She said.

Chloe nodded and pulled Beca into her. "I'm sorry, I know the sire thing really adds to how we react to each others emotions, I know you're still getting used to this. And I know that you like her. I don't know why, but it's not my right to tell you who you can and cannot like. Just, be careful around her please?" She asked taking Becas face in her hands so she could see her eyes.

"I don't trust her, but I trust you will know if you need to distance yourself from her."

Beca nodded, "I'm sorry I upset you."

Chloe smiled softly and kissed her briefly. "No worries, love. Let's go enjoy the night?" Beca nodded and Chloe turned and finished retrieving their bathing suits. She then followed her to change and as they passed Aubrey, the blonde gave her a reassuring smile.

They disappeared up the stairs and Aubrey sighed, clicking the buy button on her laptop, purchasing another load of furniture. Then slowly let her eyes drift to the door. She was fully aware that Stacie had been outside it the whole time, listening. She felt it, the moment Chloe got angry, Stacie saw Becas reaction, recognizing it from the many times Aubrey had been angry with her. She sympathized and when she left, she couldn't help but wait and listen, to make sure Chloe didn't do what Aubrey might have done, and continued the anger. In a sense, she stayed in case she felt like she might need to step in, to protect Beca.

Now she listened as Stacies bike started and zoomed away. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. It might just be the small part of Stacie that was sired to Beca, but even then, she liked the fact that she had stayed to make sure she was okay. Maybe her black heart still had a little love in it.

A/N: Alright, who is ready for some more info on Miss Cranky pants Stacie? Next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW :)


	15. Then and now

Beca sighed as she laid on the new bed that had been delivered and was now in the room that belonged to her and Chloe. She had been kept in the room for nearly two days, while the movers from various furniture stores, came and went and the house was furnished. When they left in the evenings she went out with Chloe and Aubrey and they set up the new furniture. So far the living room was fully furnished, with a sectional, two plush chairs, area rug, lamps, flat screen above the fire place and book shelves, full of books. Beca had raised an eyebrow at that, wondering how she managed to get all the books. She was however, extremely excited when she found a new sound system had been installed as well, and the living room had surround sound.

Aubreys room was also finished quite quickly as was the guest room and all bathrooms.

Stacie was surprised to find a bed had been set up, on the third floor along with a couch and another flat screen.

"I'm not a monster, Stacie. You'll need things." Aubrey had said, earning a soft smile from the taller girl. A smile aubrey hadn't seen, because she turned around, but Beca saw it. And she couldn't help but smile herself.

She was restless. The house was fully furnished, aside from one room apparently, and she was bored, waiting.

"Chloe," she whined falling onto her back as the redhead hung a picture on the wall. She turned around and smiled.

"You're like a two year old, that needs constant attention." She laughed as she walked over.

"I'm positive I'm okay to be around people. I was around that realtor. And I smell people everywhere outside. I'm fine, I can do this. The moment I think I can't, I'll tell you, just please for the love of god let me out of this room?!" She groaned.

Chloe smiled and crawled up the bed and straddled the brunette. Becas eyes opened and she layed her hands on Chloes thighs as she leaned in pressed her lips softly against Becas.

"You are something else, Beca Mitchell." She smiled sitting back up.

Beca smiled at her.

"I'm a very bored something else, can we please go do something tomorrow? Seriously, I'd be happy just to walk to the gate and back." She said with complete honesty. Chloe laughed and rolled off of her standing up and walking into their bathroom. Beca flipped over on to her stomach and watched her.

"Maybe." She said as she pulled her hair back to wash her face.

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes and standing up. "Come on Chlo, I'm tired of being locked in the house, I want to go out." She said walking into the bathroom and leaning against the frame.

"I know, Beca. But it's still very soon. I know you've done well. I just, don't want to risk it," she said. "Not yet,"

Beca looked down. "Yeah. Okay." She said and turned walking back into the room, laying on the bed.

Chloe looked over and sighed, she didn't like keeping Beca cooped up either and she felt bad. She could feel how restless the younger girl was,but she was also still feeding multiple times a day. It was too soon and she wasn't going to allow an accident to happen if she was fully capable of avoiding it.

XXXXXX

The next day, Beca sat on the window seal of their bedroom, looking out the window, absentmindedly tapping her fingers on her raised knees. Aubrey needed Chloes help with something, that the mover was also having issues with.

She sighed heavily, letting her head fall against the window when the door opened. She looked over to see Stacie standing in the doorway.

"You look bored as fuck." She stated very matter of fact.

Beca put her legs down and hung them over the window seal. "That's an understatement." She said.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Stacie asked.

Beca perked up but instantly deflated. "Chloe said I can't go anywhere."

Stacie laughed. "It was more of a suggestion, than an order." Stacie said. "She doesn't think you are ready, but who knows better than you?"

Beca bit the inside of her cheek in thought, "I think I'm fine," she said.

Stacie smiled. "Then let's go. She isn't you're owner Beca, she's your girlfriend. You don't have to do as she says."

Beca looked down in thought, before slipping off the window seal and walking over to the desk.

"I'll just write her a note." She said, and Stacie could hear the excitement in her voice.

She watched as Beca wrote, in her opinion too much, for a little "be back soon note" but didn't comment.

Stacie walked over to the window and opened it wider. "What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Better safe than sorry, just jump." She smiled and disappeared out the window.

Beca walked over and looked down to see Stacie looking up at her.

"Come on." She said.

Beca looked at the door, this felt wrong, she shouldn't have to sneak out to go somewhere, and she definitely shouldn't be sneaking around behind Chloes back. But, she couldn't stay in the house any longer. She let out a breath, and threw her legs out the window, before closing her eyes and dropping. She didn't even have to try to land gracefully, it just happened and before she knew it she was on the ground.

"Ready?" Stacie asked. She smiled and nodded, following Stacie to were she parked her bike.

Stacie got on first and moved up, showing Beca where to put her feet. She got on and did as she was instructed, leaning into Stacies back and looping her arms around her waist.

The bike started and before she knew it, they were flying out of the gate and down the two lane road that lead to their house.

She smiled, and held on a little tighter, as the bike gained speed. Stacie didn't seem to pay any mind to speed limits, as she was going 90 mph further up the hill, above LA. Beca knew she was taking her away from the temptation of people, but she didn't care, she was out of the house. The air was fresh and it was bright and beautiful out. She smiled, and felt the bike go faster, as Stacie was very aware that Beca was enjoying the ride.

XXXXXX

"Chloe says, it Aubreys story to tell." Beca said. They sat on the edge of a hill, overlooking the city. The bike parked behind them. Beca thought it would be a good time to get to know the vampire that she was partly sired too.

"But, maybe you can give me a little insight on why you and Chloe and Aubrey separated. Why they are so angry with you?" She asked carefully, so not to anger the girl.

Stacie smiled sadly, not looking at Beca but keeping her eyes on the view.

"I guess it would be Aubreys story to tell, but I suppose I can tell you my side," she said, and Beca looked to see her features soften.

"In Aubreys story, she told you that that doctor brought me to her, to turn me." She said,

Beca nodded. "I'm younger than them, in human age. I was 19, when he found me. I had a complicated childhood, I was the product of a forced marriage. My mother was young, barely 17 when she had me. I wasn't convinced during consensual sex, my father raped my mother, and she was forced to have me. My father, wanted a boy. A girl was unexceptable. So, when I was born and he found that I wasn't a boy. I was instantly rejected. My mother fought to keep me, and so she did. All I had ever seen, or been told was that I was a mistake, I wasn't wanted and my mother be abused by this man. I learned what sex was at a very young age. I witness my father do terrible things to my mother. It got really bad, and by the time I was ten years old, he had killed her." She said.

Beca was stunned into silence. "Stacie, I'm so sorry." She said finally finding her voice.

She smiled briefly before looking down. "She was dead a week, before my fathers raged turned to me. He wanted a son, but instead was cursed with a girl who resembled the dirty mistake of the woman he married, the woman who didn't give him what he wanted." She stopped, her red eyes, shinning in the afternoon sun as she looked out at the view.

"He raped me." She said. Beca gasped, staring at Stacie in horror.

She looked down. "Then, he beat me until he believed I was dead, before dumping me miles from the town we lived in."

Beca looked down, terrified at what she was hearing. "I woke up, I don't know how many days later, and I promised myself that no one would ever hurt me the way he did. Ever again. I lived on the streets. I stole to survive. For 9 years. When I was desperate for money, I did things that I'd rather not tell, and used the money for food, or clothes, whatever I needed. I was 19 when he found me. He offered me a way out, a better life. Money, health. He offered me everything I needed." She said. "That's how I found myself standing in front of Aubrey. She looked at me, seeing the fear and confusion in my eyes. Chloe was across the room, and when he grabbed her, and held the needle to her neck... I didn't have time to think, before Aubrey was injecting me with her venom. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt."

Beca looked at her. "Is that why you and her hate each other so much?" She asked. "Because she turned you?"

She shook her head, and a small laugh escaped her. "No, actually. Her and Chloe, they took care of me, for quite some time. They fed me their blood, they looked after me, they found a place for us to stay. It wasn't very long, before...something sparked between Aubrey and I."

Beca smiled softly, seeing the glint in Stacies eyes, the sound of her voice every time she said Aubreys name.

"She was and is my sire, and the first and only person...vampire. Whatever, that I have ever loved. We were in love." She said. Looking down into her lap.

"What you feel for Chloe, and what she feels for you, that deep sense of belonging and home. Safety, that you feel with her. That was me and Aubrey." She said.

Beca knew that feeling, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, the most amazing thing she ever would feel, nothing would ever compare.

"But, I messed up." She said. Becas smile faltered. "I really fucking messed up. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't just listen, I had to go against everything. It got to the point of Aubrey biting me, to stop me. That night she threatened to paralyze me, she wasn't just saying that. Being bitten by your sire, injected with their venom, is excruciatingly painful. I hope you never piss Chloe off to the point of that. I had to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me."

Beca could feel the regret pouring off her, the sadness. "I needed to live the way I thought I was right, but they wouldn't follow. Aubrey, wouldn't follow. So, I hurt her. I did the most terrible things I could think of. I practically destroyed her." She said, her eyes locking on her hands, filled with tears. Beca felt her own eyes tear up, hearing Stacies story.

"Beca," she said looking up and for the first time since they met, she felt a deep sense of sadness, looking into her red eyes. "Stay by Chloe, never let her go. Never hurt her, and risk losing this amazing life you've been blessed with. Don't do what I did. Don't ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you. Trust me, if I could take it all back, I would. I hate myself everyday for this. If I could, I would have ended this miserable life I made for myself years ago." She said.

Beca let her tears fall and couldn't help but wrap her arms around Stacie. She felt the pain in her stomach. The pain in her heart, that was coming in strong through the connection.

"Make it right, Stacie." She said. Stacie, not having sow thing like this, a hug, an understanding person didn't know how to respond, so she just let Beca hug her.

"You can make it right, I know it." She smiled softly at the girl. Stacie laughed lightly and wiped her tears away.

"Do you now?"

They turned in surprise to see Aubrey standing by Stacies motorcycle, her arms folded, her expression angry.

They both stood up quickly, seeing Aubreys eyes were no longer green, but black, and it wasn't because she was hungry.

"Do you have any idea how worried Chloe is?!" She yelled walking forward, "Beca what the fuck were you thinking?"

It was then, Chloe appeared. Her eyes were just as black as Aubreys, her teeth bared. "How dare you, even think to take her from the house!" She growled at Stacie who watched her guardedly.

"Beca she asked you to stay in for a reason, it wasn't to fucking punish you. And to sneak out like that was so," Aubrey was yelling advancing on the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry," Beca cut her off, seeing the anger coming off of her.

"Not yet, but you will be." She said reaching her and grabbing her arm roughly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?!" Beca shrunk away from the angry blonde.

"I ought to rip your throat out, you have no right to take her out of the house, if she would have slipped up, it would have been on you!" Chloe roared.

"Chloe, please stop I'm fine, really." Beca tried but Chloe just glared at her.

"Beca I'll deal with you later," she said.

Stacie held up her hands, "She was about to explode, Chloe, you can't just lock her up, you have to give a chance at least, she has done amazing. She hasn't even mentioned being thirsty."

"Chloe, do you want me to take her home?" Aubrey asked as Chloe got closer to Stacie, her eyes murderous.

"No!" Beca yelled through clenched teeth, ripping her arm out of Aubreys grasp.

They looked at her in anger. "I'm a big girl. She didn't make me do anything. She offered to get me out of the house for a while, and I accepted. Leave her out if this." She said.

Chloe stepped back.

"Why would you deliberately go behind my back, Beca?" She asked, and Beca could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Just, please. Leave Stacie alone."

Aubrey looked over at her. "You are causing so much more fucking trouble than you're worth." She said to Stacie. Beca looked over to see Stacie looked down, away from Aubreys eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me, Beca." Chloe said walking over to her. Beca looked down, the feeling that she got the last time Chloe was upset with her washing over her.

"Im sorry."

Chloe shook her head and looked at Stacie. "You've way overstayed your welcome. You need to leave, connection or not. You're not welcome back to our home."

Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. Aubrey didn't even speak, her arms folded once more, glaring at Stacie.

She nodded slowly. "Noted." She said. Her voice wasn't sarcastic, or angry, it was small. Sad almost. She walked over to her bike and got on it. "Thanks for the talk Beca. I hope this new life treats you well. Remember what I said okay?"

Beca looked at her, her own eyes changing as she became angry, the white taking over her iris.

"No." She said. "You're not going anywhere. You said you wouldn't control who I talked too, you said you trusted me. Well, I trust her, I like her, and I want her here. With us, where she belongs."

"She doesn't belong with us Beca." Aubrey snapped. Beca glared at her.

"I know she hurt you, she made mistakes, but she does belong with us. She doesn't belong anywhere else."

"Why are you doing this?" Aubrey turned on her. "You barely even know her, she tried to fucking kill you, Beca."

Beca looked down, steadying her breathing, "I don't know, Bree. Maybe because I see good in her. I feel the guilt, and the hate and the regret inside of her. Maybe I don't owe you an answer." She said.

Aubrey took a breath, her anger at Beca becoming even more prominent. She didn't understand why she couldn't just let it go.

"Well, I don't really care what you have to say," Aubrey said, "I don't want this useless mistake anywhere near us, anymore."

Becas vision blurred. How could she call her that? After what she just learned about Stacie, her past. She couldn't stand to hear Aubrey degrade her like that, no matter how badly she might have been hurt.

"Shut up, Aubrey," she hissed, "Stop treating her like she doesn't matter, stop being such a bitch to her, it's not helping anyone."

Chloe pulled Beca back slightly, seeing Aubrey stand taller.

"Beca, that's enough, let's go," she said. "We will talk more at home."

Beca pulled away from her. "No. If she doesn't go home with us, then neither do I."

Aubrey looked over at Stacie. She was still on her bike, her face showed nothing but sadness. She growled in her throat.

"Chloe, you need to take Beca home." She said.

Chloes eyes had returned to her natural blue, she was still angry, but now, she was more concerned than anything. Beca had hit a nerve on Aubrey. A big one.

"Come on Beca please?" She asked softer.

Beca picked up on her tone and looked at her pleadingly. "She matters." She said her voice thick with unshed tears.

Chloe could feel how much this was eating at Beca. She couldn't stand to see or hear Stacie being treated so poorly by either of them. She knew Stacie had told her about her past. Her human life, but not everything about what happened to tear apart their friendship. Her and Aubreys relationship.

Stacie couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. No one had ever defended her like this, no one had ever gone against Aubrey. Yes, Aubrey was a kind and loving person. But, when it came to Stacie, or anymore that had truly hurt her or Chloe, she had an undying hatred, and she became cruel. She knew it, but couldn't stop it.

She knew she hurt Aubrey, but it didn't make the insults hurt any less. It didn't make her want to live anymore than either of them wanted her too.

"I thought I mattered too, Beca." Aubrey said. "But she had no problem destroying me. She had no problem breaking me, then leaving with out so much as a goodbye. I wasn't even worth that too her." She said.

"I'm sorry, Bree." Stacie said, her voice clipped, stopping her tears. "Im so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I wish...I wish you would have just left me there that day. I did nothing to earn the life you tried to give me. I didn't deserve you, and I still don't. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry for who I am. One day, I'll find a way to make it better, I'll find a way to finally end this worthless life." She said, starting the bike.

Beca stepped forward and Chloe actually let her go.

Aubrey looked down, Stacies words hitting her like a baseball bat to the stomach.

"Take me with you." She said and walked passed Beca to the bike. She saw Stacie flinch, when Aubreys hand touched her, as she mounted the bike.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked.

Stacie looked at Chloe in worry. "Take Beca home. I need to be alone with Stacie." She said.

Stacie looked afraid, and Beca wondered what had her so scared.

"I'll be home later, take Beca home," she said. Chloe nodded slowly.

Aubrey looped her arms around Stacie waist. "Go." She ordered.

Stacie looked hesitant, but did as she was told, and soon they were gone. Beca looked after them for a moment before slowly turning to Chloe.

her eyes were back to normal, but she still looked angry.

She looked down. "Are you going to bite me?" She asked and chanced looking up.

Chloes folded arms dropped. "What?" She asked.

"Are you going to bite me? Like Aubrey bit Stacie, when she was mad."

Chloes face fell.

"No, Beca." She said walking over to her. "That's not something we just do. The only time it should ever be done is to stop you if you're out of control. Aubrey bit Stacie because Stacie has done things that couldn't be stopped otherwise. Trying to kill you for example, she bit her that night, to immobilize her. To stop her from hurting anyone. I'd never just do it to punish you Beca." She said. "That would kind of be considered a form of abuse. I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"I'm sorry I snuck out. I'm sorry for what I caused."

Chloe sighed but nodded, and pulled Beca into a hug. "You're note was lovely, but you still scared the shit out of me." She said as Beca held onto her.

"I'm sorry."

She kissed the top of Becas head. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to let you come out. I was just scared, I didn't want anything to happen that would cause any damage."

"I know, it's okay."

Chloe squeezed her a little tighter. "I love you Beca."

Beca froze for a moment, before the warm feeling that had taken up permanent residence in her stomach began to heat up at Chloes words.

"I love you too, Chloe." She smiled, letting herself melt into the warmth of Chloes body.

Chloe smiled and let the stress of the day drift away. She felt bad about what had happened. Beca had even opened her eyes to how awful they had been to Stacie. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing how cruel they had been to her.

She wasn't sure what Aubrey was doing, but she hoped whatever it was, ended in Aubrey getting the piece of her back that Stacie had taken so many years before.


	16. Last kiss

Back at the house, Chloe and Beca sat in the living room, on their new sectional. The TV was off, just the two lamps in the room were on and the sun had set. The darkness taking over.

They hadn't really spoke much, and Aubrey hadn't returned. They had no idea what she was doing, or where. Or if she'd be bringing stacie back with her.

Beca could still feel Chloes slight anger. It wasn't strong, but she was still upset with the day's events. Still a little angry with Becas actions, sneaking around behind her back.

She relaxed back, her light blue eyes focused on the wall across from them, her mind a million miles away, deep in thought. Beca had curled up against her, seeking the comfort she knew Chloe could give. It was getting late, and she didn't even register her fingers moving though Becas hair, or the fact that the younger girl was drifting off.

She could feel something though, and she had to pull herself out of the depths of her thoughts, to figure out exactly what it was.

She blinked a few times, and her fingers stilled in Becas hair. With her mind now clear, she knew exactly what it was.

"Beca?" She questioned, shifting slightly so Beca would sit up.

As soon as the smaller girl sat up, Chloe took her arms and turned her.

"Jesus, Beca why didn't you say anything?" She said moving Becas hair away from her face to see her blinding white orbs.

"I didn't know if you wanted too." Beca frowned.

Chloe sighed. "I will always want too, Beca. Why would you even think that?" She asked as she stood up and pulled Beca with her.

"You were mad." Beca said simply.

Chloe stopped and looked behind her at her girlfriend. "Beca, mad or not, I will always feed you, I don't know why you thought I wouldn't. I know today has been bad, but come on." She said as she walked up the stairs, Beca behind her.

She was truly confused at where Beca got the idea she wouldn't let her feed if she was angry.

Once they were in their room, chloe laid down on the bed, "I don't even know when we last did this, was it today?" She asked. Beca shook her head.

"Last night." She said and got onto the bed next to Chloe.

"Almost 24 hours. Damnit Beca, never do this again. Seriously, I'll never deny you blood." She said moving her hair. Beca could hear the confusion in her voice, and wanted to explain herself further, but her eyes were already zeroed in on Chloes now exposed neck.

"I'll go to sleep after, take as much as you need." She said.

Beca nodded and leaned over her. "Thank you, I love you." She said softly, before moving to kiss Chloes lips. She kissed back and a small smiled formed on her lips.

"Please don't do this again?" She asked, Beca nodded. "I love you too baby, now drink." She said and closed her eyes as she felt Becas lips brush softly against her neck before the sharp pain of her teeth sunk in. She gasped slightly before relaxing as Beca drank quickly. She was starving, Chloe and Aubrey had been taking turns feeding her multiple times a day, getting her used to it, building her strength. She drained about half of her blood, before she slowed down and gently suckled, feeling herself becoming full, and feeling Chloes body going still under her. She pulled back, looking down at the beautiful girl she now knew she loved. Her eyes opened slightly, and a smile barley ghosted on her lips.

"Sleep with me?" She whispered. Beca smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly once more before moving to lay on her other side, pulling her in and they both fell asleep. Chloe for once, curled in Becas arms.

XXXXXX

Stacie had no idea where they were, and she was certain Aubrey didn't either. They just drove and drove, until she heard Aubrey tell her to stop. She pulled into the parking lot, of a large building. It was no where near any other buildings, completely abandoned and dark. The bricks were crumbling, the windows smashed. It had a faint smell of smoke. Fire damage.

Aubrey walked into the building as if she had been there a hundred times, and Stacie followed, knowing that's what Aubrey wanted.

Once inside, she looked around to see the remains of burnt desks, chairs, book shelves. It looked to be an office building of some sort. She stopped and waited.

Aubrey had stopped a few feet ahead, not speaking, not looking at her.

It seemed like an eternity before the blonde turned around.

"We do want you dead." She said. Stacie looked up. "We had even begun to imagine that you already were. I thought maybe if you were I would have felt something, through the connection, but I never felt anything. Nothing. So I started to believe it. That you were gone and that we'd never see you again."

Stacie looked down. "I didn't say to look away," Aubrey snapped. Her eyes shot back up, nervous, but knowing.

"You are the true definition of a monster, Stacie. You had the choice. You had the freedom. And you chose to hurt. You hurt innocent people. You hurt me." She growled.

Stacie nodded.

"I know I did."

Aubrey closed her mouth, letting out a breath through her nose, "Mind fucking explaining to me, those last few months, Stacie? Care to enlighten me, on why you did it?"

Stacie stepped back slightly. "I needed to know. I got so lost in it. I thought I was invincible. And I am, to a certain degree. Nothing can hurt me, nothing could have hurt me. Except you."

Aubrey scoffed. "I hurt you?" She asked.

Stacie shook her head. "No, but you had the ability too, and I was so fucking scared that you would. I was a coward. I couldn't accept what you were giving me, thinking you would eventually rip it all away, and I got lost in my attempt to hurt you first. To make you leave me. Or to just leave you. When you and Chloe decided that drinking from each other was better than human blood, I realized, that was what I had to do. And I liked it."

Aubrey hadn't heard stacie reasoning before this. She was finally hearing her excuse. "Before he found me, I had been hurt. Neglected, abused, taken advantage of. Cheated. And when I got to give back some of that pain, when I got to see the fear in their eyes... When they would beg me, to let them live, I finally felt alive. I never killed innocent people, Aubrey." She hissed.

Aubreys arms fell to her sides. "But you never cared to look into who I was killing. Who's blood I was draining. They were murderers. They were pedophiles, abusive husbands, fathers. They didn't deserve to live, and after you tried to stop me, after all the things you said to me. After what you did to me.."

She trailed off, and Aubrey for the first time she didn't know how long, felt something akin to regret.

"No one had the power to destroy me, like you did. And I know I got carried away, I know I did. But when you told me, that you should have left me, that you should have killed me, not turned me. Put me out of my misery." Stacies eyes were clouded with tears, her voice heavy and shaking.

"I knew it was what needed to be done."

Aubrey looked at her in shock. "You wanted me dead. So I wanted to be dead. Only, we can't die."

Aubrey shook her head, pushing away the feelings that were creeping up on her.

"You attacked Chloe." She growled, trying to remind Stacie that she didn't care what her reasoning was, though that wasn't entirely true. Not anymore.

"You know why I attacked her. You know Aubrey."

The blondes eyes began to darken, at the memories that flooded her from so long ago.

"You can say that you don't, but you know exactly what my intentions were. And I would have done it, I would have killed her."

She was purposely baiting the older vampire now. She wanted to anger her, she wanted Aubrey to retaliate.

"But you were weak, and instead of doing what you should have, you paralyzed me. Then, when I took off, you called it leaving you. Maybe to convince yourself that I was the bad one. We both know you wanted me gone."

Stacie didn't have time to react as Aubrey slammed into her both of them, flying across the room, Stacies back connecting painfully with the brick wall.

"You should have never come back!" The blonde growled grabbing Stacies hair and yanking her head to the side.

Stacie let her body relax, knowing it was finally time. Aubrey was there, holding her against the wall, baring her fangs. Her anger and hatred pouring off of her. She was finally going to do it. After so long, Stacie was more than ready, more than ready to be put out of her misery.

"Do it, Aubrey, you know you can. You know I deserve it, I want it." She said, her tears spilling down her cheeks. Even if it was Aubrey doing it, it was Aubrey about to take her last breath, she wouldn't want it any other way. All those years ago, she found a way. She knew how to kill a vampire, and she showed Aubrey, then, she attacked Chloe, in hopes that Aubrey would use her new knowledge to end the life that Stacie had ruined. The life stacie didn't deserve to have, because somewhere along the way of her failed attempts at protecting herself, she lost her mind.

Right now, there was no where else she'd rather be. She felt Aubreys fangs graze her skin and her body seemed to light up.

there was one last thing she needed before she was finally set free.

She quickly turned her head and crashed her lips against Aubreys, the blonde froze, as Stacie kissed her, and soon, she realized what had happened and ripped herself away from her completely. Stepping back, her hand on her lips, her eyes wide and black.

Stacie watched her, "I just needed one last kiss." She said softly.

Aubrey slowly lowered her hand, everything inside her head, her heart, was on fire. It was buzzing, it was loud, it made everything around her blur. She hadn't felt this in too long. She looked up at Stacie, seeing her standing against the wall, where she had been left, waiting. Waiting for Aubrey to take her life. Because they both said she deserved to die. Something that Aubrey no longer found to be true.

Stacie looked at her, "Bree?" She asked.

Aubrey let out a shuddering breath and before she could even fully decide, her feet were moving. She was pressing her body against Stacies once more, trapping her against the wall, her fangs bared and tingling, ready for the bite.

Stacies body relaxed as she allowed it to be held to the wall, and she opened her eyes to see Aubreys locked in hers. Then she felt it.

Through the connection, she felt it. Before she could speak however, Aubrey had connected their lips, her tongue demanding entrance and Stacie melted into it, opening her mouth and letting Aubrey dominate her. Her hands ripped at the Brunettes clothes, pulling her shirt over her head she wasted no time roughly grabbing her breasts. Stacie couldn't stop the moan if she wanted too. Just when she was sure Aubrey would finally kill her, she was kissing her. Touching her, projecting the strongest feelings she could through the connection.

They both got lost in it, but Stacie had no control. She never did when it came to her blonde sire.

She didn't fight Aubreys rough treatment of her body as nails racked over her chest, her stomach. Her pants were pulled down her legs, she was moved and slammed hard against a desk. Aubreys body hovering over her own as she pushed her legs apart.

She moved her lips to Stacies neck and bit just hard enough draw blood. She gasped, and her body arched up into the blondes.

They didn't know how or when it happened, when, Aubreys plan to kill the girl turned to her hands greedily groping her, caressing her body in ways she never thought she'd experience again.

Both of them were on fire, Aubreys anger still there, and she used it to easily over power the brunette, not like she tried to stop it. Stacie found her hands pinned a over head with one of Aubreys, as her other hand slipped into her panties and she instantly buried them deep inside the girl under her.

She wanted to hurt her. Wanted her to feel pain. Wanted to make her suffer, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but worship the girl she had spent so long hating. Loathing. Wishing were dead.

She never once tried to understand. Never realized Stacies ulterior motive, not until she was just told, until she opened her eyes. She could hear the moans from the other girl, another sound she never thought she would near again. She could feel her body trembling as she thrust her fingers into her quickly, curling them and listening to the effect she had on the rebel vampire that would turn to putty in the blondes hands.

When she felt Stacie stiffen, she did what she always used too. The moment her orgasm crashed over her, Aubrey sank her teeth into whatever part of her her lips were currently abusing.

This time, since she couldn't seem to tear her mouth from her neck, that's where she bit and it sent Stacie into a world of pleasure that she never thought she would enter again.

It was over before either of them could fully grasp that it started and Aubrey was pulling out of her. Licking the blood from her neck and kissing it before completely moving off of her. Leaving her panting and exhausted, staring at her in awe.

"I thought..." She gasped. But Aubrey stopped her.

"Don't think." She said, tossing the brunette her pants. "Not tonight."

Stacie slid off the desk and put her pants back on, watching Aubrey carefully.

Once she was dressed she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, I Uh... Could take you home?" Stacie said.

Aubrey who had sat down on another desk, staring at the floor, letting the truth of what had just taken place sink in, looked up.

She took in the uncertainty that was clouded around Stacie. The confusion, and the new sense of hope.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, if you didn't want that, I don't know what came over me." Aubrey said softly.

"I wanted it. More than anything, I wanted it." Stacie said, reassuring her.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done, Aubrey. Everything. Every ounce of pain I have caused you. Everything that I left behind, I'm sorry."

She looked up. "What does this mean?" She asked. Stacie looked down.

"This means whatever you want it too, I'll do whatever you need. Happily. You want me gone? Ill go, if you want me here, I'll stay. If you still want me dead, you now what to do."

Aubrey looked up, hearing the honesty in her voice. She. Truly would do whatever Aubrey told her to do. No matter what it was.

"Let's go home." She said standing up.

Stacies heart lept just enough for Aubrey to feel it. "Chloe is going to be a different story, though, Stacie. I listened to you, and I owe you an apology. For never realizing your true intentions. You were only trying to protect yourself. And when I wanted you dead, you tried to make that a reality. I'm sorry I did that too you. Chloe, however, is going to be a lot harder to crack." She said as they walked toward the doors.

"You can't just kiss her and make it better, Beca wouldn't like it." She winked playfully. Something Stacie hadn't seen her do in a very long time.

They walked out into the darkness, mounting her bike once more, Aubrey leaning in against her, holding her waist tightly.

This night took a major turn. As Beca would have said. Another plot twist. So much still needed to be discussed, Chloe was going to freak, Beca would hopefully help calm that situation down. This wasn't all just going to go away, but for the first time in a humans forever, Aubrey felt her heart warm.

"Ready?" Stacie asked, starting the bike.

Aubrey nodded, "Let's go home."

A/N: we needed staubrey, it was overdue. Still some explaining to do I know, chloe isn't going to like this. More about their past coming up :) detail on what Stacie did and tried to do :) PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Her truth

Chloes eyes opened to a brilliant sunrise coming in through the curtains of their bedroom and she smiled, stretching out her muscles, and reaching over for Beca. Her smile faded however when her hand met the empty space next to her. She sat up, and looked to see she was the only one occupying the bed.

"Beca?" She called looking toward the bathroom, which was empty. She moved out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom, turning the light on and looking in the mirror.

As she expected, her eyes were black, she was starving. Though, unlike Beca she could hold her thirst for a while. She sighed and walked out, turning the light off and heading for the door. Beca was in the house, she could feel it, so she wasn't too worried.

As she walked toward the stairs, a content smile on her face as she passed the rooms that were furnished as though they had lived there for years she realized there was another presence in the house. She stopped abruptly and looked to her right, toward the stair case that lead to third floor. Stacies area of the house.

Her eyes grew and she hurried down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen where Aubrey, Beca and Stacie were sitting at the table.

Beca turned as she heard chloe enter and she smiled.

"Good morning baby, are you thirsty?" She asked. Chloe heard Becas voice but all she could see was Stacie and Aubrey, their close proximity, and the easily readable expression of nervousness on the blondes face.

Her anger at the rogue vampire came back instantly the moment she took in the scene and realized what had happened.

Ignoring Becas question, a flash of red shot across the kitchen and had roughly grabbed Stacie, and was pulling her out of the room.

Becas eyes grew and Aubrey shot up, the smaller girl right behind her.

They caught up to the angry redhead in the living room where she had shoved Stacie back on to the couch.

Beca stepped forward to try and stop Chloe from whatever it was she was planning on doing, when she felt a warm hand wrap around her arm. She looked to see Aubrey holding onto her, shaking her head.

"Don't. Not while she is like this. Stacie is fine, but if you get in the way, you might get hurt." She said.

Beca looked worriedly at the two and nodded. Stacie looked up, her red eyes on Chloe, as Chloes black ones bore into her. She didn't speak, she just waited. Knowing that Chloe was trying to calm herself enough to speak.

"I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I'm NOT supporting it." She growled. "You are fucking manipulative monster Stacie. Why couldn't you just leave her alone?" She demanded.

"You know why, Chloe." Stacie said, her voice surprisingly calm. "And I didn't expect you to be okay with this, neither did Aubrey. We can't explain how it happened either. She was seconds away from killing me." She said.

Becas brow furrowed and she looked at Aubrey in question. "I thought we couldn't die?" She asked softly.

Aubrey looked upset for a moment. "I'll explain later." She said, her eyes moving back to the pair across the room.

"And why didn't she?" Chloe demanded.

She looked down. "I wanted one last kiss, so I took it. And, I thought she was still going to do it. But she didn't. And while I still believe I deserve it, she doesn't. I know I hurt her, Chloe, I know I hurt you too. I'll never be able to take it back, and for that I'm so sorry. But, I'm not the monster YOU think I am."

Chloe glared at her and stood back. "Oh no?" She asked sarcastically. "Why are your eyes red, Stacie?"

She sighed and stood up, Aubrey tensed for a moment, before seeing Stacie begin to pace. "Because I drink human blood. That's why."

"Exactly. You drain humans, you take lives that aren't yours to take. When you could have easily just lived the way we do."

Stacie stopped. "I don't take lives Chloe. You don't know anything about me, you know what you believe to be true because you hate me so much. You wouldn't ever stop to think that maybe I don't kill the people I drink from."

Aubrey looked at Stacie, and Chloe seemed to step back slightly. "What?"

Stacie laughed angrily running a hand through her dark hair.

"Oh, what? Is that a shock to you? In the beginning yes, I killed them. The people I fed from. But that's because their lives were a waste of space. They weren't people, THEY were monsters. They hurt other people, women, children, they were criminals. And yes, every now and then, I will kill someone. But they are far from innocent Chloe. They are the people who's lives are over already. I just speed up the process." She growled stepping toward the redhead. Her anger flowing off of her. Beca started to get a little nervous, wondering if it was Chloe she should be worried for.

"You're telling me, you just drink a little from people and stop? Just like that?"

Chloe asked her voice unbelieving.

Stacie smirked. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. For someone with multiple high school diplomas and college degrees you sure are slow to pick up something as simple as this, Chloe."

"How?" Beca asked and they all looked at her. She didn't pay attention to Aubrey or Chloe, she was looking at Stacie.

"I only drink what I absolutely have too, then, I seal the bite and compel them to forget. I... I relapsed, once. One single time." She said.

"When?" Aubrey asked and Chloe was becoming increasingly more frustrated with the interruptions.

"The day we realized Beca was sired to us both. I was angry. I was confused. And I was torn, she drank from you. My sire and I didn't like it. I killed that day. And he was innocent." She said, her voice sounded pained and she looked down.

"I made it look like an accident, and I left him where I knew for sure her would be found and properly taken care of. I didn't mean for it to happen, I couldn't stop. I smelled his blood, I was furious with what had happened. And I slipped up."

Aubrey couldn't just stand aside while Stacie was baring her soul like she was, her voice thick with emotion. She walked over and wrapped and arm around her.

Chloe looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I know you're angry, and confused Chloe. But, even if you don't trust her, you trust me right?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe sighed, letting her arms fall to the side, "Of course I do."

Aubrey nodded. "Then trust that I'm okay. And that I know this is the truth. This is her truth and I, as her sire, am giving it another chance. I have too."

Beca slowly walked over and carefully leaned into Chloe who instantly put her arm around the smaller girl.

Beca stood on her toes and kissed Chloes neck softly in a reassurance and Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubreys waist, basking in the comfort of being in her arms again.

Chloe stared at her for a long while before speaking again. "I have one more question," she said.

Stacie looked up at her. "Okay."

"You said you haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it, other than the guy in Georgia."

Stacie knew where this was going.

"What did Beca do to deserve being attacked by you?"

Beca stiffened and looked at Stacie, not having thought about that. Aubrey did too.

"Nothing. I knew the moment I smelled her, the moment I saw her walked down the street, that she had been marked by you. That she was an out for me. I knew you guys were close by. And, I knew that if I killed her, you would kill me. Just the way I showed you. The way I tried to kill you, Chloe. I knew you would end me. And that's what I wanted."

Becas eyes filled with tears. And her mind filled with questions. Stacie had tried to kill Chloe? And She could feel Chloe hold her tighter.

"If it's worth anything now, I would have." She said.

Aubrey looked down, and Stacie did too as a Chloe turned and lead Beca from the room.

"Just stay out of my way." She called over her shoulder.

Once they were gone, Aubrey let go of Stacie and turned her. "You got lucky." She said.

Stacie nodded.

"I'm sorry, about that guy in Georgia. I really... I haven't killed in so long, I couldn't stop."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, but I am going to tell you to do what have to too make it right." Stacie nodded.

"And don't get on her bad side. She is a softy at heart, but don't test her. She's a lot stronger than she was the last time you saw her. Especially with Beca."

Stacie nodded. "I don't deserve what you're giving me, Bree." She said even as Aubrey placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We believed what we wanted Stacie. And you proved us wrong. I know Chloe is regretful, but she is too proud to admit it. I would however, really appreciate it, if you could try to feed the way we do? Just for a little while? Please?"

Stacie looked down. "You're giving me a second chance at a life I know I have done nothing to deserve. The least I can do is follow that one request." She said.

Aubrey smiled and leaned in pressing her lips against Stacies softly.

"Thank you. I know you won't like it, but, I'm going to go let Chloe feed. She's starving, and I'd rather she take my blood right now, than Becas."

Stacie nodded again. "Do you what you need to, Bree. I'm going to go take care of Somethings."

Aubrey nodded, "You'll be back?" She asked as they parted.

Stacie smiled, "As soon as possible," she said.

With another smile, Aubrey nodded and Stacie left the house. With a glance around their new living room, and the knowledge that she wasn't alone anymore, alone in ways that being around Chloe and Beca wouldn't fix, she let it sink in for a moment before going to find Chloe and Beca.

A fresh start, once again, only this time, she had the girl she needed to complete her by her side.

Just like Beca said. Right where she belonged.

The end.

Haha just kidding.


	18. Mortals

TRIGGER WARNING : MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

"I'm sorry."

Aubrey sighed and looked at Stacie who sat on the edge of the counter, her hands in her lap and her head hung in shame.

"Stacie, stop. It's okay, this is how I did it. I just recently stopped. You're new, I understand." She said as she bit into her wrist and held it over the glass pitcher on the opposite counter, letting her blood drain into it.

Stacie watched, her lips in a frown.

The day had gone well, after Aubrey had fed Chloe. Chloe had kept Beca busy in their room, she had been working on mixes all day. Filling a flash drive with some fresh new music for when she and Chloe headed into the city to sort through her options of different record labels.

Stacie had begun to get hungry, and Aubrey tried feeding her, but Stacie couldn't bring herself to bite her. It felt so unnatural to her, and she just couldn't do it. She apologized multiple times, and Aubrey had been trying to convince her that it was okay, but she still felt foolish.

Aubrey filled the pitcher half way, before pouring some into a glass, and handing it to her.

"Drink up." She said. Stacie took it, and sighed as she looked down into the glass that held the warm red liquid. This just felt wrong.

Aubrey watched as she slowly brought the glass up to her lips and drank.

She closed her eyes as she finished it and soon pulled it away, licking her lips.

"Not bad?" Aubrey asked taking the glass and filling it again.

"No it's fucking delicious, which I absolutely hate." Stacie groaned. "Two?" She asked as Aubrey laughed and handed her the glass.

"Yes, you're still hungry." She said. Stacie was about to ask her how she knew that when it hit her. She was back with her sire, and Aubrey could feel just about anything that Stacie did. She was still hungry. She smiled and took the glass, drinking it quickly, before hopping off the counter and cleaning it in the sink.

Aubrey watched with a smile, before she bit into her other wrist to finish filling the pitcher.

XXXXXX

"So, what exactly happened?" Beca asked as she lay on her stomach on the bed, her laptop in front of her. Wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear, same as Chloe, since the redhead had called for three different breaks since the day started. Beca wasn't complaining, Chloe was insatiable.

Chloe who was laying next to her, on her side, her head propped in her hand. trailing her fingers up and down Becas back, stopped for a moment.

Becas eyes moved to the side, feeling Chloe become tense. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. I'm just curious." She said.

Chloe relaxed and nodded, continuing her motions on Becas back. "I know you are and it's okay. You have a right to know."

Beca hit the save button on her file before turning so they were both face to face, on their sides.

Chloe smirked and leaned in, pressing her lips against Becas for a moment before pulling back. "It's not a long story, Stacie already told half of it." She said, as she continued to trail her fingers over Beca a shoulder, down her side, stopping at her exposed hip before moving back up. It wasn't leading anywhere, she just loved touching her. Seemingly not able to pull her hands away. Beca wasn't complaining, it felt nice to be wanted, the way Chloe wanted her.

Beca smiled softly, not saying anything, so Chloe could continue on.

She sighed. "Remember how she said, she found out how to kill a vampire?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't possible?" Beca asked, the curiosity filing her voice. She was very interested in knowing the truth about their supposed immortality.

"Well, we thought it wasn't. Nothing had killed us yet. We weren't aging. Throughout the few years after we ran away, taking Stacie with us. I should have died at least Twice. Aubrey many more times than that."

Becas brow furrowed. "Why?"

She laughed. "Accidents. I've been hit by a car. Aubrey pushed her luck a bit, and fell from the top of Niagara Falls." She said.

Becas eyes grew but Chloe smiled. "You should have seen the tourists faces." She said. "Priceless."

Becas face softened as she listened.

"Anyway, Stacie just, didn't accept our way of living. She hated it. Both lifestyles, our blood, human blood, she hated what she was. She wanted to die, but couldn't. She tried so many different ways of killing herself. None of them worked."

Beca frowned at hearing this. "All of her attempts, her useless attempts... Everyone of them broke Aubrey a little more every time. As you know now, she loved Stacie. Still does, and Stacie loved her. The way you and I are drawn to eachother, that's them."

Chloe stopped, letting that sink in a bit, so Beca would know exactly what they meant to each other.

She looked up, her lips in a frown, as she couldn't stop herself but thinking of how hurt she would be, if Chloe tried to do anything like that.

"Stacie loved her, her heart was Aubreys. And she knew it, but she just couldn't handle this life. And eventually, she just, lost her mind."

"She left?" Beca asked softly.

She nodded. "For a little while. Six months maybe,"

Beca listened, reaching over and running her thumb across Chloes bottom lip. She hated her frown, it broke her heart, and she knew this story was causing her some sort of pain.

She smiled and took Becas hand, kissing her palm, letting her know she was okay.

"Her leaving, it broke Aubrey. She was shattered. She couldn't even bring herself to look for her, because she knew that Stacie truly didn't want that. Then, one day, she was back. But, she had this guy with her. We knew instantly, that he was a vampire. She had found him, turned him, and tamed him. Then, she brought him to us, and told us she thought she had a way,"

Becas eyes narrowed. "A way to die?"

She nodded, "As vampires, we are significantly stronger. But not just physical strength. Our bones, are like titanium. They are nearly impossible to break. Our blood is like a steroid for that. And Stacie figured out how to cheat that. She Uh, she completely drained him, of blood. Not a drop was left in him. Then, she injected him with her venom, and without blood, to act as a...I don't know, a shield? The venom destroyed his veins. And with that, made him extremely vulnerable. Made him practically mortal."

Beca sat up slightly. "Then, she broke his neck. Snapped it, right in front of us."

She sat up as well, seeing Becas expression begin to take on one of worry.

"She figured out how to kill a vampire. And she demonstrated it, so Aubrey would know what to do."

"But, Aubrey wouldn't have just killed her, unless..."

Chloe nodded, looking down. "She was fast. Much faster than me. Than Aubrey, by the time Aubrey could even move, she had grabbed me, and was draining me, fast. So fast, that I wasn't able to fight back, and she was strong. She had just drained a vampire, she was practically the hulk at that point, and Aubrey couldn't get her off of me."

Beca scooted over, and through the connection, Chloe could feel her blood begin to boil.

"She had drained me, and was about to inject me, when Aubrey bit her. And she injected her first."

Beca couldn't help but move against Chloe, needing to feel her.

"The last thing I remember was Stacie screams. They were screams of pain, nothing I've ever heard before. Nothing I've heard since. I woke up a week later. Aubrey had moved us three states away. She used an IV to get blood back into me, and when I came too, she told me that she had paralyzed Stacie, and left her there. While she took us and got away."

Beca knew the story was coming to an end, and she nuzzled into her. "I can't believe she did that, Chloe."

"I was the perfect outlet. She knew if she killed me, Aubrey would kill her. And she would be set free. That was the last time we saw her."

"I'm sorry I stuck up for her." Beca growled.

Chloe smiled sadly and pulled her back. "No, don't say that. You were right, she is one of us. We didn't know what she was truly doing. We assumed, and believed what we assumed. We held grudges. Aubrey was heartbroken at what she did, at what she tried to do, and I have held a grudge for what she put Aubrey through."

"I didn't know." Beca said.

She nodded. "I know, but it's okay, Aubrey has forgiven her. I haven't, but I do trust Aubreys choices. And, if she hurts her again, I will use what I learned , and I will kill her." She said.

Beca felt a chill go through her at the tone of Chloes voice. She wasn't lying. Though, she now felt the same. She liked the rogue vampire. She couldn't deny that. But, if she ever hurt Aubrey or Chloe again, she wouldn't hesitate to do the deed herself.

A/N: Now we know what she did. Tried to do anyway.

Please review, tell me what you think?!


	19. Crazy youngsters

Beca watched, a smirk on her face as Aubrey tightly grasped Stacie's jaw with one hand, and lifted her other hand towards her eye.

"Stop struggling, or I'm going to poke you in the eye again." Aubrey warned. Stacie huffed and Chloe laughed lightly as she walked in to the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter, pulling Beca to stand between her legs.

"I've gone my whole life like this. Seriously unnecessary." Stacie pouted as Aubrey placed a second contact into her eye and let her go. She moved away from rom the blonde as if she had been burned, and blinked rapidly.

"These are stupid." She said rubbing at her eyes.

Beca shook her head at how much of a fuss she was putting up.

"And why did you choose brown contacts?!" She asked snatching the offered mirror from Aubrey's hands.

This earned an eye roll from her girlfriend as she threw out the packaging for the new costume contacts she had gone out and purchased that morning.

"Because, you dont remember what color eyes you had. That, and as bad as I feel for it, I never saw them." She said.

Stacie sighed, hearing the regret in the older girls voice. She stepped over pulling Aubrey too her, and hugging her tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm being a pain. And hey, maybe my original color will come back? Since I'm not drinking human blood anymore." She said.

Aubrey nodded, hugging her back. "It should." She said, "But, until then, please just wear them? I know we are in LA, but it's still a risk, and with Beca being new, and-" Stacie leaned forward, silencing the worried girl with her lips.

She smiled and pulled back. "Alright, I'll stop." She said and Stacie smirked turning to Beca and Chloe.

"Ready?" She asked.

Becas eyes lit up. "I don't think I have ever been more ready! I have got to get out of this house!" She laughed as she stepped forward and Chloe slid off the counter, taking her hand.

Finally after nearly a month living in LA, aside from her and Stacie's impromptu motorcycle trip when they first got there, they were going to explore LA and let Neca get a feel for it.

Aubrey chuckled opening the fridge and pulling out the pitcher. "Okay, Stacie and Beca." She said grabbing two glasses for them.

"Um," Stacie started and Aubrey's shoulders slumped.

"Stacie, she has too. If she takes any fresh blood from Chloe, it only makes it harder for Chloe out there, and in turn, Beca. She's not biting me, it's not fresh blood."

Chloes temper was already rising. Spending a full day out with the rogue vampire was going to be very interesting.

Stacie nodded slowly. She understood, but it was still hard for her. It was already weird enough that she was drinking vampire blood, but to have the girl who is partly sired to her, drinking her own sires blood fresh or not. Was just going to far.

Beca stayed silent, letting them figure it out. She had fed from Chloe that morning, and it helped, but she was already hungry again, and Aubrey was right, she couldn't feed from her again. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

Aubrey poured two glasses, and handed them to the waiting brunettes. Chloe could feel Becas hesitance to take the glass. She understood where Stacie was coming from and hated to make her uncomfortable. Stacie looked over at her, feeling it as well and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, Becs. I know I'm a pain, just go for it." She said as she took her own glass and drank it down.

She nodded and did the same, Aubrey as usual, refilled both glasses before handing them back.

Once they were empty and both girls were filling a bit better, Aubrey took them and rinsed them out before turning around.

"Alright, Becs you ready?" She asked.

She nodded. "I'd be gone already if you didn't insist on driving." She laughed as she excitedly took Chloes hand and began pulling her toward the door.

They laughed as they all filed into the garage where the car was parked.

Stacie walked over to her bike and Beca watched as she mounted it. Chloe who had opened the door for her to get into the car, turned to see her attention was elsewhere.

Aubrey noticed too as she opened the garage and looked at Chloe with a knowing smile.

The redhead sighed but looked at Stacie then Beca. "Becs, why don't you ride with Stacie?" She asked. Stacie and Beca both looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Stacie asked.

She nodded as Aubrey walked over to her. "She likes that bike, and I'm sure you don't mind." She said.

Becas smile grew and she walked over to Chloe. "Are you sure?" She asked, searching Chloes eyes, making sure she was absolutely okay with it. She laughed as Aubrey kissed Stacie goodbye.

"Yes, love. Go have fun, we will be right behind you." She said.

Beca smiled again and wrapped her in hug, pressing her lips to the redheads.

The intended short kiss escalated quickly for two reasons. One being Chloes still small insecurity, and needing to feel that little bit of reassurance, as well as the lingering taste of Aubrey's blood on her lips that after so many years of tasting, had her addicted.

Aubrey and Stacie looked over just as Chloe turned pushing Beca against the car as she kissed her.

Stacie laughed, and Aubrey's eyes grew. "Chloe!" She said, trying to hold in her own laughter.

She pulled back, revealing the dazed mess that was now Beca. She smiled at the redhead, and leaned in close.

"If that's what I get for riding on her bike..." She began and heard a low growl in Chloes throat as she looked at her. She smirked.

"Kidding, baby. But I expect more of that later." She winked kissing her swiftly before walking away.

Stacie smiled at Chloes dumbfounded look as she watched Beca walk away.

"Totally whipped." She said as Beca got on the bike behind her. Aubrey rolled her eyes as she walked away from the bike.

"No room to talk, Stace." she called over shoulder as she purposely added a slight sway to her hips. Chloe smiled as she got in, and Stacie's eyes locked on Aubrey.

Beca laughed making the swishing sound of a whip, making Stacie break her eye contact.

"Can you blame me?" She asked starting the bike, and before Aubrey was even in the car, she shot out of the garage.

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a shake of her head as she got into the car.

Chloe turned on the radio before she even pulled out of the garage.

"That was really sweet of you, Chlo. And I know it was hard." She said.

She shrugged. "Stacie's here to stay, and so are we. Beca likes her, and I know Stacie isn't going to do anything to mess this up. Or at least I hope. I don't own her, and I know she wanted too, so who am I to stop her?" She asked as she left the garage, and drove through the gate.

Aubrey smiled over at her, not expecting that answer to leave her mouth. She shook her head however as Chloe floored it the moment they were on the road.

She saw this and looked at her, "Just because I'm okay with it, doesn't mean I have to let them out of my sight." She winked playfully.

It wasn't long before Stacie's bike came into view, and she let up on the gas.

"So how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked as they drove.

Chloe glanced over, "Better than I ever thought possible. I always thought i was as happy as I could be, with our lives and everything we have done, and experienced. Now, I get to do it again, only... I get to watch Beca accomplish her dreams. I can't wait to see her experience anything and everything she has ever wanted. I can't wait to experience this life with her."

Smiling at the bike ahead of them, Aubrey nodded. "It is amazing isn't it? Knowing what's coming and at the same time having no idea, only you don't care what does or doesn't happen, as long as she is with you. The never ending amount of time that you can do whatever you want with."

Chloe felt something settle in her stomach and she looked at her best friend of two hundred years. "This is what you felt, what you feel now." She said knowingly.

She knew that Stacie's betrayal, her leaving them, leaving Aubrey, had completely destroyed her. She knew that Aubrey had hurt, but she never fully knew what was happening to her. She could really only assume. Aubrey was strong however, as strong as she could be and she fought through it. She now knew what Aubrey felt, being with Stacie. Something she knew she couldn't bare to lose. Aubrey had lost it, and lived with out it for so long. She admired her being who she was. And vowed to protect her from ever going through it again. Still, she could only imagine what if felt like, but the thought of losing Beca now. It made her feel like her heart was literally breaking. Her breath caught as on the bike ahead of them, Beca turned locking eyes with Chloe through the windshield.

Her brown curls blowing around her face, which was looking at her in slight worry until their eyes met. At the same time they both felt a sense of security wash over them. Beca smiled softly and turned back around.

Aubrey smiled and looked at Chloe.

"She feels it too, Chlo." She said. Chloe looked over at her.

All Aubrey could do was smile and look back out the window at the two girls that had forever changed their lives.

A/N: Short I know. But I felt bad for not updating in so long! And I have the next chapter already going, and I have a feeling you'll be pleased :) please review :)


	20. Threats or promises

**A/N: SEXUAL stuff happened. Like... My fingers typed it and my brain caught up later But... I think it makes sense and gives a bit of humor to the story :) **

"It's like this was exactly what she needed to make her life worth something."

Aubrey looked at Stacie who was watching as Beca and Chloe laughed, standing close together, sorting through a bunch of records. Beca was smiling, laughing, making jokes with Chloe as they pulled out record after record. Beca seeming to get happier and happier with every one they added to their already enormous pile. Her eyes lingering on Chloe every few minutes.

"It was. We really haven't gotten into with her, but...her human life wasn't something to be envious of. When we first saw her, she looked lost almost." Aubrey said, remembering that day at the activities fair. "She was insecure, shy almost. Unless it had to do with Chloe. But, it wasn't hard to tell, that this was the life she deserved, the life she needed." Aubrey smiled. Then looked at Stacie once more to see her eyes still on Beca. "Stacie, I'm sorry. I mean, I know that this hasn't been the ideal life. You haven't had the same experiences we have. I want to change that."

Stacie broke her eye contact with Beca and smiled at the blonde next to her.

"I'm to blame for that, Bree. But, I still have forever, right?" She asked as she leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Aubrey smirked. "Maybe a little longer."

They had walked the streets of LA for a couple hours, mapping out different labels. Sight seeing. Beca was like a kid in a candy store. They ran across the record store on the way back to the car and Chloe felt the excitement rush through Beca. They had spent the last hour sorting through records. Seeing the wheels in Becas head turning as she mentally created new beats. It was actually pretty amazing to watch. She would zone out for a moment, her eyes scanning the record cover before a small smile would form on her lips, then grow as it came together in her head and the record was added to the pile.

Chloe had come across a flyer, for an open casting call. A small production company, looking for fresh new faces.

"You've done a lot of very honorable things, might as well add actress to that list." Aubrey had joked, though her smile fell as Chloe took a flyer, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"It's indie stuff, Bree, I'm not going to become some huge celebrity."

Beca disagreed, but it was settled. She was going to the audition.

"Hey, what if we went to one of the clubs? Check out the house DJ and give them some of Becas stuff? Chloe brought a flash drive right?" Stacie asked looking at the time on her phone.

Aubrey smiled, "That's not a bad idea." She said as they stood from where they were lounging on an old leather couch, and made their way over to Beca and Chloe.

"How's the record hunting?" Aubrey laughed picking up the top record, her eyebrow raising. Beca smiled at them as Chloe pulled out another record, looking it over with a content smile on her face.

"Madonna?"

Beca glared playfully and snatched it from her. "Something you should be familiar with." She said. Aubrey gasped dramatically and Beca feigned innocence.

"Hey, We thought about going to a club, checking it out and seeing if we can't get Becas music out there?"

Beca looked up. "Yeah?"

Chloe picked up the pile. "I'm so down for dancing. I'll go pay for these and we can head out." She smiled walking away.

"Is LA everything you imagined it would be?" Aubrey asked as she and Beca followed Chloe to the register.

She smiled. "It's amazing! Thank you so much for choosing to come here, I know there were probably countless other possibilities." She said.

Aubrey shrugged as they reached the register. "We have all the time in the world, to see the rest of the world itself." She joked. Beca smiled and looked up as the total appeared on the screen. Her smiled dropped at the price of all the records.

"Holy shit." She said as Chloe swiped a card through the machine.

"No worries, Baby. Quadrupling that amount wouldn't even leave a dent in my account." She winked as the man raised an eyebrow, putting all the records into a box for her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Chloe smiled wrapping her arms around Becas neck. "Anything for my little DJ." She said kissing her forehead.

Becas cheeks grew red and a gagging notice came from behind them.

They turned to see Aubrey holding the box, smiling as Stacie playfully pretended to make herself puke before taking the box from Aubrey.

"Oh shut up." Beca pouted as they followed her out. They reached the car and Stacie's motorcycle to see a group of guys standing by it.

Aubrey felt Stacie tense beside her. "Stacie. Be cool. They haven't touched it." She said. Beca held onto Chloes hand as they approached, feeling Stacie's emotions growing with every step that brought them closer.

Aubrey took the box of records and put it in the back seat of the car before hurrying back to Stacie. She hadnt said anything or done anything, though she didn't get on her bike either. Chloe and Beca had stopped as well, and watched.

"Do it, I dare you." One of the guys was saying. "If they were dumb enough to leave it here, they shouldn't be too surprised when it gets taken."

Aubrey sighed her shoulders slumping when she saw Stacie's eyes brow raise, but she still didn't say anything.

One of the guys stepped closer to the bike and Beca smirked, feeling Stacie's anger. Knowing she wasn't planning on doing anything, but was definitely going to make them think twice about going near her bike.

Aubrey knew too, but it didn't stop her from shaking her head and walking over to join Beca and Chloe.

The guy walked up to it pulling something out of his pocket and mounted the bike. Becas eyes grew, she didn't think Stacie would let them even get that far.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, she didn't know Stacie's plan. She felt the anger coming off of her, but she had no connection, like Beca and Aubrey did. She had no idea.

He had just brought down the small tool, to stick in the ignition, and try to start it, when Stacie stepped forward.

"Are you going to steal it?" She asked, her voice taking on a sweet tone.

Beca and Chloe looked at her, Aubrey tried to contain her smile, but couldn't.

He looked up at her, "What's it to you?"

She shrugged and stepped forward, "Nothing, I just don't think that's a very good idea is all." She said stopping in front of him, a jutting a hip out while she picked up a piece of her hair and twirled it.

"Oh no?" He asked, looking at his friends to see their eyes roaming all over her. "Well, how about, if I can get it started, I'll take you for a ride?" He asked. She put on a fake thinking face.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said, her voice still light and almost too girly, but he was buying it. Aubrey could see him checking her out, shamelessly as she stood in front of him.

"Come one, if I get it started, I'll take you for the best ride of your life." He winked. "I'll even let you sit up front." He smiled suggestively.

She smirked. "Ooh, that does sound fun." She said.

Aubrey shook her head and Chloe looked at her, "Bree, what is she doing?" She asked.

"Having too much fun." She responded.

She looked over as Stacie moved forward and he sat back. "Like this," she asked, lifting her leg over and easing herself onto the bike in front of him, making him move back, his cheek flushing. The guys he was with were looking at Stacie in shock and amusement.

He let his hands fall to her hips and let out a breath. "Well I was thinking you could turn around." He hinted.

Becas mouth opened and Chloes eyes narrowed at the guy. Aubrey was beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, well that isn't very safe." She said a flipped her hair back. "Oh, and this." She said pulling the tool from his hand and tossing it on the ground. "Will only damage the ignition." She said. "Try this."

She reached into her cleavage pulling out the actual key and put it in the ignition, before starting it up. His face flush for a completely different reason now and he moved his hands.

"Now get the fuck off my bike before I castrate you." She growled. Her voice taking on the angry tone they all knew was coming eventually. Beca and Chloe burst out laughing as he scrambled off the bike and he and his friends stared in awe at her.

"Bree baby, let's go." She called smiling at the blonde who returned the smile and mounted the bike behind her, Stacie turned and kissed her gently on the lips belfry turning back too them.

The guy stood slack jawed. "You own this?!" He asked. "You're together?"

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "Might want to reconsider ever touching something that isn't yours," she said, locking her eyes with his.

He nodded. "Good boy," she said and Aubrey wrapped her arms around her waist.

"See ya later." She said and Aubrey winked at them as she pulled out into traffic and took off down the road.

The guys watched them go before turning on their friend. "Dude, she owned you!" They taunted as they followed his sulking form down the street. "That blonde was as hot as she was." They said as they got further away.

Beca looked at Chloe. "That was awesome." She laughed as they walked over to the car and got in.

"That was Stacie for you. Using her girlish charm to fuck with anyone and everyone." She shook her head, though a small smile played at her lips.

Beca smirked, knowing that Chloe was just amused with what just happened as she was.

XXXXXX

Beca stood beside Chloe as they waited in line to get into a club they found called the Colt. Chloe had fed Beca in the car, knowing they would be extremely close to a large group of people. They could hear the music booming from outside and it didn't sound too bad the line wasn't terribly long, but the bouncer was sending people away ever few minutes.

"I'm not 21, Chlo." Beca said. "How am I gonna get passed the hulk?" She asked.

Stacie who stood next to her scoffed. "Please. You could drop that guy with two fingers, Bec."

Aubrey looked at her in disapproval and Beca smiled looking behind her at said bouncer. He was easily three times her size. Typical build for the cliche club bouncer. Only this one looked particularly rough.

"Think so?" Beca asked curiously, a small smile playing at her lips, at the thought of being able to take him down like Stacie said.

"You could, if you wanted too." Chloe said seeing Aubrey's head whip around to face her.

"Not saying she should Bree." She laughed and Beca turned back around to look at Aubrey.

"I won't, Don't stress. It's kind of cool to know I could if i had too though."She shrugged.

Aubrey smiled shaking her head. "Tell you what, tomorrow we will go up in the mountains and you can throw some boulders around." She said as the line kept moving.

"Seriously?" Beca asked her voice not hiding the excitement she felt.

Aubrey's smile faded. "Jesus woman, I... I guess. I was just kidding but whatever." She laughed.

Chloe hugged Beca from behind. "Not to make you feel bad, but I have first hand experience, Becs. You have some serious strength." She laughed. Beca tensed slightly, remembering that first day. She still felt horrible about having thrown Chloe across the room.

Aubrey nodded, "And you'll only get stronger."

Beca looked ahead of them to see they were coming up to be let in or turned away.

"I'll handle it." Chloe winked letting go as the people in front of them were turned away.

The bouncer looked down at Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "ID." He said bluntly.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I just realized in line, that me and my girls," she motioned to Beca, Aubrey and Stacie. "Left our purses at home." She said.

"Get outta here." He grunted. She stepped toward him.

"Trust me, you want to let us in." She smiled kindly, locking her eyes with his.

He grunted again. "Is that so?" He asked.

"Mhm. Because if you don't, you're going to be losing this club a lot of money, and I don't think the owners would like that very much." She said. His stance shifted.

"Why is that?" He asked his tone a little softer. She pointed over her shoulder at Beca.

"She is why. Beca Mitchell. You might want to learn her name." She said.

He looked at Beca and she looked at him, feeling Chloes confidence flowing over her. She raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"And what does she have to do with this club."

"The more money the club makes, the more you make. And after she is done with it, this place is going to be making bank. Meaning you'll be making bank. Trust me on this one." She said then, locked her eyes with him, fully compelling him.

"You want to let us in." She said. He nodded slowly and pushed the door open."

"Yeah, sure have a good time." He said. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks we plan too." She said turning and grabbing Becas hand. He gave her a small wave as she passed him and she winked, having fun with it. Once they were in, Chloe lead them through the crowed, to the back where they found an empty table.

Aubrey and Stacie were laughing instantly and Beca looked at Chloe.

"You think I'll get something here?" She asked. Chloe smiled at her,

"I don't know, but if you don't it's their loss. I have your mixes with me, I'll speak with the owner and see what we can do." She smiled.

"Chloe, I don't condone what you just did," Aubrey said though her smile said otherwise.

"I literally only compelled him at the end. Seriously, when I told him to let us in." She said, "Everything else was just me." She said. Stacie looked impressed a she smiled at the redhead.

"Come on let's dance for a bit!" Chloe smiled happily pulling Beca with her to the dance floor.

"I don't dance!" She tried to argue but was ignored as they walked into the group of people and Chloe turned to her.

"You do now," she smiled and turned around pushing her back into Becas front and began to move. Becas hands instantly fell on her hips and she smiled as she began to move in time with her.

Stacie pulled Aubrey over as well and they danced next to them. Beca laughed as Chloe dropped down to the floor and rose up, pushing her backside into Beca. Though there was an unmistakeable feeling of arousal that hit her as Chloe turned and pulled the smaller girl against her.

Chloe was a very sexual dancer, as Beca soon learned. If she wasn't grinding her ass into her, she was very subtly pushing her thigh between Becas legs, highly enjoying every time Beca let out a soft moan, or gripped her waist a little tighter.

Chloe was bad, but Stacie was a whole new level of bad. They looked over to see she had gotten Aubrey to loosen up a considerable amount and they were pressed together, dancing perfectly in time to the beat of the song.

Chloe smirked at seeing Becas eyes following their moves. It was hard not to watch. Stacie pulled the blonde impossibly closer, her hands pushing up her shirt enough to grip the skin of her waist, as they danced. Not to mention the flood of need Beca suddenly felt, though her connection to Stacie. The taller brunette was beyond turned on and Beca was feeling it. Meaning Chloe was feeling it. Beca and Chloe weren't the only ones watching their little show. They had got the attention of the majority of the dancers around them that watched shamelessly. Some cat calling.

"You look a little flustered, Becs." Chloe teased pulling her so Becas back was pressed against her front, her breath tickling her ear.

She could feel Becas embarrassment and she tried to turn around, tearing her eyes away from the two. Chloe held her in place though.

"It's okay, baby, I get it." She husked in her ear, her hand moving Becas shirt to feel her skin.

"They're hot, but you..." She said flipping Beca around and pulling her close. "I get to touch." She smiled pressing her lips against Becas, feeling her earlier embarrassment melt away as she deepened the kiss, her left hand coming up to tangle in Chloes hair, while her right held her in place, firmly on the small of her back. Chloe felt the low growl in Becas throat right before her hand moved around and slipped just past the waistband of her jeans.

They broke apart when they heard the cat calls and whistles get louder and realized they were now directed at them. Beca pulled her hand away smiled and pecked Chloe on the lips once more before Aubrey and Stacie walked up, both their faces flushed.

"Break time?" Stacie asked, breathless. They nodded and headed off the dance floor. All smiles as they heard a guy say,

"We have to come here more often, that was insane!" As he high fived his friend.

They walked to the back door, and outside into the cool night air. Aubrey propped the door open.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked looking Beca over.

She nodded. "I feel okay." She said.

"Bet you do, you dirty little bird." Stacie laughed and Aubrey shook her head. Stacie was always able to get her to loosen up when they went out, made it seem like they were the only people on the dance floor, and man could she dance. She had seen Beca watching and Chloe whispering in her ear and she felt a little bad for her, knowing she must be embarrassed.

"Well if you weren't practically dry humping Bree on the dance floor I might not be as hot right now." She shot back playfully. It was Aubrey's turn to blush.

Chloe laughed and Stacie high fived the brunette. "Everything is heightened." Stacie said. "Most anyone would have found that fun to watch, you not only having heightened senses, and being slightly bonded to me. Felt a lot more than you should have back there."

Chloe wrapped her arm around her waist. "Yeah, just keep in your pants, I don't need her ripping mine off in public." She winked.

"You guys are terrible!" Aubrey laughed. Though she did find the whole situation pretty entertaining. She knew Beca was feeling the same amount of arousal as Stacie was when they were dancing. In turn Chloe felt it as well.

"Hey, I'm going to go find the owner, and speak to them about Beca," she said and turned to her girlfriend. "You need to cool down a bit, cutie." She winked.

Beca shook her head and kissed her before she walked back into the club.

Aubrey smiled at her, "All jokes aside, are you really feeling okay? Do you need to feed?"

She shook her head, "No, I feel alright." She smiled. "If anything changes, I promise to tell you." She said. Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"And hey, Beca." She said as they started to head back into the club.

She turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Don't worry about what happened on the dance floor, because it's likely to happen again before the nights over. It's not a big deal, we are only vampires after all." She said lightly.

Beca smiled. "I don't doubt this night is going to be an adventure." She laughed.

They went back inside the club and found another table, since the first one they found had been taken.

"This is like the first time since we moved to LA that we have been alone with you." Stacie said. "Aside from that one day." She trailed off. Beca shook her head with a smile.

"That day, was still entirely your fault." Aubrey said nudging the brunette.

"Yeah well if I hadn't taken her from the house, we might not be where we are now." She said and leaned in, kissing Aubrey softly.

"So," she said turning back to her, "Tell me about Beca." Stacie smiled. "You know all about me, and them. Tell us something about you." She prompted.

Becas eyes took on a leash cheery light and she looked down.

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want to know?" She asked.

Aubrey could see she was already uncomfortable and the conversation hadn't even began.

"Well, what about something from your human life? Where were you born?"

Beca looked up. "Uh, I was born in Odessa Texas, but moved around a lot with my parents." She said.

"Are they still together?"

She shook her head, "My dad cheated on my mom when I was six, they were divorced by the time I was seven. I lived with my mom in Colorado for about ten years, until I graduated and was sent to Georgia to go to Barden. My dad teaches there, so I got a free pass." She said begrudgingly.

Aubrey bit the inside of her cheek and could tell Stacie was now regretting she had brought this up, seeing how the topic had shifted Becas mood from light and playful to upset. Slightly angry even.

"I'm sorry, Becs, I didn't mean to upset you." Stacie said. She shrugged it off.

"No big deal, I wasnt leaving anything good behind. My mom and I didn't get along so well during high school, and I have always resented my dad. Neither of them were very supportive of anything I was interested in. Nor were they very observant." She said.

Aubrey was about to asked her what she meant when Becas head suddenly whipped around and her eyes locked on something across the room.

Aubrey and Stacie followed her gaze to see Chloe on the opposite side of the club, her back against a wall, while some guy stood in front of her.

Aubrey was about to tell Beca that she would be okay, she could handle it, but Stacie stopped her.

She looked at her questioningly. "Let's let Beca do what she needs to do." She said.

Aubrey got it right away. They knew Chloe was fine, she could handle the guy if she needed too. Beca was even fully aware. It didn't stop her protective side from coming out, when she saw he had her cornered. The fact that they were in such a public setting, was the only thing keeping Chloe from not knocking him out herself. He hadn't touched her yet, and Beca had zeroed in, locking onto them as she got off of her chair.

Stacie and Aubrey both recognized this, they were the same way with each other, and of course the felt the same bit of protectiveness come out, seeing Chloe backed against a wall. It was natural. They got up as well, though and followed her through the crowed.

When they got closer, Beca veered off to the right. Aubrey and Stacie stopped watching her.

Then looked at Chloe. The guy was closer to her now and she was looking at him in warning.

Though they were surrounded by people, people that were so close they wouldn't even have to fully extend their arms to touch. No one did anything. This angered Beca further, as well as the two other vampires who were watching.

Chloe lifted her hands putting them on the guys chest and pushing him back.

"I'm not interested, and I'm here with someone." She said and tried to move around him, but her stopped her, with a hand on her arm and pulled her back.

"I could do a little something, to peek your interest." He said, getting closer to her, his hand coming up to run his thumb along her bottom lip. She turned away, her face turning into a scowl.

"I said no, now leave me alone." She warned, slapping his hand away. He straightened up stepping closer to her and Aubrey and Stacie prepared to help if it were necessary.

"I don't think I will. I think you are being stubborn, and you need to loosen up." He said reaching his hand around her and pulling her against him. She pushed away again, but he held her. Aubrey and Stacie knew she could easily get away, but knew that it would definitely cause a scene.

"I said no! Let go of me!" She said loudly, letting her voice carry to the people around them who turned too see what was going on.

"She said to let her go."

Aubrey and Stacie looked to the right of them to see Beca standing right next the guy, Chloe smiled lightly at her.

"Get lost. Are you even old enough to be in here?" He asked turning away from her back to Chloe.

"You have about three seconds, to get your disgusting hands off of my girlfriend before I break every one of your fucking fingers." She said, her pupils beginning to tremble, as the white began to take over from anger.

People now stopped to watched, no one stepping forward. He laughed.

"Girlfriend?" He asked looking at Chloe. "Seriously? What can she give you that I can't?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you now you will never satisfy anyone the way she satisfies me. So why don't you let me go?" Chloe asked, her tone a little softer, knowing Beca was upset and hoping to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

He laughed again. "Get lost, you little bitch, you're ruining my night." He said and threw his arm out, hitting Beca in chest and she stumbled backward.

Chloes eyes instantly turned black and she was about to lunge forward when Beca slammed into him knocking him away from Chloe.

Stacie and Aubrey were by her in a second as Beca lifted herself off the ground where he was laying.

"She told you to let her go." She said.

Chloe felt a rush of warmth go through her, seeing Beca defending her. He scrambled to his feet.

"Fucking midget," he growled as the bouncer walked through the crowed.

"Alright, let's go," he said shoving the guy toward the door.

"That girls gonna make me a lot of money, so don't fuck around." He said.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as the crowed split for him to go through.

Beca turned and gently took Chloes face in her hands. "You okay?" She asked.

Chloe nodded and kissed her softly, seeing the white fading away and the deep blue returning to Becas eyes.

Aubrey and Stacie stood beside them, smiling at Beca.

"Come on, let's go home." She said. Beca took Chloes hand and lead the, through the crowed, everyone was smiling at her, some giving her high fives for standing up against the guy and defending her girlfriend.

When they got outside Chloe kissed her again.

"That was badass, Beca." Stacie said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

They walked down the street towards the car and Chloe laughed, "I did."

"Well, she bowes down to you like your royalty, and just so stinkin cute half the time, how was I supposed to know she would do that?"

Aubrey just smiled letting them speak as did Beca.

"You underestimate her. She stood up to you that day you were being a bitch to Aubrey didn't she? You shoved her into a wall, and even then she didn't falter."

Stacie nodded in agreement. "True," she said. "Alright. I take it back you're pretty badass Little bit." She smiled.

Beca smiled and shook her head leaning closer to Chloe. The redhead could feel the slight shake coming from her, and knew that she was still a little worked up.

"I'm okay, baby." She said kissing her temple as they walked.

Stacie had wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist and was walking a few paces ahead of them so they didn't see the figure that had come up behind Beca and Chloe.

It wasn't until Chloe was ripped away from Beca that they flipped around, their carefree smiles fading as their eyes landed on the guy from the club as he forcefully threw Chloe behind him, to the ground before stepping up to Beca.

"No 12 year old midget is going to make a joke out of me." He growled and threw his fist out. She didn't move in time and he hit her perfectly, causing her to stumble to the side.

Chloe was up in an instant and grabbed him, pulling him around and landing a punch of her own directly to his jaw. He grunted in pain and Stacie and Aubrey sprang into action as well. Stacie grabbed his shirt and flung I'm around so he hit the side of the building they were walking next too.

"Stop!" Came an angry voice just as Aubrey had approached the guy. They turned to see Beca walking toward him, her eyes blinding white.

Chloe reached for her arm but she moved away and walked right up to the guy, her small hand clutching his throat tightly slamming his head into the wall. A grip that wasn't human, and he felt it.

"What did I say I was going to do if you touched her again?" She growled.

He gasped for air, and a look of fear flashed across his face as this small woman kept him pinned to the wall with only one hand.

Stacie had pulled Aubrey back and Chloe watched with wide eyes. The street wasn't empty, people were walking around. But not many paid much attention to them. Keeping to them selves.

Must be west coast thing.

"I warned you and you didn't listen." She said tightening her grip. Chloe stepped forward, worried her extremely angry, and freakishly strong girlfriend might accidentally break his neck.

"Beca..."

She shook her head. "He has to learn, Chlo. He can't just go around freely manhandling girls. It's stopping tonight." She said looking at him. "Right?"

Aubrey was stunned to say the least. She watched Beca with wide eyes, slightly worried for this guy.

Stacie was grinning like a proud parent and Chloe glanced around nervously. It was too public.

"Give me your hands." She said as he frantically nodded his agreement.

He slowly lifted them and quick as she could she grabbed them both in her fists and they heard a sickening crack as his fingers were crushed.

Chloes hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. Even Stacie's smile faded as the guy howled in pain and she stepped back, letting him fall to the ground.

"Now who's being a little bitch?" She asked. "Get lost."

He stood and took off, not looking back. No one moved. Stacie didn't speak, Aubrey leaned into Stacie and Chloe didn't move to stand beside her.

After a moment, she turned around, her eyes on the ground.

Chloe stepped a little closer, unsure if she should approach her. She hadn't seen Beca so angry, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little afraid of her in that moment.

After a few seconds, Beca looked up. Her eyes meeting Chloes and they were full of regret.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking back down. Chloe was next to her in a second.

"No, don't be sorry. Don't, you have nothing to apologize for."

Aubrey watched as the frightening girl they had just watch break a grown mans fingers, did a complete 180.

"I was so angry, I couldn't stop." She said. Chloe nodded pulling her over to her.

Stacie seemed to snap out of it. "You did what you said you were going to do and you protected her the way you are supposed too. Don't be sorry for that." She said. Beca looked up and slowly met Aubrey's eyes. Feeling as though she might not approve of what she just did.

"I know you're expecting me to yell. But, I can't. Not when you very literally just broke a mans fingers for throwing my best friend on the ground. Maybe now he will think twice before trying to force girls into things they don't want."

Chloe turned Beca face to look at it. "Your cheek is bruised, but it will go away as soon as you feed." She smiled. "Thank you, for defending me." She said.

Beca nodded, not feeling as bad knowing she hadn't taken a misstep. The moment he ran off, it registered what she had just done. She immediately felt the rush of fear that Chloe was feeling, the shock the other two were feeling and she thought for sure she was going to get it from Aubrey for being reckless in public.

"Come on love, let's go home."

XXXXXX

Beca lay on her side, using Chloes shoulder as a pillow. She had been quiet the whole ride home, and through her feeding. Chloe was right, the fresh bruise on her cheek from the guys punch faded away as she fed. She still felt a little off though.

She saw how Stacie and Aubrey had skipped any type of conversation when they got home and went straight into Aubrey's room.

Chloe had tried to tell Beca that it was okay, it was just a shock to see her do what she did. No one was mad, or upset. Chloe apologized knowing Beca felt the fear she was feeling. She tried to explain it, but Beca wasn't listening.

Now she lay curled into Chloes side, her fingers barely ghosting over the exposed skin of Chloes stomach. Chloe herself, watched Becas fingers as they danced around her midsection, circling her belly button, drawing random shapes and patterns. She could feel the gears in her head turning.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

She reached over and stopped Becas hand, placing hers over it, to rest on her stomach.

"Talk to me, what are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't you know?" She asked, it wasn't snappy or angry, it was a serious question.

Chloe sighed, "I do know, but I want to hear you." She said. "Are you still upset over the guy?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I, I've never lost control like that. I've never been so angry." She said, "I just snapped. I didn't mean to scare you, or worry them. I didn't mean to hurt him. But when he pushed you-"

Chloe cut her off with a kiss. "Believe me when I say, I am in no way upset about what you did. Neither are they." She said.

"You're already well aware that your emotions are heightened, now. And I get it. Even being as old as I am, if I were to see someone do that to you, I would snap too Becs."

She slowly looked up at her, "You would?"

She nodded honestly. "Absolutely, I just... I don't know that I would let them off with just a few broken fingers." She said.

Beca smiled lightly and looked down. "And I bet you probably just saved countless girls from him. This will be forever burned into his mind. I doubt he will ever look at another girl in the wrong way again."

Dark blue met light blue and Beca smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Becs. Thank you for taking care of me tonight." She smiled.

She shrugged. "It was nothing." She smiled playfully.

Chloe rolled her eyes before leaning over and pressing her lips against Becas and immediately running her tongue along her bottom lip.

She grabbed her access and their tongues battled for dominance as Chloe gripped Becas hand, and pushed it down a little, breaking the kiss.

"Now put that hand to good use," she whispered against her ear and felt Beca shudder as she slipped her hand into Chloes pajama shorts.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and down the hall Stacie was hit full force with Becas new found excitement.

She looked over at Aubrey who was reading a book and glanced up just as Stacie pounced on her. A surprised shriek leaving her before it was muffled by Stacie's lips on her as she laid her back against the pillows, her own hand traveling south.

A/N: holy shat that took forever to finish. PLEASE REVIEW. You guys are awesome :)


	21. Adrenaline

**A/N: SHORT AND SMUTTY. AND SOMETHING MORE :) please review :) **

Stacie's eyes shot open as a familiar heat began to creep its way into her body. They had fallen asleep after around six rounds, and were only asleep for a couple hours before she woke up once more. With a small smile, she turned and looked at the sleeping form of her girlfriend. She was still in shock that Aubrey had given her another chance. For so many years, she had been alone. Not alone in the physical sense, but alone in ways that she never wanted to be alone again.

Her eyes traveled over her girlfriends flawless features. She was breathtaking, even in her sleep. She had been through her own personal hell, when they had their falling out. She knew Aubrey had suffered just as much, if not more, when she did what she did. When Aubrey paralyzed her, and they left. She didn't blame them, but she was eternally grateful for this undeserved second chance they were giving her.

Chloe especially. She had no reason to let Stacie live. She had no reason to allow her around Aubrey or Beca, but she was. Then there was Beca.

She was barley a month into this life and she was doing better than Stacie had ever done. She was able to control her thirst amazingly. Her temper only showing when it came to Chloe. She was a scary little vampire, and was impressed and a little shocked at what Beca had done the night before. However, the fact that Beca had said something, and followed through. She didn't back down, she gave a warning and when it was ignored she dished out exactly what she said she liked that.

She smiled softly, reaching her hand up and gently running her fingers over Aubrey's cheek, her thumb tracing over her plump lower lip. Two green eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Good morning." She said and instantly cuddled closer to her already very awake girlfriend. Stacie opened her arms and held Aubrey close.

"I love you Aubrey."

"I love you too, Stacie." She answered, even though she had been asleep only seconds ago, her voice held the alertness and sincerity that Stacie was feeling. As well as another feeling in her stomach. She groaned and buried her face into Stacie's neck.

"Are they seriously at it again?!" She asked in disbelief.

Stacie laughed. Knowing exactly what it was that had woke her up in the first place. Beca and Chloe were insatiable.

"Oh don't act like you don't like it," Stacie joked as she reached down, cupping Aubrey's chin and kissing her softly.

"Oh I love it. But, Jesus." She laughed. "How about some breakfast first?" She laughed.

Stacie smiled and Aubrey smirked, sitting up and throwing her leg over her girlfriend. Stacie's hands went to Aubrey's hips holding her in place as the blonde leaned down, kissing her once more.

Due to the heat that had already gathered in her lower extremities, and the fact that Aubrey was now on top of her. She could feel the blondes body beginning to heat up as well, she couldn't help but pull her hips harder against her and Aubrey let out a soft moan at the friction it caused. She broke the kiss, bending at the waist, so they were chest to chest.

Her eyes bore into Stacie's as the brunette did it again, grinning when Aubrey's eyes fluttered shut. It was when Aubrey caved and gave into her Lewd behavior, grinding herself against the girl below her, that Stacie's eyes fluttered shut and she gripped her hips tightly. Aubrey sat up, continuing her ministrations, rolling her whole upper body, reaching up and gently groping herself, teasing the brunette beneath her. Stacie's eyes raked over the perfection above her, watching her work herself against her. She had never been more beautiful. Getting lost in the ecstasy that she was creating herself. It was when her lower lip was pulled in between her teeth, that Stacie reached up, grabbing her behind the neck and yanked her down.

Their teeth clicked together at the roughness if the kiss, and Stacie shoved her free hand in between them, into Aubrey's sleep shorts, past the waist band of her panties and instantly entered her with two fingers. She let out a gasp as she rolled her hips down hard on Stacie's hand, impaling herself further. Stacie could already feel her tightening around her fingers as she curled them at the just the right times, making Aubrey shudder.

She felt herself getting even hotter, as Aubrey rode her fingers, eyes closed, letting out soft moans and her body began to tremble. It was at that last moment as she froze and tightened around Stacie's fingers, that she pulled Aubrey down so she was pressed firmly against her and sunk her teeth into her neck.

A scream of pain and unimaginable pleasure burst from Aubrey and her whole body shook as she came harder than she had in a very long time. Her orgasm mixed with the quick loss of blood, sent her into a sort of high. It felt amazing and all she could do was let her body fall against Stacie's, as she fed.

She hadn't bitten the blonde in a very long time, she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. She knew Aubrey wanted her too, but she refused. She did however, know the pleasure that could come with being bit and she wanted nothing more than to make Aubrey feel so good, that she wouldn't be able to form a proper sentence.

What she didn't expect was her blood too taste so good as it poured from her neck. She pulled her hand from her pants and flipped them, pinning Aubrey's body beneath hers as she drank almost desperately, not being able to get enough.

She felt Aubrey begin to struggle after a few moments, her hands came up and grasped her arms pushing her back. She was lost in the intoxicating flavor of her blood though, and didn't relent. It had to have something to do with the climax, it must have done something to her blood. She couldn't stop. She didn't realize the pain that came with being drained. Chloe had felt it a few times, when Aubrey had to take more than usual and Aubrey had felt it once before, the last time she fed Chloe and she drained her for the first time. It hurt. But Stacie didn't know that. Finally, as the last bit of blood left her she pulled back gasping, a bit of blood on her lips. She looked down, as Aubrey's arms fell limply beside her head, almost in a surrendering gesture and her eyes closed. Her head falling to the side as she lost consciousness. Stacie's eyes grew and she launched herself off of the blonde. Her back hitting the wall opposite of the bed.

Her eyes glued to the unmoving body of Aubrey. Her hair looked a little dull and she was pale? The blood on her neck even more vibrant against the light lips took on a bluish color and Stacie panicked.

"Chloe!" She screamed, not moving. Not looking away from Aubrey. Within seconds the door was thrown open and Chloe was next to her, Beca behind her looking confused.

"I didn't mean too.. I-I didn't mean too, I couldn't stop!" She said her voice loud and frantic. Chloe looked over to see Aubrey on the bed and was instantly by her side.

Beca looked at Stacie wide eyed and stepped backwards before making her way to Chloe who had just examined her, before sitting back. She looked at Stacie, who looked terrified.

"Shes okay, Stacie, she just needs to sleep for a few hours, while the blood replenishes. What happened?"

"I, we were... I thought it would make it feel better for her. I bit her when she climaxed and then, I couldn't stop."

Chloe didn't look the least bit thrown off by the fact they had just had sex. "It does make it feel better, and it also adds to the flavor of the blood, the adrenaline does something to it that's why you couldn't stop. It's okay, Stace. She's going to be okay, but I'll need to feed her when she wakes up, okay?" Stacie nodded and Beca walked over. She was curious as to how Chloe knew this, but didn't feel it was the right time to ask. She knew that Stacie was beyond upset, she could feel it strongly, and wanted to help her feel better.

"How about we let Chloe clean her up, and you and I can go wait in the kitchen?" Stacie nodded and Chloe smiled at Beca. Once they were gone, she walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it before returning and cleaning away the blood left of Aubrey's neck.

She couldn't even be mad, she believed Stacie's reasoning, and knew Aubrey wasn't going to be upset when she woke up. As she cleaned the blood away she smiled lightly at her friend. She knew she was happy. Happier than she had been in a very long time. And though, it seemed a little strange that she was cleaning blood off of her, with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help it. Everything was falling into place. She and Beca were doing so well, she was so proud of her. She was happy for Aubrey, and had started to feel a little better about Stacie.

She finished cleaning her up and pulled the blanket over her. She could feel through the bond, Beca was thirsty and waiting for her. They had woken up and got right back to their activities from the night before when they heard Stacie screaming.

With a final look at Aubrey, she left the room, making her way downstairs.


	22. Who knows?

Chloe's eyes drifted slowly to Stacie who sat across from her and Beca. She was looking across the room, out the large windows. She seemed fixed in her stare. Chloe wanted to ask her, what was on her mind, but she couldn't think properly at the moment. Becas lips moved gently against her wrist, her hands holding her so carefully as she drank slowly from the vein there. She pulled back less that two minutes in and Chloe looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Beca let her wrist go and sat back with a content expression.

"I'm full," she said scooting closer to her, only to have Chloe sit back. She stopped, and watched in question.

"You hardly took anything, and you drank from my wrist. There is no way after last night you're already full." She said her voice holding the same amount of disbelief her eyes did.

Stacie looked over then. "But I am. Really, I've had enough." She said trying to show Chloe through the connection.

Chloe examined her for a moment before scooting back to her. She let out the smallest breath of relief before leaning into her side and Chloe's arms came up to circle around her.

"You hardly took anything, it makes no sense that you're already full." She said. Her words weren't clipped, or anything of the sort. Just confused and wondering.

Beca shrugged.

"I feel fine," she said.

Stacie looked back towards the windows, still staying quiet.

"Kiss?" Beca asked with a small smile and Chloe smirked but complied, leaving a few soft kisses on her lips.

"I think I'm going to go." Stacie said abruptly standing up.

"Where?" Chloe asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'll see you." She said and walked towards the stairs.

They watched her go in confusion before Chloe shifted. "Can you feel anything? What's going on with her?" She asked and Beca looked down, tapping into that small part of the bond.

Chloe watched as Beca seemed to be seeing, or hearing something that she couldn't. After a moment she looked up to Chloe.

"She's afraid." She said softly.

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Afraid of what?" She asked looking toward the stairs.

"Her sire."

XXXXXX

Stacie had pulled on a pair of jeans, before putting her leather chaps over them. A black fitted tank and her leather jacket, then her boots before grabbing her sunglasses and going to the window. She opened it, and threw her legs out, before dropping the three stories to the ground. She let out a sigh and put her sunglasses on as she made her way around to the garage.

She needed a nice long ride on her bike. Just her and her thoughts. The feel of the wind. Blur of trees and buildings. She needed to get away.

She stepped into the garage and halted. Beca stood, fully clothed next to her bike.

She shook her head slightly and put on a fake smile as she approached.

"Hey, Becs what's up?" She asked as she reached the bike.

"Don't run." Beca said simply. The tone she held, was one that instantly set Stacie on edge.

"Excuse me?" She asked lifting the sunglasses to rest onto of her head. Beca met her gaze.

"I know you're scared, and I don't know what it is exactly that you're scared of, but don't run from it."

Stacie scoffed. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not scared of anything. I just want to go for a ride." She said gesturing to the bike that was currently being blocked by Beca.

She couldnt help the anger that began to creep its way in. Who was Beca to question her like this. Who was she to say anything at all?

"I know you're upset over-"

"You don't know anything!" Stacie growled stepping up to her.

She saw the flash of worry go through Becas eyes before she hardened her gaze.

"Yeah, I do actually. We're fucking sired Stacie. And I can feel it. You're scared, you're scared of what might happen when Aubrey wakes up. You're scared she is going to be upset with what happened."

Stacie felt her vision becoming blurry. She didn't like Beca knowing these things. She didn't like other people having an insight. These were her thoughts, her emotions, and she didn't want to share them.

"You're afraid that when she wakes up, she is going to think that you're the same person you were the day you tried to kill an Chloe. You think she will be angry with you, because she did try and stop you, but you couldn't stop. You think she is going to bite you, paralyze you. Punish you for draining her." She paused, she could see Stacie was about to lose it, she could feel it too.

"You think she will leave you." She said a bit softer. Two red eyes shot up to her and they narrowed angrily.

"Get out of my head," she warned.

Beca shook her head, "I can't. You know that, I'm just trying to help you Stacie. Please believe me. You're going to be okay, she isn't going too-" To say she was surprised when Stacie's hand hit her in the chest, sending her careening backwards onto the garage floor, was an understatement.

She shot back to her feet with equally upset eyes as Stacie stormed toward her.

"You don't know shit about what she is or isn't feeling! You don't know her, she's not your sire. So don't you dare act like you have any idea what she might be feeling," she practically yelled.

That's when the garage door flew open and Chloe was by Becas side instantly.

Beca gently placed her hand on Chloe's lower back, letting her know it was okay.

"I'm not running anywhere. Thanks for having faith in me. I will be back, I don't know when." She said turning and mounting her bike. She started it, revving the engine a few times before shooting out of the garage.

They watched her go and Chloe turned to Beca the moment they were alone.

"What happened?" She asked.

Beca shook her head, "We have to find a way to break this bond." She said still looking out where Stacie disappeared.

"It's getting stronger, I felt everything she was feeling the moment she was close enough to me. And she knew it, she didn't like it. She also doesn't like that she knows deep down I'm right. She doesn't like that I spoke about Aubrey as if I knew her better. I don't, and I know that, but If you hadn't come out here, when you did..." She trailed off. Chloe looked at her with concerned eyes.

"She's angry, with herself. And scared of what Aubrey might do when she wakes up. The moment she realized what she did up there. Aubrey was no longer her girlfriend but, her sire. And she drained her. She is terrified that Aubrey's going to bite her again. She's afraid she messed up, and Aubrey's going to leave her."

Chloe stood with her mouth hanging slightly open, her eyes locked on Beca. For only having a slight bond to begin with, it was definitely growing stronger. She knew all of that information from the one encounter. The bond was growing and with that, came problems that no one was particularly interested in having.

XXXXXX

With a loud thud Stacie dropped a pile of books on the check out counter. The teenage boy behind the counter, who seemed more interested in whatever he was doing on his phone looked up with a bored expression.

"This it?" He asked looking at the pile of books with a sufficient amount of dread on his face.

"Yep. Total is $47 even." She said, her voice rushed as he picked up a book to scan it.

"You added the total already?" He asked as he continued to scan.

"Yeah so you don't have to worry about scanning all of them," she said.

"Yeah I do. So just be patient, Kay?" He asked as he continued scanning, dropping the books into a box.

Stacie tapped her fingers impatiently as he worked. Finally the total came up and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She dropped the already counted cash in the counter.

"You some kind of vampire or something?" He asked as he put it in the register.

She froze and looked at m with wide eyes,

"Come again?"

He looked at her as he pulled the receipt off the machine. "You just bought a dozen books about vampires. Facts, myths and legends. Types, bonds, rules. You a vampire expert?"he asked. She visibly relaxed and grabbed the box.

"Something like that." She said as she turned and left the book shop, leaning him gazing after her. His eyes locked on her ass. Taking note of her chaps and lifted onto his toes to see her bike outside.

He nodded in appreciation before slumping back down and continuing to play in his phone.

XXXXXX

Beca and Chloe were in the kitchen, Beca working on her laptop, headphones in place as Chloe looked over a list she found online of Auditions in the area in the next week. She was set on the actress idea and Beca could feel the excitement coming off of her.

She smiled and looked back to her screen when they heard a loud slam before Aubrey appeared in the doorway, her face twisted in anger. Her eyes upset, watering.

Chloe looked at her in worry and Beca felt her stomach drop. Aubrey definitely wasn't okay.

"Where is she?!"

A/N: Oooh. Was Stacie right? Was Beca wrong? Find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Losing Oxygen

Beca pulled the headphones from her ears and set them down next to her laptop.

Chloe had walked over to stand beside Aubrey, gently placing her arm around her shoulders and Aunrey seemed to calm just slightly. Her eyes black with thirst, but she controlled it well.

"She went for a ride, on her bike, she said she will be back." Chloe said, her voice soft, but Beca could hear the uncertainty in it. She looked at the redhead. Chloe wasn't sure if Stacie was telling the truth. She stood up, and Aubrey watched her.

"She was upset, about what happened. She got scared and I may have made it worse when I confronted her-"

"You did what?"Aubrey asked, her eyes narrowing in worry. Chloe was able to sit Aubrey down at the table, and took a seat next to her as Beca lowered herself into her chair once more.

Beca looked at Chloe, suddenly feeling nervous about talking to Aubrey. She gave her a nod and she looked back at the blonde, clearing her throat.

"I could feel it, through the bond. She was upset with herself. Replaying what happened in her head over and over. It didn't hit her until after that you tried to push her away, and the knowledge that she kept drinking, sent her into a panic. She was...is, terrified of what you might do," she said.

Aubrey stared at her for a moment, before shifting her gaze to look at Chloe.

"The connection is growing?" She asked, Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, from what Beca is saying, what she experienced when she was alone with her, it sounds as though it's almost as strong as her bond with me."

Aubrey looked back to Beca. "You told her everything you were feeling from her?" She asked. "How did she take that?" She asked as she sat back slightly.

"Not well. She didn't like me knowing her thoughts." Beca admitted softly.

Chloe looked over at her, Beca still hadn't told her what happened in the garage, and while it angered her to think she wasn't being honest, and she was probably protecting Stacie, she admired her for trying to keep the peace.

"I can't imagine she would have. She hates people in her head, even me. I try to stay out of it as much as possible." She said.

"But you're her sire," Beca started but was cut off. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"Doesn't matter what I am. She doesn't like it, so I do my best not to do it." She said. Chloe squeezed her arm softly. "You don't see Chloe digging around in your head just because she can, do you?" She snapped.

Beca recoiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Aubrey. I didn't mean anything by it, I just-"

"You don't know everything about this life, Beca. You don't know how hard it can be. Yeah, it's got it's perks, obviously, but there are hard parts too. And with Stacie, you can't just assume you understand."

Chloe could feel the anger rising in Aubrey as she spoke and through the bond she could feel Beca getting angry as well.

"That's not what I'm saying, Aubrey. But I know what I felt. She left because she is scared of you. That's it. No she didn't like me being in her head, but I couldn't fucking help it. I don't know how to shut it off like you do. Because, you're right, I don't know everything yet. I'm trying, and it's not fucking easy. You guys think it's hard?" She asked, her voice raising slightly, as she rose to her feet. Aubrey watched her cautiously, as did Chloe, both of them seeing her eyes begin to fade out, the white taking over.

"Try being sired to two extremely territorial vampires. Just like you said, everything my sire feels towards me, is magnified. So when Chloe is angry at Stacie, I feel it. When you and Stacie are tense, I feel it. When Chloe and Stacie argue about both of them being my sire, I fucking feel it! I feel more like a damn dog in a custody battle than anything else."

Chloe watched, her heart sinking as Beca spoke. "Fighting over who feeds from who. Who is and isn't allowed to feed me, or you for that matter." She said. "Have you seen your eyes? They are fucking black as charcoal, but can we feed you? No. Because She will lose her fucking mind. I hate this fucking connection. It's driving me insane! But, your right, I know nothing of this life. I haven't been living it as long as you, so I know nothing."

She stopped, her eyes blinding white as she glared at Aubrey.

"Beca-" Chloe started but was cut off.

"You want to know, somthing? wanna know how angry she was? With herself as well as me, for knowing she was scared? I saw what she wanted to do, I saw the thought go through her mind. Is that normal?" She demanded. "She was going to paralyze me. Because she knew she could. She was that angry, she wanted to bite me, until I could no longer stand on my own. So I couldn't connect to her, even for a little while."

Chloe's eyes grew as did Aubrey's. "Chloe came in right before she did, and her mind cleared. Because my 'True' sire was there. You say I know nothing, but I'm positive I know a lot more than I should about this life." She growled before storming from the room.

Aubrey and Chloe were left speechless

This isn't what they expected at all. Chloe was silently berating herself, for not knowing how much this was bothering Beca. She never voiced it, never let it take over her thoughts. She was overwhelmed by the amount of tension there was, laying underneath the connection.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on her like that." Aubrey said and looked at redhead.

Chloe shook her head, letting Aubrey's arm go. "Don't worry about it right now, she's right." She said standing up. "You need to eat, so come on."

Aubrey looked at her sadly. "I don't want to drain you." She said.

"You won't, because you're going to feed from Beca too." She said and grabbed Aubrey's hand, pulling her to her feet.

She lead her to where she knew Beca was, in their bedroom. When she opened the door, Beca who was sitting on the bed, a scowl on her face looked over.

She saw Aubrey's apologetic face, and Chloe's determined one. "She needs blood, Beca. So she will feed from me first, then you."

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, her features softening slightly, seeing Aubrey's hesitance to follow Chloe to the bed.

"Stacie isn't here, and she needs to eat," Chloe said sitting on the bed and pulling Aubrey down between them, as Beca sat up straighter.

"Okay," she agreed instantly, she was angry, but she wasn't going to say no, just because it would upset Stacie.

"Alright, me first," Chloe said and tilted her head to the side, throwing her hair over she shoulder.

"Hold on," Aubrey said and turned to Beca. "Becs, I'm sorry. For snapping at you, and saying what I did, I was just upset and I didn't mean to take it out on you,"

Beca nodded. "Me either, you didn't deserve to be yelled at, I'm sorry Bree." The blonde smiled softly and Squeezed a Becas knee before moving over, and gently kissing the vein in Chloe's neck before sinking her teeth into it.

Beca listened to the sounds of Aubrey practically inhaling Chloe's blood, and before she knew it, Aubrey was sitting up the tiniest drop of blood on her lips.

Chloe smiled and wiped it clean. "Okay, now Beca." She urged gently and Aubrey turned, to see Beca had already prepared herself and she closed the distance, leaving a kiss and then biting into her pale flesh and sucking the blood out quickly.

Becas eyes drifted closed as she drank, both of them momentarily distracted. Chloe, being the only one fully aware that Stacie had returned, and she was heading their way.

She heard the footsteps, but didn't turn around. She knew Stacie had stopped in the door way, and she heard her breath catch. Stacie however didn't move. And her eyes stayed locked on Aubrey who was just pulling away from Beca. She licked her lips and Beca smiled with tired eyes.

"Bree?"

Aubrey turned around quickly, and Beca looked up. Stacie stood in the door way, her face troubled. Aubrey stood up and marched toward her, as Chloe scooted across the bed to settle herself next to Beca. Stacie flinched just slightly, waiting for the inevitable.

Beca leaned into Chloe's side, watching.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered almost pathetically as Aubrey reached her, and then the blonde stopped. Looking at her.

Stacie slowly lifted her previously downcast eyes to meet those emerald green orbs of her sire.

They stayed locked for a few seconds before Aubrey wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her tightly against her.

Becas lips formed a tired smile, as she watched Stacie hands clench tightly into the fabric of Aubrey's shirt. Not letting her go as she buried her face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop,"

Aubrey ran a soothing hand down her hair, holding her closely. "I know, it's okay, I'm not angry, I promise Stacie, I'm not angry."

Stacie didn't say anything, just held on to her, as if at any moment she might disappear forever.

"I love you, Stace."

She felt that familiar warmth go through her, that she was beginning to get more comfortable with. The only feeling that Aubrey alone could give her.

"I love you too, Bree."

Chloe turned her face to kiss the top of Becas head, where it roasted, now on her chest.

"I was worried, when I woke up alone." Aubrey said. "But, I was filled in on what happened." She pulled the younger vampire back slightly.

Stacie looked at her, shame filling her eyes as she let them drift over to the couple on the bed.

Beca offered her a soft smile, hoping that she would accept it. She smiled back before Aubrey took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

Chloe watched as they sat down, Aubrey pulling Stacie close, and waited.

"Beca, I'm sorry I pushed you."

Chloe's eyes grew slightly, but Beca spoke before she could say anything. "It's okay, Stacie, I'm sorry I wouldn't back off. I'll try to control it better."

She nodded slowly. "Where did you go?" Chloe asked, her voice slightly caucusing and Beca subtly pinched her side where her hand was resting.

She looked down, then back up to Aubrey. "The book store. I wanted to try and find a way to break the connection." She said.

"And?" Beca asked, her voice a little brighter. "Did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "Not in the books, but... I uh," she trailed off, meeting their eyes nervously for a moment before looking back down. Aubrey could feel she had something to say, but wasn't confident in her ability to actually say it.

"But what?" She prodded. "What did you find?"

She let out a breath. "I think... I think I might know a way to break the connection." She said.

Chloe and Beca perked up. Aubrey watched as Stacie prepared herself for what she needed to say.

"It's almost obvious really, I don't see how it wouldn't work." She started. Beca was listening intently. Anything to stop this growing connection. She was willing to do just about anything.

"The same way, I figured out how to kill one of us." She said and saw Chloe tense, Aubrey's smile faded out and Beca felt the trust die out of Chloe as if it were a flame losing oxygen.

"Are you saying, you want to kill her?" Chloe asked though gritted teeth.

She shook her head, "I knew you wouldn't get it," she said.

"No, please elaborate." Chloe said, her eyes narrowing. "I'd like to hear this idea."

Aubrey sent her a warning glance and Beca sat up straighter.

"Um, my venom is inside her, mingling with yours latching onto that last bit of blood left in her when she feed you. But, if you drain her, completely... And take my venom as well as your own, out of her...then inject her again... I don't see how that wouldn't work."

Aubrey looked almost thoughtful, while Chloe still glared. "And if it doesn't?"

Stacie looked up at her, "Then you'll still bring her back, and we can find another way." She said. Aubrey looked at Chloe, seeing the anger coming off of her.

"I'm not letting you drain her, Knowing you, you'll kill her." She said. It was a low blow, and Chloe knew it, but she couldn't help it. She had a weird feeling. The fight, the way Beca had adjusted, and was close with them, with Aubrey. How Beca had admitted that Stacie wanted to paralyze her. That was no joke. She just didn't feel right about it.

"I'm not going to drain her. You will have too do it. I don't want to risk injecting her again."

"Won't your venom hurt her?" Beca asked curiously, "You're venom that's inside me?"

Stacie shrugged, "I don't know, probably, but I doubt it would be very bad." She said. "It's worth a shot."

Aubrey had to agree with her, it did seem like it would work, but then it also seemed to easy. Then again they had never encountered this before, so they really had nothing to compare it too.

"I don't like it." Chloe shook her head. Beca looked at her.

"I want to do it." She said. All eyes landed on Beca.

Chloe searched them, seeing the he hope and eagerness in them. "Beca I don't like it." She repeated.

"You can bring me back either way? Right? Please Chloe, let's fix this, it's the only thing anyone has come up with." She said.

Chloe studied her for a moment before looking at Stacie, her eyes locking with the taller girls. She didn't see anything threatening in her red eyes, other than the red itself. She could feel the curiosity and impatience in Beca. It made her wonder what it was like, in Becas head, being connected to them both. And in a small way, to Aubrey through Stacie bond with her sire.

"Not tonight. I want to think on this. Can I have that? Please?" She asked and Beca nodded gently kissing her lips.

Chloe looked over to Stacie who was once again curled against Aubrey's side. Something was off. She felt something weird in her gut. And seeing Stacie being so submissive to Aubrey, was also a little unsettling.

She held Beca a little tighter, trying to figure out what that looming sense of dread was in the back of her mind. In the pit of her stomach.

Little did she know, Aubrey was feeling the exact same thing. Something was wrong, and they were both chalking it up to something Stacie wasn't telling them. Something she knew, and wasn't about to share.


	24. Clarity becomes a blur

**A/N: READ. THIS CHAPTER IS THE DOOR OPENING TO THE CRAZY SHIT I HAVE HAD PLANNED. ITS GONNA BE A BIT OUT THERE. UNEXPECTED, BUT ITS GONNA HAPPEN ANYWAY, SO PREPARE YOURSELF. This is gonna be dramatic, a little fucked up. Angsty and more**.

It had been a week. One long, tense week. Beca had become used to the amount ad tension that came with being around this little clan of vampires. She had done her best, to stay out of Stacie's head. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Stacie hardly stuck around any of them, including Aubrey, long enough to have her thoughts tapped in too.

Beca and Chloe were doing well in their relationship. Chloe had become a lot less territorial and protective, and she and Beca spent most of their time in the city. Beca was getting stronger, not drinking nearly as me in blood as she had been. With out Stacie there, they had both been keeping Aubrey fed. She hated Tim she fought it. She didn't want to drink from either of them. They were pretty tied up in feeding each other it was hard to keep everyone at a good level.

She was upset, that was obvious. Chloe felt a jolt of anger go through her, every time she saw the hurt look on her best friends face, because she was once again left by herself, while Stacie took off somewhere. She could see how her emerald green eyes would follow Stacie retreating form, the silent scream in them for her to come back. The fear that she wasn't going to return this time. She'd watch as those same eyes would lower to the ground, before she took a breath and continued on with her day, doing anything and everything she could to keep busy.

It was day six of this, and Beca was alone with Aubrey in the kitchen. Chloe had decided she wanted to take a nap, and Beca thought that would be a good time to have a one on one with the eldest vampire.

Aubrey was currently pouring herself a glass of three day old blood from the fridge, and Beca grimaced as she brought it up to her lips.

"Please don't."

She pulled the glass away and looked at Beca who was perched on the counter watching almost fearfully.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "I'm hungry, Beca." She laughed.

Beca tensed as the glass touched her lips again.

"Dear god, please don't." She rushed out and hopped down. "That's nasty, Bree. That blood is old. Come on, drink from me."

She sighed, "No, Beca. You just gave to Chloe, there is no way." She said and Becas hand shot out snatching the glass and before Aubrey could stop her she had dumped it in the sink, along with the pitcher.

A sigh of frustration left the blonde as she raised and dropped her hands watching her lunch go down the drain.

"Beca..." She said, and Beca could hear her voice waver. Something that she hadn't heard before and it caught her off guard.

She looked at her, seeing her green eyes start to shimmer with tears. She looked tired. Defeated.

Stepping forward she gently brushed away the single tear that fell. She looked at her, her face falling, her lips in a frown. She was crumbling and Beca was the only one available to stop it.

"Come with me." She said gently and took her hand leading her from the kitchen. Aubrey didn't speak as Beca walked her through the house and out the back door. It wasn't until they were on the patio, and seated on the patio couch that she let her hand go.

"Why did you bring me out here?" She asked.

Beca smiled sadly, "because it's a beautiful day, and I think being outside for a little bit, might help you." She said softly.

"Aubrey, I'm worried about you. Chloe's worried about you. Your not yourself, and it's because of Stacie. I know I haven't been around very long, but you don't exactly come off as... Well, this." She motioned to Aubrey, "I'm sorry, I've never been great with words." She chuckled and a small smile made its way to Aubrey's lips. She didn't really want to talk about this, but Beca was making a real effort to help her, leaving her comfort zone because she could see Aubrey's pain.

"I don't know what's happening with her, she keeps going back and forth, it's hard to keep up. But, I know it's hurting you, and it's upsetting Chloe. As well as myself. I don't like seeing the sadness in your eyes every time she leaves. I don't like seeing you alone because she can fucking face her problems and stay with you." She said.

Aubrey could see the anger radiating from the small form and it was touching to know she cared about her like this. She knew Chloe did, but Chloe had always been there. No one, other Stacie and ever given a shit about her, or her feelings. When it was just her and Chloe, she was never able to find someone to fill certain voids she had. No matter how hard she tried, she ended up alone in the end. Alone, angry, hurt.

It was Chloe that pushed her through it, stood by her and helped her. It was Chloe that took the role of what ever she needed. She wasn't ashamed, or sorry. She knew Chloe wasn't either, when they needed each other, no matter how, they were there.

It had been that way for so long.

"Chloe says, you don't really talk to her anymore. About what upsets you."

It was as if she was reading her thoughts, and Aubrey's head snapped up.

"I want to help you, Bree. Just tell me how?" She said. "I'll go track Stacie down and pull her back by her hair if I have too, if that's what you need, I'll get her to talk, I'll read her mind. I don't care what I have to do. I just want to help you."

Somewhere during this speech Aubrey's eyes had filled with tears again, she hadn't gone to Chloe, because she felt in a way that it wasn't her place anymore. To ask for certain things like she used too. Not with Beca being apart of their little family.

She couldn't just cuddle into the redhead and let her worries wash away at the feeling of her fingers in her hair. She couldn't ask Chloe to do certain things anymore. Not now that she had found Beca. Well, at least she thought she couldn't.

They had taken care of each other in every way, and now, Aubrey was feeling more alone than ever.

Neither of them knew that Chloe had woken up and was standing in the door way listening. She could feel strong emotions of anger, hurt and need coming off of her best friend. She could feel the fear and the pain that Aubrey was feeling, the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

She watched as the two spoke, or, as Beca spoke. She could also feel the worry, and need to help Aubrey, coming off of Beca. In times like this, over the many years it was the two of them, there was a plethora of things Chloe would do to help Aubrey, and Aubrey in turn would do when Chloe needed it. However, Stacie was back, and she had Beca. It was different, now. Though she still didn't want Aubrey to feel like she had nothing, no one. Because her damn girlfriend was being sketchy and hiding something from them. Something that was beginning to worry them to no end.

"I can't, Beca. There are lines now. Things that just aren't appropriate now that Chloe is sired."

Chloe tensed just slightly hearing Aubrey's words, feeling the strong need flowing off of the blonde. She knew what would have happened if it weren't for Beca and Stacie being there, and she wondered if it still might," she watched carefully, desperately trying to figure out if she should allow it.

"I don't understand, you cant talk to me?" Beca asked in confusion. "That's hardly crossing a line, Bree, I just want to help you. I want to make you feel better." She said softly and Chloe smiled at her gentleness. She also knew that this wasn't helping Aubrey in the way she was hoping it would.

Aubrey looked down into her lap, trying to sort her thoughts. Her anger and sadness growing along with the overwhelming feelings of love she had as Beca tried her hardest to help her. It was getting mixed up, beginning to blur together, blocking out things that definitely needed to be known. Things that needed to be clear.

Beca had no idea, what her innocent act of trying to help cheer up the eldest vampire was actually doing.

She reached out, laying her small hand on Aubrey's leg in what she meant as a reassuring gesture, something she wouldn't normally do, but knew it made people fell better sometimes. She and no idea that that one motion was going to cause Aubrey to lose all sense of self control.

The anger, the sadness, hurt, loneliness, they all quickly transformed into a hungry desperation and Chloe felt it the moment Becas hand touched her. She had no idea what she had done, and it wasn't her intention.

So when Aubrey's head snapped up, and her eyes faded to black, Beca had no warning before she was slammed down on her back on the couch with such force it broke the wicker legs and they crashed to the ground.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly, controlling her breathing as she felt the need go through the blonde when her lips closed over Becas, instantly forcing her mouth open in a desperate and rough kiss.

Beca herself was frozen in shock as this new weight pressed down on her and couldn't budge even if she tried, as she felt Aubrey's tongue explore her mouth while her hands greedily groped her body.

It happened in a flash, the touch, the decision. By the time the couch broke and Aubrey and thoroughly kissed and felt up the younger vampire, Chloe had shot out the door unaware of the presence behind her and grabbed Aubrey pulling her off of Beca and shooting the both at least 30 feet away, leaving Beca on the ground while Chloe stopped Aubrey.

She gripped the blondes arms tightly, but not with intent of hurting her as her black eyes trembled and she grabbed Chloe's arms to brace herself.

"Aubrey breathe, control yourself!" She said sternly and the blonde locked eyes with her. Desperate, turning to confused and settling on fear within a few seconds.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "Ch-Chloe... I.. I didn't, I'm sorry..." She rushed out,

Chloe shook her head.

"Stop it, Bree... Listen to me okay?"

She nodded, her eyes staying locked in Chloe's. "I knew what was happening, okay? I saw it, I felt it. And I didn't stop it right away because-"

"Because you will let anything slide as long as it means, I'm no longer around."

They turned to see Stacie, a murderous look in her eyes holding onto Beca who was frozen in her grasp.

"No, you don't understand," Aubrey rushed, her heart plummeting seeing Stacie.

"The fuck I don't. I felt it, from thirty miles away. I fucking felt it." She yelled. Chloe had let Aubrey go and was watching Stacie carefully.

"It's not a good feeling either," she said, her voice breaking. "I hope you enjoyed your little taste of her." She growled, her red eyes blazing with fury. Chloe had shot forward the moment she saw Stacie move, but the rogue vampire was faster and she yanked Becas head to the side, biting her hard.

Blood curdling screams echoed around them as Chloe slammed into them both, Aubrey right behind her. Stacie didn't let go though, instead she injected as much venom as she could into the small body as Beca screamed in agony.

"Aubrey stop her!" Chloe yelled as she tried pulling her off of Beca. Aubrey without hesitation sunk her teeth into Stacie's shoulder and she released Beca falling with a pained scream of her own.

Chloe instantly pulled Beca away, crawling backwards and held her limp body against her. Pained tears escaped her eyes as small gasps left her.

"Ch-Chloe..." She choked as Chloe cradled her head in her hands.

"Shh," Chloe cooed, knowing what was to come, she just wanted to comfort her.

"I c-can't...m-move..."

She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. "I know...I know baby... It's okay, you'll be okay..I'm here."

Aubrey sat up, then fell back away from Stacie's unmoving body, her chest heaving as she looked over at them.

She could already see the veins becoming more prominent in Becas blood covered neck and face, her skin becoming ghostly white. Chloe watched as the blue irises became clouded.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered brokenly as her eyes drifted shut. Chloe let out a small sob as she held Beca closer. Kissing her forehead. She was awake, and Chloe knew it. She was there, but she was paralyzed. Everything from her muscles to her vocal cords. Paralyzed.

Stacie's venom attacking everything inside of her. Aubrey crawled over and looked down at her, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"Chloe, I-"

She shook her head, "This is not your fault. I let this happen. I hoped it would help you, I knew you were past your limits. I knew what you were going to do and I took myself away from it, I wanted it to help you. Like I used to help you."

Aubrey listened as she spoke almost monotone, still looking down at Beca.

"Never did it cross my mind that Stacie would feel it. I never even took it into consideration."

Aubrey looked down. "I shouldn't have done it."

"No, but its all we know." Chloe said, reaching over and grabbing Aubrey's hand tightly. Then looked down at Beca again.

"Beca, I know you can't respond, but I know you can hear me. I let this happen. I knew what your efforts were doing to her, I knew how she would respond, and I let her because i wanted her to feel better. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I let you get hurt. I love you so much, and I hope you will forgive me." She said. Aubrey squeezed her hand as she rocked the lifeless body in her lap. How did this happen?

She could hear her. Every word. She could feel every touch as if she were simply lying there with her eyes closed. No. She was fully aware, and now she could feel it coming off of Chloe. She knew what Aubrey might do, and she let her in hopes of helping her friend the way she used to help her. Whether it was talking, holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Or taking out their sadness and anger on each other in a more sexual way. They had been doing it for years. No strings attached. They were there when they needed each other. Until their significant others came along. Aubrey was hurt by Stacie's actions. She was angry, she was lonely and Becas kindness, her caring attitude and her need to help Aubrey, was too much for the blonde in moment of weakness and she snapped. The lines blurred and Beca never saw it coming.

Stacie did, however. She felt it, literally thirty miles away. She felt the desire coming from her sire, and the fact that it was directed towards the girl she sired herself made it stronger. So when she made it back home and saw Aubrey and Beca engaged in a heated kiss, she lost it. The moment Chloe had grabbed Aubrey, she grabbed Beca. The youngest of them so shocked, she was silenced, in her grasp.

Aubrey betrayed her. So she bit Beca, intending to paralyze her for as long as she could. She knew that she would be bitten as well, but her mind wasn't on that.

She did know however, as she lay there alone, while Chloe and Aubrey spoke to and comforted each other as well as Beca, that when this wore off. She was coming clean.

They were going to know what she had done, the secrets she kept. Then, she was gone. Because there was no way, once they knew, they were going to let her live. No matter how much they had grown to like each other once more. It was over, she earned this fate, and she was ready to accept it.

Please review :)


	25. Kill or be killed

**A/N: This is a violent chapter. But they needed to do it.**

It was day three and Aubrey walked into Chloe's bedroom, where she sat on the bed next to Beca. Her skin pale, aside from the veins peeking through. Chloe had taken her upstairs three days before, cleaned her up, laid in her in bed and hadn't moved from her side.

She lingered in the doorway, her eyes droopy and black, her throat burning painfully. Aubrey's arms were crossed, slightly hugging herself as her nails dug into them. Three days, and neither one of them had had any blood. Chloe refused to feed, and unless she was given permission, Aubrey wasn't going to feed from her. They were both weak, and the possibility of being able to feed from either of them was becoming slim.

Chloe was angry, she was tired, worried. She was starving, and her throat burned as well, but she ignored it as much as possible. Speaking in a soft, hoarse voice. She talked to Beca constantly. Gently caressed her cold hands, laid next to her, told her stories. She wouldn't leave her side, and Aubrey had only tried to move her once.

Beca was fully aware that Chloe hadn't fed, and she hadn't been taking care of Aubrey. She was screaming inside, yelling, begging Chloe to eat, to feed Aubrey. To stop doing this to them both. She tried so hard to move, inside she was thrashing, outside. She was a statue.

Aubrey had taken Stacie upstairs, to the third floor and dropped her rather carelessly on the bed. Then using a few leather belts, she bound her wrists together behind her back, then did the same to her ankles. She would be weak when she woke up, and probably wouldn't be able to escape. Which is exactly what Aubrey wanted.

Now, she was desperate. Her thirst was making everything unbearable.

"Chloe?" She asked, her voice raspy as she entered the room. She wasn't surprised when Chloe didn't turn around, she didn't expect her too.

She walked around so she could see her best friends face. Looking down at Beca momentarily. She hadn't stuck around when she paralyzed Stacie all those years ago, so she didn't know what it looked like. And even now, she hadn't gone upstairs since that day. She hadn't looked at the girl that had caused all of this.

Looking down at Beca, she could see the aftermath of being paralyzed and it wasn't pleasant. Pale skin, prominent veins. She looked like she had two black eyes, under them, a deep purple. It was hard to look at, but Chloe couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"Chloe?" She asked again, but was again ignored. She huffed slightly, the burn in her throat, causing her to tear up, the pain becoming more than she could handle.

"Chloe, please... I know you're upset, but please... It hurts." She said, her voice breaking as the realization that she really couldn't go any longer with out blood hit her, as well as scared her. Chloe barley looked up. Aubrey stepped back a little, tears clouding her vision. Was she ignoring her? Did she even care anymore?

"Chlo?"

Nothing. Chloe kept her eyes locked on Beca, almost as if she too were paralyzed.

"Dammit Chloe!" She shouted dropping her arms. She stepped forward and grabbed the girl by her arms yanking her up and away from Beca, only then did she look up to finally meet the ravenous eyes of Aubrey.

"Chloe, please!" She cried. "It hurts, I can't take it anymore!"

Chloe's eyes, matched Aubrey's, she too was starving, and the pain was there. But she couldn't get her mind to function properly. She couldn't get it away from Beca.

She tired to look back at her but Aubrey's hands grabbed her face, and held her firmly, not allowing her to look. "No, Chloe. Listen to me," she snapped.

"We have to eat, we have to get something into our system, or it's going to be bad."

Chloe blinked a couple of times, the desperation in Aubrey's voice piercing through her trance like state and she shook her head slightly.

Aubrey watched for a second, hoping she had gotten through to her. "Chlo?"

She met her eyes, and through the blackness Aubrey could see she was there.

"Bree, I'm sorry... I, I'm so lost right now, everything is so, confusing." She said. Aubrey nodded. "I know, I know it is, but please, Chloe we need to eat."

Chloe nodded, "Okay, you first." She said and pulled her hair away from her neck.

Aubrey didn't waste a single second, the moment she had permission she lunged at the invitation. Her teeth sinking deeply into Chloe's neck as she began to suck the blood from her, only, something was different. Something was off.

Chloe's hand came up and fisted in Aubrey's hair, ripping her away form her neck.

"Holy shit." The redhead winced grabbing at her neck, "That fucking hurt."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she was silence by a single hand.

"I don't have enough in me, to feed you." She said, her voice disbelieving and upset, "Shit, Bree what do we do?" She asked.

Aubrey had fallen back a bit, her black eyes widening slightly, the room was silent, and before Chloe could ask again, Aubrey had turned and shot from the room.

Chloe stood quickly, "Aubrey?!" She called, then heard the front door slam.

"Shit," she turned to Beca. "I'll be right back, I promise." She said leaving a swift kiss on her lips before following after Aubrey.

XXXXXX

Chloe didn't catch up with Aubrey until they were nearly six miles from home, and entering the city. She grabbed the blonde and pulled her into an empty alley holding her there.

"Bree, stop... What are you doing?"

She looked panicked, "We need blood Chloe. We have no other option. We can't drink from Beca when she wakes up. She will need to drink from us. And right now, she won't have anything. We have to get blood,"

Chloe listened, fearing the next thing to come out of the vampires mouth.

"We have to find someone to drink from." She said. Chloe let out a breath. They hadn't had human blood in so long.

"Bree, I... We can't, we can't kill anyone." She said shaking her head.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "I'm not, letting you lose Beca." She said. "And, when she wakes up, if you can't feed her, who knows what might happen. She hasn't eaten in three days either, her blood has been attacked by Stacie's venom. She is going to be a risk when she wakes up, if she doesn't have anything to keep her calm. She will need to feed from you, and probably me too. And if she doesn't have that option, she could hurt one of us, she could hurt someone else. You know how bad it can get, Chloe."

She nodded. "I know. I just, what about Stacie, isn't it the same with her?"

Aubrey nodded, "She will need to feed too. But, I'll handle that when the time comes, if the time comes," she said, her voice a bit rougher.

Chloe stood back a little, releasing Aubrey, "How are we going to do this?"

Aubrey looked around.

"It's LA. Just listen, I'll bet money there is some dirt ball with in the next mile, doing someone he shouldn't be. A waste of life, Robbing someone, hurting someone. The first one you find..." She said, "Kill them."

Chloe's mouth opened slightly. This is what Stacie did. She found the worst people she could and she fed from them. It helped a little, knowing the person she would be turning into dinner, wasn't a person that needed to be roaming the streets.

She nodded. "Be careful, Bree."

"You too, I'll see you back home." She said. Chloe nodded, leaning in and giving her a tight hug. The moment they released Aubrey was gone.

Taking a breath, she exited the alley, keeping her ears open and her eyes peeled, for the person who's life was going to be cut short that night.

XXXXXX

It didn't take long, for Aubrey to spot the person she intended to make a meal out of. He was tall, muscular, and dirty. He was leaning against a building, shouting at the women who walked passed him. Letting his eyes roam over them, his mouth spout disgusting words. She stood back, watching, waiting.

It didn't take long, and she didn't think it would. A girl exited the building he was leaning against, she was alone, she was small in comparison to him. He spotted her as quickly as Aubrey did. The moment she passed him, and he didn't say a word to her, Aubrey knew. He waited a moment, looking around before pushing himself off the wall and following the girl.

Crossing the street, Aubrey stayed a few yards back, in the shadows, waiting for him to make his move, so she could make hers. People were everywhere, but no one paid attention to the guy that was following her. Nor did they see Aubrey.

He followed her nearly six blocks, before the street became slightly deserted. She hurried her pace, and saw the moment he decided to strike. Her feet moved quickly as he approached the girl, covering her mouth with one hand and lifting her by the waist with the other, pulling her around the back of the building they were next too.

Aubrey heard the muffled scream and it take her long to reach them. She was just rounding the corner when she heard a pained yelp and saw the girl fall to the ground after being struck by him.

He was already unbuckling his pants and shoving them down as she tried to get away, when Aubrey walked up to them, her eyes blazing.

"Get away from her." She said calmly, and they both turned. He glared at her, though looked confused and the girl shot to her feet, her face tear wrecked and frightened.

"Get outta here bitch unless you want to join her." He growled walking forward. Aubrey quickly grabbed the girl, tossing her behind her to the ground as she lunged at the guy. Her foot coming up to kick him in chest and he fell backwards. She was on top of him instantly, grabbing his arms which had risen to push her away and twisting them. She heard the sickening crunch as they broke before ripping them away from his body and dropping them beside her as he screamed in agony. She straddled his waist bending down and baring her fangs. He saw none of this. His face twisted and scrunched in pain.

Sinking her teeth into his neck, and feeling the blood instantly gush into her mouth was a relief she hadn't known would be so fulfilling as she greedily drained his body, her hand slapping over his mouth, muffling his screams. It didn't take long before they died down as he lost consciousness. By the time she finished and sat up, he was unmoving. Dead.

She had hoped one body would be enough to fill her, and she was lucky this guy was much bigger than her. She felt energized, refreshed and strong. Wiping her mouth as she stood up, she let her eyes fall on the girl who still sat on the ground, her eyes wide with terror, her mouth locked in an o shape unable to speak.

Aubrey sighed, and walked over grabbing her arms and lifting her to her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, locking her eyes with the girl. The brilliant emerald green color keeping the girls eyes transfixed.

"Tell me where you live, I'll get you home safely."

She nodded slowly, mumbling her address and Aubrey nodded, wrapping a protective arm around her and walking her the rest of the way home.

Once they were on her door step Aubrey spoke again. "You saw nothing tonight. You never saw me, and you weren't attacked by that man. You got this black eye running into the door leaving work. You walked home, and that's it." She said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," she answered. Aubrey smiled lightly and stepped back, before she was gone all together. The girl blinked shaking her head, then wincing as she brought her hand up to her bruised face.

"Damn that door." She muttered as she unlocked her front door and went inside. No memory of the dismembered body a couple blocks away.

XXXXXX

TRIGGER WARNING. IMPLIED MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT.

Chloe walked down the street, her eyes on the ground, not wanting anyone to see the abnormal black color of her own eyes. She listened carefully. She was being followed, she had been being followed for a few blocks now.

She had seen them when she walked by. They guys outside the bar, that whistled at her and called her sweetheart. She knew they followed her and she knew their intentions.

She also knew that she was going to turn into the next alley way. She couldn't wait any longer. Just as she expected they followed her in and she was immediately grabbed and slammed into the wall.

"You're a pretty little thing, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" One of them slurred as he pressed into her, letting one hand play with her hair, while the other slid down her side. His breath was awful, smelled of stale cigarettes and whiskey.

"I'd rather be alone than with you, so if you'd be so kind as to get the fuck away from me." She growled shoving him back.

He stumbled and she felt a hand fist in her hair. The second guy holding her tightly.

"You've got a dirty mouth." He said as the first guy walked back up, and instantly slapped her across the face. She winced, as the blow did hurt, but it only made her angrier.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me, you pig."

They laughed in their drunken stupor. "Oh, she's feisty." The one holding her hair said, as he gave it hard tug, forcing her onto her knees.

"Why don't you shut up, and put that mouth to good use?" He said as the guy in front of her unzipped his jeans.

She smirked, "I wouldn't touch that filthy appendage if my life depended on it." She said.

She saw the fist coming this time and dodged it. She was released and easily stood and moved around them.

They flipped around. "Little bitch." One of them lunged for her and she grabbed him slamming him head first into the alley wall and letting him fall to the ground, before kicking him in the groin. He whimpered and gasped in pain. She then turned to the guy who looked like he was having seconds thoughts, his eyes wide and nervous.

"What's wrong? You had no problem treating me like I was nothing but a sex toy. You had no issues manhandling me. You were prepared to force me to do something I didn't want, and now your scared? Don't be a wussy, you want me? I dare you to try that shit again." She said and opened her arms, inviting him over.

"Nah, I'm good." He said stepping back.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, too bad." She said stepping up to him. "Because now, I'm all worked up." She growled and slammed him against the wall singing her teeth into his neck and draining him in seconds.

He fell motionless to the ground and she turned on the other guy.

"What the fuck are you?!" He cried as she approached him.

"I'm hungry." She shrugged, leaning over him, grabbing his head and snapping it to the side. Within seconds, she was exiting the alley. Two drained bodies left behind.

"Aubrey was right, this place is full of disgusting wastes of life."


	26. Burn

**A/N: Short dramatic door opener. **

Day four.

Chloe had been banned from her shared bedroom with Beca. Aubrey refused to allow her to sulk over her motionless body. Saying it wasn't doing her any good, and it wasnt doing Beca any good.

So that's how she found herself in the kitchen. Emptying her blood into a pitcher, from her wrist. This was the third time she had done this today, adding it to the amount that Aubrey had already put into it. They were stocking up for when Beca woke up. It should be any day now. Any time. She should be waking up soon, and they needed to be prepared to not only let her feed from them, but from a stockpile as well.

The thought flashed through Aubrey's mind, but she brushed it away quickly. No, Stacie wouldn't have access to any blood, fresh or not. Until Beca was in too shape again. Until they decided what they were going to do with her.

The pitcher was almost full and Chloe sighed a she put it into the fridge.

Aubrey walked in, holding her laptop smiling at her sadly. "How much?"

She asked as she set the laptop down on the counter.

Chloe turned around with a sigh and placed her palms on the counter top. "A few pints." She said.

Aubrey nodded and held out her wrist while she opened her laptop with her other hand. Chloe stared at her offered wrist for a moment before taking it, kissing it and biting into it. She only drank for a few seconds, just enough to replenish the blood she lost.

When she pulled back she let out a breath and let her wrist go before walking around behind her to see what she was doing on the laptop.

Her brow furrowed as she saw the website she had googled was about modern day vampires and how they survive.

"Bree what are you doing?" She asked taking a seat on the stool next to her.

She let her eyes skim the page, clicking every now and then. "I am trying to find out if there is any way to break this bond ourselves. With out Stacie's help. That way, we can just send her on her way when she wakes up."

Chloe looked at her incredulously. "You don't think I'm going to just let her walk do you?" She asked.

Aubrey slowly let her eyes drift over to the redhead.

Two cerulean eyes were locked on her in a hard stare. "Aubrey... She-she attacked my girlfriend. I can't just let her walk. Not only that but as her sire, she disrespected me, she, she won't get away with this," she shook her head.

Aubrey straightened up slightly. "And as Stacie's sire, I do believe me paralyzing her, tying her up, and deciding I won't be feeding her until Beca is completely healed, is punishment enough."

She could feel the anger rising in Chloe and she turned towards her.

"No, I will be handling her. I'm sorry Aubrey, but she isn't going to-"

Aubrey silenced her with one hand. "I'm afraid, I can't allow you to hurt her, Chloe."

A small gasp left the other girl as she stood up. "You're defending her?!" She demanded. "She could have fucking killed Beca! She is hiding something from us, from you! Somehow she has managed to hide something from you, her sire. He's you paralyzed her. But that was her sires punishment. And when she wakes up, she will get mine." She growled as she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Aubrey watched her go, her own glare still in place. It was all so confusing, she was so angry with Stacie, livid with her. But she couldn't bring herself to allow Chloe to do anything to her. She wouldn't.

With a deep breath she followed after the redhead catching her on the stairs.

"Why did you let me do it?" She demanded, stopping Chloe in her tracks. She turned around, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Aubrey stepped closer as Chloe made her way back down. "You let me kiss her, and I want to know why?" She said sternly. "She's your fucking girlfriend, you're her sire, and you knew I was weak. You knew what I was going to do, and you didn't stop you would have stopped me, this wouldn't have happened." She almost shouted.

She felt Chloe's hands on her and be for she knew it she was across the room pinned against the wall.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." She growled, her eyes going black. "I was trying to help you, I thought it would help you. I know I should have stopped it, I know I shouldn't have allowed you to do it, but all I could think of was the times you needed me, like you needed her!" She yelled in her face and was a little surprised to see Aubrey flinch away, as far as she could being held against the wall.

"You were weak, you were hurting and in that moment, somewhere in your mind, you needed her. You needed the love Beca was giving you. No, she had no idea what she was doing, what was going to happen. She was just trying to help you. I was wrong to let you do it. And I'm sorry. But I wanted you to stop hurting and if that's what it took, I was willing to let it happen. Because I know in the end, we would still be okay. Nothing would have changed. I know you, and I know her. Stacie is another matter completely." She said shoving away from the blonde who actually looked slightly afraid.

"I just wanted you to be okay again." She said, her voice softening. Aubrey stepped away from the wall.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I just... I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her." She said.

Chloe took in the pained look on her friends face, "Help who exactly?" She asked.

Aubrey looked up slowly. Her eyes showing shame.

"I love her, Chloe. I love her. And I want to help her, I want her to be okay, I need Stacie here with me." She said. Chloe heard the crack in her voice. She could feel the emptiness that had begun to settle inside of her friend.

Chloe looked down. If she was willing to allow Aubrey to do what she did with Beca, she was willing to help Aubrey as she tried to guide Stacie into the right direction.

She nodded slowly, opening her arms and Aubrey was latched onto her on a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry she hurt Beca, and I'm sorry for what I've done."

Chloe ran a soothing hand over her hair.

"Shh, it's okay Bree, it's okay," she said then pulled back, holding her face in her hands. "Let's just get them awake, healthy and then we will figure out our next move okay?"

She nodded and Chloe pulled her back in. "We will find a way Bree, I promise."

They had calmed themselves down and we're back in the kitchen when Chloe felt something begin to heat up in her chest. She froze for a moment, and looked up just as the door bell rang.

They looked at each other and slowly stood up. They hadn't had any visitors, they hadn't met anyone. Together they made their way to the front door, the warmth in Chloe chest getting stronger, making its way up into her throat.

They reached the door and Aubrey slowly grabbed the handle pulling it open. As soon as it opened, and the person on the other side was revealed, the warmth expanded and her throat felt like it was on fire.

She gasped, grabbing at it, as Aubrey turned to her in confusion. "Fuck, Beca..." She gasped as they looked up to see two worried brown eyes.

"She's awake," she gasped.

They looked at the visitor who was watching them with a worried expression. "Hi, this is kind of weird I know but uh, do you remember me?"

Aubrey swore he looked familiar but couldn't place his face as she felt Chloe begin to get restless next to her.

"I'm sorry, no.." She said.

His face fell slightly, "I uh, I was at Barden. My name is Jesse, Jesse Swanson." He said.

The moment his name registered, they both stilled, but only for a moment. Long enough to catch his concerned expression.

"I was looking for Beca, actually... She disappeared out of nowhere... I was worried, and I found out she might be here, see, I have family in the area and-"

His rambling was cut short as he locked his eyes on something behind them.

His face lit up. "Beca!" He smiled happily. Aubrey and Chloe whipped around in time to see Beca walking toward them quickly. Her eyes blinding white, underneath them still looked bruised and she had her haunting gaze locked on the person at the door.

"Shit," Chloe gasped as Beca neared them. Jesses smile faded as he looked at her, in the split second before she reached them.

"Beca?" He asked, taking in her appearance. Two black eyes, blinding white irises. He stepped back as Chloe and Aubrey tried to grab her but it was too late.

The burning in Chloe's throat intensified and it was apparent the burning was not for Chloe. It was Beca, and her desperate thirst after waking up. The warmth was the warning, the burn accompanied that. She shot passed them, slamming into Jesse full force knocking him onto the porch.

She was fast, and before they exited the house, a scream echoed through out the area.

A/N: PLOT TWIST! This has been planned since the beginning! Ooh boy! What do you think? Is Jesse good? Bad? Dead?! Who knows..read more to find out!


	27. Storms coming

**Just a short one guys!**

"Chloe stop her!"

As quickly as Beca had slammed Jesse onto his back on the porch, Aubrey and Chloe shot out the door. Chloe, not even considering biting her again, instead looped her arm around her neck, grabbing onto her wrist and trapping her in a headlock as she ripped the small but strong body away from Jesse.

Aubrey moved back as Chloe used all her strength to pulled Beca back into the house.

"Take her to the garage!" Aubrey said as she dropped down beside Jesse and placed her hand over the bleeding bite in his neck.

Beca struggled hard, grabbing onto Chloe's arm with both hands, trying to pry them away from her neck.

"Stop, Beca!" She yelled as she forced her through the house to the garage door and carefully opened it.

Once she got them through it, she let Beca go and stood back as Beca stumbled, falling on to the concrete.

"Beca," she started but Becas hand flew up and she moved backwards across the floor as quick as she could away from Chloe.

"Stay away!" She cried, and Chloe froze, watching her as she came to a stop, her white eyes frantic and shooting around the room, blood covered her chin and the front of her shirt.

Chloe knelt down, seeing fear in her eyes. Fear was not the emotion she had expected to see.

"Beca, you're okay, come on, you have to finish feeding, from me." She said getting closer.

Becas eye brows were furrowed together, the blood sticking out brightly against her pale skin. The bruises under her yes making her look like someone punched her.

"W-what did I do..." She gasped moving back when Chloe got closer.

She shook her head. "It was an accident Beca, it wasn't your fault."

Beca shook her head and felt her back come in contact with the wall. Chloe took this chance and moved forward, gently taking her arms, so she couldn't try to flee.

As she guessed, Beca struggled against her, "No, go away, please I can't," she cried.

Chloe tightened her grip, "Stop trying to get away from me Beca." She snapped, losing her patients. "Damn it, don't do this, you have to eat," she said and Beca stopped struggling, hearing the voice of not her girlfriend, but her sire.

She looked up at her, her white eyes filling with tears. "Chloe, what's happening?" She asked, her voice small but panicked.

"You're going to be okay, Beca. " she said and using her own shirt, she wiped the blood from Becas mouth. She looked down, seeing the dark red stain on Chloe's shirt, and her breath caught.

"Now come on, drink." She said. "I'll stop you if I have too, there is blood waiting for you in the kitchen,"

Beca hesitated and Chloe sighed, "I wasn't asking you, Beca, now come on." She urged and moved in closer. Beca squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, before lunging forward, her teeth piercing the skin, and she felt Chloe's body stiffened just for a moment, as she sucked the blood from the punctured vein.

It didn't take long, as she drank quickly, for it to start to hurt, and Chloe started to shift uncomfortably. Beca felt her movement, and lifted her hand, placing it on the other side of her neck.

Chloe's free hand came up to grasp her wrist and she felt Beca slow down and after a second more, she stopped, slowly pulling away.

Chloe opened her eyes, taking in a few breaths, to be met with the dark blue eyes of Beca, staring at her in sadness as her eyes filled with tears. The bruises were fading away quickly.

"You stopped yourself," she said reaching up to wipe away a small amount of blood on her lip, with her thumb. She nodded, reaching up and grabbing Chloe's hand, nuzzling into it, as she let her eyes fall closed. Chloe smiled soflty, as Beca kissed her palm before looking back up too her.

"Is he dead?" She asked soflty.

Chloe's face fell, seeing the worry in Becas eyes.

"I don't know Aubrey is with him. But he isn't who I am worried about right now, how are you feeling, Beca?" She asked.

She looked down in thought. "Weak." She said. "Like I ran a marathon, and I just want to lay down and not get back up."

She nodded. "I don't know what it's like, but I do know that not having blood for that amount of time has to have you feeling pretty lousy."

Beca nodded. "I don't understand, what happened." She said as Chloe pulled her closer.

"It was a mistake, Becs. But, you're okay."

"But Jesse," she started.

Chloe shook her head. "Shh, no don't worry about that right now. Aubrey is with him, and he isn't coming anywhere near you until I find out what he is doing here." She said.

Beca looked up at her in confusion. "So he is alive?"

"I don't know...but if he is, I'm going to find out why he came all the way across the country to find you." She said.

Beca nodded, not wanting to argue at that moment. "Can I take you upstairs?" Chloe asked gently.

"Why?"

"Well, because... Even though you really haven't moved in four days, I know your exhausted." She said. "So, can I?"

She nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

Chloe smiled, "Of course, just after I make sure everything is okay with Aubrey,"

Beca nodded and with Chloe's help, stood up. They walked toward the door, Chloe's arm around her waist as they walked.

They had made it half way up the stairs before Beca stopped.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, stepping back down to be on the same step as Beca.

"Where is uh... Where is Stacie?" She asked, looking down as if she were ashamed of something.

"Don't worry about her. She won't hurt you."

Beca let out a breath. "I'm not scared of her," she said, her voice slightly bitter as she followed Chloe up the rest of the way and to their bedroom.

"It's okay, Beca." Chloe smiled soflty as she took the bottom of Becas blood covered shirt and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in her bra and the pajama pants Chloe had put her in four days before. She used the ruined shirt to wipe the blood away from her skin, before they laid down on the bed, Beca pillowing her head on Chloe's shoulder. Not at all bothered by her lack of dress.

"Thank you, for staying with me, and talking to me while I was... Whatever that was."

Chloe smiled, intertwining their fingers over her stomach. "You were paralyzed, Becs. And of course."

They were silent for a few moments. Both away in their own thoughts.

"It's okay, if you want to go check on Aubrey." She said.

Chloe's grip on her tightened, "Not yet, I want to stay like this for a bit longer, it feels nice, you holding me."

Beca smiled. "I wanted to, I tried so hard to move, but I couldn't. It fucking sucked." She said.

Chloe chuckled. "If I have anything to do with it, you'll never have to go through it again."

Beca turned her head, kissing Chloe's neck softly. Chloe's eyes drifted closed, a shiver going through her. "I missed kissing you." She said.

She smiled again and repositioned, so she could press her lips to Becas. Becas mouth immediately opened and she tangled her tongue with Chloe's. A feeling she had been craving for days. She hears everything Chloe said, she felt every touch. Every tear on her skin. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Chloe let out a soft moan and she moved over her just slightly. The kiss deepening, heating up quickly, before Chloe came to her senses and pulled back.

"You need to rest," she said place her lips to Becas once more before removing herself from her and pulling her back to lay against her.

"Four days, Beale." She said.

Chloe laughed, "You are insatiable." She said. "Don't worry, later tonight, when you're rested," she said and turned so her lips barley grazed her ear. "I'll take care of you, in all the best ways." She promised.

She felt Beca shiver and smiled, kissing her head lightly.

"You're a tease." She said.

Chloe smiled. "You love me."

"Yes I do." She said closing her eyes and letting herself relax against the warmth pressed into her side.

Chloe sighed in content. Letting her eyes drift closed. She was happy to have Beca back in her arms, holding her back. She was however, internally freaking out. That Jesse guy was with Aubrey in the house. She couldnt figure out a reason why he would actually be there, and the story of being worried about Beca, having barely even known her, didn't sound all that true.

She wasn't sure if he was even alive, she'd go check soon. There was also the fact that Beca was now scared of Stacie, even if she claimed not to be, Chloe saw her face. It was the same face Stacie got when she passed Aubrey off. It was fear, plain and simple.

It happens when you've been punished so severely, she guessed. Beca was scared of her, and that wasn't okay with Chloe. And since Aubrey still wanted Stacie. though she had said she was going to be sending her away, she knew that the probability of that actually happening was slim.

There was a giant mess waiting just outside the room, where they lay happy and content. Curled together in a warm loving embrace. Just outside, a storm was brewing.


	28. Type O

Chloe took a breath and walked down the stairs keeping her senses open, not exactly sure where Aubrey was with Jesse.

She had stayed with Beca until she fell asleep, and then got up leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She knew that trouble was waiting downstairs, and wasn't exactly sure how she was going to handle, but knew she couldn't leave Aubrey to deal with it alone.

That's how she found herself stand on the last step of the stair case.

"Aubrey?" She called.

"In the kitchen, Chlo." She turned to her right and headed into the kitchen, stopping short when she saw Jesses unmoving form laid out on the center island. Aubrey stood next to him, her face solemn.

Walking over, Chloe kept her eyes on him until she was right next to Aubrey.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

Aubrey sighed heavily. "No, actually. He isn't. She took a massive amount of blood, and the back of his head is cracked open, from the force of impact when she hit him, but...he is alive." She said looking at Chloe.

"What do we do, Chloe?" She asked. Chloe looked at the woman next to her. Usually it was Chloe asking Aubrey that question. Aubrey was the one that had always known the answer, or at least some form of an answer. She was the one that stayed strong during hard times and helped Chloe through it.

Now? She was giving Chloe the look that she knew she had seen before. The one that Chloe had given her numerous times. She was lost at what to do, she was worried, she was scared.

"I don't know, Bree..." She said softly looking at the unconscious body in the island.

"Is it just a concussion?"

Aubrey nodded. "A little bit of blood. But, he lost a lot, from what Beca took and it could kill him."

Chloe looked him over. "Do you think he was telling the truth? About family living here, and that's why he was looking for Beca?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No."

Chloe sighed stepping up beside him. His face was pale, his neck and shirt covered in blood. Aubrey had stopped the bleeding in his neck, and Chloe grimaced at the sight.

"What did you use?" She asked.

Aubrey looked over to the opposite counter where a curling iron lay.

"I had to cauterize it." She said.

Chloe nodded looking back down at him. "There is no way he could have known Beca was here, living in LA. There is no way he could have found out where we live. He was lead her, he had to have been," she said.

Aubrey stepped up. "By who?" She asked.

Chloe looked over at her, "Well. It wasn't us, and it couldn't have been Beca." She said, then looked at the crestfallen face that Aubrey wore.

"Bree, she is the only one. She is the only other person on this planet that knows where we live. There is no way Jesse just happened to travel here from Georgia, there is no way he just happened to know where we live. It's not possible. He was lead here, and I don't know why, but...Stacie is the only other person, Bree."

She was still, silent. Chloe waited, as she could see the wheels in her head turning.

Her breathing seemed to be getting labored as she decided what needed to be done.

"He uh, he needs blood. So... I'll get him some. You, stay here with the, and keep Beca away from him." She said and Chloe listened intently.

"Stacie should wake up anytime now. If she does...don't give her blood. Don't go to her, I don't care the fuss she makes. I'll deal with her when I get back. We will get him back in working order, and figure out what he is doing here. I agree, he had to have been lead here. I don't want to believe it was Stacie, but I can't deny she's the only one." She said and Chloe felt her stomach twist at the pain that was making its way into Aubrey's eyes.

"I shouldn't be long." She said giving Chloe a swift kiss on her cheek, before she disappeared out the door.

Chloe's shoulders slumped as she looked over the practically mangled body. What was he doing there? What did he want with Beca?

She stood back, looking him over before turning and learning the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Aubrey silently walked down the street, her eyes roaming over various people. It wasn't long until she spotted a woman, in her late twenties, alone walking toward her.

She looked her over for a moment before stepping into her path. She stopped, looking up at Aubrey with curious yet cautious eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just need something from you." She said, locking her eyes with the girl. She could smell her blood, something she had stopped doing long ago, but was able to tap into it when needed. This girl, had type O blood. Universal. She could donate to anyone.

She looked around nervously. "I don't have any drugs, or money or anything." She said quickly.

Aubrey shook her head. "That's not what I need, but if you help me, I promise you, you won't regret it." She said, her eyes locked in the girl as she compelled her.

She nodded. "Okay, what do you need?" She asked.

Aubrey let out a small breath and took her hand, "Come with me."

20 minutes later Aubrey was helping the girl onto a hospital bed. Thankful of her years as a doctor, she sorted through the things she was going to need. Getting into the hospital, was a lot easier than it used to be. And finding an empty room on a practically deserted floor was even easier.

"I need some of your blood. But I promise you, you will be okay, I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing and I will pay you." She said as she readied the needle and connected the tubes needed to empty the blood into a bag.

The girl nodded. "How much?"

"Name a price." Aubrey said.

She looked stunned for a moment. "Uh, fifty dollars?" She asked.

That was a low price, Aubrey was expecting a much higher number but she nodded as she took the girls arm and cleaned it.

It wasn't long before the needle was in place and the bag was filling. She was only going to take a pint or two, that should suffice. The girl didn't speak, she didn't look at Aubrey. She was aware of what was going on, but the compulsion numbed it at the same time.

Before long, Aubrey was carefully pulling the needle from her arm, and bandaging it up.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Violet." She said, her voice low and tired.

She nodded, "Thank you Violet. You are very kind person." She said gently taking her by the shoulders and laying her down on the bed, "You just rest here, it's not safe to walk. And in the morning, you can go."

She nodded, her eyes drifting closed. Aubrey smiled, pulling the blanket up over her and throwing away the used needle and tubes. Then she pulled out the previously withdrawn money from her pocket. Picking up the freshly drawn blood, she replaced them with five, one hundred dollar bills, before slipping silently out the door.

XXXXXX

Chloe had settled down on the couch, letting her mind wander, trying to relax herself, mentally prepare for the giant cluster fuck her life was turning into.

So zoned out, she didn't realize Beca had woken up. Nor did she know that she had left their bedroom.

XXXXXX

Slowly, Beca let her feet glide across the floor. She had taken the stairs quietly, as if there was any other way. Making noise wasn't something they really did. Everything was cat like almost. So she knew that Chloe couldn't hear. She approached the bed, her eyes cautious but knowing. Soon enough, finding herself standing above the motionless body, of Stacie.

Her wrists were ziptied so tightly behind her back, the hard plastic would have cut into a humans skin. Her ankles as well. She lay on her side, her black hair splayed out across the bed where she landed when Aubrey had dropped her there four days before.

Her chin still had Becas blood on it. Dried and almost black in color after so many days. Beca looked down at her, pushing her fear to the side, take in a breath.

"Open your eyes Stacie." She said letting the breath out at the same time. Only a second later, did two jet black eyes open and look up at Beca. Causing the younger vampires confidence to falter just slightly before she regained her composure.

They stared each other down in silence, Beca stepping closer to the bed, before kneeling down in front of it, Stacie's eyes following her.

"You and I need to talk."

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUNNNN. PLEASE REVIEW :) please please pretty please?!


	29. Surprise

"I have nothing to say."

Beca leveled her gaze with the vampire that lay completely defenseless in front of her.

"Yes you do, you have a lot to say. You can start with telling my why you have been pretending to be paralyzed for almost two days." She said. Stacie's black eyes narrowed.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my head." She growled.

Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, I really wish I could. I wish could master blocking you out the way Aubrey has. She has no idea you've been able to move because she has pulled herself from you. Because she respects your wish to not have anyone inside your head. That's how much she cares for you, and in return, you pull this shit,"

"You talk big for someone who cowers the moment she feels threatened." Stacie Stacie, her eyes locked on the angry girl in front of her.

"Shouldn't I be?" She asked, "Scared? I'm new at this, but in my short time being a vampire I have learned a hell of a lot more than you ever cared too. And don't fucking play me Stacie, I know you're afraid too. I see it in your eyes, I can fucking feel it." She said standing up and turning her back on the motionless woman. Pacing angrily.

"Stop it." Stacie warned, trying to wiggle her wrists, but the zip ties were too tight, and she was too weak.

Beca turned around. "When I woke up, I had this, unbearable burning in my throat, and I smelt something I had never wanted so badly before." She said. "Human blood."

Stacie looked up at her. "I saw nothing, I heard nothing, I simply smelled the warm, fresh blood pumping through someone's body, and they were close. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted too and when I got downstairs, someone familiar was at the door."

She saw Stacie's eyes drop just slightly. She glared, "And I bit him."

When Stacie's eyes flashed back up to her, she knew. Folding her arms across her chest, and a stood over her and glowered.

"I don't know if he is alive or not, but I can smell him. Can't you?" She asked tipping her head to the side, her tone mocking.

Stacie set her jaw, looking away. "Chloe fed me, and made me rest, but the moment, I was feeling stronger I got this little, obnoxious feeling in my stomach. And here we are. You have been able to move for two days and your faking it. Not only that, but you know why Jesse is here."

"You don't know shit, Beca, why don't you run along and bow down to that bitch of a sire." She hissed, and Beca finally snapped. She reached down grabbing the font of Stacie's shirt and yanked her up off of the bed. She could barley carry herself, but that was fine, because Beca was easily holding her up, her feet dangling an inch above the floor.

"I know more than I should," she yelled, "And that's why you did it! That's why you paralyzed me." She threw her, and watched as Stacie hit the floor, tumbling across it, as she still didn't have the control of her arms or legs. Beca knew she just alerted Chloe and could here her as she sped through the house toward them. She was angry, furious and she felt as though Stacie purposely set her up, to fail.

She had just made her way back to Stacie, who curled her legs in, putting herself in the fetal position when the door flew open and Chloe rushed in.

"Beca?" She asked, her eyes unsure. "What are you doing?" She looked down at Stacie who looked to be in pain.

"Ask her," she growled, "She's been able to move for two days, and she knows why Jesse came here."

Chloe looked from Beca to Stacie's her eyes narrowing. "What? How?!" She demanded.

Beca stepped over to her and Stacie flinched, as she got closer. "Because she brought him."

Chloe's eyes, darkened in anger as she looked down at helpless vampire below Beca.

XXXXXX

Aubrey entered the kitchen, to find Jesse still unconscious on the center island. She didn't waste any time, and got to work, preparing the IV and began pumping the newly acquired blood into him. She looked around, wondering where Chloe was, and figuring she was back with Beca as she did her best to save Jesses life.

She had no idea what was going on upstairs, until she was nearly done with the boy on her counter, seeing the color return to his lips and his pulse was stronger. It was the ear piercing scream that echoed through the house that had her flying up to the third floor like a bullet. She entered Stacie's part of the house, just as Beca slammed her back onto the bed, a still bleeding bite mark on her arm.

In a haze, she shot across the room, grabbing Beca and pushed her away from Stacie, taking a protective stance in front of her.

"What the fuck?!" She roared, her eyes darkening to match Chloe's, showing the opposite of Becas white orbs.

Stacie let out a whimper of pain from behind her. "I told you I would handle her. How dare you go against that Chloe? How dare you let Beca-"

"She brought him here, Aubrey." Chloe growled stepping up to her, challenging her with her eyes, "She brought Jesse here, and she has been able to move for two days, she's been faking it."

Aubrey turned to looked at Stacie, tapping back into their bond, not something she usually did. Her eyes narrowed as she entered her head and found what they said to be true.

"You lead him here." She said stepping back. Stacie looked up at them. Her eyes pleading.

"I didn't do it to hurt him, or anyone I swear."She said. "Aubrey, please you have to believe me."

"Bullshit," Chloe hissed.

Aubrey stepped closer to her and watched how Stacie whimpered slightly, trying to protect her body in its vulnerable state. Beca couldn't help the satisfaction that flooded her, seeing Stacie cower, after she had just mocked her for doing the same thing.

"If you're telling the truth, you won't mind me taking a look inside." She said.

"You don't have too, I'll tell you everything I know, I swear."

Chloe scoffed, "Why should we believe you?"

"I met him in Barden, by chance. The day we left. I went to make things right with skater I killed. I ran into him on the way back, and we started talking. He was looking for Beca, and asked if I had seen a short brunette. I told him I knew her, she was fine, but had a change in plans. That she was moving to LA. I had no idea he would actually come here." She said quickly, hoping to get it out before it got even more out of hand.

"I was so ashamed of what I did to Beca, I didn't move when I was able too, I didn't care, I hoped you would let me starve."

Aubrey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's telling the truth."

Chloe and Beca looked down at her anger apparent on their faces.

"But how did he know the address?" Chloe demanded.

Stacie looked down. "It was supposed to be a surprise for Beca. He made a trip out here, to visit relatives and I ran into him a few days ago, I gave him the address, I didn't know any of this was going to happen."

Chloe looked at Aubrey who confirmed Stacie's story. "It's true. She ran into him the day she accidentally drained me. She locked it away, wanting to keep it quiet, to surprise Beca, and it all got out of hand. I reacted badly to her leaving, so did she. Then with everything that happened the day you guys got paralyzed... It all fell apart."

"Why weren't you just honest?" Beca asked, "I hurt him, Stacie, I..."

Aubrey cut her off, "He is okay, Beca, I went and got him blood. You didn't kill him, or turn him." She said.

She saw the relief flood Becas face. "Can I see him?"

Chloe tensed slightly and Beca noticed. "Please?" She asked, her eyes swimming with regret and worry.

Chloe nodded after a moment, "Drink first," she said and held out her wrist. Aubrey watched Stacie's eyes lock on the two, she could see the desperation even in the darkest eyes. Beca drank quickly, before rushing from the room, Chloe close behind.

Stacie looked up at Aubrey, her brow furrowed. "You believe me, don't you?" She asked.

Aubrey sighed sitting down, next to the brunette. "I have too, I can see it." She said.

Stacie frowned, "You're upset that I wasn't lying." She said, "Please just untie me so I can leave,"

Aubrey looked at her, "I'll untie you, but you aren't going anywhere." She was met with a confused look.

"I paralyzed her, I was going to kill her." She said.

Aubrey reached behind Stacie and broke the zip ties on her wrists before pulling her up, massaging the raw skin.

"I know you did."

Stacie shook her head, "I don't understand,"

Aubrey sighed, "Stacie, we need to talk. I need to tell you something. But first, I'm going to get you some blood, so just wait here." She said and broke the tie on her ankles.

Before she knew it, she was alone in the room. How she had managed to once again escape the wrath of Aubrey, to not be kicked out, or killed. Was baffling to her.

None of this was supposed to happen. It was a mistake, but there was still more to this story. Still something she hadnt be completely honest about, though she had been working to fix it, maybe she wouldn't have to tell them. It was possible that she could make it go away with out them even knowing.

She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there, until Aubrey walked back in. A pitcher of blood in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Beca is good to go. This is a mix of mine and Chloe's blood, drink all of it, and tomorrow we will talk." She said sitting down beside her and pouring her a glass.

Stacie took it and finished it quickly. "I need you to now, that you won't like the conversation that we have to have, but it's going to happen and you are going to behave yourself through it." She said as Stacie finished her second glass.

She nodded. "I will. How is Jesse?" She asked, accepting her third glass.

She nodded, "Better, he should wake up by tomorrow, then I'll compel him to forget, and give him a memory of what happened to his neck. Beca and Chloe are with him. They know we are going to talk tomorrow,"

She finished the pitcher, with her fourth glass and let out a content sigh. Her skin returning to its normal color.

"This is your last chance, Stacie. I know your intentions were good, but, from now on, no more reckless behavior, okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I promise."

Aubrey nodded setting the empty pitcher and glass on the floor. "Get some rest." She said and Stacie nodded again, looking up at her.

Aubrey froze and Stacie's face fell further. "What?" She asked. Aubrey's mouth opened slightly, before she closed it again, her eyes filling with tears as she slowly reached out, cupping Stacie's cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice panicky.

Aubrey shook her head as a tear fell. "Nothing, it's just...your eyes." She said and a small smile appeared on her lips as she gazed into Stacie's eyes.

"They aren't red anymore."

Stacie felt her chest tighten as Aubrey looked at her with so much love, she almost wanted to cry.

"They're...beautiful." She smiled.

Stacie smiled, "C-can I see them?" She asked. It had been so long, she didn't remember what color eyes she had, Aubrey had never seen them.

She nodded and stood up, pulling Stacie with her over to the vanity mirror across the room. She looked into it, and smiled, seeing Aubreys marching smile in the reflection behind her. She looked for a moment longer before standing up and turning. Aubrey pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"Green," she heard Stacie say, "My eyes are green."

A/N: well now we know why Jesse is there, onto the crazy, fun, dramatic shit I have planned for this :) the remainder of this fix is planned out! PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. She deserves to know

Beca entered the kitchen, her hand linked with Chloe's, though the eldest of them walked slightly behind her.

Her blue eyes locked on the unmoving body that lay on their center island. She let Chloe's hand go, and her arms came up to wrap around herself, her eyes filling with tears. Chloe stopped at Jesses feet and watched as Beca walked around the island, her eyes roaming over his body.

She stopped right next too his head and Chloe placed her palms on the counter as Beca reached a hesitant hand out and just before she touched him, she pulled it back, giving it a shake before looking up at Chloe, pleading with her eyes.

She needed Chloes comfort and she didn't go long without it. She was by her side in a second and pulled Beca into her arms.

"He's okay, Beca. Aubrey got him the blood he needed. He is going to be okay." She said looking down at the unconscious form, before gently releasing Beca and removing the IV Aubrey had placed in his arm.

"His neck, it looks terrible, how are we going to explain that too him?"

Chloe shushed her gently. "Beca, it looks worse than it is, I promise, and we will take care of it. He won't remember a thing."

"What happened to it?" She asked looking at the bloody, red inflamed mess that was Jesses neck.

"Aubrey cauterized it, she had to stop the bleeding,"

Beca nodded. "I can't believe I did this."

"Come on, love, let's go into the other room." Chloe said taking Becas hand and guiding her away from the island.

She lead her through the living room and out onto the balcony. There she gently turned her, griping her small waist and lifted her up onto the edge.

Beca smiled lightly, pulling Chloe into the gap between her legs, and after a soft kiss to her lips, she laid her head on Chloe's chest.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her petite girlfriend, kissing the top of her head. She was more than happy to stand there as long as Beca needed her too, to feel better. She knew she was having a hard time with this, as well as knowing this wasn't some ploy, on Jesses part, but an innocent surprise visit, turned deadly. She never wanted to hurt him, or anyone for that matter.

It ended up being around an hour before Beca pulled her head back. These were instances that Chloe was extremely thankful that she didn't get tired. She could stand like a statue unmoving for as long as she had too. When Beca did pull back, she looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Is this the same Jesse that leant you his car for our date?" She asked, a small smile on her lips, hoping to lighten Becas dark thoughts.

She nodded looking passed Chloe a smile of her own forming.

"He came over a couple hours before, and helped me get ready," she said.

Chloe smiled gently tucking a strand of hair behind Becas ear as she listened.

"He calmed me down, and helped me choose an outfit. He even helped me sip the back of my dress, and gave me a pep talk." She laughed lightly.

"He sounds like was a good friend to you,"

She nodded, "We only knew each other for a couple weeks, we interned at the station together. But, after I made it clear I was into girls...one in particular." She smiled at Chloe. "He became more of just a guy friend. He was supportive, not bitter, that I rejected his advances. He's the one that reminded me of the auditions, you know?" She smiled.

Chloe kissed her forehead and readjusted her hands so they rested on Becas hips as they talked. Smiling as Beca lopped her arms around her neck, gently playing with the red curls, tickling her neck.

"I was so, clueless. I had been daydreaming about the breath taking blue eyed beauty with the most amazing red hair." She said and Chloe smiled widely, not having heard really, about Becas feelings for her before the vampire situation came to light. "I totally forgot the whole reason I had run into you in the first place, he reminded me."

"Well, remind me to thank him." Chloe smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss against Becas lips.

She pulled back, but Beca had other ideas and tightened her grip on the back of Chloe's neck and closing her lips over Chloes pink ones. Pushing her tongue past the barrier and Chloe sighed into the kiss.

She stepped in closer, pulling Beca flush against her, feeling Becas legs wrap around her hips, holding her in place.

Chloe was the first to break the kiss, trailing her lips down over Becas jaw, reaching up to fist her hand in Becas hair and pulled her head back. She felt the heat settle between her own legs at the moan that Beca let out as Chloe attached her lips to her neck.

"Chloe," she heard the small gasp as Beca subtly rocked her hips against hers. She could feel the need flowing off of her, she could taste it on her skin. Her sex drive heightened, and it had been nearly a week since they had done anything.

The thin material of the pajama pants Beca wore made it easy, as Chloe wasted no time, not wanting to tease her, not having the patients to draw this out. She slid her hand between them, past the waist band and right to where she was needed most.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Chloe asked against her neck, as she nipped the heated skin. She felt Becas hand hold tighter, and gave another roll of her hips. There was no going back now.

"Yes, please Chlo," she gasped, grabbing her wrist and guided her hand to were she wanted it. Chloe smirked and was about to give her what they both wanted when they heard movement behind them.

"Get off her!" Came a weak, but angry voice and Chloe yanked her hand from Becas pants and turned so quickly at this new voice that Beca fell backwards.

A surprised shriek left her lips as she fell and Chloe reached behind her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back over the edge of the balcony before she had time to fully fall from it.

Once she was planted back on her feet, they turned to see Jesse standing behind them, his eyes drooping and he swayed lightly.

"Jesse." Beca said breathily, not sure what to do. He didn't look like he should be awake right now, he looked as though he were going to pass out any moment.

"Beca, what... What did you do to me?" He asked grimacing as he poked at his neck.

She reached forward stopping his hand. "Don't do that, Jesse...you shouldn't be awake, you need to rest."

He pulled his hand away, "You-you're not human." He said, though it wasn't angry, he pointed his finger at her. Her face fell, and she stepped back.

"And she made you like this, and she made you move here." He said pointing to Chloe now. His voice taking a harder edge.

"Jesse, we will talk later, but you really shouldn't be up, you're hurt and need to rest," she said reaching for his hand but he pushed her away.

"No, I wanna go home." He said.

If they didn't know any better, they would think Jesse was simply drunk, by the way he was speaking and the way his body swayed. They could almost pretended he was. It was better than the truth.

He turned to walk away and Beca stepped up, "Jesse please just-" she started grabbing his arm to stop him and he turned around, shoving her hard, sending her to the ground. "Don't touch me," He growled.

Chloe's eyes darkened, and she lunged forward grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him into the house.

"Aubrey!" She called. By the time she reached the middle of the room, Aubrey and Stacie were down the stairs.

"He's up." She growled, giving him a small push toward her, "Compel him please? Before I smack the shit out of him."

Aubrey looked at her confused, then to him, even more confused, he shouldn't be awake yet.

He tried his best to glare at the blonde, but couldn't. Even his body knew it he should still be unconscious.

"The fuck is goin' on?" He slurred and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll make it go away." She said taking his arm. He tried to pull away, but she tripped tightly.

"Ow, jeez, you're strong..." He said looking at her as if she were from a different world as Aubrey pulled him from the room. Stacie watched them go then turned to Chloe. Chloe glanced at her and went to turn away when she caught sight of Stacie's eyes.

"Woah..." She said stepping up to her and Stacie took a step back.

Chloe stopped. "No I'm not gonna...Stacie you're eyes..."

She nodded looking at Chloe cautiously. "Bree fed me, and they turned back, I guess I had green eyes all along."

Chloe nodded a small smile playing on her lips as she stood back. "They suit you." She said and Stacie relaxed a little at her calm tone. "Very pretty, and definitely not creepy." She said.

Stacie finally let a small smile appear. "Thanks."

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Aubrey had re entered the room and stepped up next to Stacie.

"They are. Is it done?"

Aubrey nodded, "He is asleep in the guest room." She said. "I don't know how he woke up, he should have been out until tomorrow at least." She said. "How is Beca?"

Chloe's eyes grew, and she whipped around, darting back out to the balcony. She sighed in relief to see Beca was still there. She hadn't even realized she wasn't with her. She had still been on the ground when she pushed Jesse into the house.

Now, she stood with her back to Chloe, her elbows resting on the balcony wall, not moving.

She walked up behind her, gently running her hand over her back. "Becs, are you okay?" She asked as Aubrey and Stacie joined them on the balcony.

"Is he alright?" She asked. Ignoring Chloe's question.

"I compelled him, and put him to bed. When he wakes up tomorrow, he will have no memory of what happened today, and he will think the neck wound was caused by a relatives dog biting him."

"Then I'm assuming his quick thinking relatives, cauterized the bite?" She asked turning around, her eyes emotionless.

"I can't make the mark go away, Beca." She said. "I did what I could. At least when he wakes up, he won't know that it was you."

Beca flinched slightly and looked away from them. "Thanks."

Aubrey sighed and walked over. "It was an accident, Beca. And it's fixed. Tomorrow, you and Jesse can spend some time together, make this surprise visit worth all of this." She said.

Beca looked up. "I know, I'm sorry. I just feel awful, I can't believe I almost killed him."

"Almost. You didn't though. And that's a perk." She smiled playfully.

Beca smiled and looked up at Stacie. Her eye brows raised and she gave an appreciative nod.

"Green," she smiled. Stacie smirked and nodded, looking down almost shyly.

"Good color for you."

Stacie looked back up. "Thank you, and Beca... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry about Jesse."

"Its not your fault. How could you have known? No one planned on what happened. No one planned on us being paralyzed." She said, looking down as she said it.

Chloe placed her arm around Becas waist, pulling her into her side.

"I'm sorry I did that too you." Stacie sighed, "I... I was so angry, I-"

Beca shook her head, "I know. I know what happened, and what you thought. It was easy to think that, given what you walked in on." She said, her eyes flashing to Aubrey who's face was filled with guilt.

"Beca, about the kiss..." Aubrey started and Stacie tensed looking at her.

Beca shook her head, cutting her off.

"It's okay, Bree. Chloe, explained everything to me while I was paralyzed. And I get it. I understand and I don't blame you for what happened. Honestly, if it had ended differently, if Chloe hadnt stopped you, or Stacie hadn't...you know." She said and Stacie's eyes landed on the smaller girl, filling with anger, but she controlled it.

"Then, I can't say I would have stopped you."

Stacie shifted uncomfortably, still unaware of what exactly had gone on to cause Aubrey to throw herself at Beca.

"I'm going to stop there though, until you can speak with Stacie. She deserves to know why it happened, just as much as I did. She deserves the truth." She said and chanced looking at the vampire in question. Stacie had relaxed slightly, hearing this.

Aubrey nodded. "You're right. She does." She said and looked at Stacie. "Wanna go for a ride?" She asked.

Chloe kissed Becas temple, holding her close as they watched Stacie nod and take Aubreys hand. They walked into the house and a few seconds later, they heard the hike start, and speed away.

Beca looked at Chloe. "They didn't waste anytime getting out of here." She chuckled.

Chloe smiled, pulling her around so they were front to front and kissed her softly.

"No they didn't." She said. "I hope Stacie takes the story as well as you did." She winked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I couldn't move you dork, it's not like I could have reacted in anyway. Even if I wanted too," she said. "I meant it, I do understand, I get why it happened, and I'm not angry at all. I also meant what I said about not stopping her, I hope that doesn't upset you." She said.

Chloe smiled lovingly and placed a kiss to her forehead before gripping her waist and lifting her up. She laughed lightly as she wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist.

"I'm not upset. It's weird, I know, I should be very upset to hear you say that, but I can't be. Not when I was in your position for so many years, willingly." She smiled.

Beca smirked and closed her lips over Chloe's kissing her until the redhead tried to deepen it, then pulled away.

"Hey, don't tease..." She pouted and Beca smiled leaning in, and nipping at Chloe's lip that had jutted out.

"Don't pout." She whispered kissing her again. This time deepening it.

They kissed for a moment, until their bodies were once again, hot and ready for each other, as if they weren't all the time.

"Take me to bed," Beca whispered breathily in Chloe's ear. She didn't answer verbally, instead, turned and still holding the love of he life in her arms, entered the house, more than ready to take her to bed.

A/N: :)... I know. I stopped it at THAT part, no worries. Smutty smut next chapter as well as Aubreys talk with Stacie! Please review? I could use some reviews today lol


	31. Aubreys pain

If there was one thing Chloe was never going to get used to doing, it was the ability to completely worship the perfection that was Beca Mitchell. She loved every inch of her. From her perfectly shaped eyebrows, to her very generous chest, for being as small as she was. It was the best of both worlds. They could sit together, watching and laughing at bad reality TV, and they could do this.

This, currently being Beca in nothing but her bra and panties while Chloe straddled her hips, in the same lack of dress, running her hands over her breasts, kneading them firmly, massaging her soft stomach, feeling the muscles there, quiver under her touch. She was becoming stronger, her fears were subsiding and she was feeling her best. However, no matter how strong she might be, she was helpless when it came to Chloe. Her blue eyes, her beautiful smile.

The way she was currently scratching her nails over the taught skin of her stomach, while her eyes roamed her upper half hungrily. All of it, was enough to nearly have the smaller vampire falling over the edge, before Chloe even touched her properly.

She was moving slowly, dragging it out, letting her hands roam, and caress parts of Becas body, that were usually only used as grips during sex, or completely forgotten in the typical relationship. Her hands sensually massaging her sides, leaving red marks on her hips. Before she would bend at the waist and kiss the heated skin. Gently caressing her thighs, never getting to close to the area that throbbed for her.

She loved the sounds Beca was making. Every whimper, every moan, and ragged breath. She loved that Beca was allowing her to do this. To touch her, to memorize her, to take her time loving every inch of her. She didn't lose patients, not once. Not even when Chloe pushed her legs apart running her hand over still covered center, just long enough to feel the wetness that had gather there. Then continue its path up over her stomach, to firmly massage her breast while Chloe gently bit and sucked at her neck, producing more magnificent sounds from deep inside of her.

Time got away quickly, and it had nearly been half an hour of this slow, amazing torture. Finally Chloe moved to look down into Becas deep blue eyes, so filled with love and desire, she felt her breath catch, before she moved to kiss her.

Unlike every single touch leading up to this, the kiss was instantly heated, and Beca moaned when Chloe's tongue met hers, and they battled for dominance.

Chloe lay her body down on Becs, her legs spread on either side of her, her ankles hooked behind Chloe's calves as the older girl began to roll her hips deliciously against Becas.

They didn't part for air, it wasn't necessary. They kissed heavily, exchanging little nips, until Chloe pulled back and attacked her neck, grabbing the strap of her bra and ripping it off of her, pulling it from between their bodies.

"Chloe," Beca gasped as she raised her hips to meet her girlfriends thrusts.

Chloe however, wanted to have full control, as much as possible, and gripped Becas hip, pinning it down against the bed.

This elicited another moan of pleasure and Becas head fell back, her eyes shut.

"C-Chloe... Please," she was finally able to gasp and Chloe looked up, not stopping her grinding, as she held Becas hips down, feeling her trying to raise them.

"Inside me," she sighed, pressing her lips to Chloe's as a shudder ran through the older girl.

She smirked releasing Becas hip and raising her own, just enough to get her hand between them. Grasping the hem of her panties, and ripping them open.

She left kisses down her collar bone, before finally attaching her lips to one hardened nipple and sucked it into her mouth as she circled her fingers around Becas swollen clit. She moaned even louder, her hips rolling up against Chloe's hand.

"You sound amazing," Chloe all but moaned, releasing the nipple she had just abused in the best ways and right before Beca could respond, she thrust three fingers into her, and Beca cried out.

"Chloe, fuck! Just like that," she gasped as she hooked her leg around her waist, pulling her closer as she began thrusting into her at an inhuman speed.

It wasn't long, a few seconds maybe, before Becas body was writhing under her and her walls tightened around her fingers. She gave them one last curl, and the moment Becas back arched from the bed, pressing into her, she bit into her neck and felt the blood shoot down her throat.

"Chloe!" Beca cried as she came not once, but twice, due to the bite, and after the initial gush of blood made it down her throat she pulled back, her own orgasm bursting through her, at the sheer feeling of Beca coming undone, beneath her.

She collapsed ontop of her and felt Becas legs relax, though her whole body was trembling.

"Oh...my god." Came a breathless voice and Chloe looked up to see Beca was looking at her.

"Was it good for you?" Chloe smirked.

Beca bit her lower lip and easily flipped their positions, so she straddled Chloe's hips. Immediately staring a slow rolling grind, and Chloe's hands gripped her waist.

"You are insatiable." She sighed as her eyes rolled back.

Beca smiled, her hands grabbing Chloe's.

"You didn't come," she said in a raspy voice, one that made Chloe's heart skip.

"Oh, but I did," she smiled, though she made no effort to stop Beca from her actions.

Beca smiled bending so they were pressed together, and her lips grazed Chloe's ear. "Not the way I want you too." She whispered, nipping at her ear lobe before sitting back and moving back enough to yank her underwear off as well.

"What do you want?" She asked, massaging her hips as she stared lustfully at the redhead.

"I want you to make me tremble, like you did." She said, her voice low and seductive and Beca shivered.

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXX

With the bike park behind them, Aubrey and Stacie found themselves at the same cliff over looking the city, that Stacie had taken Beca too.

It was quiet for a long while, before Aubrey finally spoke.

"You were gone a long time."

Stacie looked over at her, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. "And sometimes, it got so lonely, I got so... Sad, so desperate for some kind of love. Some kind of attention. I craved it." She said. Her voice almost cracking. "And Chloe was there." She said.

Stacie tensed beside her and Aubrey looked at her with a glare in her eyes. "And you have lost the privilege of being upset over this." She warned.

"You hurt me, you made it so I couldn't stand to be around you, and in all those years, I longed for you, I cried, I begged, I was so desperate for someone to love me. For you, to love me. But you didn't." She looked down. "She was there, and she took care of me, in ways no one could. No one but you." She said.

Stacie tried to stay calm, but it was proving to be very difficult. "So what, whenever you were horny, you and Chloe fucked, is that what you're saying?"

Aubreys eyes began to darken, "If that's how you want to put it, to make yourself feel like the victim, then go right ahead. At least we had each other, to take care of in any and every way that we needed. She took on the role, that you abandoned. If I needed a friend, she was there," she said standing up, her anger getting the best of her.

Stacie stood too, her eyes murderous, "If I needed someone to hold me, she did. To talk to me, about pointless things...to reassure me that I was going to be okay, she did it," she growled.

Stacie stepped over to her, "And when you were so desperate, and craved attention, that you were apparently lacking, you let her fuck you. And then, when I was gone, not forever, but not at your beckon call, you tried to fuck Beca." She hissed.

Her only warning, was a sharp intake of breath, before Aubrey had lost her temper and slapped her hard across the face.

She stumbled to the side, her hand covering her burning cheek and stared at Aubrey with wide eyes.

Aubreys face had instantly turned regretful and she stepped back. Stacies hand dropped and she nodded, tears gathering in her eyes, the green becoming brighter.

"Is that something I should get used too?" She asked.

Aubrey couldn't speak, and Stacie continued, "Cause I guess that beats getting paralyzed for a week every time I piss you off." Aubrey glared, forgetting her momentary guilt from hitting her.

"You belittle my feelings. You break my heart countless times," Aubrey said, her voice shaking, tears forming in her own eyes, but unlike Stacie, they fell instantly.

Stacie set her jaw as she listened. "I gave you a second chance you didn't deserve, and you got distant, again. You left me, everyday. You refused to sleep in the same room with me, let alone the same bed. I may be a vampire, but I have a heart, Stacie, I have feelings, and you... You don't seem to care that things hurt me. You don't stop to think, that I fucking NEED you." She practically yelled as the tears rolled down her cheeks three at a time.

Stacie face softened, and she started to feel her stomach tighten.

"You don't care, that every time you left, I nearly broke down, because I didn't know if you were coming back. I'm terrified to lose you, Stacie, don't you get it?! Chloe wanted to kill you, for what you did to Beca, and I warned her to leave you alone. That I would handle it."

Stacie's eyes locked on Aubreys, and she felt the tears finally fall. She really did love her? She truly needed her?

"I wouldn't have stopped her, if I didn't need you Stacie. And that day, I know it was wrong, but Beca was there. Just like Chloe was all those years, she was trying to help me, she was caring for me, willing to do whatever it took to make me happy, and I snapped. I kissed her and it would have gone farther," she said.

Stacie looked down. She didn't like that, but she was in no position to speak. She hadn't been since since the day she arrived.

Aubrey stepped up to her and she flinched slightly, afraid of what she might do.

"Don't you see?" Aubrey asked, pleadingly. "I can't live with out you again Stacie, you can't leave me again."

Stacie looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever and would ever see in her immortal life.

"Bree, I-" she started but couldn't find the words she needed. She looked up, seeing the desperate look in those beautiful green eyes, the eyes that nearly mirrored her own. "I won't."

She said finally. "I won't ever leave you again Bree. I can't."

Aubrey searched her eyes for any sign of deception before she let out a small sob and collapsed into Stacie's arms. She lowered them to the ground and let Aubrey cry out decades of suppressed tears. Tears of pain, of hurt, of neglect. Tears she thought she had already shed. It was nearing dawn when they finally stopped.

She was worn down, thirsty and had no energy to move from where she was curled against Stacie's chest. In her haze she reached up, gently caressing Stacie's face.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I'll never lose my temper like that again." She said weakly.

Stacie chuckled, taking her hand and kissing the palm. "I deserve worse, but I believe you." She said. "Come on, let's get you home and fed." She said standing up, helping Aubrey to her feet. Their eyes met for the first time since Aubrey fell into her, and Stacie saw something she had never seen before in those eyes. Vulnerability. Stacie had the power to destroy this woman, and they both knew it.

As she helped Aubrey on to the back of her bike and began the ride home, at the regular speed. She vowed to never leave her again. To never put that look into her eyes, or push her to the limits that she had. She wouldn't hurt her again.

XXXXXX

With once final scream of Becas name Chloe grabbed her wrist and pushed it away from her, closing her trembling legs. "N-no more." She gasped, her eyes closed and heavy.

Beca smiled as she gathered the shaking body into her arms. She told Beca what she wanted, and she gave it too her. Nearly six orgasms later, Chloe couldn't take anymore. She lay trebling and naked in Becas arms, more than satisfied and worn out. She didn't think she could ever feel like this.

"Here baby," came a soft voice, and she pried her eyes open to see Becas offered wrist a few inches from her face. "Drink, then let's get some sleep."

"I love you," She knew she needed it, and without argument, bit into the soft flesh, letting it slowly seep out of the vein as she drank.

"I love you too, Chloe."

It didn't take long, before they both fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

Stacie and Aubrey had walked through the door to hear the grand finale and smirked at each other.

"Well, I guess if anything had happened between you too... Beca would have satisfied you." Stacie winked playfully, earning herself a slap on the arm as they s

Ascended the stairs.


	32. Contagious smiles, threats and promises

Blinking his eyes open, Jesse groaned slightly as he lifted one hand to rub away the blur that clouded his vision. He let his newly cleared eyesight adjust, before moving to sit up.

For a moment, he forgot where he was. Then, focusing a bit, he felt the memories flood his system and his hand reached up, to gently touch his sore neck.

He grimaced and pulled his hand away. "Damn dog." He grumbled.

He remembered leaving his Aunts house the day before, and her dog freaked out when he patted his head as he left the yard, latching onto him and sinking his teeth in to his neck before he was pulled away.

The rest of the memory was blurry, but he remembered a blonde doctor telling him the pain medicine, would probably cause slight memory loss, and not to be concerned. He then arrived at Becas house and surprised her. They visited, and he ended up staying the night.

He smiled lightly. Remembering how they had sat and talked the day before, not about anything to important, but how he was doing in school, and how she was looking for work in LA.

If only he knew the truth of the events the day before, he definitely wouldn't be as relaxed as he was in that moment.

He slowly stood up, and made his way to the door, opening it and walking down the hall, in search of the kitchen.

When he walked into the room he found it was occupied by only one person. And that person was Beca.

She stood at the stove, making breakfast. He smiled and took a seat at the center island.

She had been informed that she would have to play along as if the day before had been a day of catching up. Aubrey had told her exactly what memories she planted in his head, that morning when she showed Beca the huge amount of food she and Stacie had gone out to buy, before everyone woke up.

She heard him come in, and turned to look at him, feeling her heart beat fast.

"Morning Becs," he smiled. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, as he seemed so relaxed. Compulsion was an amazing thing.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" She asked lifting the pan from the stove and walking over, scooping it out onto a plate. Jesse smiled as she did.

"I slept well, thanks, how about you?" He asked as she pushed the full plate of scrambled eggs, chopped bacon and cheese toward him.

"Like a rock." She smiled handing him a fork.

He took it, "Thank you, you didn't have to make me breakfast," he smiled.

She waved him off. "You're my guest, it was my pleasure." She smiled sitting down. He stared at the empty space in front of her and pointed at his plate with the fork.

"Arent you going to eat?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I already did," she smiled then looked at the clock on the wall. He followed her gaze and his eyes grew at the time.

"It's nearly one in the afternoon!" He said in disbelief. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She smirked at him as he took a large bite of his breakfast.

"You were obviously tired, dude. Who am I to wake up someone who clearly needed the sleep?" She raised a playful eyebrow.

He glared at her, a smile playing at his lips. "Well, anyway, this is really good, thank you." He said.

She nodded, feeling a certain calmness settle in her stomach. It was nice having him there. They hadn't been terribly close, but the few months they worked together had been fun.

They spoke a little bit, about how school was going for him, and in his planted memories, he was under the impression she moved to LA because she had a job opportunity. Not entirely untrue.

He was just about finished when he held the fork up. "Have a bite," he said moving it toward her, and she moved back slightly.

"No thanks, I already ate," she smiled lightly.

He grinned, "Oh come on, just one bite, it's delicious! You have to try your own cooking!" He said and again pushed it toward her. She nearly took the fork into her mouth. She didn't know the repercussions of the action. She hadn't done it. She was just letting it flow through her head when Aubrey walked in.

"Jesse, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to put silverware in people's faces?" She scolded playfully, and it gave Beca time to reconsider. He sighed taking the bite himself before putting the fork down.

"Alright, fine." He laughed. "Thanks again for breakfast, Beca." He said. She nodded with a smile and looked at Aubrey who had been watching with amusement. She raised an eyebrow at her, a smile on her lips.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked as Jesse moved to wash his plate.

Aubreys smile faltered a little bit. "Oh, she uh... She requested to speak with Stacie. Alone." She said and looked down a little nervously.

Beca looked over to Jesse who was busy with his plate. "What about?" She asked.

Aubrey sighed. "She is just making some things clear, to her. I don't think it should end badly," she said barley above a whisper, but Beca heard her loud and clear.

She nodded looking over at Jesse who turned the sink off and was drying his hands. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?" He asked with a smile. Aubrey and Beca both returned the smiles to the semi dorky guy in front of them. Though his neck looked awful, it didn't deter his mood. He was cheery and excited to be there, and it rubbed off of them.

XXXXXX

Stacie sat, her hands nervously wringing together in her lap as she looked at Chloe cautiously.

Chloe herself looked up at her with determination, and fearlessness. "It's different." She commented and Stacie tilted her head in question. "Seeing you practically submit to me."

Stacie's gaze lowered in embarrassment. "I didn't ask you out here, to make you feel inferior Stacie." She started. "I asked you out here, because, I want to give you one last warning. One last chance." She said and her voice held a certain amount of venom to it, making Stacie look up at her.

"Aubrey has asked me to leave it up to her. She told me, warned me, actually that she would handle you. And she did for a moment there." She said, "But aside from that, aside from the past, all of it, including these past few days." She said and Stacie could see her searching for the right words.

"Stacie if I have to step in again, because you are distancing yourself from her. If I have to see that heartbroken look on her face because of something you have done, or neglected to do..." She said and stood up to stand in front of her. "I will take care if it myself," she warned, "Don't ever put her in the position you did that day. Don't hurt her again. Because it isn't just her, or you. We are all in this. We are all connected and I won't stand for it again." She said.

Stacie nodded. "I won't Chloe, I promise. I...I don't want to be without her."

Chloe nodded, "I'm going to believe you Stacie. For the last time."

Stacie nodded again, "Thank you, Chloe. For always being there for her when I was too dumb to see what I needed to be doing for the both of us. Thank you for caring for her." She said sincerely.

"I'd do anything for her, as should you." She stated simply. Stacie smiled lightly and held out her hand.

"Friends?"

Chloe looked at her hand, and the hopeful smile on her face, the way her new green eyes seemed to sparkle. She couldn't see the monster anymore.

She smiled reluctantly and shook her hand giving her a little pull and she stood up.

"Friends." She said. Stacie smiled feeling yet another warmth go through her.

She went to pull her hand back, but Chloe's grip tightened. She turned confused eyes on her, to see two hard cerulean eyes staring at her. She tugged her hand, pulling her close so their faces were mere inches apart.

"And this will be the last time I tell you," she started, her voice low and dangerous. "I'm fully aware that she can take care of herself. She doesn't need me to protect her." She started. "But, I swear to god, if you ever touch Beca again. If you so much as look at her in a threatening way, I don't care what the fuck she is doing, whether it be watching tv, or feeding from Aubrey. You. Will not. Touch her." She growled.

Stacie felt the fear settle in her stomach as she watched Chloe's eyes darken.

"I won't." She confirmed. "I won't, I promise." Chloe stared her down for a few seconds before releasing her.

"Good, because if you do, I'll kill you." She said simply and with a smirk, she walked toward the house.

Stacie took a deep breath and after a moment followed after her, ready to see what they had planned now that a human was hanging around. Finally feeling like things could go back to normal.

A/N: short I know. But I wanted to get Beca and jesses part done, as well as Stacie and Chloe's. Nearing the climax of the story guys! Please review!

I'm now going to bed.


	33. Anger, jealousy andbeer?

**A/N: im getting right into the drama here guys. No build up. Its happening, and its happening NOW. Yeah, and smut**.

Chloe walked into the kitchen to see Aubrey, Jesse and Beca talking. Jesse was sat at the center island, while Beca was standing near Aubrey a few feet away. Their conversation died off as she entered though and Beca smiled seeing her walking in. She matched the smile as she walked toward her.

"Hey baby," she said and opened her arms, prompting a hug from the taller girl. Chloe obliged happily and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She gave her a squeeze causing her to let out a breathy laugh, before kissing the top of her head.

Aubrey smirked, shaking her head at the two before moving toward the fridge. Hoping to find any amount of blood still inside. She was starved and want sure if Stacie was able to give any blood. Not wanting to ask Chloe or Beca at the moment.

Jesse also had a grin on his face watching Becas eyes drift closed as she lay her head on Chloe's chest. Her lips slightly upturned, content in Chloe's arms.

"I still can't believe you've done all of this for her," he started with a chuckle and Chloe looked at him in confusion.

"Done what?" She asked and Becas eyes opened, hearing something off in Chloe's voice.

He gestured vaguely around the room. "All this, I mean you didn't even know her really." He chuckled. "One date, and you move her to another state, into this beautiful house, so she can live her dream?" He asked with a light laugh. Aubrey looked at him I exasperation and bit her lips to keep from speaking.

"It seems crazy." He was smiling and making light of it, and it was a valid point. However, Chloe wasn't one that appreciated being questioned. Ever. She didn't like people questioning why she did or didn't do things, no matter how big or small and that's what she felt Jesse was doing.

Only, he had no idea how his remarks were being taken by the girl a few feet from him. Beca knew, and Aubrey had stopped and turned to listen the moment he started speaking. She knew very well how Chloe could get. Now more than ever, having Beca involved.

"Well, I don't believe it's any of your business, really." She said. Her voice wasn't angry, Per se. But there was an edge to it.

He looked a little taken back at her response and looked at Beca for support, but got nothing but a slightly concerned expression.

She could feel how uncomfortable Jesses statement had made Chloe. She felt Chloe's arms tensing around her and she pulled back just enough, breaking eye contact with Jesse.

"Chlo," she said softly, and Chloe's gaze moved from Jesses to Becas big blue eyes, that were locked on her.

Her look softened, "Hm?"

Beca smiled lightly, trying to lighten the tension that had started to surround them.

"It's okay," she said, and felt as Chloe's arms loosened.

She looked at Jesse, who was watching in confusion, for a second. Before turning back to Beca, and pressing their lips together firmly.

Aubrey smirked and looked at Jesse, who looked away. She could feel what was coming off of him, and it wasn't hostile, or upset. It was genuine curiosity.

However, this curiosity, didn't sit well with a very overprotective Chloe. Who automatically felt threatened by not only Jesses questions, but by his presence. She couldn't figure out why though. Surely, Chloe knew he meant no harm? It didn't stop Chloe from attempting to take care of the situation, and Aubrey couldn't help but find it a little humorous.

Beca knew it, Aubrey knew it. Beca had even subtly told Chloe that it was all okay, with a single look.

Chloe though, still didn't seem one hundred percent convinced.

She was also aware that the kiss she was giving her girlfriend, was something Beca probably wasn't going to appreciate much, when it was over.

"Jesse, why don't you join me and Stacie in the pool? They'll catch up," Aubrey smiled, and Jesse looked at her. He looked as though he was about to turn down the offer until he caught Aubreys eyes. He nodded and slipped off the stool.

"Yeah, sounds fun." He said and walked passed her out of the room. Aubrey looked back, to see Chloe had just broken the kiss. With a sigh she left the room as well. Not really wanting to stick around for what came next.

Beca smiled placidly, a little dazed after the kiss, which she was growing accustomed too. Her eyes drifted around to see they were alone. Then, looked up to see Chloe wearing look that reminded her of a child that just did something they probably shouldn't have done, and were ready to be scolded for it.

Thats when it hit her and she pulled back, her brow furrowing.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Chloe, sheepishly, let her go and placed her hands on the island, leaning her back against it. She watched as Beca didn't seem to know what to do with her arms, now she wasn't being held, and hesitantly crossed them. A weird feeling of insecurity coming over her.

"I couldn't help it." Chloe said, her voice matter of fact.

"You couldn't help it? Why?" She asked, her eyes moving over Chloe's body, taking in the abnormal stance. She wasn't standing confidently. Like she usually did, this only further bothered her.

The older of the two sighed. "Beca, I know that was wrong, but, I don't know. I just felt like I needed too,"

"Assert your dominance? Claim your territory?" Beca cut her off, listing off possible reasons for what Chloe had done. "You seriously feel threatened by him? Chloe, we are vampires for fucks sake. I'm a lesbian vampire, in love with and sired to YOU. One human comes along that I barley have any history with, and you feel that threatened by him? That you just kissed me, for the sole purpose of what? Showing him who I belong too?"

She was angry, and hurt as the reality of the act Chloe just pulled set in. She looked down, stepping back, putting space between them.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked, her voice small.

Chloe stood up, her face becoming distressed as she reached for Beca.

"No, that's not it at all," Beca moved away from her, the hurt in eyes showing as clear as the anger.

"Then why would you do that? That was so... Human high school student." She huffed, not knowing how to express it. "Is this how you handle jealousy? Because it isn't cute on you-"

She was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers, and her back hitting the wall that was nearly ten feet away.

She gasped as Chloe's tongue forced it's way into her mouth, and her body instantly relaxed, giving into Chloe's advances. The elder vampires left hand had quickly secured both of Becas wrists above her head while the other one cupped her jaw, holding her in place with her body.

She broke it momentarily, to look into Becas eyes, both of them blinding white and she knew her own were jet black.

"I am not jealous," she growled. "And don't act like I treat you as if I own you. You ARE mine." She said and Beca glared.

" As much as I am yours." She said, a little softer. "Don't forget that." She said.

Becas glare had softened, and she looked into the black deaths of Chloe's usual blue eyes. Seeing the truth, feeling it, and knowing she was truly sorry for what she did. She then lunged forward, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

Chloe sighed into it, running her hand down to loop around her waist and pull her so they were pressed flush together.

Beca let out a breathy moan as Chloe's lips and teeth found her neck and her eyes rolled back.

"Take me upstairs." She sighed, simultaneously yanking her wrists free to wrap around Chloe's shoulders. She predicted Chloe's movement, and made it easier as the redhead lifted her, wrapping her legs around her waist.

The house flew by in a blur of color and before she knew it, she was on her back in their bed, Chloe on top of her.

She couldn't say she didn't like dominant Chloe. She loved it. She loved Chloe taking control of her in certain ways. And she knew that she would never abuse her ability to fully control Beca. She trusted her in that way.

She moaned when she felt Chloe's teeth scrape her neck, the familiar sharp edges, of her fangs.

This might not be the ideal time, with Jesse in the house, but they didn't care.

They technically just had their first fight, and Chloe was majorly turned on by the fact that Beca didn't bow down. She called Chloe on her bullshit, let her know she wasn't going to accept it, and now this is how the argument would end.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Chloe said as she kissed her neck, latching onto her pulse point.

Beca whimpered, the feeling causing her to feel lightheaded, her body arching up into the one above her.

"I know why you did, but," Beca started and was cut short by Chloe's hand firmly groping her over her shirt.

"Don't do it again," she said and thrust her hips up, knocking Chloe off of her and straddling her hips, bending at the waist so everything from their stomachs up, was pressed together.

She kissed her hard, taking in the moment, knowing it wouldn't last. She was right, Chloe allowed her to kiss her for a few moments, before she rolled them over, her hips slotting between Becas legs and she gave them a firm roll. Smiling as Beca moaned, her head falling back and her hips rising to meet Chloe's.

The friction itself could have brought them both to the climax they were desperate for. However, that wasn't enough for them and it took less than thirty seconds, for them to discard the clothing that was in their way, they needed to feel skin.

Chloe kissed her softer now, as their bodies connected and the heat was shared between them.

She let her hand drift, and Beca felt her fingers softly caressing her stomach before moving down.

"No," she said, taking Chloe's hand and bringing it up. "Not like that,"

Chloe looked confused for a moment. She didn't want her to touch her?

Then, with a loving glint in her eyes, she slowly leaned up, giving her a soft kiss, before spreading her legs. "Like this," she breathed, as she positioned Chloe, so she straddled one thigh.

Chloe smiled down at her. A simple, yet intimate position, one she knew Beca loved.

She kissed her softly, slowly, as she braced her self over the smaller body, doing as she knew Beca wanted, and grinding her self against Becas upraised thigh.

"You never cease to amaze me Beca," she whispered as she rocked her hips against Becas feeling her raising her own to meet the thrusts.

"I love you, Chlo." She smiled, sliding her fingers into her red locks and pulling her down.

"I love you too," she smiled, kissing her lips gently, before slowly sliding her tongue between them, exploring the mouth she already knew by heart.

She began to grind her hips harder, and her pace quickened as she felt Beca start to shake, and the small whimpers turned to moans.

"You feel amazing, Beca," She gasped as Becas hands gripped Chloe's hips, guiding her movement.

"Harder, Chlo, please..." She gasped, her hips moving faster against Chloe's.

She did as she was asked, and she felt Becas body tensing below her, she knew she was close.

She kissed her again before whispering, "Come on, Baby,"

Beca gasped and threw her head back as her orgasm rushed threw her, Chloe felt her own hit, at the sight of Beca being lost in the ecstasy of it.

Then she heard. "Chloe, drink from me," in a breathless voice, and she didn't think twice before sinking her teeth into the the exposed, neck below her. The blood was thinner, it came out faster and she felt a rush as she drank. They were both instantly sent into a second orgasm and Chloe's hands moved to hold Beca down against the bed. Getting lost in the flavor of her blood.

Another gasp left her and her body stilled. "No more," she gasped and Chloe almost didn't want to pull away. She knew though that it was probably causing her pain, and that thought alone made her pull back.

She fell against her and tucked her face in the crook of Becas neck. The bite mark already gone. They lay together basking in the after glow.

It wasn't long before she felt two soft hands on her. One trailing through her long curly hair. The other, drawing lazy patterns on her bare back.

Beca was everything and more. She as everything everyone said she wasn't, when she was human, she was more than Chloe could have ever hoped for. Together, they were everything either of them ever wanted or needed.

Nothing was going to come between that. It couldn't.

XXXXXX

Aubrey and Stacie sat on the edge of the pool, two martini glass in their hands. Passing the red liquid off as bloody Mary's. Their faces, were slightly pink, trying to hold in their laughter at the sight of Jesses face.

The two vampires upstairs, hadn't exactly been quiet, the moaning was enough, but Beca asking Chloe to go harder is what we made Jesses face match the color of their drinks and he downed his own. A beer from a case Aubrey had bought.

"They uh, they can't keep it in their pants for very long." Aubrey said trying to stop from laughing.

He nodded, looking away, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed. "Yeah, no. They're good. I mean, not like that...well, they are but..." His face became even more red in his embarrassment.

Stacie laughed fully and reached behind her into the cooler grabbing another beer and tossing it to him. He wasted no time opening it, and practically pouring it down his throat.

Aubrey had filled Stacie in on the little incident in the kitchen and she had the same reaction Aubrey did, slightly amused, slightly worried.

Then they heard the moaning, and were fighting to keep their own toners in check. Damn this bond.

A/N: I figured a little more happiness before I start fucking everything up :) PLEASE review :)


	34. Strong Emotion

"So what do you guys do for fun here? Having LA so close must be awesome." Jesse smiled as he watched Beca walk down the stairs, into the pool.

Chloe who was already in the water, held out her arms, and Beca pushed off toward her. Laughing as she wrapped her arms and legs around her in the water.

"Honestly, we are kind of a bunch of home bodies." Aubrey said, paying no mind to the PDA currently happening between Beca and Chloe. Stacie, aside from being a little antsy due to the after effects she was receiving through the bond, also didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyes darting to the side at the sound of Chloes laugh as Beca playfully kissed at her neck.

"Seriously." Stacie said, watching him as he seemed to becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. "You okay there?" She asked as he turned his full attention to the girls who were now separated but playfully splashing each other, Beca trying to swim away from Chloe, but she grabbed her ankle and pulled her back through the water.

"Yeah." He said, looking back at her. "You guys just stay here all day? Even though the city of dreams is like, less than 20 miles from you?"

"We like it here," Chloe chuckled as Beca jumped onto Chloes back and they made their way back toward the others.

"Enjoying yourselves, children?" Aubrey joked. Chloe stuck her tongue out and splashed water at her.

"Enjoying yourself, old lady?" She asked, then made a mock surprised face as Aubrey's eyes grew.

Stacie laughed at the look on both of their faces. Then, before they even moved she reached over and grabbed Becas arm, pulling her away from Chloe.

She was about to object, confused, until Aubrey pounced on Chloe and they both disappeared under the water.

They laughed and Jesse moved out of the way as the two girls surfaced, laughing as Chloe tried to get revenge for her surprise attack.

"We should go out." Jesse said a little louder as he moved through the water to stand beside Beca.

She wiped the majority of water from her face and looked at him with a smile. "Uh, yeah maybe." She nodded as the commotion began to get louder between Chloe and Aubrey. She turned back to them and laughed as Chloe succeeded in dunking Aubrey then swan away and moved to hide behind Beca as fast as she could, all of them laughing as Aubrey came up out of the water.

"Feel better?" the blonde laughed as she made her way through the water toward them. Chloe nodded happily as she rested her chin on Becas shoulder from behind and looped her arms around her waist.

"No really," Jesse continued, not even really paying attention to his surroundings. Or the fact that they seemed content to just stay home.

"We should go out, go clubbing or something." He smiled.

Beca looked at Chloe, "What do you think?" She asked. Chloe let out a breath, her head lolling from side to side.

"It could be fun, if you guys are up for it?" She asked looking at Stacie and Aubrey.

Stacie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun." She said.

Aubrey however, was looking at Jesse strangely. He looked up to see her eyes on him, and smiled.

"What about you?" He asked.

She snapped out of it and looked at Stacie. "I go where she goes, so I guess I'm in." She said, but her voice lacked the excitement it might have held if she weren't for the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

He smiled. "Awesome!"

Beca smiled at him, though she was aware that something was off, she could hear it in Aubrey's voice, and felt Chloes hand tighten, from where it was laying on her hip.

"Well, it's still early, why don't we just relax here for a bit, and then get ready and go." Aubrey said leaning back against the wall of the pool.

Jesse nodded. "Sounds good," He said. "Hey, mind if I grab something to eat?" He asked.

Beca shook her head. "Go for it."

He smiled and walked through the water. As he passed her, he squeezed her shoulder, and let his hand linger as he passed, before climbing the stairs out of the pool.

Becas smile faded and she looked at Chloe, to her eyes darkening.

"It's okay," she said and watched Chloes eyes soften. She stepped into her and looked at Aubrey.

"What's wrong Bree?" She asked as Chloe kissed her cheek and held her close. Beca knew the way she was being held was different compared the other times Chloe would pull her close.

Aubrey looked up at the door, making sure Jesse was inside. Then looked back at them.

"I don't know for sure, I just…I have a weird feeling, I can't place it."

Chloe nodded. "I have it too, he seems… I don't know," She looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Becas worried gaze as she looked at the house. "Off." She said looking back at them.

Stacie nodded. "Beca back in Barden, did he… was he into you?" She asked and Beca felt Chloes grip tighten.

She shook her head looking at Aubrey who was watching her carefully. "He was at first, but when I told him I'm into girls, he backed off. He was actually really helpful, he helped me to find Chloe," She said.

"Why?" She asked.

Stacie looked at Chloe, knowing she needed to be careful with her next words. "Hess got some strong…emotions, toward you." She said.

Beca flinched at the anger that surged through Chloe and hit her full force. Aubrey and Stacie even seemed to feel it.

"Chlo, I don't feel the same," She said looking up at her.

She looked down, meeting Becas eyes. "That isn't going to stop him from his feelings, Beca." She snapped.

Aubrey sighed and Stacie looked away crossing her arms.

"What's he going to do, Chloe?" She asked, pulling away from her. "He can't do anything. I have no feelings for him, other than friendship. So what if he has them for me, it's you I'm with. It's you, I'm sired too." Chloe studied her for a moment, seeing her anger rising in her eyes.

"I don't want him here anymore. He needs to leave." Chloe said.

"You're being ridiculous." Beca sighed and turned to get out of the pool.

"Beca," Chloe said in exasperation reaching for her arm, but Beca pulled it away.

"No, Chloe. Come on, this is dumb. You're jealous over someone who has absolutely no chance. You're being dramatic." She said getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around her body before heading into the house.

Chloe growled, slapping her hand through the water. Then turned to Stacie and Aubrey.

"I can see why she is upset, but I can also feel what she apparently can't." Aubrey said softly.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, and looked up as Jesse came out of the house, a sandwich in his hand, his mouth full as he motioned over his shoulder.

"Beca okay?" He asked and Chloe grimaced as she trudged out of the pool.

"She's fine. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" She asked wrapping her own towel around her and heading into the house.

He watched her go and turned back to Stacie and Aubrey as they got out as well, Aubrey wrapping a towel around Stacie.

"Where is everyone going?" He asked.

Aubrey smiled and pointed toward the house, "Just moving inside, you can stay out here if you want."

He watched them as they walked inside as well, and let out a small huff. He was feeling weird, he had conflicting thoughts in his head. Something seemed wrong, or off. It felt like something was missing, like he should know something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

The girls acted weird. They seemed so, attached. Like it was normal that they were always around each other, basically attached at the hip.

And Chloe was insanely protective over Beca that much was clear. He could practically feel it coming off of her, not to mention the way she handled her. But, Beca didn't seem to mind. He looked back at the house before walking over and grabbing another beer.

He was getting frustrated, not understanding the empty feeling he had. Drinking it down, he decided he needed to get Beca alone. Away from the watchful eye of Chloe. That was kind of creepy and a little possessive if you asked him.

With a nod of his head, he decided when they went out that night, he'd get her alone and talk to her. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. He knew something more was going on, he could feel it in his stomach. And the worst part was, he was sure he knew what it was, it just wasn't coming out clear.

He brought his hand up to the bandage covering his neck and trailed his fingers along it. It stung, but was bearable. He still couldn't believe a dog he had grown up with, would suddenly attack him. He could still feel the sharp points of his teeth as they pierced his skin.

With a sigh, he turned and headed into the house. Not noticing Beca above him, standing on the balcony of their room.

She watched him closely, trying to see and feel what Chloe had. What Aubrey and Stacie did. She could feel confusion coming off of him. Confusion, and frustration, but that was all. Standing back, she looked further out, toward the city and sighed.

She was just about to turn back toward the doors when she saw something moving at the far end of the yard.

Her eyes zeroed in, and she opened up her senses, but it was already gone, whatever it was. The branches of the bush next to it, were moving.

_Must have been an animal_. She thought. Before turning and heading back inside, where she found Chloe waiting for her, perched on the end of the bed.

A/N: Hmmm, Please review!


	35. Proposal

Still feeling her earlier anger, Beca chose to ignore Chloe and her apologetic expression and instead, walked by her and toward her side of the bed, grabbing her earlier tank top and pajama shorts, and pulling them on over her Bikini.

Chloe sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Beca."

She got nothing, but felt the bed shift as Beca plopped down into her spot and scooted back against the headboard.

She turned and rolled her eyes. Beca had picked up the massive pair of headphones she used to mix with, and had them on her head, her laptop in her lap. Her fingers already flying over the keys.

She turned, and crawled up the bed toward her. "Becs," She said, knowing that Beca could hear her, even though the headphones.

Still no reply, but she watched as Becas eyes shifted over the screen, and how her fingers manipulated the mouse pad and keys. She could hear the music coming from the headphones, and was a little hurt that she wasn't even pretending to ignore her or trying to look busy.

No. She was ignoring her, and she was busy. Chloe let out a breath and collapsed on the pillows beside her, her big blue eyes looking up at Beca. Again, feeling a little hurt when she didn't shift her gaze even an inch to acknowledge her presence.

She smirked slightly and scooted over more, so she could rest her head on Becas arm. She watched the screen, watched as Beca worked her magic. While still being ignored. She nuzzled her head against her arm, as if to say, '_I'm here, notice me.' _But got nothing.

She huffed and sat back up, staring at the side of her face. "Beca, stop ignoring me." She said, her voice hard as she had begun to get a little annoyed.

Beca didn't move. "This is childish." Chloe snapped. "You're being a child, will you please just talk to me?"

Becas hands stilled for a second, and Chloe thought she had gotten through to her when she hit a button multiple times and continued on. Beca had to feel how upset this was making her. Then again, it was also becoming clear to Chloe, that Beca had let the jealousy thing slide once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again.

She deflated. "I'm sorry, okay?" She said. "I fucked up, again."

If Beca was listening she didn't show it, as she continued to work, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I just… I have a weird feeling." She said, her voice a little softer as she lowered her eyes to play with a string on the bed fabric. "A feeling that I don't like, and Aubrey and Stacie, they feel it too." She said.

She felt a small flutter in her stomach, and looked up to see Becas eyes flash back toward the screen. She cleared her throat, but Chloe could see she got through. Her fingers weren't moving, and her eyes stayed locked in one place.

"None of us got these feelings, until he got here. And to get them at the same time," She trailed off.

"Beca, something isn't right, with him. And I don't trust him. Especially around you."

Becas eyes dropped and Chloe knew she was listening. "I know you can take care of yourself now. Just like we can. I know there is nothing he could possibly do to hurt you, really. But, that doesn't mean I don't care. It doesn't mean I'm going to let him try something, with you or any of us."

Finally, albeit very slowly, Becas eyes raised to meet Chloes. Chloe smiled softly, but it didn't meet her eyes. Her eyes were troubled, sad. A look that didn't make its way into those beautiful blue eyes very often, and Beca didn't like it.

She reached up, taking the headphones off and setting them aside, then closing the laptop and moving it too. Chloe watched patiently. After a moment, of sitting with her eyes on her hands, thoughts running through her mind. She looked back at Chloe.

"I don't feel it." She said and her voice was soft, frustrated. "Whatever it is, you guys feel. I don't feel it. I tried."

Chloe scooted closer to her, seeing this was actually upsetting her. The fact that she couldn't feel what they did, she couldn't tap into whatever was causing them to go in high alert.

"I believe you. That you feel something, I do. But I don't feel it, and I don't know how to help, if I can't."

Chloe sighed and leaned in to her, prompting her to lift her arm. When she did, Chloe scooted in close, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying her head on Becas chest.

Beca smiled softly, regardless of the fact she was angry, and confused. She still loved Chloe, that wasn't going to change. And she loved when Chloe did this. She felt like she wasn't just the new vampire, or the weaker of the two. She felt needed.

"Well, what do you feel?" She asked.

With her fingers now running through red curls, she let her head fall back against the headboard.

"He's…confused. Frustrated. He knows something is missing, but he can't place it. Do you think Aubrey's compulsion didn't work?" She asked and she felt Chloe stiffen.

"What's wrong?" She asked shifting slightly and Chloe sat up, meeting her eyes.

After a second of looking at her, she turned toward the door. "Aubrey, Stacie!" She called, and within seconds they were walking through the door, closing and locking it.

Beca sat up, crossing her legs as they approached the bed. "You compelled him, correct?" Chloe asked Aubrey instantly.

She nodded. "Of course I did, how else do you explain him still being here?" She asked.

Stacie sat on the bed, tucking one leg under her and sending Beca a small smile. She returned it as they listened to Chloe and Aubrey talk.

"Beca said she could feel confusion and frustration coming off of him. Like he can sense something is missing, but can't place it."

Aubrey looked down, chewing the inside of her cheek in thought. "Beca, did you… could you have injected him?" She asked looking up at her.

Beca looked at her, then at Chloe. "I don't know I don't think so. I mean if I had, wouldn't he be, like us?" She asked and Stacie looked at Aubrey, she had no idea of that answer, she wondered if they did.

With a sigh, Aubrey stood up. "I don't know, I mean, I guess I don't know how much venom it takes." She said. I've only ever turned," She motioned to Stacie.

"Can vampires be compelled?" Beca asked.

Chloe shook her head. "For like, a small amount of time, but it doesn't last. Stacie tried to compel me once, I can't even remember what for," She said looking over to see Stacie duck her head.

"Me either." Stacie muttered, though it was quite clear she did, but wasn't about to share.

Aubrey chuckled shaking her head. "You said he feels like something is missing?"

They nodded. "Maybe, some of your venom did get into him. Maybe it just wasn't enough to turn him?" She suggested, "But enough to block my compulsion from lasting."

"It sound possible, but if that is the case, if he has Becas venom in him, and the compulsion is wearing off… What are we going to do? Eventually this whole, bitten by his Aunts dog story, is going wear off. And he is going to remember." Chloe said.

She felt Beca shift beside her and looked to see her features had become stressed. "He can't, he can't know the truth." She said.

Aubrey stepped forward. "Beca, if this is what is happening, if he has your venom in him, that's stopping him from being compelled, it's only a matter of time."

"Well, what do we do?" She asked.

Aubrey sighed, dropping down next to Stacie. "I don't know. I really, have no idea."

Beca looked down, and let out a breath. "What if… What if I, turn him?" She asked softly, not looking up. She felt the three sets of eyes on her, and it made her uneasy, but there was no going back on that statement.

"You want to turn him?"

She looked up to see Chloe watching her carefully, her light blue eyes darkening and Beca knew she didn't approve of her idea.

"What else can we do? He is going to find out. It sound like this idea, of my venom being in him, blocking the compulsion. It's going to wear off fully. Then what?" She asked.

Aubrey smiled softly. "She has a point." She said and Chloe looked at her.

"This would mean, Jesse being sired to her." She said.

They all looked at her. "Well, yeah." Aubrey nodded. "He would be."

Chloes eyes fully darkened now. "No." She said.

Beca sighed, rolling her eyes and lay back, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, Chlo? Do you have a better idea?"

She glared at Beca as she stood up, crossing her arms and walking toward the open balcony doors. "Yeah, send him on his way." She said. "Even if he does remember. It's not like anyone will believe him." Her voice was hard, angry. Filled with annoyance.

Beca looked at her. "Chloe, I know you don't like him. But, come on. We can't ignore this. Something is wrong, and Aubrey's idea seems to fit. I can turn him, and then our problem-"

"Will forever be sired to you?" She snapped turning around. Stacie watched as Chloe became angrier.

"Chloe, Beca has a point." Aubrey said standing up, hoping to diffuse some of her anger.

Chloe turned to her. "You think she should turn him?" She demanded.

Aubrey unlike Beca, wasn't effected nearly as much, by Chloes anger. "I don't see why not. Honestly, Chlo. If I'm right, I give a week before he realizes Beca is a Vampire. That we all are. And I'm not going to risk him exposing us." She said.

Chloe let out a sharp breath of air. "She can't sire him. She hasn't even been living like this long enough to-"

"Stop!" Beca said standing up. "I've heard enough of that. How about, I'll make my own damn decisions, whether you think I'm ready or not. How about letting me decide what I can and can't do?"

Chloe pursed her lips as she stared Beca down. Seeing that she wasn't going to budge however, made dropped her arms in defeat. "Can we at least get the bond between you and Stacie taken care of first? Please?" She asked, her voice free of her earlier anger. Now she just sounded tired.

"Then come back to this."

Beca looked down for a second before making her way over and wrapped her arms around Chloes waist, leaning into her. Chloe sighed and pulled her close, while Aubrey sat back next to Stacie.

"I'm sorry, I know this is frustrating. I just, I don't see another way right now." She said. "Jesse knows something isn't right."

Chloe nodded, "I know. Let's just…Let's get one bond broken before we create another."

Beca nodded pulling back so she could cradle Chloe's face in her hands. "Yes Ma'am," She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Chloe's. She could feel the anger still coming off of Chloe, but she could also feel the underlying need that she was trying to hold back. She was threatened by Jesse, in more ways than one. And while Beca found it ridiculous, and she knew that Chloe was even aware how silly it was, she wasn't going to ignore her feelings.

Aubrey smirked, shaking her head the moment she felt the small pulse rush through her body, Stacie looked down, clearing her throat before looking at Aubrey.

"I'm a bit thirsty, Can we…" she started and Aubrey immediately stood up, taking her hand and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Beca pulled back leaving a peck on her lips, before taking her hand and pulling her to the bed.

Chloe barely had time to register Becas plan before the smaller of the two had pushed her on her back, straddled her hips, and attached her lips to her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she relaxed against the pillows, and gripped Becas hips as she enjoyed what her girlfriend was doing to her neck.

"I made you angry, it's only fair," She said gently nipping at her skin, "That I make it up to you,"

Chloe chuckled tilting her head to give her better access and sighing in content. Beca was becoming more and more confident every day, and Chloe loved it. Especially this side of her.

"And you're super-hot, in this Bikini,"

Chloe smile, giving a deliberate roll of her hips, up into Beca and she faltered for a moment, her breath hitting Chloe's neck in a sharp gasp.

Smiling, Chloe pushed her hands up under the thin top Beca wore and dug her nails into the soft skin pulling her closer. It was then Beca moved up, crashing her lips against Chloe's and pressing their bodies flush against each other. As she expected, she didn't remain on top for long and soon Chloe had flipped them, tore the tank top off of her leaving it in pieces, and moved to sink her teeth into her neck.

Becas hands moved to pull her down, as she felt the familiar pain, before the pleasure set in. She felt Chloe gently taking her blood as she simultaneously rolled her hips down, and Becas soft moan that usually would have spurred the redheaded vampire on was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Chloe moved back quickly, and flipped around to see Jesse standing in the doorway, his hand still on the door handle as Beca sat up, her eyes wide, and instantly angry.

"Jesse what the hell?!" She demanded sitting up and reaching out to place her hand on Chloe's arm, as she felt the anger coming off of her.

"This is our bedroom, don't you knock?" Chloe demanded.

He didn't answer, his eyes were on Beca, his face nearly as angry and shocked as theirs were.

"What's going on?"

Chloe looked to see Aubrey and Stacie come up behind Jesse, and freeze.

"What?" Chloe asked, turning and following their line of sight, to Beca.

Her eyes widened and that's when Jesse seemed to snap out of it.

"What the hell did you do?!"

Beca looked at Chloe in confusion, to see her eyes locked on her neck.

It was then she registered the feeling of liquid on her skin, and reached up to find her neck covered in blood.

**A/N: I know. Took forever. PLEASE UPDATE? It helps so much. Got some stuff planned for this, are you all ready?! Sorry for the delay, please forgive me! And leave some pretty comments? I'm needy.**


	36. Southern comfort

**A/N: Some drama. Smut. And more drama. Enjoy!**

It happened so fast. One minute, they were engaged in a rather heated moment. Lips, and teeth, rolling hips and roaming hands. The next, Beca's chest was covered in blood, Chloe was standing up to block her and Jesse was being yanked back by Stacie.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. "Did you do the same to me?!"

Aubrey had her hands on his chest, holding him back, as he tried to get closer. Stacie holding his arms, also pulling him back. "I knew it wasn't a dog bite. That dog hasn't bit a single person all its life, you did this! What are you? Beca?!"He yelled.

Beca stood up, moving quickly into the bathroom, with Chloe behind her. "Beca, wait! What did she do? Are you okay, where are you going?" Aubrey nodded to Stacie over his shoulder as she continued to hold him back, and she gripped his arms and pulled him from the room easily. Aubrey followed slamming the door.

Beca stood in front of the mirror, wiping the blood from her neck and chest when Chloe walked up behind her. It became quiet just as the door slammed, and Beca turned around.

"Why the hell is there so much blood?" She demanded. Chloe sighed and moved over to the shower, turning it on.

"I was literally sucking blood from your neck when he walked in. I pulled back so quickly, it spilled out. The bite is closed, but the blood doesn't just go back in." she said walking over and reaching behind Beca to untie her bikini top.

Beca watched her with disbelieving eyes. "How are you so calm right now? He saw, he knows. He is-"

"Beca, seriously?" Chloe asked pulling her top off. "Do you notice how quiet it is?" She asked.

Beca listened. It was quiet. As quiet as it always was. She nodded pushing her pants down, and stepping out of them. "Yeah. So, by the time I'm out of the shower, Aubrey will have fixed this, and we will go about the day as if Jesse didn't just walk in on you drinking my blood. Awesome."

She said moving passed Chloe and stepping into the shower. Chloe let out a breath of air and listened as the shower door latched closed.

Becas eyes stayed trained on the stream of water coming toward her, her fingers held out, letting the hot water hit them. She heard the door open, felt Chloe behind her, but didn't turn around.

"I know you are mad. I know you hate this," Chloe started as she gently pushed Beca forward into the stream, and she closed her eyes as it poured over her, rinsing the blood off of her skin. She felt Chloe's hands gently grip her arms and turn her around.

She kept her eyes down, feeling the hot water soak through her hair and fall down her back. "I hate it too." She said sliding her hands over Becas chest and up her neck washing away he blood that had dried to her skin.

"I don't mean to be so…I don't know. I don't mean to be so harsh about him. I know he hasn't technically done anything to deserve my attitude towards him." She said, as she grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured some into her hand before returning them to Becas body, and lathering her up, filling the shower with the fresh scent of cherry blossoms.

"I won't lie to you Beca. I do feel threatened by him. And I wouldn't feel this way, without good reason. A reason we will figure out. But, until we do, I just want to be sure our secret, be sure you, are protected."

Beca glanced up at her, seeing her eyes were ready to lock onto her own. "I know you don't like to hear it. I know you don't feel like it, but Becs, you are still very new to this. We have been at this for hundreds of years. It hasn't even been a year for you. You still have a lot to learn, a lot to cope with."

She knew this. She didn't like it, and didn't want to admit it. But she knew it was true. She was also aware that Chloe was really holding back, on the things she wanted to say, or do when it came to Jesse. For that, she was thankful.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I know, I don't understand a lot of things. But, I do know you wouldn't be doing this without good cause. So, I will try to be less of a pain." She smiled.

Chloe chuckled and turned her around, before pouring shampoo into her hands, and began washing her hair. "You aren't a pain. You're just… conflicted. He is your friend. I am your girlfriend. We are vampires, and he is not. _He_ is the pain." She said causing Beca to laugh lightly.

"Give it another day or two. We will figure it all out. Figure out what it is about him, that makes us want to either kill him, or run as fast as we can, away from this place."

Her sentence trailed off, and Beca's smile faded as she tried to focus on the feeling of Chloe's fingers, massaging through her soapy hair. Trying to ignore her words. In her eyes, she had no reason to run. Nor would she kill him.

XXXXXX

Beca just finished blow drying her hair and set it aside letting out a breath as Chloe walked up behind her.

"Beautiful my darling." She smiled slipping her hands round Becas waist and pressing against her back.

Beca smirked, placing her hands over Chloe's and leaning back against her. "Says the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." She chuckled. "Seriously Chlo. It isn't fair. Share some of that with the rest of us." She said turning in her arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh, I like this." She said as she pulled back, admiring the Black dress she wore. Thin straps over her shoulders, a fitted waist and a flared bottom the stopped mid-thigh.

Chloe shrugged playfully. "Even vampires have a little black dress. I mean, how else am I going to get home and into my bed?" She winked before turning and leaving the bathroom.

"Oh yes, because that would be so hard!" She called after her with a smile and shake of her head.

Beca grabbed her shoes, a pair of simple black heels to go with her dark blue skinny jeans. She exited the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to where Chloe was studying herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

She smiled as she put her heels on and stood up. "Is this okay?" She asked and Chloe turned away from her reflection to smile at Becas outfit.

"Who knew you would look so good in a button down shirt?" She asked walking over to her. Placing her hands on Becas waist and kissed her. "It looks good tucked in, shows off your adorable figure." She said as she reached up and popped the top button open.

Beca laughed and swatted her hands away. "Ma'am, you are extremely frisky today." She said. Chloe shrugged.

"Can't help it, you look amazing Becs." She smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss on her lips. Beca smiled into the kiss and reached up, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Chloe's hands instantly found Becas waist again and gripped it, pulling her flush against her and a small whimper of approval left the younger woman. It felt like a small rush of wind hit her, and Beca found herself pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Chloe's hands moving from her waist, up to her chest where she firmly kneaded her through the thin material of the black button down.

Her back arched into the touch and Chloe smiled moving her lips from Becas, down to her neck where she let her teeth graze slightly, making her shiver.

"Want to finish what we started?" She whispered in her ear before taking her ear lobe between her teeth and pulling slightly. Beca let out a little gasp and Chloe giggled as she was flipped and Beca lips were on her neck. She slid her hand behind her knee, pulling it up to hook around her hip and she pressed her thigh against her. This caused a high pitched moan to escape her lips and Beca smiled against her neck as she felt Chloe roll her hips against her thigh.

She gently nipped at her neck, as her hand moved under the thin material of her little black dress. Chloe let out a sigh as she impatiently waited for Becas fingers to reach where she was desperately needed.

Moving back up to her lips, she pressed her own against them softly as she let her fingers barely graze the fabric covering where Chloe wanted her most. Chloe's eyes were black with lust, and Beca's nearly blinded her, as the white took over. Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?"

She smiled and captured her lips in a rough kiss as she pushed her fingers past the fabric of her panties.

"Beca?" Boomed a voice from outside the door, accompanied by three hard knocks.

Beca sighed, pulling her hand back and gripped Chloe's hip tightly, breaking the kiss. Her head falling to rest against Chloe's collar bone.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled.

"Sure you don't want me to…relocate him?" Chloe asked reaching up to run her hand down Becas hair.

She pulled back, letting Chloe's leg fall so she was standing on her own two feet.

"Tempting." She smirked. "I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled and fixed her dress standing up away from the wall. "He is becoming quite the cock-block." She said.

"Cock-block, really Chlo?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. I don't know how much longer I can wait," She said suggestively as she passed Beca, leaving a kiss on her cheek and opened the door.

Jesse stood dressed in a black t shirt and jeans. He smiled when the door opened. "Hey Chloe, is Beca in there?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yep." She said and walked passed him. "Hurry Becs, okay?" She called over her shoulder as Jesse walked into the room, where Beca was now fixing her tousled hair.

"Just coming to see if you girls were ready to go to the club." He said as he walked in. Beca smiled as she turned around. Taking notice that his neck was no longer bandaged and the bite mark was barely visible.

"Wow, Beca… you look," he trailed off, his eyes roaming over her before moving back up to lock on hers. This time, it was Beca who eyebrow was raised. "Incredible. Chloe is a lucky woman." He said looking down once more, to where Chloe had popped open the button on her shirt.

"A very lucky, and protective woman." Beca said as she buttoned it back up and walked passed him, with an unimpressed look.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "That was inappropriate, I'm sorry. You just… You really do look great." He smiled sincerely.

She stared him down for a second before gently pulling her arm away. "It's fine. Just, watch yourself okay? Especially around Chloe. She will have your neck." She said and walked away, with a small smile. She could feel his eyes on her, as she left the room. A little unsure as to why had said and done what he just did. He was usually a lot more respectful than that. Also, she was very aware of the threat she had given him. And it made her smile to think that she really was protected by Chloe, even if she didn't need it. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, but it was nice. Nice to have someone there.

He was right behind her as she entered the kitchen where they were all waiting. Stacie of course in a tight fitted dress that hugged her in all the right places. Aubrey in a dress similar to Chloe's. Beca walked up and leaned into Chloe, and the older girl wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"You look hot Beca." Stacie smiled looking her over. The growl that left Chloe was only able to be heard by the three women with exceptional hearing and Aubrey smiled.

"You do look pretty hot, Sorry Chlo. But she does." Chloe smirked, shaking her head at her best friend. Then shooting Stacie a smile as well.

Beca laughed lightly. "You two look great too, Stace I love the dress." She smiled.

"Am I really going to an LA club with four of the sexiest women I have ever seen?" Jesse suddenly asked and they all looked at him.

"Calm down there tiger. You are definitely on your own tonight." Chloe said, her grip tightening on Beca.

Jesse deflated. "Fine. Can we go then?" He asked. Aubrey's eyes shifted to him and narrowed slightly.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said. "Chloe why don't you drive?" She asked tossing Chloe the keys and Jesse watched her catch them before he turned and walked toward the door.

Once he was out of ear shot, Aubrey spoke. "I compelled him, but he seems off. When I was done, he just walked away, didn't say anything. Did he speak to either of you?"

Chloe shook her head, "Not, me. Just what you saw." She then looked at Beca. "What did he say upstairs?"

Beca sighed and looked down. "He commented on my outfit." She said. "And then we came down here."

Stacie nodded. "Something is definitely off, maybe too much compulsion?" She asked. "Maybe it's messing with him."

"I've tried to stay consistent with it, I don't know though. I say tomorrow, we get this taken care of. We could all use a night out, and who knows. Maybe even ditch the human." She winked grabbing her bag from the counter.

Chloe laughed and Beca smirked shaking her head. "That's terrible. And tempting." She said.

Chloe looked at her. "Tempting?" She asked as they walked toward the door.

She nodded with a breath. "I'm just tired of all the confusion. I want it to end. If that means ditching him, then I'm okay with that. I have what I need, and something isn't right. I just want to go back to the way things were, before he got here." She said as they exited the house and walked toward the car.

They could see Jesse sitting in the back, by the window as Stacie and Aubrey got into the back with him. "You haven't eaten, so when we get there, you and I are going to go someplace, and you can drink." Chloe said, giving Beca's arm a squeeze as they reached the car and Chloe opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you," She smiled climbing into the car and buckling her seatbelt as Chloe walked around to her side.

She smiled as she watched her pass the front of the car, then stopped, her eyes locking straight ahead toward the side of the garage. Something had been standing there, as Chloe passed. She didn't register Chloe getting into the car. Or saying her name. It wasn't until a chorus of voice called out to her, that she tore her eyes away from the side of the garage and looked at the three sets of concerned eyes.

"Beca, you okay?" Chloe asked placing her hand on Becas leg. She nodded quickly and looked back toward the garage.

"Yeah, no I'm good." She said and Jesse leaned forward poking his head around the seat.

"Called you like ten times, what were you looking at?" He asked as Chloe started the car and began to reverse it.

Aubrey who was seated in the middle between him and Stacie looked at him.

Becas shook her head. "Nothing, I wasn't looking at anything. Just spaced out I guess." She laughed lightly, and Chloe looked at her in worry as she pulled through the gates and left the property.

Jesse however had sat back, and was looking through his window, his eyes meeting the eyes of what Beca had seen. Before it disappeared into the trees.

XXXXXX

"How many have you had Jesse?" Beca asked as she and Chloe walked up to the table. They had been there for nearly an hour. The club was packed, loud and dark. Jesse had been slamming drink after drink since they got there. He was confused and slightly annoyed that Chloe had carted Beca off the moment they entered the club. Stacie and Aubrey rolled their eyes and found them a table.

"I don't know, probably not enough." He said slamming down his empty glass. Chloe who was standing beside Beca, her hand resting on her lower back, looked to Stacie and Aubrey who were seated across from them, looking at Jesse in disgust.

"You guys haven't had anything to drink." He said standing up, and wobbling a bit. "You have to drink,"

"Yes we have, we drink at the bar." Chloe said. "We have had our limit tonight." She lied.

He scoffed. "I haven't seen you drink anything, and I should know." He said pointing to his own chest. "I'm observant."

"Yeah, you are a real genius." Stacie said standing up and taking Aubrey's hand. "Come dance with me." She smiled and Aubrey's eyes lit up as she allowed Stacie to pull her up from her chair and toward the crowded dance floor.

Jesse watched them go, before turning to Beca and Chloe. "You think they would be interested in a third person in their bed tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Becas hand.

"Gross." She scoffed.

Beca shook her head at him, and couldn't help but reach out and slap him upside the head.

"Stupidity leak." She said as she walked away with Chloe and they joined the other two on the dance floor.

Jesse watched, fixing his hair, and kept his eyes on Beca as she and Chloe danced together, laughing and smiling. There was no reason he couldn't make her as happy. Something was telling him, that he wasn't interested, that she was happy where she was, and that was enough. Though, it was being drowned out by an overwhelming feeling, he couldn't block out. That and his head seemed fuzzy. Everything was scattered. He would blame it on the alcohol, if it hadn't been like that since they were at the house.

He watched with narrowed eyes, trying to focus as they danced together, Beca and Chloe were face to face, Chloe's hands gripping Becas hips as they danced. He looked to the left, where Stacie and Aubrey were. Aubrey's back pressed to Stacie's front. Both looking just as carefree as the other two.

Why couldn't he? Why his head so messed up, and theirs wasn't? He alcohol had done nothing to help his judgement as he walked over, swaying slightly and stepped right behind Beca, his hands finding her hips and he pulled back so she was pressed against him.

Stacie and Aubrey immediately stopped dancing and if it weren't for the dimly lit club, Jesse would have seen Chloe's blue irises turn black. Beca turned around pushing him back.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stepped slightly in front of Chloe and blocked her with her arm. She could feel the anger strongly, and wanted to defuse the situation before she ripped Jesse apart.

"I wanted to dance with you." He said.

"I'm dancing with Chloe," She said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "There are a hundred girls here Jesse, dance with them." She said. "Please don't do that again."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Everyone else is dancing, why can't I dance with you?"

Aubrey moved forward and stepped between them, she could see Chloe was passed her limit with him.

As soon as his line of sight was blocked Chloe took Becas arm and pulled her from the dance floor.

"Jesse, drop it. Leave Beca alone." Aubrey said, and Jesse looked at her in annoyance. "How about you leave me alone?" He asked and turned around, pushing through the crowed.

Stacie walked up beside her. "That was weird, Chloe is about to murder him." She said.

Aubrey turned to face her, her own face twisted in worry.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked seeing the look, and not recognizing it on Aubrey.

"I was compelling him." She said. "I just tried to compel him, and he… Stacie, it didn't work. My compulsion didn't work just now."

Stacie's eyes widened and she looked in the direction Jesse went. "We need to find him." She said. "He isn't human."

XXXXXX

"Chloe?" Beca asked as she was pulled to the opposite side of the club where the lounge was. Full of chairs, couches and less packed as the rest of the club. "Chloe what are you doing?" She asked as they finally came to a stop. Chloe flipped around.

"What was that Beca?" She demanded letting her arm go and folding her own arms over her chest.

"I don't know Chloe, he came up behind me out of nowhere," She said. "He didn't do anything, I pulled away, but I-"She stopped seeing the look on Chloe's face was still there.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"He seemed pretty comfortable. I thought you said you and Jesse were only friends that he respected who you are."

"He does." She said then stopped and looked up at her. "I thought he did. I don't know he was acting funny from the moment he came into the room today."

Chloe's arm dropped and she sighed. "I thought you said nothing happened, that he just commented on your outfit." She said.

Beca looked down. "He did. He said that I looked really good, and that you are very lucky. He kept looking at me, and I brushed it off. I told him, you were just as protective, and too back off."

Chloe's face had relaxed as she listened. "I didn't want to say anything, I was hoping we could just get through tonight and fix this tomorrow. I don't know what that was out there, but that's all he has done and I stopped him." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he felt like this."

Chloe watched as she looked down, her face falling. "I just want him to go away." She said. "He is ruining everything."

Chloe stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I just… I got angry, when I saw him touch you. I couldn't stop it, I wanted to rip his throat out."

Beca chuckled slightly, remembering what she had told Jesse in the bedroom. "Sounds like someone is a little jealous." She said.

Chloe pulled back, her eye brow raised, a smirk on her lips. "Jealous?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Definitely. But no worries." She said and stepped back from her, turning around to leave the lounge. "It's kind of sexy."

She had her back turned for a second before she was grabbed again and found herself being pushed down on one of the sofa's, Chloe straddling her lap and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Jealous would mean, that I worry about him taking you from me." She said lifting herself just slightly, so she balanced on her knees, hovering about an inch above her lap.

"And I don't worry about that." She said trailing her nose along Becas jaw making her eyes roll back. She placed a kiss below her ear. "You are mine, and I know that he would never be able to satisfy all your needs." She said gently biting into her neck enough to break skin and Beca hands trailed up Chloe's bare thighs, as she tilted her head to give her better access.

They paid no attention to their surroundings. All Beca could see was Chloe in her lap, all she could feel was her lips on her neck and the slight sway of her hips.

"I really like this dress," She said, her eyes closed Chloe gave a deliberate roll of her hips and Beca gasped, moving her hands up to grip them. The music was loud, and the lounge was dimly lit, so they didn't worry about much. All Beca was concerned about was if Chloe was going to lower herself or continue the teasing sway of her hips as she moved along the music. Kissing and sucking at her neck, letting out soft moans every time she moved her hips just right and would grind against Beca.

She held her tighter, and tried to pull her down against her, but Chloe wouldn't budge. She only refused her further, by sitting back and making eye contact as she rolled her upper body in time with her hips, arching her back and letting out a soft moan. Beca was going crazy, she wouldn't move closer, and this was the ultimate tease. Chloe was getting enough pleasure when she would subtly grind down every few seconds. It was only enough to keep Beca wanting more. She could see the rise and fall of Chloe's chest as worked herself in Becas lap and she could feel the heat rising in her. Her hands holding onto her hips so tightly, that if it were possible, Chloe would be left with bruises that reflected Becas fingers.

Through the bond, she could feel Chloe was getting close, and a small voice in her head told her to look around, seeing as her girlfriend was seconds away from reaching a climax Beca could only wish for at this point. Chloe was doing nothing to help her out and while it was torture, she couldn't help but love it.

"This is cruel, Chlo." She breathed as Chloe ground down hard in her lap.

"It's a lap dance Beca, haven't you ever had one?" She smirked playfully as she continued her movements.

"No, I haven't, and I'm not sure this is how it works," She said releasing her left hand from Chloe's hip. "But since we are breaking rules," She sat up yanking Chloe toward her, and smashing their lips together, simultaneously slipping her hand under the dress and between Chloe's legs. She finally faltered and relaxed against Beca. In the same instant, she felt Beca pushed passed her ruined underwear and enter her with two fingers.

Thankfully her lips were preoccupied and she moaned into Beca's mouth as she climaxed and gave one firm roll of her hips against Becas hand. Her body shook and Beca pulled out slowly letting Chloe come down. Then kissed her softly.

"That's not fair Mitchell, you weren't supposed to enjoy that as much." She smiled as Beca helped her off her lap and they both stood up.

"That was cruel, ma'am, and I couldn't let you have all the fun." She smiled kissing her again.

"I'll will return the favor, the privacy of our bed tonight." Chloe husked in her ear nipping at it playfully.

"I look forward to it." She smiled. They walked out of the lounge, hand in hand, smiling when Jesse stepped in front of them.

Their smiles fell, and Chloe's grip tightened. "I just want to apologize." He said. "I'm drunk, and that was a poor decision on my part. It no excuse, it was rude and disrespectful, and I am sorry, Chloe." She looked at him, surprised the apology was being directed toward her.

Beca, on the other hand smiled. Jesse looked embarrassed, apologetic and slightly timid. Chloe stared him down for a minute. "Thanks, Jesse. Now please apologize to Beca? For being inappropriate."

He looked at Beca now. "Bec, I am sorry. It won't happen again. It was very rude of me to do what I did."

She shook her head. "I forgive you, just keep your hands to yourself." She said and she and Chloe continued to walk into the club.

"Uh, Beca, could I actually talk to you, for a second?" He said. "Alone?"

Chloe stiffened and Beca instantly grabbed her hand with her other one. "It's okay, I'll be okay." She said kissing her cheek. "Go find Aubrey and Stacie, and then come find me, and maybe we can head home?" She asked.

Chloe looked at her and smiled. "Okay love. Make sure he behaves himself." Chloe said, eyeing Jesse as she gave Beca a kiss and let her hand go, walking away.

She watched her go before turning back to Jesse. "Okay, what do you need to talk about?" She asked and Jesse nodded toward the bar.

"Let's sit?"

She followed him and they navigated through the crowed, before finding two empty stools and sitting down.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry." He said. "You seem really happy."

She nodded. "I am really happy. I know we didn't know each other super well in Barden, but you kind of were my only friend those first few weeks."

He nodded, "Yeah, you and my roommate Benji, were all I really had. You were the only sane one." He laughed.

Beca laughed with him. "I just want to say thank you, for allowing me to stay at your place. You are looking great, doing well. I'm uh, I have to head back to Barden, tomorrow. School is starting up again, and I can't afford to miss any classes."

Beca felt a flood of relief hit her. She was a little sad, but more happy than anything. This would solve a lot of issues, if Jesse went home.

"Well I'm glad we got to spend a little time together." She said. "Maybe one day I can come visit you and your weird friend in Barden."

He chuckled. "Yeah maybe." He smiled at her. "Hey, have a celebratory drink with me?" He asked and turned away before she could answer.

"Excuse me, two shots of southern comfort, please?" He asked handing the bartender cash and she poured the shots, setting them in front of them.

"Jesse I can't, I uh… I reached my limit tonight, I-"

"Oh come on Becs, one shot, I already bought it."

She looked down at the copper liquid. She knew she wasn't supposed to have it. She also wasn't even sure what could happen if she did. Chloe and Aubrey has just said they couldn't have human food. It was dangerous.

"I don't think I should," She said looking at him almost pleadingly. She didn't know what might happen, or if it was as bad as they said.

"It's one shot, Beca, what hard can one shot do?" He asked picking it up and handing it to her.

"Do it for me?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on girl, do it for him." The lady behind the bar smile. "He is cute." She winked.

She looked back at Jesse who was giving her a sweet smile, lifting his shot glass.

"Just one."

She looked down at the glass. It was only a little bit, it couldn't do that much harm. She looked back up and took a breath.

"Just one," She said and Jesse clinked his lightly against hers.

"To your new, awesome life in LA." He toasted and they both threw them back.

They were slammed down on the counter at the same time that a voice rang out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were heading towards them, Aubrey in the lead.

"Beca, why did you do that," Chloe asked, her voice frantic as she pulled her off the stool.

"It was one shot, no big deal," Jesse said standing up.

"You be quiet." Aubrey yelled turning to face him. "Did she say no?"

He shook his head, then stopped. "Well, yeah at first." Aubrey growled low in her throat. "Useless!" She turned back around to see Becas skin had gone pale.

"We have to go." She said and took Becas other arm. She and Chloe supported her as Stacie walked ahead of them, parting the crowed. Jesse following behind.

"Beca?" Chloe asked. "Can you hear me?"

Beca looked at her, and Chloe could see the pain in her eyes, her skin pain and she couldn't speak.

They made it outside and were nearly to the car, Jesse behind them demanding to know what was going on, when Beca screamed in pain, her knees buckling and she fell. Luckily Chloe and Aubrey were holding her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Jesse, get a cab and get out of here!" Aubrey yelled as they reached the car, opening the back door.

Stacie got into the driver's seat as Chloe and Aubrey got in the back, lifting Beca in, as she doubled over, screaming in pain once more.

"What is happening?" He yelled as the doors slammed.

The car started and reversed so quickly he had to jump back to avoid getting hit. Then it took off, the sounds of Beca's screams loud and clear, until they were far enough away that they faded along with the sight of the car.

**A/N: 11:35 my time. Sooo.. HAPPY HALLOWEEN for another half hour lol. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	37. Monsters only exist in nightmares

"What the fuck was he doing?!" Chloe growled as she cradled Becas head in her lap. She had curled into a tight ball, her eyes clamped shut and she tried not to scream. Though it didn't work, and the pained wails escaped her as they flew down the road toward home.

Stacie was rubbing her hand over Becas back, cringing at the sound of her screams, and the tremors of pain that shot through her through the bond. She knew Chloe was feeling it too, and Aubrey just barely through her. Tears were rolling out of Becas eyes every time she opened them for even a second. Her face pale, her eyes blindingly white. Her lips had begun to turn blue as her body shook and convulsed every few seconds.

"It hurts!" She shrieked and Chloe did her best to comfort her, though she knew there was nothing she could do in that moment. She looked up to the front where Aubrey was driving well over the speed limit.

"Bree,"

"I know, I know, I'm going as fast as I can, try to get her to drink."

Chloe nodded, tears beginning to form in her own eyes, knowing the excruciating pain Beca was experiencing and the sight of her like this, was nearly too much. She bit into her own wrist and gently pressed it against Becas lips.

"Try to drink," she said, her voice uneven as her wrist shook. Stacie watched as the pain seemed to only cripple Beca further, and she screamed again, her lips now coated in blood.

"Come on, Becs, drink," Chloe's frantic voice spoke. Beca could hear her, but it seemed so far away. Her head was filled with the terrifying sound of something that she knew she shouldn't be hearing, and she knew it was the reason for the pain.

"Almost there, hang on Becs," Aubrey said glancing back at her as she practically drifted onto the road leading up the hill to their house. She looked in the rearview mirror every few seconds as she drove, hitting the gas a little harder.

"She won't drink," Chloe cried as she again tried to prompt Beca to bite into her open wrist.

"It might be too late for that," Stacie said as Aubrey hit the button on her visor to open the gate as they approached the house.

Chloe looked at the raven haired vampire in horror. "What do you mean too late? She can't die, this isn't how-"

"No, she won't," Stacie said, "But it might be too late for her to get blood in her system to fight the alcohol. Her veins, they are probably already destroyed,"

Becas hands suddenly shot up to her ears and she covered them as her body went rigid and she screamed in agony. Chloe's eyes closed as she tried to keep calm, and not completely lose it.

The car flew through the gates and Aubrey pulled it to a screeching stop right up to the front door.

"Get her inside, on the table, or bed or whatever, just lay her down flat." Aubrey instructed.

"What are you doing?" Stacie asked as they hurriedly got out of the car, helping Beca out as well.

"We were followed. Get her inside, I will take care of it."

Stacie's eyes widened as Becas legs immediately gave out, and Chloe lifted her into her arms.

"I'm coming with you," Stacie Said and Aubrey shook her head.

"No, Beca needs you both-"

"I've got her, Stacie go with her." Chloe said as she took Beca toward the house. Aubrey shook her head as Stacie jumped into the front seat and Chloe disappeared into the house, the door slamming behind her.

"Who followed us?" She asked as Aubrey reversed quickly and spun the car around. Stacie didn't even flinch at the sudden J-spin of the car as Aubrey shot back out of the gates and closed them.

"Jesse. But he isn't alone."

XXXXXX

Chloe carefully lowered Beca down on the living room floor, grabbing a throw pillow from the sofa and putting it under her head. Becas hand shot out as she pulled her own back and grabbed her wrist tight. "It hurts, please…p-please make it stop…" She gasped. "Please, Chlo, help me," Her face was tear stained, her lips covered in blood, that contrasted against her ghostly white skin.

Chloe grabbed her hand and held it tight, "I'm going to help you," She said through her own tears as Beca again jolted and cried out in pain.

She wrenched her hand free to once again cover her ears. The pain was unbearable, and the sounds that she could hear coming from inside of her made her sick. It was a familiar sound, one she once loved, but now, she would do anything to make it stop. That sound, the sound of a big, dry leaf, lying on the side walk. The crackle and crunch of it under your shoe. She could hear, coming from inside her, and more so, she could feel it, little by little, and she knew what it was, but didn't know why, or how. How her veins seemed to be drying up, and shattering. It felt she was slowly being crushed, bit by bit.

Chloe watched helplessly, not knowing what to do, Beca couldn't take the blood, to replenish her veins, and she was panicking, her mind going in multiple different directions as she watched Beca writhe in pain. Then she stopped. As suddenly as it started, Beca fell limp, a breath leaving her and her eyes drifted closed.

"B-Beca?" Chloe asked, as she took her hand again and scooted up close to her, looking down at her now, relaxed face. Moments ago it had been twisted in pain, and now it was still. "Becs?"

Becas eyes shot open so rapidly, Chloe gasped, before Becas body convulsed once, and she sat up abruptly. Blood trickling from her mouth. She looked at Chloe in terror griping her arm.

"H-help…me," She gasped before falling back onto the floor unmoving.

XXXXXX

"You aren't the only reason Jesse is here. Your invitation, to see Beca. It was more than just a coincidence. It was planned." Aubrey spoke as the descended the hill. Stacie looked at her.

"Our first theory, of him being lead here. It was true. He was brought here, to find her."

Stacie shook her head, in confusion. "How do you know this?"

"My compulsion, it backfired. It's been wearing thin. As if it's slowly seeping away, or being undone. His actions, are not his own. The way he acts, the way he handles Beca." She shook her head. "It all makes sense. We are all skeptical of him, aside from her. We all have bad feelings. And we are right. He proved it tonight."

Stacie was still slightly confused, but she trusted Aubrey's instincts. It was seconds later that she pulled the car off to the side of the dark road and shut the engine off, killing the lights as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They are coming up the hill." She said and Stacie looked out the windshield through the darkness. She strained her ears and that's when she picked up the sound of a speeding car coming up the hill toward them.

"It is him." She said looking at Aubrey in worry. "Who is he with, I don't understand."

Aubrey unbuckled her seat belt, and Stacie did the same, waiting for her to tell her what her plan was.

"What do you think they-"

She was cut off, as out of the darkness, with no headlights the car that held Jesse and the being who they didn't know smashed into them, head on at nearly 80 MPH. The car flipped, rolling four times. The sound of crushing metal and sparks across the cement, filled the empty night air. Two bodies were ejected from the car, one on the first roll, the other on the third. Sent tumbling across the road. Stacie slamming into a tree before hitting the ground. Aubrey sent careening down the side of the hill. It was over in moments, the only thing left, was the horn blaring, through the air, and a car, with a smashed front end, and two figures in the front seat. Watching, and waiting.

XXXXXX

In a moment of desperation, Chloe leaned over and sunk her teeth into Becas neck, injecting her with venom. As much as she could, and when she pulled back, all she could see were the wide, bright white eyes locked on her own.

She let out a small gasping sound, as if she couldn't breathe and Chloe tried to quiet her sobs, but couldn't as she leaned down again, and bit into her skin, just below her collar bone, injecting her again. When she pulled back, she was met with blood coming out of both bites. She bite her wrist again, and held it over Becas parted lips, letting it seep into her mouth. It seemed to work, until Beca chocked and it sputtered out.

"Dammit!" She cried. "Aubrey where the fuck are you," She asked no one in particular.

"She got a little… hung up."

Chloe flipped around at the sound of a voice, that wasn't Becas, and definitely wasn't one she wanted to hear.

Standing a few feet from her, was Jesse.

"You are dead," Chloe growled through clenched teeth standing up.

His face was stoic, almost as if he wasn't fully there, or even aware of his surroundings. His eyes moved around slowly, as if taking in the room.

She stepped protectively in front of the fragile body on the floor, keeping her eyes locked on Jesse. He looked dazed and Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jesse?" She asked, and his eyes lifted to meet hers. He nodded slowly and walked toward her. Her eyes widened slightly and she braced herself. There was nothing her could do that was worse than what she could do.

When he was a few feet from her he stopped. "Don't come near her." Chloe warned. "I mean it, Jesse, I will-"

"You won't do anything. "He said. She stopped, slightly taken aback.

It was then she sensed another presence in the room. She took in a breath and her body tensed, as the overwhelming feeling of dread consumed her.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her voice strong, but held the slightest tremor. All she could think about was the girl on the floor behind her. In crippling pain, and how she needed to help her, but couldn't. _**Where was Aubrey? Who was in their house? **_ Her thoughts came crashing to halt as a figure stepped out of the darkness and stood just a few feet behind Jesse.

Her eyes met the eyes of a monster she had only seen in her worst nightmares. Eyes that were haunted, enraged, and something else. A smile on the thin, cracked lips, baring a set of teeth that made even the 200 year old Vampire shudder in fear. Her blood ran cold, and her stomach seemed to drop.

"Hello, Chloe."

It was the sound of her name, leaving those lips that had her entire world crashing around her. A voice she had long since forgotten and that's how she liked it.

"It's been a long time, since I've got to admire, my favorite test subject." He walked up to her, and she stood, frozen in her spot. A hand reached out and she felt the cracked finger nails slowly glide across her cheek, along her jaw line and she gulped, her eyes never leaving the ones that bore into hers. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Completely consumed by a fear she thought she had overcome.

Those eyes would be the last thing she would see, before an excruciated pain rippled through her neck, and her world turned dark.

XXXXXXX

Blinking her eyes open, Beca let out a small whimper of pain and tried to focus her vision. She was staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, the atmosphere was still and her mind was fuzzy. Her neck hurt, and her body felt like it had been crushed multiple times. She tried to sit up, only to fall back with a pained cry, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shh, Shh, don't sit up," Her eyes shot back open at the sound of a voice. There leaning over her, was Jesse.

"J-Jesse-" She gasped, "Where is Ch-Chloe?"

He didn't answer, just looked down at her, his eyes studying the white orbs that were locked on him.

"Jesse, Please…"

He reached up, stroking some hair from her face. "It's okay." He said softly. "She is gone now, but I can take care of you."

Unable to move, her voice weak, and faltering, all she could manage was a small whimper as she tried to move away from him, but failed.

"Chloe," She tried to call, as tears trickled from her sore, blood shot eyes. "Chloe, please,"

A hand came up slowly and covered her mouth and she closed her eyes, letting the tears take over.

"It's okay Beca, Chloe is gone. I'm here… Chloe is gone."

A/N: Oh. Snap. PLEASE REVIEW SERIOUSLY. PLEASE. REVIEW. It helps SO much.


	38. Where is Chloe

"Stacie?" Aubrey's voice rang out through the empty night air, as she called her name for the third time.

She made her way back up the hill she had be thrown down, when she was ejected through the windshield of the car. Her clothes were dirty. Her hair was tangled and she was above and beyond angry. When she made it to the top of the hill, and stepped onto the black asphalt she was met with the sight of their totaled car, lying on its top about ten yards away.

"Wonderful." She groaned and looked around, peering through the darkness. "Stacie!" She yelled again.

"Bree?"

She stopped and looked to her left where the voice had come from. "Stace?" She asked walking toward it.

"Bree, I'm here," She heard the voice call and jogged across the road toward the trees on the other side.

She stopped and looked around in confusion. "Why can't I see you?" She called.

"Look up."

She stopped, and slowly lifted her gaze skyward. Her eyes grew and she stepped back slightly.

"That's not good."

Stacie looked down at her, her state of dress not much better than Aubrey's. However, the broken tree branch she was currently impaled on, 15 feet off the ground. Added to it.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She said. "I need help down, and hurry. Something is wrong with Beca, I can feel it."

Aubrey nodded and hurried over, easily climbing up the tree. Right before she reached her she stopped. "This is going right through your stomach, Stace-"

"I know, I need you to break the branch, and then pull it out. We can't waste any time, can't you feel it?" She asked and Aubrey could easily pick up on the stress in her voice.

She shook her head slightly, she hadn't tried to tap into anything, and she didn't know what Stacie was feeling. She did as she was told however, and snapped the branch. Luckily it wasn't too thick. Once it was broken, and she was separated from the tree, she jumped down and Aubrey followed her, her eyes widening at the sight of her girlfriend with a tree going through her stomach.

"Okay, I need you to yank it out."

"It doesn't hurt?"

Stacie nodded. "It hurts, but it's bearable. It needs to come out though, and quickly, come on." Aubrey nodded and gripped the end of the branch. Stacie braced herself against the base of the tree and Aubrey pulled, hard. The branch came out and she instantly dropped it. Stacie let out a gasp and doubled over.

Aubrey was by her side in a second, and helped her to straighten back up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Bree." She said and turned, showing the ripped shirt, but the completely untouched skin of her stomach beneath it. "You and Chloe never had any accidents? You look like a human that just experienced this, not a vampire that knows it wouldn't kill me." She said.

Aubrey shook her head. "We had accidents, nothing like being impaled by a tree." She said and Stacie smiled softly.

"Well, I am okay, and you did great." She said and gently cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly.

"Now let's go, somethings happened."

XXXXXX

"Don't scream, I don't want to hurt you."

Beca watched helplessly as Jess stood up, from where he had laid beside her on the floor.

"Y-you can't hurt me." She said, "Nothing can hurt me, you-"

"Beca, I told you before. You need to be quiet. I have you now. I'll take care of you." He said and reached down, hooking his arms under her back and legs and lifted her off of the ground.

She winced as pain shot through her body. "Let go of me, put me down." She said as she began to struggle in his arms. She was a vampire, and he was just a human. She could easily over power him, she was so much stronger. But then why couldn't she? Why could she gather enough strength to escape his arms as he carried her toward the stairs? Why was there so much pain in her body?

Most importantly, where was Chloe?

"I'm going to take care of you now, I promise. Just like I'm supposed too, until its time." He told her.

He was talking funny. His eyes weren't focused, they didn't stay looking at any one thing, too long. Something was wrong with him, he wasn't himself, and Beca knew it.

"Put me down." She said and began to struggle again as he reached the stairs.

He shook his head. "I can't." He said and she felt an intense burning shoot through her body the harder she struggled. Her muscles felt sore and strained. Her bones ached. Was this the after effect of the alcohol?

"Jesse, put me down, or I will bite you." She warned. He stopped and looked down at her.

"I wouldn't do that." He said.

She glared at him as he walked up the stairs, ignoring her futile attempts of getting out of his grasp. They were half way up, when she lost her patience and turned sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He yelled out in pain and so did she as he dropped her and they both tumbled down the stairs.

She landed with a hard thud and felt as though the blood that went into her mouth when she bit him, was boiling as it made its way down her throat.

Jesse, while he told her not to do it, was red in the face as he sat up and leaned over her as she clutched her throat.

"What the fuck!" She gasped. "What are you?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead, she watched as his face twisted in rage and he threw on leg over her hips, straddling her and glaring down at her. "I told you not too!" He yelled and she could see his pupils start to dilate. "You shouldn't have done that! I was trying to help you!"

Her eyes grew along with his uncontrollable rage. "Jesse get off of me!" She screamed and tried to sit up, but was knocked back down with a hard punch to her face.

She caught a small glimpse of his eyes, and how the pupil seemed to be almost quivering. Growing and shrinking rapidly. Before all she felt was his fist connecting with her face over and over as some sort of blind rage took him over completely.

She didn't know how many times he hit her, or how long it went on for. But she could remember when his weight was lifted off of her and she was being yanked up off of the floor and was outside before she could even open her eyes.

"Beca?"

She whimpered slightly and her eyes opened just a slit, to see Aubrey kneeling over her.

"Beca what happened? What's going on?" She asked as she bit into her wrist and held it over Becas mouth, letting the blood pour over her lips. She could see by the dried blood on Becas face and neck that Chloe had already tried this, and failed. But she hoped this time, it might work.

She felt it trickle down her throat and it soothed the earlier burn she had experienced from biting Jesse. After a few seconds, seeing it was working, she was accepting the blood, Aubrey pressed her wrist against her lips, and she finally latched on, reaching up to hold her in place she felt to blood entering her system, and the pain had begun to cease. She could feel the tenderness of her muscles and bones going away, and everything had started to become clearer.

It was then that Aubrey winced, and Beca felt her wrist tense up. She opened her eyes and could see the pained look on her face. As much as she wanted to continue, knowing she could easily drain her, she pulled back.

"Beca, where is Chloe?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Aubrey sat back as Beca released her, and sat up as well. "He isn't, Jesse isn't human, I don't think." She said. "Don't let Stacie bite him." She said and Aubrey took the look of fear on her face, and urgency in her voice, before bolting into the house.

Beca slowly stood up, feeling the strength already coming back to her. As well as the memories. It wasn't long before she was back inside the house, where she found Stacie had bound and gagged Jesse to a chair with tape and zip ties. Not sure where she even got zip ties, she shook the thought from her head and walked over.

It was all clear now. She had been lying on the floor, Chloe was next to her, when Jesse came in. Then, someone else had come in, but Beca didn't see them. She could still feel the dread that went through Chloe. The fear, the way her body seemed to completely shut down. Then, she felt the pain that Chloe had felt. Before it was gone. She was gone.

Stacie had just stood back from him when Beca walked up and delivered a punch to his face so hard, the chair knocked over backwards.

Aubrey and Stacie watched as she yanked him back up just as fast. "Where the fuck did he take her?" She demanded, her eyes blazing white.

Stacie and Aubrey exchanged nervous glances. "Beca, what's going on?" Aubrey asked again.

"He brought him here." Beca said turning towards them and they could see the white of her eyes, the way her brow furrowed. "I don't know who it was, but Jesse brought him here and he took Chloe." She said.

Aubrey and Stacie's eyes grew and Aubrey immediately focused every sense she had on Chloe. Stacie did the same.

"I can barely feel anything." Stacie said. Looking at Aubrey.

"Me either." The blonde said looking at Beca. "Can you?"

Beca nodded. "Just barely, she is scared, and hurt and whoever this is, that took her…He knows you, all of you."

Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other. "You don't think…" Stacie started and Beca looked between them.

"200 years, Stacie, there is no way it could be." Aubrey shook her head, a little harder than usual, as if she was trying to convince herself that what she said was true.

Stacie looked at Jesse, then Beca. "You didn't see him?" She asked.

Beca shook her head. "No, I couldn't see anything I just felt, what she felt. Then Jesse, he was in some sort of weird trance or something. He kept saying she was gone."

Aubrey's eyes flashed to Jesse and she was on him in a second. Beca turned around as he was slammed onto his back, still tied to the chair.

"Where is she?" She demanded, her hand on his throat holding him tightly.

He didn't speak.

"She lifted him by the neck and slammed him down again. "I said where she is?!" She yelled.

He looked at her, his eyes empty. "He took her back."

XXXXXX

She was weak. Tired. Hungry. Her head throbbed, and her throat burned. She was moving, however she was lying on her side. Her wrists bound behind her back by something that was ridiculously tight. Whatever it was, it was connected to whatever was holding her ankles together, and there was tape over her mouth.

She was in a car, of some sort. In the back, on the floor. The seats had been removed and she was laying where they should be. Her eyes were open and locked on whoever was up in the front, driving the vehicle.

She shouldn't say whoever. She knew exactly who it was. Unsure of how it was possible, though it was undeniably true. He was there, alive. And somehow he had managed to take her again.

Did he have Aubrey and Stacie? Beca? Were they safe, or did he have them too? She knew she was alone back there, and she also knew that being taken, meant Beca was left alone, in her vulnerable state, with Jesse wasn't human. Now she knew that whatever was wrong with him, it was because of the man driving the car. The man that took her, again. The man that wasn't really a man, but a monster.

She began to struggle, her fear taking over. The knowledge that she was once again, tied up and helpless at his mercy, was too much even for the 200 year old vampire. Even more so, not knowing if Aubrey and Stacie were okay. If Beca was okay. If they found her, or if he had them somewhere. She didn't know what time it was. What day it was. She could feel her body burning. Her throat burning.

She had no blood in her. Which didn't make any sense. She had plenty when he took her. Didn't she?

She was broken from her thoughts by the car stopping. She looked up, her eyes wide and full of trepidation.

He put the car in park and turned around. His eyes landing on her. "Good morning." He smiled, and bared the teeth that she had seen back at the house. Why were they all so sharp? What had he done to make them that way? What did use them for?

He got out of the car and she could hear the crunch of gravel as he circled it. Her heart beating faster and faster as he neared the door. Then, it was yanked open, and she was being pulled from the back. She tried to struggle, but it was useless and he had little patience for it. She found herself face to face with him as his hand came down across her cheek.

"Stop struggling, you won't get away from me again." He growled before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She could see the car they were in as she was carried away. A dark grey windowless van. Typical.

Not long after she found herself being dropped onto a hard cement floor and she winced as the impact radiated pain through her body.

"Get some sleep. You're going to need it." He said as he leaned down over her, running his hand over her hair and she wished she had the strength to break out of her bonds, and rip his throat out. He stood up and walked toward the door. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was about to be trapped in darkness.

"Oh, and by the way." He said stopping in the doorway. "Welcome home."


	39. Alone in the dark

Two sets of black eyes, watched carefully, angrily, as the sound of a fist connecting with a body sounded multiple times.

"Where. Is. She?!" Beca was blind with rage. Jesse was barely recognizable. It had been nearly a full day, and he hadn't spoken another word. Stacie and Aubrey were ready to rip his throat out, but they weren't able to get passed Beca. He first dozen or so punches, they were shocked. They truly didn't think she had it in her.

She was boiling, she was terrified. And every second that passed that Jesse stayed silent, taking her hits, she grew even angrier.

He coughed and turned his head to the side, spitting out a mouth full of blood before looking back at her. Not speaking, just staring.

An angry growl escaped her and she threw her fist out again and they heard a crack.

She flipped around and faced them. They might have tried to stop her, to calm her down. But, he knew where Chloe was. He knew where she was and he wasn't talking. So until he did, he could be Becas punching bag.

"It's him?" She asked. "For sure? The creep who took you guys?"

Aubrey let out a breath and shook her head. "I don't know, Beca. I don't know how it is possible. It was over two hundred years ago. Even if we didn't kill him then, he should be dead now."

Stacie watched Beca cautiously as her fists flexed and she wiped the blood from her face. Not the blood that had been fed to her. But Jesses blood. His face was rapidly swelling, bruised, cut, bloody.

It was a miracle he was even still alive. They could feel the fear and the anger coming off of her and it was strong. Something they knew well. They felt it too, it was a bit stronger in her however. Chloe was not only her girlfriend, but her sire. She could still feel what they couldn't. She could still feel Chloe.

It was weak, the bond, but she could feel her. She was in pain. She was terrified. She was thirsty, there was no blood in her and she could feel the burn that was going through Chloe's body.

"He made you." She said. And they looked at her. "You were a normal human child, and he took you and turned you into a vampire, Aubrey. All of you. Even me in a way. If he can do that, do you really think he wouldn't have done it to himself? Or something else? Look at Jesse." She said pointing over her shoulder. "He wasn't like this before. He did this to him. Whatever it is."

They don't know why it hadn't crossed their minds that he could have been alive. Hat he could have been testing on himself after he succeeded with them.

"Stacie, you met Jesse in Barden? Right?"

She nodded. "And?" she asked.

"Was he like this?"

She shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He was fine. Just concerned about you, asking where you had gone."

She looked down folding her arms and kicking he floor with the toe of her shoe. Aubrey looked over at her. "Stacie?"

She looked up. Her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth as her eyes shown with tears. "I did this. I lead him here. And now, Chloe is gone." She said and choked out a sob as Aubrey pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Stacie, you didn't know, how could you have known?"

Beca watched them, feeling her stomach tie itself in knots. Then slowly turned around to look at Jesse. He still had one eye on her. The one that wasn't black and blue and swollen shut.

Taking a breath she closed the distance between them, and grabbed his hair yanking his head back.

Stacie glanced over. "Beca?" She asked.

Aubrey looked over, to see Beca baring Jesse's throat, her fangs growing, her eyes blazing.

"Beca what are you doing?" She asked. "I thought you said not to bite him."

Beca looked over. "I'm going to do to him, what Stacie did to me." She said. Before either of them could say another word, or move to stop her, she had leaned down and sunk her fangs into his throat. He screamed in pain and she drained about half of his blood before she fell back, her face twisting I pain.

Aubrey and Stacie were there in a second, pulling her up off of the floor.

"Beca?" Stacie asked as she took a few gasping breaths.

"Fuck, that hurts, there is something in his blood." She said looking at him as his head lolled before falling forward.

She straightened up with a small grunt of pain. Aubrey, pushed her hair out of her face, to see her eyes locked on him.

"Beca, did you…"

She looked at her, her eyes still white, blazing. Her brow furrowed, angrily. "He won't tell us what we need to know." She said.

"But if I have learned anything about being a vampire. It's that you can't say no to your sire,"

She looked back at him, and Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other, their eyes wide. Beca gently pulled out of their grasp and walked over to him. Gently slapping his cheek, to wake him up.

"I take back anything I ever said about her being weak." Stacie said in a hushed voice and Aubrey couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"She stood up to you, didn't she?" She asked.

They looked over as a groan came out of Jesse and he looked up, his eyes locking with Becas.

"That didn't take as long as I expected." She said. "It's time to start talking Jesse."

XXXXXX

Chloe forced her eyes to open at the sound of the door opening once again. He had come in three times since they arrived, where ever they were. He had untied her ankles, set up an old army cot and dropped her on it. Tying her wrists to the bars of an old furnace.

Zip ties, dug into the skin of her wrists, ad around the bars. It hurt, and she knew the only reason it did was because she was practically drained.

It was when he told her he had drained her, through the vein in her neck to weaken her. That she remembered the pain she felt back at the house before she blacked out.

He had stabbed something into her neck, taking her blood.

"You must be famished." His voice came from beside her and she continued to force her eyes open. They finally landed on him and she couldn't help but shrink back, as far away from him as she could. He had something in his hand that he set on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh now, don't be like that, Chloe." He said and his voice was almost cheery. It did nothing to soothe her fears however. If anything it made this whole ordeal all the more terrifying.

"Stay away from me." She said, her voice shaking as she still attempted to move away from him. Her bonds, and the fact that her back was now pressed against the wall made that impossible though.

"I'm afraid that would be completely beside the point of me taking you in the first place my dear." He chuckled and moved closer to her. She lowered her eyes, not wanting to see what had become of his face. His teeth.

"Now, I'm not stupid. I know you are hungry, and I also know that any more than just a few sips, will prove to be fatal for me, and I am just not quite ready to go yet." He laughed. "Obviously." He said holding out his arms. "I mean look at me, I'm still here."

She glanced up briefly before looking back down, trying to fight back her tears. She couldn't show him any weakness. She couldn't let him win. Even if he had, she couldn't show him that.

"Yeah, how is that? You look terrible." She growled.

He laughed again. "Oh, Chloe. You don't think you and the other girl were the only ones I was raising."

She looked up at him. "Raising?" She asked, and couldn't help but scoff. "Is that what you call it? You are a fucking monster."

"That's what I did. I raised you. My very own little vampires. You were still children, and I fed you, clothed you, made sure you had warm place to sleep. I raised you, Chloe and you and Aubrey repaid me by trying to kill me? And running off?" He asked and clicked his tongue.

"No see, I had others. For different testing. Different types of DNA. You though, you and Aubrey, were the only ones that not only survived, but the tests worked." He said.

"I had been working on myself, long before you girls came into my life. And once I saw how well you were responding. How well Aubrey was responding. Of course I began testing that particular serum on myself. I sped up the process, using your blood though." He smiled proudly.

She glared at him. "We killed you."

He laughed again. "Oh Chloe, you naïve little girl. You injected me, with what I had made to kill you. A vampire. I wasn't done yet. I still had a little ways to go. My teeth had just begun to change, I had just started to develop a taste for blood. However, I was still very much a human when you girls turned on me."

He stood up and began pacing the room, and she followed his every move. "No, you didn't kill me. But you didn't help me either. That serum, didn't interact well with my newly forming DNA. And, I couldn't really tell you exactly what I am. These happened, not long after." He pointed to his teeth. "They are great for tearing." He said clicking them together and laughed as she looked away from him.

"I didn't die. I don't know that I can. Yet, I age Very, very slowly." He said. "Slowly and sometimes painfully. I feel like maybe, I might die one day. Not for another hundred years or so."

He sat back down and she brought her knees up to her chest tighter. "I don't know what I am, Chloe. But I do know, that I am just so thrilled, that I finally found you."

She shook her head. "How. How did you find us?"

He smiled, and bared his teeth, a laugh coming out of him. "I have been tracking you for over a hundred years. I can't even begin to tell you, how difficult it proved to be. Every time I got close, every time I could practically smell you," He was looking up at the ceiling as if he were staring at something that only he could see. His fists clenched tightly, his razor sharp teeth, ground together.

Her brow furrowed and she looked away again. "You would disappear. Just like that. I would lose you. You move around a lot. Been to a lot of different countries."

She listed to him, feeling the fear rising. They never knew he was alive, let alone out there looking for them all these years. The thought of how close he might have been, so many times sent chills through her. Not like it mattered now. He had her. And he would probably get them too. Aubrey and Stacie. Beca. He would take special interest in her and Stacie. They were after all, full born Vampires. No testing was done on them. They were turned.

"Anyway, it was the girl Aubrey turned, that I found. I thought I had your trail, but it was her. She was split off from you guys. I followed her for a couple days, waiting for the perfect moment."

He looked at her smiling. "Then one night, I followed her when she went hunting. And she found Beca."

Chloe's eyes shot up to him and they narrowed. He knew her name.

"I watched as she attacked the girl, and just like that, you and Aubrey were there. It was like Christmas morning." He smiled holding his hand out palms to the sky. "All my little vampires, right there in front of me. I knew I couldn't make my move then, especially after seeing you guys drag her away like some kind of criminal."

"Stacie led you to us?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "She did yes. Not knowingly, but in the end, it was her. She is the reason I found you." He smiled.

Before she could say anything else he stood up. "Well I think that is enough chit chat for one day, don't you?" He asked. "Like I said before, you must be starving. Here."

He grabbed what he had set next to the bed when he came in. She looked at it, as he opened it. A plastic bottle.

"I know you and Aubrey feed from each other, not humans. So I took the liberty of draining some of my own blood for you. You're welcome." He chuckled walking towards her.

"Stay away from me" She said again trying to move away to no avail. He sighed as he knelt on the bed.

"Now Chloe, I don't want to have to force feed you, and I will. You know that. And it will hurt, so why don't you just cooperate and take a drink?" He asked bringing the bottle up to her lips.

She tried to turn away but he grabbed her face roughly with his free hand. "Open your mouth."

Her eyes locked on his, black, and full of fear as he ran the opening of the bottle over her lower lip trying to get her to open.

"Chloe, one last chance." He warned and she closed her eyes tightly as she slowly parted her lips. He smiled as he tilted her head back slightly and poured the blood into her mouth.

He then pulled the bottle away and sat back. "See? That wasn't so bad was-"He was cut off as Chloe turned and spat the mouthful of blood in his face.

He leapt back dropping the bottle on the floor, the blood spilling out as he wiped the blood from his face. She glared at him, and he let out an angry huff.

"You're going to regret that." He growled walking toward her and she braced herself knowing what was coming, and knowing that due to the lack of blood in her system, it was going to hurt.

She was right. She whimpered and cried out as blow after blow rained down on her from his angry fists. She had nowhere to go, no way to block or protect her face.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he stopped and moved off of the bed, his breathing labored.

"I don't want to have to do that again, Chloe." He gasped as she did her best to hold in her sobs. He was stronger than she remembered. "Don't make the same mistake twice." He growled grabbing the bottle form the floor looking to see there was still some in it. He got back on the bed and grabbed her face, forcing her mouth open, and poured it in. Covering her mouth with one hand so she could spit it and used his other to massage her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow. She didn't even try to fight it this time, she had no strength left.

He stepped back letting her go and she gasped curling herself up as tightly as possible. Not looking at him, trying not to think about the vile, tainted blood that was now inside her.

"Good girl. Now, don't go anywhere, I will be back." He said laughing at what he assumed was a good joke as he walked out, slamming the door, leaving her to finally break down into a fit of sobs. Alone in the dark.

**A/N: Okay before I get crap ton of angry review over Beca turning Jesse. TRUST ME. Please please trust me. And PLEASE review? Thanks guys **


	40. Trapped

Aubrey had taken up pacing outside by the pool. Beca had made her and Stacie leave the room when Aubrey finally snapped, as if it had just hit her that Chloe was gone. Taken. The knowledge that it was the monster that had created them had apparently taken time to sink in.

Stacie sat next to the pool, her elbows on her knees, looking at Aubrey as she paced. Stopping every few rounds and staring intently at nothing in particular.

As she had done a dozen times already, she let out a frustrated growl and continued pacing. "Why the fuck can't I sense her." She yelled into the night air, her teeth clenched. Stacie sighed and stood up, stepping into her path and grabbing her by the arms, stopping her movement.

"Breathe Bree, just breathe." Aubrey shrugged her off and glared at her.

"How are you so calm right now? The fucking monster responsible for what we are, is somehow still alive, and the psycho took Chloe!" She yelled at her. Stacie let out a sigh and looked down.

"Aubrey, she is alive. We are going to get her back."

"Beca just turned Jesse!" She continued. "As if she fucking knows what she is doing? Barely even a year into this life and she thinks she can just go and bite someone!"

Stacie moved to the side as she continued to pace. "Bree." She said and was ignored as she kept walking, her hands clenched into fists.

"I can't believe this. Why can't I sense her? They can't have gone that far, that fast. There is no way."

"Bree," She tried again.

"How the hell did he survive? Is he like us?" She asked no one in particular as she passed Stacie and ignored her again.

"What does he want with her? I swear to god, if he hurts her I will rip his throat out and-"

"AUBREY!" Stacie yelled, once again grabbing the blonde and yanking her around. She was met with jet black eyes, narrowed and angry.

"WHAT?!" She growled allowing Stacie to hold her in place.

"If you would stop this ranting for one second and pay attention!"

Aubrey stopped, slowing her breathing and her thinking and focused. She felt something, so faint it wasn't surprising she missed it in the first place. Her eyes shot up to Stacie's.

"I feel her." She gasped looking down for a moment, focusing all of her senses on the tiny sliver of connection she could feel with Chloe.

She looked back up at Stacie. "I feel her through you." She said, her eyebrows furrowing, before her eyes widened.

"Beca, the bond." She said.

Stacie nodded. "Beca can feel more than I can, and I can feel more than you, but Aubrey, she is alive, and she is a lot closer than we probably realize. I don't know where, but Beca is using the little bit she can feel and she is trying to track it, as well as get what she can from Jesse."

"Is she getting anything from him?" She asked.

Stacie nodded. "He is cooperating. Obviously, he has no choice, she is his sire. He is thirsty though, and she is refusing him blood."

"Good." Aubrey growled. "He can starve for all I care."

XXXXXX

Beca stood leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. "Keep going."

Jesse looked up at her, his face pained. "Please, it burns, I can't…I can't talk." He gasped, as he looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

She shook her head slowly. His head dropped and he strained against the bonds that held him to the chair.

"I told you everything I know." He said, and she could hear his voice cracking. "We met in Barden. He said, he was a doctor, and was working on something, he needed to ask me a few questions. The next thing I know, I'm in California. Looking for you."

"Why?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, he told me, to find you. He said we had done well to find where you were, but not we had to get to you, and take care of somethings. He said the girl I met, in Barden, Stacie… He said she was a great help in finding you and Chloe the first time. She would help again. I ran into her not long after, and set up coming here."

Beca felt her anger rising. "Stacie led you?"

He nodded. "Yes, but she didn't know." He said. "She didn't know I was helping him. I didn't even have a choice. He told me what to do, and I did it. I couldn't refuse."

She pushed herself off the wall. "You acted as if you knew exactly what you were doing."

He stiffened slightly as she walked toward him. "I barely remember anything, everything is a blur. I remember coming here, and the next thing I know, I am waking up and you're telling me I was attacked by a dog. But really, it was you."

"This doesn't answer my question." She said standing over him. "Where did he take her?"

Jesse shook his head. "I swear, I don't know. He never said where he was going."

Beca let out a breath and stepped back. "Did you go anywhere with him? Anywhere at all, before you came here?"

He nodded. "Lots of places."

"You're going to take me to them."

He nodded. "I will."

She was a little surprised at how easily he agreed. "And you will do exactly as I say."

He nodded again. "Yes."

"I feel her. She isn't far from here." She said.

"Beca, please… its hurts," he said. She locked eyes with him for a moment.

"Aubrey, Stacie." She called and before Jesse had time to process her yell, they were coming into the house.

"Jesse is going to take us to every single place he went with that guy." She said looking at Jesse.

Aubrey and Stacie nodded as they watched. She then looked at them. "He was compelling him somehow. That's why Jesse had been acting funny. Between your compulsion, my biting him, and the other compulsion, it fucked with him. Messed up his thoughts, his memories. I have full control now, though and he is going to do exactly as we say." She said looking at him.

"And Jesse," She said.

He looked at her. "If anything happens to her. I'll kill you."

XXXXXX

Chloe twisted, and tugged at the ties that held her to the frame of the bed, it hurt, and her skin was bruised, red and raw and bleeding in some spots where she tugged to hard. She was weak, she was hungry, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was scared.

Her body ached from the beating she received, and she could still taste the metallic, tainted blood in her mouth. She was doing everything she could to feel Beca through the bond, to let her know she was alive, maybe where she was, but she didn't know if it was working. She couldn't feel her. She couldn't feel Aubrey either.

She could remember Beca on the living room floor, writhing in pain. She had been left with Jesse and something was wrong with him, She had no idea if she was okay, or not. If Stacie and Aubrey were okay, if they were there, together. If they found Beca before Jesse could do whatever it was he had planned to do. She felt tears clouding her vision as she continued to fight against her restraints. She didn't even register the sound of her own whimpers, and cries as she began to break down.

She stopped abruptly and whipped around, moving against the wall as the door opened. He walked in, smiling as he drew closer to the bed. He left the door open and the light flooded in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the bed and reaching over and running his fingers over the bruise around her eye.

She didn't answer him. Deciding instead to look away from him. She wasn't going to give him anything. Not willingly. She would take the punches and being force fed. But she wouldn't give in.

"Chloe." He said taking her chin between his fingers and turning her face toward him. She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Oh, here we go." He sighed. "Silent treatment huh?" He asked. "Going to be difficult, are you?"

She continued to ignore him as he let her face go and sat back. "Well, I can make you cooperate." He said. "You know I can."

No answer.

"You know, you might think you have the upper hand here, Chloe. Not speaking. But, what you don't seem to realize is, if I can catch you as easily as I did. What makes you think, I didn't take Beca too?"

She stiffened, though still looked away from him. "You might want to reconsider how you behave. Because the more you fight me, the worse it will be for her."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it. "Don't touch her." She said after a moment.

He smiled knowingly. "She is a tough one. That Beca." He said standing up. "Quite the little fighter. Like you." He said. "Must be, because she is sired to you. A natural, full blooded Vampire." He said wistfully.

"I was trying to create the perfect vampire, and you did it for me. Then, left her alone, unprotected." He smiled.

"That Jesse kid, was a great help with her." He shook his head with a smile.

Chloe looked up. "What?"

He smiled, seeing he was hitting a nerve. "He brought her in, just a few minutes ago." He smiled. Pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

Chloe straightened up. "I want to see her." She demanded.

"You will. After a while. I have some tests I'd like to perform, on her as well as you. I have a few things to figure out."

"Keep your disgusting hands off of her." She yelled yanking against the restraints. He smiled cruelly, knowing that would be the trick, to get her to cooperate with him.

"No worries, Chloe. She is fine. As a matter of fact, she won't feel a thing. She can't."

He smiled. "She is sedated, for now. However, she will need to eat too Chloe. And I would hate to have to starve her. So, think about that, before I come back. I have somethings I need you do, and you won't like it. So just, think about Beca. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He said and walked out, closing the door. She sat in stunned silence. He had Beca.

Or so she thought.

A/N: Short update. MORE will be explained with Jesse. PLEASE REVIEW.


	41. Blood Vs Venom

_**A/N: IM BAAAAAACK. **_

Aubrey watched her eyes dark and narrowed as Beca followed Jesse into yet another old boarded up building. She let out a sigh as they disappeared into the darkness of the doorway, and waited. They were all the same. Up and down the coast, all over LA County, Jesse had lead them from one abandoned building o the next. Ranging in size, all shut down for one reason or another. Fire damage, termite damage, leaked Chemicals. They all had one thing in common however. They were empty and had no trace of Chloe ever being there.

Stacie who sat beside the blonde, her eyes just as dark, had held her tongue as much as she could, unlike Aubrey, who was very clear that she though this whole charade was bullshit. She was thirsty, and angry and the worry they all shared was only growing, with every empty building they were lead too.

As expected, a few minutes later, Beca and Jesse exited the building, the same solemn, yet determined look plastered across Becas face. They hadn't made it very far out of the building when Aubrey shoved away from the car, where she had been leaning and rushed Jesse. He looked up and had attempted to shield himself by moving behind Beca, but Aubrey was fast and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him against the side of the building.

Beca simply moved to the side and closed her eyes with a sigh, as Aubrey pinned him against the old crumbling bricks.

Stacie started toward them, just as Aubrey spoke. "It's been three days, Jesse. Three goddamned days, and _nothing_. No sign of her, no trace, scent, not a damn thing!" She yelled. "Every single place you have brought us are all the same. What the hell are you trying to pull here?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nothing, Aubrey. I swear, these are the places we went. For almost two weeks, we came to all of these places. He never told me why, I guess in case this happened. He didn't want to be caught, I don't know." He said defensively, trying to avoid her black eyes, though his were just the same.

Stacie stopped beside Beca and looked at her. Her face was pale, her eyes whiter than ever, but she had been refusing more than a few cups of blood, if that. She was starving, it was obvious, but she wouldn't drink. She had drained enough of her blood to fill a few water bottles that she had been letting Jesse sip from every so often.

Stacie couldn't say she wasn't impressed. Beca was a lot stronger than she thought she was. She didn't falter, she didn't lose control of her thirst. She was determined, she was focused, and though she was very angry, she was in control of that too, knowing Jesse was their only chance at finding Chloe at that point.

"Bree, come on." Beca said stepping toward them. "He isn't lying."

Aubrey looked at her, her grip on Jesse tightening for only a moment, before she let him go with a shove against the wall.

The moment she released him however, he lunged at her, slamming her on the ground, his fangs bared, ready to bite when he was grabbed from behind and thrown off of her.

Stacie lifted Aubrey off of the ground and stood in front of her as Beca landed a hard punch to Jesses face.

"I'm a vampire too now, you should remember that next time you try to-"He yelled angrily but was cut off when Beca knocked him on the ground and bit into his arm, injecting her venom in him.

He went limp almost instantly and she stood up, glaring down at him, before turning to look at Aubrey.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The blonde nodded brushing her clothes off.

"I'm fine, he caught me off guard." She said folding her arms and Beca could see the look of anger and embarrassment on her face. Stacie looked at Beca, then Jesse's motionless body.

"I'll kill him if he tries that again, Beca." She warned.

"You won't have too." She said walking over and gently kicking his leg, to make sure he was paralyzed. "I'll do it for you." She said clearly, knowing he could hear her.

"Now what? How much did you inject him with?" Aubrey asked.

She lifted him and walked to the car where Stacie jogged in front of her and opened the back hatch. She dropped him in, before closing it.

"Not much, should only be out a day I'm guessing. I don't know, I don't know how it really works, I just wanted to make sure he is aware that he won't be getting away that shit. I'm sorry Bree."

She shook her head and walked around to the driver side door. "It's alright Becs." She said, her tone much softer than it had been. She was frustrated, and angry but she was also extremely grateful for what Beca was doing. Chloe was her family, and Beca was fighting tooth and nail to find her. They were all miserable, but Aubrey knew that Beca, being sired to her, was hurting the most. Yet, she was easily the strongest out of the group. She was holding it together, though they worried how long that was going to last, and what would happen when she finally lost control.

"Maybe this is for the best." Stacie said as they loaded back into the car. Aubrey drove, while Beca got into the back and Stacie rode shotgun. "We all need to drink, and get our strength up. I don't sense her anywhere. I don't even know where we are." She said looking out her window at the surrounding area.

Beca let out a breath as she leaned against the door. "We are in Sacramento." She said. "And I haven't even caught the smallest hint of her, anywhere."

Aubrey looked at her through the rearview mirror as she drove away from the building. "We will get a hotel room, rest up and get back to it in the morning. We are going to find her Beca. I promise. Chloe is tough, she will be okay." She said, the confidence in her voice however, did nothing to ease their worry.

Becas white orbs, met her black ones, through the mirror. "Don't make promises you can't keep Bree."

Moving her eyes back to the road in front of her, Aubrey let out a puff of air. She was strong. She would be okay. Chloe was a fighter, and she was going to be okay. She had to keep telling herself that. She had to believe it was true. It was the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart.

XXXXXX

"Being stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere, haven't you learned that by now?"

Chloe kept her eyes clenched shut, and her teeth ground together as she bared down to take the next round of 'testing' she was about to receive.

She wasn't going to give in. She hadn't yet, and she didn't plan to. It had been three days, she thought. She tried to keep track, but it was all becoming a blur. She refused to drink, and the only way she did, was by force. The testing started two days before. A series of things, from tying her down so tightly, she couldn't move even a fraction of an inch, so that he could force feed her, until she couldn't take anymore. It was then she realized he tied her down, so she couldn't try to kill him, from the strength the blood gave her. He would then, draw her blood and take a few vials of it. She didn't know what he was doing with it, but when he returned he would drain her almost completely before untying her and taking her back to the room where she was kept.

Another test, was one she remembered from when they were kids, and they had just begun to change. Pain tolerance. She could take it for the most part, but she didn't leave without multiple bruises and lacerations across her body. She was sore, and tired, and though she wanted to give up, she couldn't. She couldn't do that.

He still claimed to have Beca. He told her she was going through the same testing. Tried to get her to cooperate, by threatening Becas life. When Chloe challenged him, telling him he was lying, that she would know if Beca was there, he had promised he was telling the truth, and would prove it, if she were to simple drink a bottle of blood, willingly.

She refused once more, which frustrated him, and that is when the pain testing had started. Though she figured it was mostly his way of letting out his anger. She knew that eventually, she would have to cooperate, and drink the blood. She needed to get her strength up, so she could kill him. For now though, she needed him to begin to believe that he was going to win. She needed him to think he was breaking her. She just hoped that when that time came, Beca, Aubrey and Stacie were there.

She was now on a table, strapped down tightly. Her ankles, legs, arms and wrists were held down by thick, tight leather straps. She couldn't get out of them, being as weak as she was. He stood above her, securing another strap across her midsection.

"That should do." He smiled as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Your bruises aren't healing as quickly. If you would stop refusing the extra blood, you wouldn't look so awful."

As usual, she didn't respond. Instead focusing her eyes on the ceiling. The cracked, broken and slightly burnt looking celling.

"It's been days, Chloe. Aren't you getting bored of this game? Wouldn't you rather just cooperate, it would be so much more enjoyable. You could work with me, you know."

She huffed and shook her head in disgust. "No, I'm good."

She could hear him sigh, and click his tongue, but didn't look as he stood up. She could hear him rusting through something before he was back sitting beside her. "Well, we will see how you feel about this later. For now, I think it is time to get started on why I have you here, huh?" he asked and she felt a pinch as he stabbed a needle into the vein on the inside of her elbow. A few seconds later, she heard a small hiss and her eyes dropped just long enough to see he had a needle in his arm as well. A tube ran between them, and her eyes grew slightly as she watched the blood leave her arm, travel through the tube, and go directly into his vein.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

He looked up. "You're blood is very rich, Chloe. I have injected myself with what I have drawn the last couple days and it gives me a rush. Like a shot of adrenaline." He explained. "So, I thought if I took more than just a vial, maybe the adrenaline might las longer."

"Are you trying to turn yourself?" She asked. "Aren't you already fucked up enough? How old are you? How are you even alive? And how do you know that this won't kill you. That it won't be too much?" She couldn't help the panic that flooded her system. He couldn't win. He couldn't have another advantage. She needed to act, and fast. Or he was going to figure out how to fully overpower her. She needed Beca to find her. She could already see the veins in his arm growing. His breathing came out in short huffs and she knew it was the adrenaline. She was in no position to protect herself, if he ended up being stronger than her.

"Is that what you want? To be a vampire?" She asked.

He looked up at her, and she could see the veins in his eyes. Her blood was too much for him, but it wasn't enough to kill him. "All this time, and you haven't been able to change yourself? Why?"

He bared his teeth in anger before looking back down and flexing his fist as more blood left her, and went into him. "You can't handle it can you? You can't handle the pain. The change. You had no problem inflicting that same pain on children, but you can't handle it yourself. You're weak."

With a growl, he stood up, ripping the needle from her arm and undoing the straps that held her down. She was weak, the blood he took, making her vision blur and she could barely hold herself up when she was yanked from the table.

"I'm weak?" He demanded shoving her away from him and she fell, hitting the dirty, tile floor with a thud. "You're the so called vampire that doesn't drink human blood, and is getting her ass kicked by the person who created her."

She looked up at him. "Your memory must have gone with your age. Because if you are trying to turn yourself, by using my blood, you are wasting your time. And probably killing yourself. It's my venom you need, you idiot." She said as she tried to pull herself up.

He stormed over to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her up. She winced slightly as he held her up and close to his face. "I turned you by blood, I don't need any venom."

"Yeah, then Aubrey turned Stacie, instant by venom. My blood is giving you strength. But that is all. My venom will turn you, completely and permanently."

He stared her down for a moment before letting her go. She moved back a few steps and watched as he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. She smiled slightly, seeing that she had succeeded. He had forgotten. He had assumed it was her blood. Now, she had the upper hand.

"Turn me." He ordered, stalking toward her.

She moved back again. "Seriously? Just like that? Sorry, it doesn't work like that."

He growled again and moved closer. "Yes it does."

She shook her head. "No. it doesn't. I need to be in full health in order to produce the amount of venom it would take. And I'm not because you keep draining me." She lied straightening up as much as she could, trying to make herself look more confident than she felt.

He studied her. "You're lying. Even in good health, you won't turn me." She smiled. All this time he was trying to break her, and in the end, he was the one cracking.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked. "You want to be a vampire. What, are you finally dying? How did you say alive this long to begin with?"

He glared at her, but didn't answer. "I'll turn you. When you stop taking my blood, and take me back to them."

She flinched as he laughed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. "You think I am going to take you back? You are crazy."

"You can't kill me. You can't kill any of us. You know this. You're only chance is to take me back. I will turn you. If you really are dying, I will outlive you. Either way, I will get away from you. You know it, you just didn't think I would ever figure it out."

"Stop it." He commanded.

With another smile she shrugged. "I can take the pain, and the tests and you draining me, and force feeding me. But none of that is going to save your pathetic life in the end. You can't just take my venom. I have to inject you. And until I am back, safe with my family, I won't do it." She said, leveling her dark gaze with his.

They stayed that way for a long while. She could see him beginning to falter. She could see beneath the angry exterior, she could see the panic. The fear. The knowing.

"Take me home. And I will turn you." She said. "And then, you will leave me and my family alone. We will never see you again."

She was lying, of course. Though, luckily he didn't know this. And she was doing her best to compel him. She could feel it wasn't working completely, but it had started to affect his thought process. She could see him getting frustrated with this information.

"No," He suddenly growled looking at her. "No, you're lying!"

The small victorious smirk she wore, fell instantly as he adrenaline in him, seemed to kick start with his anger, and he lunged at her. Her back hit the floor painfully and his weight held her down as his fists connected with her face over and over. "You're lying!" He roared as she tried desperately to protect her face.

"You will turn me! You will, but I am _not _taking you back!"

She failed to block the hits, and one hard punch in particular whipped her head to the side and she fell still. When he saw this, he stopped, sitting back as he straddled her, breathing hard. Her face was bloody, bruised and swelling, and he thought she had lost consciousness. Though as soon as he stood, and pulled her limp body off the floor, she attacked. Wrapping her legs around his waist as tight as she could and sinking her teeth into his neck, draining as much blood as she could.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! MORE UPDATES COMING FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WRITE ;) **


	42. Blood

**A/N: Okay so I am so sorry. For this long as delay in updating. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

"You have to drink Beca."

"I'm fine."

A look of worry and trepidation was exchanged between Aubrey and Stacie as they finished the bottles of blood they had filled that morning. Beca, had taken a few sips from the bottle that had been filled for her, but aside from that she refused to drink. Her eyes were a permanent ghostly white color and she was irritable and becoming weaker. They had parked the car in an abandoned parking garage, and Stacie and Aubrey were sat on the hood as Beca looked over the landing at the glowing lights of the city.

"Beca, you need your strength, how do expect to get Chloe back if you can barely even-" Aubrey had started to scold her, though it was cut short as Beca turned around to look at her, a glare in her eyes.

"I need my strength? What about Chloe?" She demanded and moved away from the ledge her arms crossed. "At least you can see me, you know I have at least a little blood in me. What about her? Have you sensed her yet?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She knew deep down she was being unnecessarily harsh, and taking it out on Aubrey and Stacie wasn't going to help anyone. Including Chloe. She couldn't help it though. She was scared, and angry. Mostly angry, and the lack of knowing and blood in her system wasn't helping. She just couldn't bring herself to drink the blood they had stored, not knowing Chloe was probably being starved.

"She is god only knows where, and that freak is doing fucking… god knows what to her." She yelled and her voice echoed throughout the garage.

Aubrey slid off the hood and waked towards her, her own eyes now full of anger. "Beca, I understand. Believe me, I do. I hate this too. You have no fucking idea how badly I hate this. You have no idea what is happening to her, but I do! I do know, because I was there the first time, I know what he does! To be perfectly honest, I have done you a huge favor by not telling you!" She growled and Stacie jumped off the hood, seeing Beca stiffen at Aubrey's words. They were both tired, and upset and Stacie could feel it coming from both of them.

"Alright, enough." She said stepping between them. "This is not going to help us find her. You two cannot go after each other, not right now."

Aubrey looked at her and her glare softened. "Aubrey you are right, you do know what is happening and we only have an idea. But, using that knowledge against Beca right now, because she is upset isn't going to do anything but piss you both off even more. You need to stop, both of you." She said and looked at Beca.

"Beca, I promised when we first met that I wouldn't ever try to control you, I wouldn't act as your sire. Chloe is your sire, but right now, she isn't here and if you don't start eating and keeping up your strength I will break that promise. Chloe would be outraged if she knew you were starving yourself." She said. "And you know she wouldn't let it go on any longer than this before she forced you." She said turning around and grabbing Becas nearly full bottle from the hood of the car and took the cap off.

"Please don't make us do that Beca. Drink the blood, take care of yourself. You know that is what Chloe wants."

Beca let out a breath of air. She wanted to yell at her. To slap the bottle from her hands and demand to know where she got the nerve to assume she knew what Chloe wanted. But she couldn't. She knew she was right. She was hurting, and terrified of not being able to find Chloe and she was being destructive. That and while she knew Stacie wasn't aware of it, she had gone full sire on her and Beca couldn't refuse the blood.

Aubrey watched, all previous anger gone. She was aware of Stacie had done, and while she knew that if Chloe had been there, there would have been a fight. She was grateful, she could see the change in Becas demeanor instantly. She knew she wasn't trying to be difficult, and she knew Beca was in an immense amount of pain over Chloe being gone. She watched as she obediently took the bottle and drank it. Stacie nodded in relief and watched as the bottle was emptied.

Once it was gone, she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like this, I just… I want her back." She said looking back up at them.

Aubrey felt a stab of disappointment. She was hoping the blood would bring back Becas dark blue eyes. However, they were still blinding white.

"We know that, Beca. But you can't do this to yourself, you have to take care of yourself and stay strong." The blonde said. "You haven't had more than a few sips the past couple days, I know you need more. Come on," She said taking her hand and walking her over to the car. "Drink from me."

Stacie looked between the two, and for the first time, she didn't feel the flood of anger and jealousy that she would when she first came back. She was okay with Beca drinking from her sire. Aubrey caught the look of acceptance in her eyes and smiled lightly. She opened the back door and Beca looked at her in confusion.

"Its okay, take what you need, I can sleep in the back for a bit while you and Stacie drive." She said getting in the back. Beca looked at Stacie as if asking permission as Aubrey got in the back seat.

"It's okay." She said. "You need to drink." She said and walked over, moving passed Beca and leaning into the back. She smiled lightly at Aubrey. "Have a good sleep, I love you." She said giving her a soft kiss.

Beca for the first time since it all happened, smiled softly at the sweet exchange. Stacie stood up and gave Becas arm a reassuring squeeze. "Alright," She said walking around to get in the driver's side.

Beca took a deep breath, the thought of warm fresh blood was overwhelming. She wanted to calm herself down, so she didn't overdo it.

Getting into the back seat Aubrey had moved her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck and Becas eyes instantly zeroed in on it. She had never drank from Aubrey to the extent of her losing consciousness. She couldn't deny she was nervous, but the sight of her neck bared and open for her was too much to handle and she moved in quickly. Stacie had just started the car and began to drive when she heard a pained whimper from Aubrey and she turned around to see Beca had latched onto her with such force it knocked her back onto the seat, and she was now on her back with Beca on top of her. She could see Aubrey's face go from pained to relax in a few seconds as Beca drained her. Her smaller hand coming up to cradle Aubrey's face, holding her in place. Stacie looked ahead of her as she drove through the garage. Reminding herself that she was okay with this.

A few moments later she could hear Aubrey begin to struggle under Beca, telling her she was nearly drained and it was beginning to hurt. She closed her eyes momentarily and let out a breath. The struggle stopped and she opened her eyes. It was quiet for a long time before she finally tore her eyes from the road and looked back. Aubrey was laying on her side, her back against the back of the seat and the seat belt done in a way that if Stacie hit the brakes she wouldn't fall forward. Next to her, tucked into the corner of the back seat, hugging her legs, was Beca.

"Becs?" She asked in worry as she swerved the car over to the side of the rode and stopped, putting it in park and flipping around. "Beca what's wrong?" She asked.

Beca slowly looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry, I stopped when she stopped struggling, like I do with Chloe, I swear." She said quickly and Stacie relaxed.

"Beca, I know you did. I'm not mad, I told you to drink from her and she told you to drain her. You did exactly what you were supposed to. She is fine, she will wake up soon and it will all be okay." She said. Beca looked down for a moment before raising her eyes back up and nodding.

"Come up here with me," She said turning back around in her seat. She felt a soft brush of air on her arm, and Beca was beside her in the front seat. Her eyes downcast.

"Beca, I know you are worried I am upset that you drained her. But I promise you I'm not. You needed that blood, and Aubrey will be okay. After this though, no more starving yourself. When we drink you drink, got it?"

Beca looked up at her, her blue eyes meeting Stacie's green ones. "Yes."

Stacie nodded with a small reassuring smile and reached over using her thumb to wipe away a small drop of blood from her mouth. "Feeling good?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I am. I feel a lot better."

She took the car out of park and drove back out on to the road. "Good."

Beca looked out her window. She was embarrassed at how she reacted. She panicked when she had finished drinking. She knew that Stacie had given her permission, but that didn't seem to be enough after she felt Aubrey relax beneath her. Drained of blood. She felt a thousand times better now, and her thoughts were clearing up. It was dark, and Stacie was driving the speed limit, instead of the usual thirty miles over. She watched the trees and buildings pass, the silence of the car was relaxing. They had to find her, they had to be getting close at least. She opened her senses, praying she would feel something. Anything.

XXXXXX

She thought she had won, she thought she had beat him. She could feel his blood, bitter in her mouth. He seemed to be getting weaker, and she should have known better, but she loosened her grip. Not much, but just enough and yanked his head away then threw it back, hitting her in the face and she fell backwards. He stumbled but stood up and before she could move, delivered a hard kick to her stomach. Gasping, she clutched her stomach and turned on her side, coughing.

"Stupid little girl!" He growled and reached down, grabbing her by the arm and yanked her up. She saw the blur of his hand before she felt the sharp pain in her cheek, once, twice, three times.

His hand fisted in her hair and yanked her head to the side and she felt his teeth sinking into her neck. The pain was unbearable, and he didn't stop once he punctured her vein. She screamed in agony as she felt his teeth completely close together on her throat. They both fell to the floor, he blood pouring out of her neck as if it were a faucet that had been turned on and she screamed again, trying to get him off of her.

He finally let go and moved back, his chin, neck and the front of his shirt was drenched in blood. He smiled cruelly at her as she reached up to cover her neck, trying to stop the blood. He stood up and looked down at her, as she writhed in pain on the floor, a puddle of blood beneath her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked mockingly before moving toward and the room was again filled with her pained screams.

XXXXXX

Stacie's hands tightened on the steering wheel and Beca shot up, her eyes wide and alert. "Did you hear that?"

Stacie looked at her, her own eyes wide and wondering as she hit the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road and Beca braced a hand on the dashboard as she listened. Her heart was racing, beating almost painfully in her chest. She slowly turned her head to look out the front windshield and that is when she felt it. A sharp, heavy pain in her chest. At the same time, a flood of fear and hopelessness. Emotions that weren't her own. Emotions that belonged to Chloe.

Stacie winced as she felt it as well, not as intense as Beca, but enough to tell her they were finally close. Then, once more, they heard it. Somewhere in the distance, a blood curdling scream. Stacie instantly slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. Both girls had their eyes locked on the road ahead, the sounds of terrified screams in their ears, and pain in the chests. Chloe was close by, and whatever he was doing to her, was bad.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I HATE BEGGING LIKE THIS. But it really helps, knowing your thoughts and feelings and ideas! Thanks guys!


	43. Nine

**A/N: Okay guys. I'm thinking…one or two more chapters of this story, if that. No worries, I think you will be pleased. Or at least I hope. Please review! It helps so much!**

Everything was a blur. Her eyes were open, but just barely. She was moving, but not on her own, and everything was moving past her upside down. Her body was limp and broken. She was hung over his shoulder, like a sack of garbage and he was taking her somewhere.

Her head was pounding, her veins, burning as she felt the blood continue to trickle out of her neck. The wound was already beginning to heal. Slowly, but surely and soon, her blood would begin to replenish. However, her insides burned with thirst. Her throat was on fire and she knew she needed blood, soon. Something the monster carrying her, knew very well. She didn't know where he was going, where he was taking her or where they were. But as she tried feebly to reach out on grab onto something, she felt something shift in her stomach. It was a familiar feeling, a welcomed feeling. One she hadn't felt in days, one she wasn't sure she would feel again.

"B-Beca." She gasped. That's what it was, Beca was coming, she was close by and she knew Chloe was near.

"Keep your mouth shut. You have already made enough noise with all of that screaming. I thought you were a vampire. You are acting like nothing more than a weak human."

She tried to clear her throat and felt the harsh burn where he had bit into her neck. Then, taking in the biggest breath she could, knowing it would probably result in another beating, she screamed, "Beca!" He flinched at her scream and instantly flipped her over his shoulder and she hit the ground hard.

"I said shut up!" He yelled grabbing something from his pocket and stepping forward. She flinched away from him and turned onto her stomach, wincing in pain but trying to crawl away from him. It was then she realized her path was blocked by a van. She didn't even realize they were outside. She had barely made it a few inches when his foot came down on her back and he stepped down hard, pining her to the ground.

She was dizzy and her vision was blurring again as she tried to resist the pressure of his foot. The gravel was painful beneath her.

She could hear the jingle of keys, the metal scraping as he unlocked the van, and soon the loud screech of the door sliding open.

She could still feel Beca and the way his foot stilled on her back, and he froze, she knew he sensed her too.

"Beca, please!" She screamed and felt his foot leave her back right before she was ripped off the ground and a hard punch landed on her cheek. She flipped around and hit the side of the van before he grabbed her, shoving her into the back of the van and closing the door.

"Fucking nuisance, that Beca." She heard him growling as he got in the front, started the van and hit the gas. She rolled across the floor and hit the now closed door as he floored it and she could hear the gravel being spewed behind them.

Her throat was nearly closed by now, so her blood was no longer trickling from her neck. Her thirst however was getting out of control and her anger was growing alongside it_. Where the hell was Beca?_ She could sense her, she was so close, and she had to have Aubrey and Stacie with her. _What was taking so long?_

XXXXXX

Beca had turned around and was practically shaking Aubrey. "Bree wake up, I can feel her, and I can hear her. Chloe is close, you have to wake up."

Stacie was fully focused on the road and staying alert. She could clearly hear Chloe screams, her pleas. She guessed she was at least within ten to fifteen miles away. If it weren't for their enhanced hearing and ability to feel each other, they would have had no idea how close they were. She wished this god forsaken car would go faster though. Beca was nearly in a panic, as she could hear Chloe screaming for her, and Aubrey was still passed out.

"Stacie, she isn't waking up, what do I do?" She asked frantically.

Stacie heard her question, but didn't answer for a few seconds, still listening. "Fuck. She is moving. He is taking her somewhere." She said, her teeth clenched. "Uh, yeah, bite into your wrist and hold it against her lips. She will take it from there." She said glancing back for a second before once again focusing on the road ahead of her.

"How will she-"

"She just will." Stacie cut her off, needing the silence in order to know where she needed to go.

Beca let out a breath and sunk her teeth into her own wrist and did as she was told, pressing it to Aubrey's lips. The blood trickled into her mouth, and down her chin, and Beca became restless. It was then she felt Aubrey's lips close over the open wound and begin to suck the blood out.

"It worked." She said as two green eyes opened and met her own. She only drank for a few more seconds before releasing her wrist and Beca pulled back as she unbuckled her seat belt and sat up.

"She is close." Beca practically gasped. "Can you feel her?"

Aubrey looked almost as though she were in a daze as she nodded, her eyes growing. "She is hurt." She said.

Beca nodded, her eyes blazing. "I know, I can feel it." She said turning around and looking out the windshield. "I'm going to rip him apart."

XXXXXX

"You aren't going to get away." Chloe gasped as she attempted to sit up. "They know where I am, and I know you can feel it too. You know that feeling? The one that is telling you how fucked you are." She growled as she made it to her knees.

A deep growl could be heard from the front seat as he jerked the wheel to the side, turning the van so sharply that Chloe was again thrown into the side, landing with a grimace.

"Give up you pathetic waste of life!" She said. "It's over, they are on their way and you will cease to exist once they find us. So I hope you spent these last 200 hundred years well. Because your time is up."

"You think you are so smart. So indestructible." He said from the front. He was trying to sound intimidating but Chloe could hear the tremble in his voice. He knew she was right.

"You think you know what is going to happen. You think you have this all figured out. Well, Chloe. Let me ask you something."

She was able to get back up onto her hands and knees before losing her balance and falling backwards, her back hitting the back doors and she glared at him through her blackened eyes.

"Are you thirsty?"

Her glare intensified and she didn't speak. "I know you are. I can see it. Your black eyes. The blood you lost. The fact that you are still covered in bruises. You aren't healing very fast are you? Good thing your neck closed up, or you would be in a world of pain right now."

"I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here, but you are wasting the last few breaths you have." She said. "You may want to take this time to reflect on this shit stain of a life you had. They are getting closer."

He met her eyes through the review mirror "Hold on." He smiled and took another sharp turn. This time, the van flew off the side of a steep ravine and after flipping once, landed on its top at the bottom.

Chloe landed with a thud and didn't move. In the front seat, a seatbelt was unbuckled and he fell the few inches, before wiggling his way out of the busted windshield.

He stumbled backwards a bit, blood coming from a gash in his head. That's when he heard the rustling of leaves and breaking branches. He turned in time to see a group of people running toward the wreckage. "Oh my god are you okay? We saw you come down the side from our campsite."

He looked at the group of people and nodded solemnly, before pointing numbly to the van. "Please, you have to help me. My daughter she is in the back."

XXXXXX

"Fuck!" Beca yelled slamming her hand down on the dashboard. "What the hell is he doing?"

Stacie shook her head. "Whatever he was driving her in, he crashed it." She said. "I don't know what he is doing, but I don't have a very good feeling."

"How far ahead?" Aubrey asked from the back seat.

"I don't know, maybe three miles?" She said. "I can't hear anything anymore."

"Neither can I, what does that mean?" Beca asked looking at Aubrey in worry.

"She might be unconscious." She said. "Not dead. Just knocked out. We are going to get her, Beca. I promise you."

XXXXXX

Chloe could hear the chaos outside the van. Someone was yelling, they were trying to pry open the back door. "Don't worry, we will get her out." She heard.

Her eyes refused to stay open. Between her injuries, the crash and the lack of blood that was getting harder to ignore, she couldn't make them obey, and she could barely sense Beca.

She heard a loud bang and the door came open. "I see her!" She heard a voice yell and felt two arms slide underneath her own and she was being pulled out of the van.

It wasn't long before she was being laid down on a leaf covered ground. She groaned in pain and her eyes opened just slightly.

"She is awake, really banged up, but she is alive." She heard a breathless voice say. "We don't have any service out here, we have a car though, and we can take you to a hospital."

"That won't be necessary." She heard his voice say and she tried to open her eyes again.

"What do you mean, you were just in an accident, your daughter is-"

"She will be just fine." His voice came again. "She is just thirsty."

She felt his hands on her again and she was pulled up from the ground. She could hear someone gasp. "You shouldn't lift her, she could have a serious neck injury."

"Oh she does." He said. "But like I said. She is just thirsty."

Her legs were weak and her throat burned painfully. "Let go of me." She whispered and tried to pull away.

"Sir, please, let us take you to the hospital."

"No. Thank you." He said. "You can help us, but telling me, how many of you are there. In this camp site?"

The man looked confused, before looking at his group, then back to him. "Nine of us."

He smiled. "Nine sounds just perfect, wouldn't you agree Chloe?"

Confused glances were exchanged and Chloe could feel the burning become even more sever. It was unbearable at this point. She couldn't feel Beca, something was blocking it. As if she had turned around gone home. She knew her eyes were completely black as she looked around the group of campers who were looking at her. So much hurt. Her head, throat. Everything. She was bruised, bloody broken and desperately thirsty. Her eyes roamed over the group. The silence of the area, the surrounding area. The silence in her head, and in her chest. Beca didn't find her. None of them did. She closed her eyes. They weren't there, and it didn't seem as though they would be. Any sign of them, was now gone. Yeah. Nine was perfect.

**A/N: Oh shit. PLEASE REVIEW! I need your thoughts, they are what keeps this story going!**


	44. Into the Darkness

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter. But no worries. I think you will be pleased. Or at least I hope so. **

"Aubrey," Stacie breathed as she continued to drive down the dark deserted road.

Aubrey met her eyes through the rearview mirror, two sets of green locked on one another as they overwhelming feeling of despair flooded them. Stacie glanced over to see Beca's body jolt slightly and her face scrunch in pain.

"What…" Came Becas shaky voice as her head slowly turned towards them. "What's happening?" She asked, looking between Stacie and Aubrey, her hand moving up to her chest as a heavy feeling of discomfort settled there.

"I'm not sure." Aubrey said and Beca looked at her, a glare forming in her eyes as Stacie cleared her throat.

"Don't fucking lie to me." She snapped as the feeling in her chest continued to grow more intense, more painful. "What's happening, I know you guys feel it too."

Aubrey's eyes were beginning to fade to black, and she too cleared her throat. "Chloe, she… she's done something terrible."

XXXXXX

With cruel eyes that gleamed with satisfaction, he watched her. His plan may not have gone the exact way he wanted, but he couldn't say he wasn't happy with this outcome. He had succeeded in one aspect. He broke her. In the exact way he wanted to. He couldn't take his eyes off of the massacre that was happening before him. The screams that filled the night air, the looks of horror upon their faces. The wild, savage manor in which she ended their lives.

This was better than anything he could have planned himself. This accidental turn of events was exactly what he wanted, what he hoped he could witness. Be responsible for. 200 hundred years ago, he wanted to create a monster and he failed. 200 years later, he tried again, and succeeded. Everything she worked for, everything she accomplished, was over. He won. They weren't there, they didn't come for her, or so she believed. And she could no longer feel them, as if they disappeared, as if they had given up on her. That was more than she could take in her vulnerable state. He got what he wanted. Well, for the most part. He created a monster, and she was out of control.

He could hear the car approaching, though it was at least 100 feet up, from where they had landed after driving off the side of the road. They were close, but that didn't matter. Her instincts had been too much for her. The lack of blood in her system clouded her judgment. Losing consciousness, had blocked her from feeling them and she had no idea how close they had been. Temporarily out of her mind, the burning in her throat, pain in her body and grief over thinking she was left alone, she gave herself up to the temptation. Gave him what he wanted and she knew he was watching her. Blood covering her face and clothing. Blood that wasn't her own. The cuts and bruises that he left on her were already beginning to fade as her strength grew. Her black eyes turning to lock on his. Seeing his merciless smile, laughing at her, taunting her.

He was too caught up in his triumph to realize the fatal mistake he had made. When he realized she was slowly stalking toward him, her black, soulless eyes locked on his it was already too late and she watched as the victorious aura that surrounded him vanished and his grin fell.

XXXXXX

"She's here." Stacie said slamming on the breaks and they had exited the car instantly, looking around. Becas nose scrunched and she reached up as her throat began to burn.

They looked through the darkness before she rushed to the edge and looked down. Though she was unable to see through the mass of trees, she knew that Chloe was at the bottom.

"Down there." She said as Aubrey and Stacie flanked her sides. Both looking down with looks of trepidation on their faces. This was it.

XXXXXX

"You got what you wanted, why the long face?"

He took a step back, lifting his hands. "Now, what good would killing me do? Why don't you just change me?" He asked. "You already lost everything. All 200 years down the drain just like that. Would killing me really do you any good? Make any difference?" He asked as he took another step back.

"You did this to me." She growled. "You ruined me. I have every reason in the world to rip you apart, and I would love nothing more to watch the life leave those pathetic eyes." She said as she got closer.

"Chloe, it's over. You became the monster that you always knew you were. Deep inside. Killing me will only make that even truer. I gave you this long and fulfilling life. You should be thanking me, really." He said though his voice was uncertain and had a satisfying tremble to it.

"You're wrong. It's not over, not for me. I do have a long life, I have hundreds if not thousands of years ahead of me. Something you gave to me, instead of giving to yourself. I'll thank you for that. But you, you are the monster. You are the one responsible for so many lives lost. If it weren't for you and your sick experiment on children, your need to create something that should have never been created, that wasn't meant to exist. If it weren't for you, they," She motioned to the blood bath that surrounded them. "And countless others, would live the long lives they deserved."

"You didn't have to kill them." He said, the malicious smile returning to his lips.

She stopped just inches away from him. "You're right. I didn't. But, I do have to kill you."

His smile faded for the last time as she bared her fangs and lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground as she bit into his neck, ripping his throat out and hearing his screams being muffled by the sounds of him choking on his own blood. With his blood dripping from her chin she reached down and grabbed the sides of his head, gripping it in a vice like grip and yanked as hard as she could. The last thing he would ever see was two pitch black eyes, full of hate and rage.

XXXXXXX

They were part way down the ravine when the screams started and were then muffled by the terrifying sound of gurgling that was undeniably someone choking on their own blood. Then, as quick as the screaming started it was over and the area was silent.

"That's not a good sound." Aubrey said as she continued down the ravine.

"What?" Beca asked, unsure if she had missed something.

"Silence."

XXXXXX

Chloe stood up, her eyes raking over the carnage before her. Ten bodies drained of blood, broken, torn apart and scattered across the forest floor. Faces twisted and frozen in fear. Innocent people, murdered, by her.

It hit her like a ton of bricks, what she had just done. She swayed slightly and almost fell as the reality of the situations hit her. She murdered nine innocent people. People who had families, people who did nothing to deserve the brutal ending they got. The looks in their eyes and the sound of their screams filled her head and she choked out a sob, reaching her hand up to cover her bloody mouth and she yanked it away when she felt the warm sticky liquid on her hand. She looked down at them, shaking and sobbing.

It was then she heard them. They were there, they had found her. They were close, so close she could smell them. Beca, she could feel her. The relief that flooded her was short lived as she took a step in their direction and the sight before her became clear once more.

What she had done was unforgivable. It was something they all frowned upon. It was something that she had not long ago, shamed and nearly banished Stacie for. She was a murder. A monster. He was right. She looked up and stepped backwards.

He was right. She was a monster. She failed. She was no better than he was. She took another step back and they were so close she could see the branches moving in the direction they were coming from.

She looked down and was met the open, empty eyes of one of the women she killed. She was young. Maybe 20 years old, had a whole life ahead of her. Now, she was gone. Her throat ripped out. Just like that, like it was nothing, she ended her life, as if she had the right to do so.

"I-I'm so sorry." She croaked. Another step back. "I'm sorry."

Beca and Aubrey burst through the thick brush that had separated them from Chloe and they froze at what they found. Beca eyes flashed white instantly and she staggered. A strong hand on her arm steadied her and Stacie moved up beside her, making sure she wasn't going to fall over before releasing her.

"All these people." She gasped looking over the nine bodies. The nine bodies that were hardly recognizable as people.

Beca looked up, taking in the scene in front of her. The smell of blood in the air. The painful feeling in her chest growing every second. So painful it almost brought her to her knees.

"Chloe?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Aubrey stepped up beside her, placing her hand on her back. Her black eyes held a sadness that Beca hadn't seen before. A sadness you wouldn't think you could see in eyes that were as black as night. Stacie on her other side, looking ahead of them into the darkness.

"She's gone Beca."

**A/N: To be continued…**

**Who wants a sequel? Cause I'm writing one! (As soon as at least 2 of my other fics are done) PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE MAD AT ME. I HAVE A SEQUEL FULLY PLANNED OUT. THANKS GUYS, THIS HAS BEEN SO FUN TO WRITE, I CANT WAIT TO CONTINUE THEIR STORY IN THE VAMPIRE UNIVERSE! **


	45. FOR MY FAVORITE GUEST REVIEWER

**This is me, being petty as fuck. Because I can.**

** To the lovely guest who's review woke me up at three am, with their saltiness... Here is something for you. **

**For someone who thought my story was bullshit, because I ended it with a cliffhanger. I end all my chapters with cliffhangers. You read all 44 chapters, and got pissed at this one? Then felt the need to leave a shitty review because it didn't make YOU happy. Well guess what? Fuck you. Saying you hate authors that do this..lol well guess what... Authors hate you too. Because you're a dick. I don't have confidence in my writing? Hmmm... Okay. Wish you had the confidence to create a profile and bash writers like that, so they can actually reply to you. Guess I'll get it out this way. I don't usually do this. I don't usually react this way, but I'm over people like you who think you have the right to leave review like that. I wrote this, for free, for you. We all do. I have plenty of confidence in my writing... Hence why I post it. And oh god, you broke my heart... You'll never read anything written by me again?! **

**Good. Fucking. Riddance. You. Dick. **

**TO ALL MY AWESOME READERS waiting for the sequel and who are actually supportive of my stories. The sequel is fully planned out! I will begin posting it ASAP! I am sorry that all that follow had to read this, as you all know I don't usually react this way. But we all have our breaking points. much love to you all!**

**-KissKendrick **


End file.
